When Time Turns Back
by Auramistealia
Summary: Harry and co. are sent to the Marauder's time by Hermione's time turner. Hilarity, drama, and romance ensue; the Marauders aren't called marauders for nothing! HG, RHr, LJ, SOC, RLOC!
1. Achilles' Heel

_Thanks to roguehobbit and zippiygirl for reviewing my first story! Sorry I couldn't post a 'thanks' sooner… _

_Plot: Harry travels back into the Marauders' time by accident. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny soon follow, as well as… well, what can you expect with the Marauders around? LJ, probably HG and RHr, maybe S and R with OC's. Dunno yet. No slash! _

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything that belongs to J.K. Rowling. If I did, I would be rich and famous… which might not be much fun. My characters are MINE, though. - _

_Chapter 1_

_"Achilles' Heel"_

"Honestly, Harry, I wish you would stop doing that," Hermione protested as Harry tossed the time turner into the air. "That thing is so unpredictable."

"Relax, 'Mione. I'll be okay," Harry reassured her.

"Right. Harry's handled more than a time turner, you know," Ron chimed in.

"Ron!" Hermione protested. "It doesn't matter what you've been through! Haven't you heard of Achilles' heel?" Ron stared blankly at Hermione.

"What? Why should I care about Chilly's heel, whoever he is?"

"Achilles' heel. His mother dipped him in the river Styx to make him invincible, but she held on to his heel, which became his only weak spot. That's where he was shot with an arrow in the Trojan War, and he died from it."

"Well, he should have worn some bloody shoes," Ron retorted. "How can someone die from an arrow hitting his heel, anyway?" Hermione sighed, irritated.

"They only had sandals back then, you dolt."

"Well, I don't see how someone can die from having his heel hit, unless the arrow was poisoned. And even then, why couldn't they just do a spell to reverse it?"

"THEY'RE MUGGLES!" Hermione shouted.

"Calm down, you two," Harry protested, catching the time turner. "You're messing up my concentration-" he started to say as he began to disappear. "Hey!" Harry's voice faded as he disappeared from their view.

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron called after him.

"Where are you?" Ron asked. "Are you using that invis-"

"Are you daft?" Hermione interrupted, picking her time turner up from the floor. "This isn't a joke. He's gone through the time turner to who knows when. Come on, we've got to find Dumbledore."

"Mione, it's almost dinnertime," Ron complained. She ignored him and dragged him towards Dumbledore's office, barely avoiding a collision with Snape in her hurry.

"Where are you going, Ms. Granger?" Snape demanded.

"We've got to find Dumbledore," she told him.

"He will be at dinner, just like every other person at Hogwarts. Are you suggesting that Dumbledore should deny himself sustenance because some Griffendor must bother the headmaster with a trifle matter?" He glared at her.

"No, it's really important," Ron protested.

"Ten points off Griffendor, young Weasley. Now, get moving before I take off more points." Immediately they ran toward the cafeteria, but once Snape was out of sight Hermione pulled Ron down another corridor.

"We've got to find out when and where Harry is," she hissed.

"But 'Mione, I'm hungry," Ron protested.

"Stop thinking about your stomach at a time like this. Didn't you even hear me?" Ron sighed and followed her the rest of the way to Dumbledore's office.

"Acid pops," he said. The door creaked open, then closed behind them.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione called tentatively. There was no response.

"He's not here. I'm going to dinner now," Ron informed her. Hermione sighed.

"All right. We can go to dinner, but right afterwards we are coming directly here."

"What a bloody nuisance," Ron muttered. Hermione bit her lip at the word "bloody," but thought she had reprehended him enough. After all, he was right.

Harry found himself standing in an empty hallway at Hogwarts. It looked almost the same as it had a moment before except for a few odd notices: _Lost: History of Muggle wars. Return or be hexed, _said the most shocking one. _Where am I? _Harry wondered. _It must have been the time turner. Oh, great! I wonder how I can get back? _

An angry scream interrupted his thoughts.

"How dare you follow me! I've had enough of your cockiness today, and if you ask me out one more time I swear I will hex you, prat!" Harry stepped cautiously toward the voice. Her back faced him; he could determine none of her features save her flowing red hair.

"But, Evans," a strangely familiar yet unfamiliar person protested. "How can you say that to a charming prince like me?"

"You stupid git," she growled, knocking the other person's glasses from his face. "You might charm a snake, but that cocky, idiotic grin will get you nowhere with me, Potter." Harry started; this person looked exactly like him from a distance. "What was that? Potter, I am sick of your jokes! _Petrificus Totalus!_" Harry saw the wand move one moment too late; the next moment, he lay on the ground, unable to move.

"Accio, glasses," the other Potter muttered. _My father? _Harry wondered.

"Wait- if that wasn't- oh, you stupid git!" Evans shouted. "Get out of here, prat!"

"I'll call on you later, love," Harry heard him reply before footsteps echoed down the hallway. Evans groaned before walking over to Harry.

"You look just like Potter," she mused, shaken. "Are you one of his jokes? Answer me!" Harry tried to speak, but couldn't. "Oh, how could I forget? Am I absentminded today or what?" She quickly undid the spell. Harry stared into her emerald eyes, so like his own, and said the first thing that popped into his head.

"Mum?"


	2. Meet the Parents part 1: Lily

_First of all, thank you for reading this!_

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter not mine. I am waaay too poor for that. However, my Original Characters are. - _

_Plot: Harry messes with Hermione's time turner and gets sent back to the Marauders' time. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny soon follow, as does chaos. I mean, what else do you expect with the Marauders, Lily, and co.? Please read and review (and try to enjoy the story!). I prefer honesty, but I also dislike flames. - Thanks! _

_Thanks to Reviewers:_

Pleione: Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked the first chapter. I hope you like the rest, too! (Congrats on being the first reviewer!)

roguehobbit: 'Should be interesting?' Yeah. I like working with these characters. They'reso... well, fun to work with! And yes, if Ron were in charge of getting Harry back when he's hungry, you're right. Harry would probably be stuck! I like Ron well enough, though. -

lilaznangel23: Thanks so much! Yes, I had too much mythology last year between Ancient History and Latin... perhaps blackmail _is _useful. It sure works for you!

And now, for Chapter two:

_Chapter Two  
_"_Meet the Parents part 1"_

"I see you have been admiring my wizard's chess set," Dumbledore's voice boomed. Ginny turned around slowly, almost fearfully, until she saw his twinkling blue eyes.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore," she greeted him.

"It's a pleasure to see you here, Ms. Weasley. Would you like a lemon drop?" he asked, pulling out a bag of yellow candy.

"No thank you, sir."

"Well, you might as well make yourself comfortable. Have a seat. Is there anything you would like to tell me?" Ginny bit her lip.

"As a matter of fact, I would," she replied steadily.

"It wouldn't happen to do with a certain missing person, would it?" he asked.

"N- yes, sir," she replied, ducking her head.

"I thought it must be. Well," he added, looking at his watch, "It's almost time for Ron and Hermione to arrive," he added. Just then the door creaked open. "Ah, being right is one of the simple pleasures of old age."

"Dumbledore- what are you doing here, Gin?" Ron demanded.

"None of your business, Ron Weasley."

"Why don't you all take a seat?" Dumbledore asked mildly. They immediately followed his order. "Now, Ms. Granger, would you mind informing me about your presence here?"

"Professor Dumbledore, Harry was playing with my time turner earlier today, and now he is missing. We have idea what year he fled to, sir, and do not know whether or not he is in danger."

"Ah. How unfortunate. Well, we will have to remedy that situation."

"We want to go after him!" Ron announced boldly. "That is, Hermione and I," he added in a more subdued voice.

"I'm coming, too," Ginny insisted.

"No, you're not," Ron objected. "What would mum say-"

"We don't even know what year he's in," Hermione interrupted. "Anyway, why can't she come with us?"

"Well, before this lovely argument results in major injury, I have something to say," Dumbledore said quietly. The room was immediately quiet. "I believe your friend Harry is in his parents seventh year, perhaps in the winter. Yes, I do believe he came there in the winter."

"Can we bring him back?" Ron asked.

"It might take awhile. As I recall, all four of you made an extended visit." His eyes twinkled.

"How precise of calculations can you give us for how to find Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Time travel is always an imprecise act," Dumbledore replied.

"Wait," Ron interrupted. "Did you just say, 'the four of us?'"

"That means I'm coming, too!" Ginny shouted. "So, take that, prat!"

"What will Mum say," Ron moaned.

"She'll be fine. After all, won't we meet her, possibly?" Ron looked horrified at Ginny's comment.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione muttered. "So, how are we going to pinpoint Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Try seventeen turns on the time turner. Perhaps you'll get to see the first stones laid for Hogwarts' foundation." Hermione groaned.

"Yes, seventeen turns should do it," Dumbledore added, satisfied with his estimate. "Make sure you all travel together."

* * *

"What did you just say?" Lily Evans asked Harry, amazed at the Potter look-alike facing her.

"Are you my mum, Lily Evans?" Harry asked. "I got thrown back in time."

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about?"

"I-I," Harry muttered. "I was playing with my friend's time turner, and found myself here. I'd know you anywhere from the pictures Dumbledore gave me, and the mirror of Erised."

"So, you're my son?" Lily asked. "But you look just like that prat, Potter," she protested.

"Yes, well, that's because he's my father," Harry muttered, wondering whether or not she would believe him; if she didn't, he would assuredly be hexed.

"Where's some veritas serum when you need it," Lily muttered.

"Look, I've got your eyes. Is that enough proof?" Harry pleaded. He felt like an idiot; then again, it's not every day you are thrown back in time to meet your parents. Lily shook her head in amazement.

"I believe you, Harry," Lily told him.

"But- I didn't even tell you my name," Harry objected.

"Aren't you my son?" she smiled. Harry smiled back, relieved. "Look, Harry, you've got to disappear. Potter will be back any minute to vex me. Why don't you-"

Lily was interrupted with a pop, in which Ron, Ginny, and Hermione appeared with their luggage.

"What are you doing here?" Harry demanded before they could say anything.

"Really, Harry. Is this how you thank us for saving your lost little self?" Ginny retorted.

"I can't believe I didn't pull that thing away from you. You're so-" Hermione started to lecture.

"'Mione, can't you stop shouting for one moment?" Ron protested.

"Come, follow me to my room," Lily demanded. "We can talk there without eavesdroppers," she added, glancing pointedly at a painting of a lady in a tutu. "Would you mind making sure Potter doesn't find out?" she asked it.

"Oh, sure thing, Lily. Anything to keep you from shrieking at him for a day or so." Lily sighed in relief.

"All right, off to the head suite," Lily announced. "And Harry, do try to make sure the Marauders don't see you."

* * *

"I'm sorry about my temper back there. Potter seems to set it off and leave it there for the next few people I meet," Lily apologized.

"No problem," Hermione responded. "All males can be prats sometimes, especially if they don't get their way. Oh, is that _Rideo Ramblis: a Guide to Obscure Charms_ that I see on your desk?" she asked excitedly. "I've heard it has all kinds of interesting things in it, but I haven't managed to get it from the restricted section yet." Lily smiled.

"Yes, I've been poring over it in my spare hours. It's kind of hard keeping up with everything as head girl. Between that and Potter, I'm done in."

"Speaking of Dad, how shall I introduce myself to him?" Harry asked, his green eyes lit with mischief. "Ever wanted to play a trick on a marauder?" Lily's eyes matched his exactly.

"Oh, yes. There was the time I stuck Potter in his broom for a day before finally letting him out. That was a stitch, although he's always attached to it anyway." She smirked. "He knew about that one, but the rest- well, I've always been good at charms," she added modestly.

"You're bloody amazing," Ron put in. Lily blushed.

"So, Ronniekins, any ideas for how to bother Harry's dad?" Ginny asked.

"Don't call me Ronniekins!" Ginny ignored him.

"So, is there a way to, say, make Harry invisible to everyone save a few people?" asked Ginny. Hermione brightened.

"That's right, Lily. Could you trap him in a mirror where only James can see or hear him?"

"Bloody brilliant, 'Mione!" said Ron.

"I think I could do that," Lily mused. "The hard part is adding the anti-tracking hex onto the chain of charms. Say, what shall we do if Potter tries to track us?" she asked, flipping through _Rideo Ramblis_."

"If you stick me in the mirror, how will you get me out if he tries to hex me?" Harry asked. "Could you add some sort of protection to that?"

"Hmm, this is complicated. We'll have to map this out."

"Why use an obscure charm?" Ginny interrupted with a smirk. "Wouldn't it make James feel more humiliated to be under a spell that almost everyone has heard of?"

"Hmm. You do have a point there."

"How about the _habenarum _charm?" Ginny suggested.

"That's so easy to resist," countered Lily.

"Not if you combine it a strengthening charm," Hermione argued.

"Try '_vehementer_,'" Harry suggested. Lily and Ginny both smiled.

"_Habenarum vehementer. _That just might do the trick. This is going to be fun," Lily smiled. "Now, we had better plan this out. Operation Prank Marauders, known from here on as P.M., is go!"

* * *

Next chapter: Harry meets James. Lol, as do the rest. I, ah, have the first ten chapters written already. Don't know how long until the muse comes back, though... - Well, I hope you enjoyed.

Until next time,  
73,  
Aura


	3. Meet the parents part 2: James aka PM is...

_A/N: Thanks so much, reviewers! sigh I love reviews... _

_roguehobbit: Yes, James _does _deserve what he's getting… especially since it was fun! Muahahahaha! Sorry_

_Pleione__: Hmm. You're right. Lily's reaction _should _have been bigger. I made it slightly bigger on my computer (basically added her thinking… "No! Impossible!") and in chapter 4 you can tell she's not resigned to this… And yes, it IS fun to prank a marauder. Except for the return pranks… ehhh, gotta take what you give, I guess. _

_ZIPPIYGIRL: Yep, I always wanted to do a piece where someone wen't back in time too. And who better than Harry? It would suck to have your parents die when you were a baby, even if it saved your life. _

_Thanks again, people! _

_Plot: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny go back in time and meet the Marauders, Lily Evans, and co. And what should follow as the time travelers come across the people in their proper time? If it isn't obvious (i.e. 'Marauders'…) read on! _

_DISCLAIMER: Although J.K. Rowling is kind enough to ignore poor-little me's fanfiction, I still don't own Harry Potter. I do, however, own my characters - _

_Finalmente, Chapter 3. _

_Chapter 3  
__Meet the Parents Part 2 aka "P.M. is go!"_

James Potter sauntered over to the mirror in his Head Boy bedroom to see how he looked before he pestered Evans and went to Quidditch practice.

"Good morning, world," he muttered. "Maybe this will be the day Lily finally falls for the matchless Prongs." James glanced in the mirror, then blinked. The figure staring back at him in the mirror was _not _mirroring his motions. He looked closer, then jumped back. The person looked like him, except for his green eyes- Lily's eyes.

"What is going on here?" he muttered. "Did Padfoot slip something in my butterbeer last night?"

"Hi, Dad," Harry greeted him, a shy Potter-grin on his face.

"What? VERY FUNNY, PADFOOT!" James yelled.

"Whoa, Dad, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Look, I have no clue what you are doing in my mirror. You are one of Sirius's pranks, and it is _not _funny. Thanks to Padfoot, I'll be late to Quidditch practice."

"Oh yeah? Well, just try and make me disappear," challenged Harry. "It's not my fault I'm stuck in this mirror." He ran his fingers through his hair, revealing his scar.

"What's that scar from?"

"Eh... not sure I can tell you until I talk to Dumbledore," Harry mumbled. "Gee, this is harder than I thought."

"PADFOOT! MOONY!" James yelled. "GET UP HERE RIGHT NOW!" Thirty seconds later, the aforementioned Marauders pounded on the door, which James opened irritatedly.

"Yo, Prongs, what's with the shouting?" asked Sirius.

"Youtake this spell off the mirror. I don't want to see whoever that is"

"My name is Harry James Potter," Harry interrupted. Of course, only James heard or saw him.

"Okay, so your name is Harry. Yeesh... why can't you just"  
"I'm stuck here, and I wanted to meet you. I came back in time."

"Right, like you can really do that and end up in a mirror," James snapped.

"Uh, Prongs, are you all right?" asked Moony. "You're talking to a mirror."

"Don't you see him?" James demanded.

"HEY EVERYONE! PRONGS HAS GONE LOONY!" Sirius announced. James punched himhard.

"Stop pretending, Padfoot. I know you're behind this."

"No, I'm not!" Sirius protested. "Seriously."

"You're never serious, just Sirius," James retorted. "Can't you see Harry, though? Can't you at least hear him? If you didn't make up the spell, who did?"

"Can't see or hear a thing but your yelling, mate," Sirius drawled. "Who's Harry?"

"Well, he says he's my son. He looks like me, except for this odd scar and his green eyes, like Evans's."

"Oh, have you been daydreaming about the Evans too much, Prongsie? I think we should plan another prank." Harry grinned.

"Tell my godfather that I'm really here," challenged Harry.

"Now, you're really going nuts, Harry," James muttered. "Look, if you're my son, and you're really here, why can't anyone else see or hear you?"

"Oh, it's part of the spell. See, I'm trapped in this mirror."

"Well, un-trap yourself, then."

"Prongs, are you sure you're okay?" asked Remus, worried.

"That's it! I am finding out once and for all who did this charm. _Monstro artis!_" James said, pointing his wand toward the mirror. Immediately he saw some strange, mixed up text.

"This is illegible," he muttered.

"Uh, Prongsy, it's not there," Sirius reminded him.

"_Capio auctoris!_" James felt some strange feeling come over him, but did not know what it was. Had he been hexed?"

"_Capio auctoris!_" he shouted again. This time, he felt something growing out of his headprongs?

"Dude, you've sprouted horns," Sirius announced unnecessarily. Harry was trying to hide his grin.

"Well, dad, it looks like someone got you," he commented. James just stomped his feet and muttered something about pranking everyone in Hogwarts.

"Hey, Prongsie, you're late to Quidditch practice," Remus announced. "Maybe when you get back you'll be sane."

"But what about the prongs?" James asked. "I can't go looking like this."

"Just pretend it's a costume," Remus told him, trying not to laugh too hard at his friend's expense.

* * *

"So, how did Potter react to my charms?" Lily asked. "I heard the shouting, but not quite everything else."

"It was wonderful, Mum. Sirius and Remus thought he was crazy until he sprouted horns."

"It worked!" Ginny squealed. Even Hermione was smiling; Ron was doubled over in a fit of laughter.

"Prongs for a Prongs," he cackled.

"He only fell for the first two hexes, right?" Lily questioned.

"Right. Remus and Sirius forced him to go to Quidditch practice, by the way."

"I'll have to visit him later," Lily smirked. "Of course, he'll have to promise not to tell Sirius and Remy about this. Oh, it's a pity that rat-face is visiting his mum for two months."

"Don't worry, we'll just have to prank the others extra hard to make up for it, not to mention guard ourselves from return pranks." Ginny also smirked.

"Ginny, that prongs idea was brilliant. I never would have thought of it," Hermione told her.

"She's related to Fred and George, remember?" Ron put in.

"It was great, Mum, but will you get me out of the mirror?" She laughed.

"Sure, Harry. We've got to see Dumbledore about this anyway." She undid the charm. Harry jumped up and down, then made one of James's robes neon green just to use magic. Lily snickered.

"Let's see if Dad left the Marauder's Map around here somewhere to keep them from detecting us," Harry suggested.

"I've got it," Ron announced.

"Marauders' Map?" Lily questioned.

"Uh, nevermind." Ron muttered. "Lets go visit Dumbledore."

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore?" Lily called tentatively, leading the others into the office.

"Lily! What a pleasure to see you, as well as your entourage," Dumbledore greeted her. "Lemon drops, anyone?" Everyone, especially Lily, wanted one of this Muggle treat.

"Yes, well, I" Lily shrugged. "My son and his friends have traveled back in time, and I was wondering if they could stay for an extended visit."

"I don't see why not. Planning to play a trick on James, I take it?" he inquired, his eyes twinkling. Lily gave him her most innocent smile as she stroked the phoenix, Fawkes.

"Whatever I do he deserves."

"Well, if you don't mind, will you introduce yourselves?" Hermione poked Harry, indicating that he should start.

"ErHarry Potter, Professor Dumbledore."

"Lily and James's son, and in Gryffindor, I take it." Harry nodded.

"I'm Hermione Granger, Professor." She now poked Ron.

"Er, I'm Ron Weasley, and this is my sister, Ginny." Ginny glared at him.

"Yes, I can see that. You must be Arthur and Molly's, then. However, I do not deem it wise to surprise them with a visit." His eyes twinkled. "As for you all, it would be best to be in an exchange program."

"S-sure," Harry mumbled.

"I'll ask James to take you and Ron in, Harry. Lily, would you mind finding room for Ginny and Hermione?"

"No problem, Professor Dumbledore. Although... could I give the news to Potter?" Dumbledore appeared to think this over for a moment.

"Try to be easy on him. I hear he's sprouted prongs. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" Lily didn't answer. Instead, she led the way out of the office.

* * *

James was trying unsuccessfully to remove his prongs when he heard someone rapping at the door. Sighing, he opened the door, only to see Lily.

"Ho, Evans, what brings you here?" he asked, grinning in the way that somehow annoyed her so much.

"I heard you've been having trouble with your horns being visible, but I just had to see it for myself, Potter." Lily smirked. James had to cover for himself.

"So, you like them? Will you go out with me?" Lily stomped her foot.

"POTTER, YOU EGOTISTICAL PRAT! How many times does it take for me to say 'no' for you to understand it?"

"Always just one more."

"You know what, Potter? I'm actually doing you a favor by teaching you that not all girls will just fall into your lap and swoon over you."  
"But"

"It's not like you actually care about me. I'm just a challenge."

"Evans, did you come in here just to mock me?" he demanded. "You could at least give me a chance. Why don't you let me show you that I care about you?"

"Because you're a git! I'd rather kiss a slug"

"That could be arranged."

"Nevermind. Anyway, I came here because Dumbledore wants you to look after a few exchange students."

"I'll consider it if you help me get rid of these horns," James told her. "I can't figure out the hex used to cast it, so I don't know the antidote."

"Hmm, let me look at this with my wand." James started to be nervous: she hated him. _What is she going to do to me? _he wondered.

"Okay, this one should be simple to take off. The other one"

"What other one?" He was really nervous now.

"Whack yourself on the head." James was horrified when his body did exactly as she ordered.

"Ouch, Evans. What did you do to me?" he complained.

"Oh, just a little variation of the _habenarum _hex." James groaned, embarrassed.

"Will you please take it off?"

"I will when I feel like it," she smirked. "For now, I'll get rid of the horns." She waved her wand and spoke the antidote. "By the way, the new students want to meet you. Come on in, boys!" she called. Harry and Ron walked in. James's mouth dropped open as he recognized the boy from his mirror, but recovered quickly.

"There are times when I wish I had a video camera," Lily murmered, smiling.

"Dad?" Harry asked nervously. "Sorry about the hexes. It just sounded fun to pull a prank on a marauder. This is my friend, Ron Weasley." James grinned.

"N-nice to finally meet a marauder, sir. Your pranks are bloody awesome!" Ron told him.

"Thanks! All right, Evans, I can take it from here."

"Perhaps, but I have a few stipulations. Number one, don't tell the others about the hexes. Number two, prank my son and you're dead!" James groaned, knowing he'd have to do as she said, then brightening mid-groan when he realized that if Harry was Lily's son...

"You're cruel, Evans. Will you at least go to the next ball with me to make up for it?" he asked, Potter grin in place.

"NO!" Lily shouted, exiting and slamming the door.

"Bloody nuisance. I don't know why I haven't given up on her," James muttered. "Oh, great, I'm late to dinner." He grabbed the nearest robe to put on over his jeans and Quidditch t-shirt, which just so happened to be the one Harry turned lime green.

"_Atra,_" he muttered with his wand, changing it to black.

"Let's go catch Sirius and Remus," Harry told him. "I can't wait to see them again when they can see me."

"How do you know them?" James asked.

"Lupin was a professor at Hogwarts, and Sirius escaped from Azkaban."

"I always knew he was a devil," James grinned. "Let's get going."

_A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Some of the upcoming chapters are more serious (especially later- ch 12/13), so I may change that later, but then again… aren't there more serious times in our lives between sugar highs?_

_I am having way too much fun writing this though. Gah! Must stop typing before readers kill me! _

_Please read and review! I appreciate honesty, but dislike flames…(they're rather useful for making hot chocolate though…)  
_


	4. Sirius Trouble

_Disclaimer: what I just said. I own nothing but my OC's, etc. J.K. Rowling owns all the recognizable characters. Happy?  _

_Plot: Harry messes with Hermione's time turner one too many times. Hermione, Ginny, and Ron go back in time to find him. They meet the Lily, her friends, and the Marauders. Friendships are built, life is… life, and pranks are played (Whattaya expect with the Prank Kings?). Ships: LJ, HG, RHr, SOC, ROC. Please read and review! Flames are only good for hot chocolate, which is hard to heat from the computer. _

_Reviewers: _

_Thanks soo much for reading my story, and clicking the button! _

_Pleione: Yes, the serious/Sirius jokes ARE mandatory in a time travel fic, especially if you like puns, as I do. Siriusly. And, of course, here's another in the title. I'm glad James's reaction was better than Lily's. _

_lilazangel123: Glad you like the fic so far. I'm sorry if Hermione's nickname drives you nutty—Hermione used to hate it, but she's getting used to it… I just can't stand friends not nicknaming each other. I'm odd like that. Don't get me wrong. I think Hermione is a gorgeous name, and she'll always be referred to as Hermione in the narration. Yay! I want to write a fic about Hermione hating her nickname now… that would be fun. _

_(that's probably why I did the nickname thing, I just didn't know it.) _

_roguehobbit: Yes, it would be wisest for James to leave Lily alone, but James isn't known for being wise - Besides, Lily wants to have fun with the habenarum hex. Not that I'm letting her do too much… she's supposed to be somewhat responsible. shrug_

_THANKS FOR REVIEWING! YOU ARE MY HEROES! Well, at least for now… … … _

* * *

_CHAPTER FOUR  
Sirius Trouble_

"So, are we going to prank the boys?" Ginny asked Lily. Hermione sighed.

"Ginny, we've got to study while we're here," she objected.

"I know, but it's the Weasley in me coming out."

"We'll have to see. Meanwhile, you'll have to meet my friends. Just to warn you, Brenna's crazy about Remus." As if on cue, Lily's friends burst through the door.

"Lily! I heard about the new exchange students. Can you believe Dumbledore put Potter in charge of the boys? Oh, hi," added Runa.

"This is Ginny, and Hermione is over there looking at a charms book."

"Oh, another over-achiever like you, Lily?" Runa laughed.

"She's learning, little by little," Ginny defended her. "Who're you, by the way?" she demanded of the brown-eyed blonde with shoulder-length hair.

"Oh, I'm Saffron Runa, but if you ever call me by my first name I'll hex you. This is Brenna, by the way." Brenna smiled shyly, her hazel eyes probing Ginny and Hermione. She must have liked what she saw, since she held out her hand.

"Pleased to meet you," she told them. "I hope we can help you find your way around."

"Oh, we've already had a pretty good tour, but we certainly haven't met any guys," Ginny laughed. Brenna blushed.

"Oh, there's plenty of selection here, but not all of it's good," Runa interjected. "You'll understand once you've met the Marauders."

"Remus is nice," Brenna protested.

"Yes, he's the nicest of them. Potter isn't bad, despite what Lily says," Runa teased. "It's the git Black that I can't stand. As for Peter" she shuddered. Hermione's stomach growled. It was her turn to blush.

"Sorry about that. Is it dinnertime yet?" she asked. Lily glanced at her wristwatch.

"Oh, no, we're fifteen minutes late!" she groaned. Hermione sighed.

"Well, we could always look for Hogwarts' kitchen."

"Did you just say that?" Runa asked, startled.

"What did I tell you?" Ginny retorted. "She's learning. It's just that her intelligence gets in the way of fun sometimes."

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm hungry," Lily interjected. "Let's find something to eat."

* * *

"SIRIUS!" Harry shouted when he caught sight of the Marauder across the hallway.

"Hey, Prongs, old mate! Wait. You aren't Prongs, are you?"

"Not exactly," Harry hedged. "We do look alike, though."

"Watch out for Evans, then. She has it in for Prongsie."

"I know," he grinned. "She already froze me just because she thought I was d-James."

"So, how did you know me? Has my splendid reputation as a prankster gone that far?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm related to James, that's all."

"Padfoot, what are you telling him?" James scolded him.

"Nothing much, Prongsie ol' boy. Just asking how he knew my name and telling him to avoid Evans. How's Harry related to you, anyway? Why haven't I met him before?"

"Distant cousin," Harry blurted before James could say anything.

"Well, he's not so distant," James amended. "He just wasn't around."

"Anyway, don't ask Prongsie about girls. He's been mooning over Evans since year one."

"At least he's persistent." Harry objected.

"Defensive, aren't you? Hey, watch this!" He pointed his wand and muttered a spell, turning a Ravenclaw girl's hair bright purple, smiling at her outrage. "It matches your eyes, dear," he explained to her. Harry and James both rolled there eyes.

"You're hopeless," Harry muttered.

"Say that again and I'll hex you."

"Hex Harry and I'll hex you until you're pleading for mercy," James told Sirius.

"But I'm your best mate," Sirius objected.

"Both of you have lost it," Remus interjected, having snuck up behind them. Harry tried not to show that he recognized him. James decided to be a good boy and introduce his son.

"Hey, Moony, this is Harry, my "

"Cousin," Harry interrupted, grinning.

"Why haven't I met you before, then?"

"He's been in, uh," James searched for an answer. "Another part of England. A rival school, but he decided it sucked."

"So, has Jamesie recovered from talking to mirrors today?" Remus asked. James glared at him.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going to find Evans."

"Good luck. You'll need it."

* * *

"So, shall we take a trip to Hogsmeade?" Ginny asked. "We could use pure spells, or we couldvisit Zonko's."

"I'm sure they know all of Zonko's tricks by now. They're Zonko's prime customers," Runa commented.

"Well, I do have one of Fred and George's gags," Hermione admitted. "I was going to use it on Malfoy, but"

"Lucius?" Brenna questioned. "He certainly deserves it."

"Mmm... not that Malfoy, but he's just like him. I assure you that he deserves it."

"How did you get one of my brothers' gags, anyway?" Ginny asked. "What did they do this time?" she added.

"It will make someone burp repeatedly for around 48 hours," Hermione explained. "Just put this powder in his food, and he'll be belching soon afterwards." Runa grinned malevolently.

"One problem: Black won't mind, and Brenna will object to pranking Remus badly," Lily protested. "Can we use that on Potter instead?"

"If it's one of Fred and George's gags, I bet it will do more than that. Has that one even been tested before?" Ginny asked.

"Only on George's rat. Fred told me it was a beauty potion, but I knew better than to believe him. I hexed him until he took veraserum and told me what it did." Ginny laughed evilly.

"I would have given anything to see that."

"Lily, you don't think you could modify it, do you?"

"There's a test tomorrow in transfiguration, Runes. Sorry, but it's my worst class. I've got to study sometime."

"Oh, right, Ms. Head Girl," Runa snorted. "Only Potter can beat you in that class."

"Only because I study. Come on, let's make some brownies and ask Alice to deliver them."

"Hey, we can make all of them burp!"

"I'm sure Black will eat the most, though," Lily giggled.

"Or we could put it in butterbeer and make sure that Black's has the powder in it," Hermione suggested.

"Brilliant! But how to get him the butterbeer?"

"I've got a paper with a note from Potter on it. We can imitate his handwriting with the Zonko's pen I bought, and if we distract Potter, that'll do the trick." They all giggled.

"Or Lily could use the habenarum hex that is already on Potter," Hermione suggested. "Then obliviate that memory. That way there's no problems if they test it."

"Like they would," Runa smirked.

"This will be so much fun," Brenna giggled.

"And someone will be in Sirius trouble," Ginny quipped. Instead of groaning at her pun, the crowd let out a cheer.

"One problem: who gets close enough to Black and his butterbeer to, uh..." Runa asked.

"All right," said Lily. "I can't, since I'll be distracting Potter, so I'll draw a name from a hat." Everyone quickly wrote their name down on scraps of parchment and threw it in Lily's hat. They waited for the verdict, Runa being the most nervous. Lily bit her lip.

"Sorry, Runa. You lost the match." She groaned.

"All right. Won't he suspect something, though? I _never _sit next to him."

"I'll do it," Ginny piped up. Runa sighed with relief.

"Thanks. You just saved me from pulling out my hair and screaming."

* * *

Sirius was just going to take a nap before the weekly Marauders meeting when he noticed a note on his pillow.

_Padfoot, _

_Lily finally agreed to go out with me! I'll be busy with her (don't worry, I brought Zonko's with me) and then I'll meet you all at Hogsmeade for some butterbeer. Tell them to charge it to my account. _

_Prongs_

"Ha! I knew she'd give in eventually," Sirius proclaimed. "Hey, Moony, we're going to Hogsmeade to celebrate! Lily's finally given in!"

"Are you sure she isn't just planning to hex him?" Remus asked, suspicious.

"Aw, Prongsie will be all right. He and Lily will have a nice little chat, and he brought something from Zonko's just in case. Did you hear that, Harry, Ron?" Sirius asked. "Prongsie's got a date!"

"Whoa, Padfoot!" Harry told him. "I bet everyone in Hogwarts could hear you."

"How many galleons?"

"It's a Muggle expression," Ron told him.

"Oh," Sirius mumbled. "Well, any excuse to have butterbeer is good enough for me. Too bad Wormtail is missing all this fun." Ron and Harry glanced at each other.

"Say, could we drop into Zonko's?" Harry asked.

"Sure," replied Padfoot.

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea," Remus said. "Even sneaking to Hogsmeade is tricky enough. There's no way everyone can fit under the invisibility cloak." Sirius just grinned.

"What am I an animagus for, then?" He immediately transformed into an enormous black dog. Remus rolled his eyes.

"That won't do it, showoff." Remus told him. "Besides, you need to be careful about transforming in front of people." Harry and Ron exchanged glances.

"Ron and I will be okay without the cloak," Harry told them, . "We're new here and can pretend we're lost if anyone comes."

"You still shouldn't transform like that," Remus scolded Sirius. "Why didn't you guys act surprised?" he asked.

"Oh, er, we already knew about that," Ron mumbled. "It's a long story." Sirius gave Remus a pointed glance to say, _"See? It's okay that I transformed._ Remus rolled his eyes.

"Well, that's settled, so let's go!" Sirius told him, slipping under the cloak with Remus.

"Padfoot, you're stepping on my toe," Moony protested. Sirius grumbled and moved his foot.

* * *

James brushed off his sleeve, surprised to find a note there. He unfolded it and looked to see who had written it. _Lily? _he thought in disbelief, grinning.

_Potter, _

_Since Harry happens to be our son, I suppose we should get together and talk about things. Anyway, meet me at seven in the astronomy tower if you aren't afraid of me. _

_Lily Evans_

James looked at his watch and found that it was five minutes until seven. Just enough time to get to the astronomy tower. He quickly ruffled his hair and dashed off, only to bump into Mrs. McGonagalll.

"James Potter, what are you doing? Why don't you watch where you're going? Five"

"Sorry, Professor McGonagalll. I was in a hurry to meet with the head girl on time."

"Well," she sighed. "All right. Just watch where you are going." James merely nodded before starting off again. He reached the astronomy tower with thirty seconds to spare.

"Evans?" he called tentatively as he messed with his hair again."

"Over here by the telescope, Potter," Lily said softly.

"So, you wanted to see me?" James asked, his casual tone of voice belying his feelings.

"I _never _want to see you, prat," Lily informed him. James lost his cocky grin for a moment. "However, the status quo has changed, and we need to talk about Harry."

"You say he's our son?" Lily nodded.

"Unless you rape me, I can't see how on earth that could happen, but he claims he is," she told him. James pulled out his wand, so angry that he barely controlled the urge to hex her.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! I'd never do that," he protested. Lily drew her own wand.

"How else would it happen?" she smirked. Then she suddenly looked shocked.

"Did I really just say"

"That I would ever _rape _you?" James interrupted. "Yeah, you did."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"You shouldn't have thought that. Look, Evans, why won't you give me a chance?" James pleaded, ruffling his hair in his nervousness. An awkward silence filled the room. Lily stared at her shoes, ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Potter. I had no reason"

"Why did you, then?"

"Becausebecause I can't imagine ever being attracted to you." Lily muttered. James hid his apprehension behind his customary grin,

"Stop that! I hate it!"

"Why should I do everything you want? That's as bad as being enemies. And I still can't believe you said"

"I apologized, Potter." She paused. "So, what do you think we should do?" Lily asked, trying to express her remorse.

"Call a truce. Stop being enemies, at least while Harry is here."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're right." James smiled in relief.

"Don't get cocky on me!"

"I wasn't, Lils-" She sighed.

"This isn't easy for me, Potter"

"It isn't easy for me either, but we can start by using each other's first name."

"All right, James." She held out her hand. "Shall we shake on it?" He smiled and took her hand.

"As you wish, my lady." He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it before he let go. Lily bit her lip, not certain whether or not she liked this gesture. _Then again, it's amazing I didn't even pull away._

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade and have some butterbeer?" James asked her.

"Sure," she agreed, unable to hide a slight smirk.

"What's that about?" James asked suspiciously.

"You'll find out," she told him.

* * *

While Lily and James were arguing in the Astronomy Tower, Sirius and Remus entered Hogsmeade.

"Look, there's the girls!" Sirius called. "Hey, Runa. Want something to drink? Prongs will treat."

"Uh, Padfoot, I think all the caffeine you've had has gone to your head," Moony told him.

"Of course not," Sirius protested. "Caffeine is good for me. It helps me think."

"Yeah, right," Runa snorted. "Anyway, of course Bren, Ginny, Hermione, and I would like something, as long as someone else is paying."

"Where are Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked before seeing them come in from the secret entrance.

"Oh, right. I almost forgot about that," she muttered to herself.

"So, do you want me to order the butterbeer, or will you lazy bums do it?" Ginny asked, taking a seat by Sirius.  
"Erm... I'll do it. HEY! Six butterbeers, pronto. Put it on James Potter's account." Harry, Ron, and Ginny smirked, having seen Lily order James to write the note.

"Right away," the waitress told them, levitating six glasses to their table.

"To the Marauders and guests!" Sirius toasted. "May we make mischief forevermore." They all clinked their glasses together, Runa and Hermione more tentatively, before taking a sip.

"Oi, Padfoot, drink more slowly or you'll start belching," Remus told him. Sirius just ignored him. Runa stared expectantly at Ginny, waiting for her to put the powder in.

"Sirius, is there a way to get some music in here?" Hermione asked to distract him.

"Erm, there's the jukebox over there. An old muggle thing that Weasley messed withwe miss the old chap."

"Hmm. Why don't you show her how to use it?" Brenna suggested, hoping they did not know Hermione was muggle-born.

"Eh, sure," Sirius replied, motioning for Hermione to follow him.

"I'd better make sure Padfoot doesn't break anything," Remus told them, also getting up. As soon as their backs were to the table, Ginny poured the powder in Sirius's drink and stirred it. Thankfully, Harry and Ron were watching them run the jukebox with interest.

"Well, it's better than no music at all," Ron proclaimed. "Hey, should we do anything to Sirius's butterbeer while they're gone?"

"You just want to have more butterbeer," Harry scolded him. "Honestly, won't you two Weasleys stop thinking of pranks?"

"It's impossible, Harry," Ginny informed him. "After all, we're related to Fred and George. Too late, Ron, they're coming back."

"Too late for what?" Sirius asked.

"Lily and James, what else?" Runa snorted, covering them. "In fact, we have a proposition for you." She paused dramatically.

"Considering that he's meeting with Lily tonight, I doubt things are too bad between them."

"Oh, it's just business." Brenna told them. "Lily still thinks he's an egotistical jerk."

"So, what's the proposition?" Remus asked.

"Well, as much as I loathe this idea," Runa continued, "Cooperation is necessary." Sirius grinning, downed the rest of his butterbeer, and burped loudly.

"Padfoot," Harry and Remus protested. Runa, Brenna, and Hermione rolled their eyes; Ginny grinned.

"Oh, scuse me. Now, what do we need to do?" He belched again.

"That's so disgusting," Runa commented.

"Right you are," Remus added. "No more butterbeer for you, Padfoot." Sirius scowled and belched again.

"Aw, come on, Moony," he protested, burping. He was slightly puzzled.

"I'm surprised you don't have the hiccups after drinking that so fast," Hermione scolded. Ron and Harry glanced at each other, then at Ginny, who was calmly watching the scene.

"Don't tell me," Harry muttered as Sirius continued burping.

"Anyway, ignoring Sirius's rude emissions, let's set up a meeting place," Runa insisted.

"Is that even possible?" Ginny inserted. "He's getting louder." Indeed he was, and on top of that, Sirius was coming off the ground and falling back down with each belch.

"I don't like this too much," he groaned. Brenna giggled. Remus stared at her as if looking for an answer.

"Did you do something to his drink?" Remus asked her.

"No, I didn't," Brenna answered, grinning.

"Well, one of you must have." Ginny tried to hide a smirk, but Harry caught it.

"Ginny! What did you do?"

"Oh, I just tested out one of Fred and George's gags," she assured him. "They'll be glad to know it worked."

"You drugged my drink?" Sirius asked between burps.

"Not drugged, exactly," Ginny replied. "It was just a powder. See, it's all gone." She held up the empty bag. This wasn't quite true, as she still had some left in the room for testing. "You deserved it, didn't you?" she added. At that moment, Lily and James walked in.

"Oi, Prongs!" Sirius called out, belching yet again. "Thanks for the butterbeer." James glanced at him strangely.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Lily smiled innocently.

"We got a note from you saying you were meeting with Lily and treating us," Remus told him. "Remember?"

"But I didn't"

"Yes, you did," Lily informed him, her innocent smile spreading. He groaned, remembering the hex.

"Take it off, please," he told her. "I don't want to become broke treating everyone to drinks and financing shopping sprees."  
"Now that's an idea!" Runa smiled.

"But it's so much fun, PotJames," she teased, still smiling."

"Did you just call him 'James?'" Runa interrupted.

"Please take it away," James begged, ignoring Runa. Lily considered it.

"All right," she agreed. She pulled out her wand and deactivated the hex.

"Whoa," said Remus. "Does that mean Lily had a Marauder under a _habenarum hex?_" James nodded glumly.

"I can't believe you fell for it, Prongs, ol' mate. Evans, how about becoming a Marauder?" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Get lost, Black. James, will you please order me some butterbeer?" she asked sweetly. He groaned.

"Why does everyone think I have enough money for this?"

"Because you do, mate," Remus replied, ducking out of reach from James's fist.

"Besides, that's what friends are for," Sirius added gleefully.

* * *

_Whew! So that's over! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Well, please R & R—I like reviews. It's sad, I know. When I grow up and publish my own books (I'm dreaming), I'll get bad reviews and tear them up or write sarcastic remarks… but who cares? _

_Next chapter: Planning… muahahahahaaaaa! _


	5. For the Love of Pranks: Planning Mayhem!

_**Disclaimer:** I am a poor student who has nothing published, and I don't have a J or K in my name, so don't sue me! I do, however, own Brenna and Runa. Mine, all mine, all MINE! _

_THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! _

_Pleione: Wow, first to review this chapter! Congratulations! I like pranks too, by the way. I've never actually played any, though, and I keep running out of ideas! But I definitely love reading about them. _

_Jane: Thanks! I will keep writing…I think. If I take time off, though, I have a few chapters in reserve... please don't blackmail me! _

_IamSiriusgrl: Thanks so much! I've been trying to update weekly. Happy to see an update? I hope so. _

_Harry's marauder chick¡Muchas gracias! (I hope you don't hate Spanish. I just got sick of using the English 'thanks.') Merci! Danke! Erm... I don't know any more words for thanks..._

_Roguehobbit: I don't blame you if Sirius is your favorite. I'm not sure I have a favorite. I like writing with him in the fanfiction. He's so… funny and Marauder-y. He has a lot to learn, though, as does J.K.R. for killing him! However, Sirius Black lives on in fanfiction! YAAY! _

_Sorry for the depressing topic change. I will now take your minds off that with… _

_Chapter 5_

_For the Love of Pranks_

"All right, Marauders and Guests," James announced in the Room of Requirement, which was set up like a conference room (only with various spell books, broomsticks, and refreshments). "We have been pranked twice by girls and must regain our honor."

"Right, whatever, Prongs," Sirius belched. "I still think I just gulped the butterbeer too fast."

"It's been three hours, Padfoot," Remus reminded him. "Besides, these are no ordinary burps." Remus, as usual, was right; Sirius was rising six inches above the ground as he emitted enormous belches, and had a look of horror on his face like a puppy whose tail is being pulled.

"It's definitely one of Fred and George's gags," Ron told them. "Ginny admitted it, and what else could be so annoying?"

"Fred and George?" the Marauders questioned.

"Er, yes. They're his brothers, and they run a joke shop," Harry put in. "He's right about the powder. Ginny mentioned it to me."

"When were you talking to my sister?" Ron demanded protectively.

"Where's this joke shop?" Sirius asked between burps.

"Er... somewhere."

"Back around our own school," Harry added. "Stop acting like an overprotective prat, Ron." Remus laughed.

"Back to business. What can we do to avenge our honor?"

"Erm, somehow change the grade on Lily's paper to freak her out?" Ron suggested.

"That might work," Sirius commented. "Hey, I bet I can belch the alphabet."

"Padfoot, stop acting like a moronic puppy."

"Aww, Moony, come on," he whined. "I _am _a puppy, and what else can I do with this?" he added (as always, between burps).

"Hmm... won't work. Unless, of course, you want Lily to hex you." Ron gulped. "If she's anything like Ginny, I don't want to see that."

"We could transfigure them into raccoons," Harry suggested.

"What are those?" James, Ron, Remus, and Sirius asked simultaneously.

"Jinks," James added, effectively keeping the rest of them from talking so he could start a speech. "Now, this really is pitiful. Honestly, shouldn't marauders be able to do better than this? Oh, you have an idea, Ron?" he added, noticing that said Weasley was tapping his foot impatiently.

"We could hex their mirror so they thought they had pimples or their hair was messed up. Ginny's always nutty about that sort of thing."

"I thought she just threw something on and didn't even glance in the mirror," Harry commented.

"Well, that's just when she wakes up late. Normally she doesn't care about much of anything, but acne drives her bonkers for some reason."

"I bet Runa is the same way," Sirius put in.

"All right, but how about something more public? A howler, perhaps?" James suggested.

"Er... maybe. Can't we come up with anything more creative? Water balloons or something?"

"It's almost winter," Remus objected.

"So? If we do it within Hogwarts it'll be all right," Harry insisted.

"I can tell you're Marauder material," James told him.

"Yeah, well after all" Harry caught himself.

"After all, what?" Remus asked, suspicious. Harry glanced at James, then Ron.

"Er, it's too bad I don't have any of Fred and George's canary creams."

"Ooh, sounds fun! Let's transfigure them into some kind of animal!"

"Put animagi potions in their food along with a hex that keeps them from telling anyone other than us about it."

"That would drive Lily bonkers, but I don't think Runa or Brenna would care." Remus put in. "Besides, you would be doing them a favor. That's not a prank at all."

"But they would still freak out, and it would be funny! Imagine when Evans finds out that she has broken a rule worthy of Azkaban accidentally." Sirius insisted. "Ah, the joy of torturing the girls."

"There's always the Secret Admirer trick," Ron suggested timidly.

"What? That's ridiculous," Sirius told him. Remus nodded in agreement.

"No, it's not. It just might work along with everything else," James defended his son's friend. "As long as it's accompanied by fifteen other pranks, that is."

"You just want to tell Evans about your undying love for her. 'I love you more than my snitch, as it's just a non-living animate object. If I could, I would tie you to my broomstick and force you on a wild, nightmarish flight across Hogwarts' grounds under the invisibility cloak just to teach you that flying is fun and I'm perfect for torturing you for the rest of your life." Sirius announced between belches.

"Aww, Padfoot, I didn't know you had it in you," James patted him on the back and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I am great, aren't I?" Sirius replied with a grin, ignoring the blatant sarcasm.

"Who will get the secret admirer letters?" Harry asked.

"How about all of them?" Sirius suggested.

"Err... won't they suspect something?" Remus pointed out.

"Well, maybe. Let's cut it down to the redheads, then,"Sirius amended. "As long as I getto use dung bombs in thenear future, I'm happy."

"Lily and Ginny? All right, who writes Ginny's?"James asked.

"Not me," Ron insisted. "That's sick, writing love letters to your sister."

"Draw straws," Harry suggested nervously.

"All right, we'll draw straws and then bring our plans to action!"  
"All right. Oh, and how can you get the Animagi potion?" Harry asked, despite the fact that he already knew the answer (especially after Sirius had transformed in front of them).

"Er... shall we tell them?" James asked.

"Sure, why not?" Sirius agreed. "We'll make _them _animagi!" he announced. He immediately transformed into his dog form.

"'Ey, Padfoot," James scolded him, irritated. "You shouldn't do that. You look like the Grim, remember? I don't want you scaring my son."

"Ehh... what?" Sirius and Remus demanded.

"It's all right, er, Dad. We already knew anyway." Harry told him. "And we know about Remus, too. Hermione figured that out."

"Wait... did you say... son? Dad?" Remus asked, bewildered. "You look the same age. And when would Prongsie have time to-"

"Shove it. They're from the future. That was Harry in the mirror that I was talking to, by the way."

"Prove it," Remus demanded. Harry held out his wand.

_"Expecto Patronum!" _The silvery stag appeared and pranced around the room, coming to James and sniffing him before circling Harry again.

"Hey, it looks just like you, Prongsie," Sirius commented (still burping, despite being his dog form).

"See?" he replied smugly. "Good job, son. Patronuses are pretty advanced."

"Thanks, Dad," Harry responded, beaming. "Remus taught me."

"So, if Jamesie here is a proud daddy, who's your mum?" Remus asked. James and Harry glanced amusedly at each other.

"Well, you can always look at my eyes to find out," Harry suggested.

"And take away my fun?" James protested.

"All right, you say it, then."

"Well, give me a drumroll." Sirius, still in dog form, ran in circles around the room (bumping into various Quidditch books, sugar quills, and other objects on the floor, of course).

"Harry's mother is none other than our illustrious Lily Evans!" James announced. Sirius immediately crashed into his bed frame. Remus fainted.

"Uh oh. I knew it was too close to the full moon," James groaned.

"Here, let's dump water on him!" Ron suggested.

"Brilliant! _Aqueus!" _James proclaimed. A soaking wet Remus shook himself off.

"Did you say what I thought you did?" Remus clarified.

"What, Moony, startled that eventually I'll win?" James smirked. "How could you doubt?"  
"You'll never win her if she's just a prize," Harry told him. "You forgot that she's intelligent."

"So do you know what that means?" Remus asked, a strangely ominous glint in his eyes. James gulped. Ron and Harry grinned.

"Manners training!" they shouted.

"Aww," he complained. "Let's take Padfoot to Madame Waxley." He glanced at his watch. "Crud. I'm late for my head meeting." James broke off into a run, leaving the rest to take care of their belching companion.

* * *

While the Marauders and company discussed possible pranks and dealt with Sirius's eructation, the girls were having a meeting of their own.

"So you're Arthur and Molly Weasley's daughter?" Lily asked Ginny conversationally.

"Yup," she replied. "I'm the youngest and the only girl. Ickle Ronniekins is the youngest boy, poor thing," she added with a grin.

"Do you have a lot of brothers?" Runa asked.

"Too many. Protective prats, all of them," she added. "There's Charlie, Bill, Percy the git, Fred, George, and Ron."

"Ugh. Petunia is bad enough," Lily muttered.

"At least she took Harry in," Ginny consoled her before biting her lip.

"Why would she have to take Harry in?" Brenna asked. "Isn't he James's cousin?"

"Er, not exactly," Hermione hedged.

"He's my son," Lily informed them. Runa and Brenna burst out laughing.

"So he's another time traveler?" Runa asked. "Couldn't they have brought me a boyfriend?" Lily slapped her playfully.

"No wonder he has your eyes," Brenna said thoughtfully.

"All right, let's get to business now," Hermione interrupted. Ever since buying those fireworks from Fred and George, she found pranking mildly addicting and a nice break from homework. "Any ideas?"

"Freezing their boxers in the snow?" Runa teasingly suggested.

"Sure, but we need something better than that too," Ginny told them.

"Besides, who wants to touch their underwear?" Lily added.

"You have a point," Runa admitted, shuddering at the thought.

"Do you have any more gags from Fred and George?" Brenna asked.

"Erm, let me see." Ginny unlatched her black purse with unlimited storage, for which she spent three years saving up money. "non-possessed diary, scarf, itching powder, spell book, wand, extra clothes, shrinking powder"

"You have extra clothes?" Hermione interrupted.

"Yes, of course. I'm female, aren't I? Let's see what else I have. The makeup that the Patils forced me to buy, more itching powder, a muggle book of Celtic legendsah ha!" she added, holding up two small vials.

"What's that?" Brenna asked.

"Is thatwhere did you get?" Hermione muttered, perplexed.

"The blue one is phoenix tears. However, this one on the right is something else entirely."

"It can't be a flying potion, can it?" Lily asked eagerly.

"I thought you were afraid of heights," Runa objected.

"Come on, Runes. You've got to be willing to face your fears, and if someone actually _taught_ me to fly" she smiled dreamily. "I would love to be able to fly, as a human or otherwise."

"Is there a way to have that ability permanently?" Ginny asked.

"Perhaps there could be a way, but I don't know," Hermione responded. "If there were, what good would broomsticks be?" Lily sighed.

"I don't know. That was just wishful thinking, anyway."

"Come on, Lils. Don't give up. Perhaps there are books in the library. Ask Madam Pince. She's putty in your hands." Brenna encouraged.

"Pranks, pranks, pranks," Runa insisted. "We need to come up with a decent set of pranks."

"You're right. So, is that a flying potion?"

"No, sorry." Ginny replied. "It's still good, though. One drop of it will make the person talk like the animal he or she is most like for a day."

"And if they have more?" Lily questioned.

"Two days, and so forth until seven. Still, if you give them too much I've heard something bad will happen." She shrugged.

"Ok. Won't they suspect something?" Hermione questioned.  
"We could pour it in their mouths when they're asleep," Runa suggested.

"Brilliant. Any more ideas?"

"We could pretend to stalk them," Brenna suggested. Everyone else stared at the usually timid Brenna. "With letters or something," she added. "Or maybe we could pay someone to follow them around."

"All right! Cheers for pranks and brilliant girls!" Runa shouted. "We need something to toast this event."

"How about hot chocolate?" Hermione suggested.

"What?" four voices asked.

"It's a muggle drink I grew up with. I like it even more than butterbeer."

"Well, it's chocolate, so I'll take it!" Runa announced. "What about you, Lils?"

"Sure, as long as it's later. I'm almost ten minutes late to the head meeting. If Potter beats me—" Lily ran out of her room and into the common room she and James shared. Upon finding that he was not there, she sighed in relief and sat down to wait for him.

_A/N:  
Remus was so shocked about Harry being James's son that he didn't notice what Harry said about knowing his secret. I know he's paranoid about that. I mean, he's a werewolf for goodness sake.  
Sorry that was so short. I think the next chapter will be longer. Please review! Click the button, and I might update faster:-)_

Thanks for reading my fan fiction!

The One and Only Auramistealia


	6. Passwords, Pranks, and Hershey's Chocola...

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. However, I do own my OC's: Brenna, Runa, and Marianela. So, please don't use them without my permission!_

_Reviewers: Once again, "for this much thanks! 'Tis bitter cold, and I am sick at heart." I think I've been studying too much Shakespeare! Wait… I'm not sick at heart! It's almost Easter! Woo-hoo! _

_Pleione: Thanks! I fixed chapter six—hopefully it is better now. That was a lot of help!_

_IamSiriusgrl: Thanks so much! I like those pranks, too, although I got a bit of help from a friend- she suggested the one I used in this chapter. But that's what friends are for. -_

_Harry's marauder chick: Thanks! I can't promise Harry/Ginny every chapter, thoughtoo many couples! What have I gotten myself into? (However, there will be more. I think they go well together.)_

_Roguehobbit: Don't worry, they won't prank themselves to death… not quite, anyway. If that happened, I'd have to write about a bunch of ghosts. That might be fun, though. Nah, not with this story… maybe next time!_

And now for the (newly updated) Chapter 6! Please read, enjoy, and review! Thanks!

_Chapter 6  
"Passwords, Pranks, and Hershey's Chocolate"_

"Are you sure this is going to work?" James questioned Sirius.

"Of course it will! I even had Moony look over the spell." Remus, not wanting to face the wrath of Lily Evans, had opted out of this prank. "We just put the spell on all of the doorknobs, including the closet doors."

"How are we getting in?" Harry asked. "We don't know the password."

"No problem, mate. I overheard Evans tell Jen or whoever that new girl is."

"It's Ginny," Ron and Harry corrected him simultaneously.

"The Potters must have a thing for redheads," Sirius smirked. Harry and James both glared at him."

"I do not like Ginny in that way," Harry responded indignantly.

"Good, because I'd hate to hex my best friend," Ron told him.

"Oh, come on! Stop the prat act. You're the one who was angry when she lost that crush on me," Harry retorted.

"You're unofficial Marauders," Sirius scolded. "That means pranks come first."

"All right then. Let's try the password." Sirius swished his wand.

"Crackle," he announced. Nothing happened. Sirius groaned. "That has to be it! The door opened and then slammed shut."

"Maybe they changed the password," Ron suggested. "'Mione and Gin are nutty about privacy."

"Let me try something," Harry interrupted. "Krackel!" The door opened.

"But—but that's what I said!" Sirius protested.

"No, it's not," he replied. "Krackel, 'k-r-a-c-k-e-l,' is a type of Muggle candy."

"Sorry, Padfoot. It takes a Potter to do it," James smirked.

"Whatever. Let's just go in and prank. Krackel!" Once again the door opened, and the four pranksters entered Lily's room. The Marauders glanced around in awe.

"I never knew a room could be this clean," Sirius murmered. The floor was uncovered. Lily's bed and the two cots were made up nicely. A hamper stood in the corner. Books and random clutter lined the desks and dressers.

"I dunno about that," Ron replied. "Mum makes me clean out my room twice a year, and 'Mione is a neat freak."

"What about Ginny's stuff?" questioned Harry. "She could never find anything three years ago."

"Hermione taught her a special cleaning spell. She refused to tell me though. _Alohomora!_" Ginny's dresser opened. "Look! I thought she would stop keeping a diary after You-Know-Who's possessed one."

"Who's that?" James asked.

"V-V-"Ron stuttered.

"Voldemort," Harry supplied. Sirius and James stared in shock.

"I didn't know he was that powerful," Sirius commented.

"He gave me my scar," Harry replied. "Oops," he added, whacking his head with his hand. "I shouldn't have said that. Ron, did you grab Ginny's diary yet?"

"No way! Ginny probably has it spelled to hex me if I pick it up."

"Chicken," Harry mumbled, grabbing it. Immediately, his skin turned hot pink. "Argh! I guess you were right."

_"Finite!" _James shouted. Harry's skin turned back to normal.

"Er, maybe she hasn't spelled it to recognize on of you," he said tentatively. "Why don't you try, Sirius?" Sirius, however, was charming the various doorknobs to move when a hand was grabbing for it. You could only grab the doorknob if your eyes were shut. "Sirius, could you grab something for me?" Harry asked.

"Oh, sure, mate." He picked up Ginny's diary.

"All right. Now that we've got the evidence—"

"Wait, mates. I think there's a secret door here." James announced.

"I wonder where it goes," said Ron.

"Let me try," Harry suggested. "If I end up wherever they are, I can just say I was looking for Mum."

"That's my boy," James grinned approvingly and whacked him on the back.

"Let's get out of here," Ron suggested. "They could come back any minute."

"Right. See ya, Harry. Let us know what the door goes to."

* * *

"All right. Is the itching powder in their clothes?" Lily asked as Ginny and Runa entered their part of the Gryffindor girls' bedroom suite. Ginny nodded.

"We decided to leave Harry's alone, though," she told her.

"That's okay. I should have told you to leave Remus's alone, too, but he's pulled enough pranks with them that he deserves it."

"That he does," Runa smirked. "He's the brains of the group."

"But, Runes, Remy's nice," Brenna protested.

"We all know you're sweet on him Bren. Just for that, you should _want _to prank him."

"Well…" she sighed. "I'll help with the next one."

"We only put itching powder in one item for each person." Ginny informed her. "That way they may not all be itching at once."

"All right already," Hermione interrupted. "What's the next prank?"

"Shouldn't we wait until they react to this one?" Lily asked. "We don't want to play all our cards at once."

"We have a lot of cards. Anyway, I didn't say we should _do _the next prank, just plan it."

"Zonko's has some pretty good merchandise," Runa suggested.

"One problem: the Marauders are their chief customers." Lily reminded her. "They probably have told them to watch out for us."

"Let's just use polyjuice potion then," Brenna suggested. Suddenly, they heard a pop right behind them.

"Er, hello!" Harry said.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" Hermione demanded. "How did you get here? Don't you know it's impolite to just pop in?"

"I just wanted to see Mum," he protested. "No one was in her room, and –"

"How did you find out the password?" Ginny asked, a dangerous light gleaming in her eyes.

"How _did _you?" Lily echoed her. "I certainly didn't give it to you."

"Eavesdropping," he replied. This was safe, since he didn't say exactly _who _eavesdropped.

"Well, promise you won't tell anyone what it is, then," Runa commanded. "Or else I will hex you until you'll wish there was no tomorrow."

"Runa!" Lily scolded her. "He's my son."

"Honestly, Runes, isn't that a little drastic?" Brenna added.

"All right, all right. Sorry, Lils."

"So, what did you want to see me about, Harry?" Lily asked, smiling.

"Er, well, I wanted toto talk to you," Harry stuttered.

"About what?" Runa narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"N—stuff," he mumbled.

"Aww, is ickle Harry embarrassed about something?" Ginny crooned. Harry blushed.

"I don't want to talk about it with everyone else around," he replied with dignity. "That's all."

"Well, can I meet with you later, Harry? We're a little busy here," Lily apologized.

"No problem. Where shall we meet?" He asked.

"I'll see you at the library after dinner, Harry dear," Lily told him. Smiling, she ruffled his messy hair impulsively and hugged him before opening the door for him to leave.

"By mum," he said, smiling as he left their room. "See you later."

"Well, one thing is for certain. We'll have to change the password," Hermione announced as soon as the door shut.

"But to what?"Lilyasked.

"Acid pops?" Ginny suggested.

"Broomsticks," Runa suggested.

"Atlantis," Brenna chimed in.

"How about 'pulchritudinous?'" Lily suggested. Everyone but Hermione stared at her.

"Ehh.. what?" Runa asked.

"It means beautiful," Hermione supplied.

"Know-it-all," Ginny muttered playfully. Hermione mock-slapped her; this insult commonly given to Hermione had turned into an inside joke for these two.

"How do you spell that?" Brenna asked.

"P-u-l-c-h-r-i-t-u-d-i-n-o-u-s," Lily replied. "So, what do you think?" she asked.

"Methinks something shorter would be better," Ginny replied. "Short, sweet, and from the muggle world. We'll put this somewhere on the list of future passwords, though."

"Cocoa Puffs?" Hermione suggested.

"You _are _addicted to chocolate, aren't you?" Runa laughed.

"Yes," Hermione replied sheepishly. "It's one of my weaknesses."  
"We could shorten it to cocoa, or use 'pretzels' or something," Brenna suggested.

"Cocoa! I like it," Lily decided.

"Right. Well, let's see what the boys have done to our room," Hermione announced. "I doubt Harry was in there alone." Ginny smirked.

"Whatever they've done, they're in trouble!" She said the last three words in a sing-song voice.

"Watch out, Marauders!" Lily added joyfully, thrusting her mug of hot cocoa toward the ceiling. "Come on, gang, let's go!" Ginny and Hermione followed Lily, leaving Runa and Brenna to themselves.

Upon entering the room through their magical portal, they noticed that the room looked completely normal. However, when Hermione tried to open her dresser, the knobs moved.

"Grr! What is going on here! I never heard of a spell that did that," she fumed, "and I've gone through our whole charms book, plus three others." Lily found the same thing happened with her dresser, as well as with the closet. Ginny yawned and blinked as she reached for her dresser drawer's knob. As she had her eyes closed, it opened.

"Maybe they forgot to do mine," Ginny suggested. She reached for the knob again, but it moved.

"Nevermind," she added. "The spell only works when our eyes are open," she added.

"Well, we still need to figure out how to get rid of this," Lily replied. She muttered a short incantation that revealed the spell work. "Wow, this is pretty complicated," Lily murmured. "_Finite _won't work. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, though."

"There's got to be another way to do this," Hermione thought aloud. "I just don't know what it could be."

"I read somewhere that there may be another language out there spoken by mythical creatures that one can do magic with," Lily inserted.

"Oh, I remember that! That was in _The Etymology of Magic Words _by Gini Ferris. It's just a theory, though. If there is, then no human has heard or learned it in years," Hermione replied.

"Can you please stop talking about books and help me figure out how to get rid of this spell?" Ginny interrupted. "Not everyone has gotten 130 on her charms test."

"Well, actually, it was 143.6," Lily admitted, "but how did you know?" Ginny and Hermione both stared at her.

"She was talking about me," Hermione admitted. "And, Ginny, not only do you have more agility, if you studied more"

"I know, I know," Ginny rolled her eyes. "So, what do we do about the spell?" Lily pulled out a sketchpad.

"Well, I don't know a counter-spell yet, but I can tweak it so that the guys' doorknobs do the same thing automatically. We'll get used to closing our eyes, and the spell will be taken off when they remove it from their doorknobs."

"That sounds good to me," Ginny replied. Hermione nodded in agreement, and Lily flicked her wand while muttering _Fatuari_.

"That'll work as long as we open them before turning the doorknob," Hermione commented. Ginny smiled, closed her eyes and opened a drawer in her armoire. She rooted frantically through it and gasped, "My diary is missing! I'm going to kill them. They must pay for this!"

"Is it protected by spells?" Lily asked. Ginny nodded.

"Yeah, but I didn't have time to add the Marauders to the list of hexes."

"That's it. We'll have to get the diary back as soon as possible," Hermione determined. "It's payback time! Call in the gang."

"Can it wait?" Runa asked, having just entered through the portal in time to hear the last line. "I don't want to get in trouble and miss a Hogsmeade weekend."

"Then we'll have to do things more subtly," Ginny winked at her. "We'll do something more drastic later."

* * *

Moments later, Sirius Black reached for a doorknob in his room. However, he grasped at air, not metal.

"MOOONY!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "TAKE THE SPELL OFF THE DOORS RIGHT NOW!" Remus, however, was studying in the sound-proofed library and did not hear him. Instead, James, Harry, and Ron came running toward him, followed closely by a mob of students and teachers from all four houses.

"What have you gotten us into now?" Ron asked. James sighed and removed the spell. A cheer went through the crowd until Professor McGonagall raised her hand for silence.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for this interruption," she announced crisply. "Students, please go back to your business." She stiffly pushed her way through the crowd, careful to hide any hint of amusement that might appear; one did not become head of a house by being easy on one's students.

"Ten points to Gryffindor for obedience," she whispered.

"I knew you'd get the hang of it," Professor Dumbledore spoke from behind.

"Where did you come from?" she demanded, then smiled wryly. "One would think that my cat-like senses would notice your approach."

"Yes, well, I've had a lot of practice," he responded, his eyes twinkling. "Besides, one tires of approaching people in normal ways after so long." Mrs. McGonagall merely tilted her head to one side.

"You will never cease to amaze me," she responded. "Good evening."

_A/N: I know Mrs. McGonagall was a bit out of character for giving their points back. But, honestly- she lived with the Marauders in her house for seven years. For that reason alone, one would have to visit St. Mungo's or enjoy the pranks just a little. Besides, she wants to win the House Cup! _

_By the way: I like the word pulchritudinous! It sounds like an insult, but it's totally not! I found it when I was studying for that standardized test which is evil last year. So I'm not all that intellectual, just fascinated with words. _

_Erm… Chocolate is wonderful, Happy Easter/Passover, and… goodnight! Please R & R. Constructive criticism is welcome! Flames will be snuffed out and/or soaked with water. _


	7. Sleeptalking, Itching, and Classes

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. However, I happen to own three O.C.'s: Brenna, Marianela, and Runa._

_A/N: Thanks f_

_THANKS REVIEWERS! Sorry if I confused you when I re-loaded chapter 6... _

_Roguehobbit: Oh, great. You just gave me a plot bunny to make the Marauders ghosts... or poltiergists (which I know is misspelled, sorry!). Ohh, that would be funny. But alas, no time yet! but thanks so much! _

_Pleione: Thanks for the tip! You're right about the finite thing. Oh, how do you pronounce 'Pleione'? Maybe it'll help me remember how to spell it. Then again, look who's talking! Auramistealia is even worse, I suppose, and I _like _nice, unusual pen names. _

_Canadian Coco Chick alias C.C.C.: I like your pen name!Thanks so much for reviewing! Yes, pranks are fun... too bad I never have had the right temperament to carry 'em out myself! _

_IamSiriusgrl: Thanks so much! Hmm... so when are you updating? - _

_For those of you who didn't see a 'thanks' in ch. 6, it's because I re-loaded it and well... yeah. Things are weird around here. Please don't hurt me! _

_Chapter 7  
__Of Sleep-talking, Itchiness, and Classes_

Harry awoke early, ready to face his first day of classes. After quietly changing into one of James's extra Hogwarts uniforms, he then realized that with Sirius and Ron's snoring, being quiet wasn't necessary.

"Dad, are you awake?" he whispered.

"Lily—Evans, just give me a chance," James mumbled in his sleep before turning over.

"So he does talk about Mum in his sleep," Harry mused. "I hope I don't do the same thing about Ginny—where did that come from?" He asked himself.

"Ev-ans," James was speaking again. "No! Not that hex," he moaned. This was obviously a nightmare.

"Dad, wake up," Harry said, nudging him. "Dad?" James rolled over again, groaning. Harry pushed harder. Still nothing happened.

"DAD!" Harry shouted in his ear. James bolted into an upright position.

"Ehh—what? What's going on here?" he asked groggily.

"You were having a nightmare about Mum hexing you."  
"I wasn't saying anything, was I?" he questioned.

"Of course you were. How else would I have known?"

"All right, all right. That was a dumb question. I shouldn't have asked. Hey, why are you up so early? It's fifteen minutes before the alarm goes off." Sirius let out another snore. Ron's soon followed. "Oh," he muttered. He glanced around and noticed an empty, neatly made bed. "It looks like Moony is already up. Let me get ready, and I'll join you for a walk around Hogwarts, okay?" Harry nodded; he was glad to have some time alone with his father.

After donning his robes and taking a quick glance in the mirror, James grabbed his wand, the marauder's map, and his invisibility cloak and dragged Harry out of the room.

"So, where do you want to go?" James asked casually. "Would you like to see my broomstick?" he inquired more excitedly.

"Sure! What type do you have?"

"Right now I have a Comet 500, but I'm looking at getting the Nimbus 1950."

"Cool! I used to have a Nimbus 2000, but the Whomping Willow broke it when I passed out from dementors a few years ago, so Sirius got me a Firebolt.

"Sounds like a good broomstick," James said proudly. "Couldn't you have brought one back for me?"

"Sorry, no could do," Harry replied.

"Are you on the Quidditch team?"

"Yep, I'm a seeker," Harry told him.

"That's my boy!" James beamed. "I'm a chaser, but—well, I used to be a seeker. I just like to be in the action of the game. Evans—Lily, I mean—hates it, though."

"No, she just hates your inflated head."

"But—"

"Come on, Dad. If you just deflated your ego and made her actually feel like you cared about her—do you?" James glared at Harry.

"I do _not _have a big ego. And of course I do. She's—"

"Yes, you do have an inflated head. Dumbledore told me that in the future. Or maybe it was Remus. I forget."

"All right," he sighed. "Maybe I do. So how do I deflate it?" he asked.

"Well, I think it's time for you to get lessons. Maybe Moony can come up with something."

"Good ol' Moony. Can I still play pranks?" Harry grinned.

"I doubt you could survive otherwise."

"I don't see why not. Just leave Snape alone for the most part. I have to live with him as my teacher."

"That slimy git is a _teacher?_" James asked, enraged.

"He's good with potions and the Dark Arts, and Dumbledore trusts him for some reason. He hates me, though."

"What can you say? He's Snivellus."

"Yeah. Hey, how many minutes is it 'til breakfast?"

"Half an hour. Let's go see if Padfoot is up yet."

"Sounds good to me."

"AAH! PRONGSIE! I ITCH!" Sirius shouted, running around the Gryffindor Common Room and scratching like crazy. Literally everyone was laughing at him. Ginny was doubled over in laughter, and Runa was gasping for breath.

"Youlooksofunny, Padfoot," Remus laughed. "How on earth did that happen?" He then realized that his feet were extremely itchy.

"My feet itch!" he cried, throwing his shoes off and hopping around while scratching his feet. "What is going on here?" Harry started scratching too. He had borrowed one of James's robes and was itching like crazy.

"Oh no," Brenna whispered to Lily. "Is Harry wearing one of James's robes?" Lily groaned.

"I should have known this wouldn't work right," she whispered back. "Runes! Stop laughing so hard. You'll start snorting."

"I don't snort snort!" Runa protested.

"You just did," Hermione informed her, giggling herself at the sight. Now Ron had joined in with the scratching.

"Harry, mate, I think the twins gave Ginny some itching powder for her birthday," Ron shouted above the melee. "YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT, GENEVRA ROSE WEASLEY!"

"NO I'M NOT, and DON'T USE MY MIDDLE NAME!" Ginny shouted back. "If you even try to get back at me, Ron Weasley, I will owl Mum, and you do _not _want to see her." She smirked.

"We'll see about that," Ron replied, still scratching.

"Hey, how come I am the only one not scratching?" James asked.

"Harry must have borrowed your robe," Lily replied. "Harry, come over here right now." At the moment, the itchy boys were loudly doing the Hokey Pokey as they scratched; if they had to be so itchy, they might as well make the best of the spotlight. Harry, however, left the group immediately. Lily dragged him into the hallway and, making sure that James had not followed, used a spell to counter the itching powder.

"Sorry about that. There was double the powder on this one. I wanted to deflate Pot- I mean James's head," she told him matter-of-factly.

"No problem M-Lily," he replied. "Thanks for taking it off. When will the others be itch-free?" Before Lily could answer, none other than Ginny Weasley interrupted them.

"You took the itching spell off Harry? How _could _you?" Ginny scolded playfully.

"Aw, come on, Gin. What have I ever done to you?" he asked.

"He's my son, Ginny. I can't just let him wallow in itchy embarrassment—yet," Lily added.

"It's not what you _have _done but what you're going to do I'm worried about," Ginny replied. "And don't call me Gin like the prats do. Speaking of which, you wouldn't happen to have seen my diary, would you?" She narrowed her eyes.

"What would make you think that?" Harry evaded, looking away for a moment.

"Well, you're not pink, so you must not have taken it yourself. However, one of the marauders could have taken it."

"I don't know," Runa remarked casually as she strolled up to them. "He looks pretty pink right now." Obviously, Harry was blushing. He rescued himself by glancing at his watch.

"Oh, look. It's time for breakfast. I'll race you to the cafeteria!" he shouted, sprinting down the hallway.

Ginny strolled down the halls of Hogwarts, so familiar, yet so unfamiliar. She wished that the others would be in her classes. Instead, she would be more alone than ever. She was just glad that she had Professor McGonagalll's class first. As stern as the transfiguration teacher was, at least she was a familiar face.

She walked into the classroom and took a seat near the back. Setting her books down, she dipped her quill in ink and prepared for notes; class would start in less than a minute.

"_Hola, estás—_I mean, you are in my seat, miss. Do you mind?" a girl asked her. The girl was slightly on the taller side, and she had soft brown eyes and black hair. However, what surprised Ginny the most was her tan skin.

"Um, I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone else was sitting here." She moved to the next seat over. "I'm Ginny Weasley, by the way," she added.

"Marianela," she replied, surprised. "I'm a transfer student from _España_. Andalucia, actually, although my _mamá_ came from Galicia."

"Cool. I'm one of the other transfer students from—" Ginny searched desperately for a name. "Boadicea's School of Magic. My parents wanted me to get a taste of the Irish way of life because I'm part Irish, but after the leprechauns couldn't stop chasing me, I decided to transfer with my friends."

"I wanted to get away from my brothers, but unfortunately I am the invisible one here. Even though my English is improving."

"Brothers! I have five—oh, wait, McGonagalll's coming." Indeed, the formidable lady herself was entering the room.

"I see we have a new student," Mrs. McGonagalll announced. "Why don't you introduce yourself." Ginny stood up awkwardly.

"My name is Ginny Weasley, and I am in Gryffindor," she announced before sitting down again.

"All right. Now that that is taken care of, let us get started. Today we will be turning our paper into swallows…"

"African or American?" Ginny muttered under her breath, remembering the Monty Python movie she watched with Hermione over the summer.

Harry followed Ron and Hermione into the History of Magic class. They were supposed to meet the others there. It had taken them longer than usual due to Sir Cadogan's annoying chatter, but they managed to avoid Peeves and at least they weren't late.

"Hermione, come over here!" Lily called. Hermione took a seat by Lily. Runa and Brenna were next in that row, and Remus was next to Brenna (surprise, surprise). James and Sirius followed, but they had saved seats for Harry and Ron.

"This is going to be a boring class," Harry whispered to Ron as their ghost of a teacher entered through the chalkboard. He immediately set up his note-taking quill with lots of paper with carbon paper underneath. Hermione had introduced him to the Muggle wonder of carbon paper, and Fred and George had given Harry the special quill for his birthday as a thanks-for-the-money gift. They still felt indebted to him for supplying the money to start their joke shop. He didn't know whether or not to be glad when he saw a scrap of paper on his desk. Thus started a note-passing session.

_It's a good thing you brought that quill- _Ron.

Yeah, I know- Harry

**_What? Leaving the Marauders out of a note-passing session?-Padfoot_**

**It's just like you to butt in on a conversation-Prongs**

Well, you butted in, too, Prongs.- Harry

**_So you did, Prongs. So nya nya.-Padfoot_**

_So what are the plans for the afternoon?- Ron_

_**Bug Snivvely, and give Prongs ol' buddy some manners training. -Padfoot**_

**Do you think Evans will go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend? -Prongs**

**Doubtful- Moony**

**_Hey—look who butted in now!_**

**You can't leave him out of note-passing. Not when Harry's pen is copying down all the notes.**

_Speaking of which, can Harry and I get back into the conversation? _

**Sure. What did you want to say? **

_I forget now. I just hadn't passed a note for awhile. _

WHAT ARE YOU DOING!-LILY

**Passing notes, love. By the way, will you—**

I have a special quill that takes notes for me. Prof. Binns is so dull. 

**Harry, why did you take the paper from me? **

_He just rescued you from the jelly-legs jinx or something else bad._

_**Duh, Prongsie.**_

WELL I CAN'T DENY THAT BINNS IS BORING. 

**Me neither. **

**Willyougooutwithme?**

_**Aww, Prongs, thought you'd never ask. Of course not.**_

**Not you, Padfoot, you moron. Lily flower.**

NO! NO! A THOUSAND TIMES NO! 

_Wow, I'm surprised you're not hexed._

I'D HEX HIM BUT HARRY'S AROUND.

_**Feeling maternal all of the sudden? **_

_**WOW YOU KNOW WHAT MATERNAL MEANS?-RUNA**_

_**Of course, Runie. Moony made me learn some Latin, unfortunately. Scelestus est.**_

_DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT MEANS IF I SAY, "STULTUS ES?"-HERMIONE_

_**Erm.. no.**_

**Well it certainly suits you. **

I wonder what Ginny is doing.

_Are you sweet on my sister? _

Whaaat? No, of course not! Not at all! Really. We're friends.

**_RIIIGHT!_**

THANKS FOR STICKING UP FOR MY SON!

**Whatever. **

**He's my son too, Lilikins.**

UNFORTU

**_Oh wow! Class is over!_**

_Yaay!Time for lunch? _

You just wanted to have the last word, mate.

**I WILL!-BRENNA (SOMEDAY THE LAST SHALL BE FIRST). **

"Hey Ginny, how were classes—who's this?" Harry asked.

"Harry, meet Marianela. She's a Ravenclaw."

"Nice to meet you," Marionela smiled shyly.

"Er, nice to meet you too." He smiled at the dark-skinned girl with a strange accent before looking at Ginny again. "Would you two like to join us at the Marauders table, or will you sit with the girls?"

"Oh, I'll meet you later somewhere. Say, do you know who the groundskeeper is, Nela?"

"Sure. It's Rubeus Hagrid," Marionela replied. "He's huge, like a giant."

"Yeah. We met him when he visited our old school, Boadicea, and we wanted to see if he was still here." Harry caught the name and realized that he, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny would all have to say they were from the same school. After making a mental note to tell Ron about Boadicea and smiled at her to let her know that he understood.

"All right. Well, see you later. Bye!" He ran off to join the Marauders and then proceeded to pile mounds of food on his plate. He was starving!

_Okay, this will seem totally random (because it is), but I've finally found a way to remember how to spell 'weird.' You see, it starts with 'we,' as in multiple personality disorders... Wow, I'm sad! _

_Please R & R. But, regardless of whether you do or don't, Happy Easter! (And Passover... that started at sundown tonight! I'm not Jewish, but I felt like putting that there anyway.) _

_One last note: Starbucks has wonderful chai tea! I want to learn to replicate it. I had my first cup last night, and it tasted like pumpkin pie. (So, you need whatever chai is made from, pumpkin pie spices, sugar, and milk...)_

_Thanks for reading! _

_Auramistealia_


	8. Chapter 8: Of Hagrid, Hogsmeade, and Inv...

**Disclaimer:**  
_Roses are pink, and lilies are white  
If I claimed H.P., I'd have quite a fright  
For lawyers of Rolling would knock on my door  
And put me in handcuffs; I'd post nevermore._

**_This chapter is dedicated to Mary Powell, who died on April Fools Day, 2005- just to be contrary. I'll see you in heaven!_**

_Thanks, Reviewers! I can't find the words to say how much I appreciate you. I mean, it's so nice to have reviews, especially when they help._

I_ would have updated a day sooner, but wouldn't let me log in last night. :-/ Besides, I was feeling depressed from Mary's death - she's my friend's mom- and decided to watch The Music Man with my Mom. (great movie)_

_**harry's marauder chick:** hmm, I'm not completelysure what kind of role she has yet, but she's definitely involved. If I write a sequel, she'll definitely be in it. I'd explain, but that's in a few chapters from now. (hey, that's one way to make sure you read it! j/k. -)_

_**IamSiriusgrl:** Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, spring break is great for writing and updating—too bad I had only 3 days. shrugs At least that's more than last year. :-)_

_**Pleione:** Thanks for reviewing, and telling me about how you chose your name! Me, well, I took syllables that I liked, and my friends figured out how to fit them together the best way. Eventually I added a middle and last name to make it seem more like an identity. Yep, itching powder and deflationg muahaha! Too bad prednisone has the same effect on me (the itching). :-)_

_I'm trying to figure out why I enjoy writing about James even though I dislike arrogance… maybe it's because he does deflate eventually._

_Chapter 8  
__Of Hagrid, Hogsmeade, and Invisible Ink_

Harry sighed as he leafed through a potion book. Potions was his worst subject, but Harry was sick of moping around about his parent's death. Now he could find a way to prevent it. Well, perhaps he could. If only things weren't so confusing. Worse, any solution was probably in the restricted section of the library. However, Hermione had found information about Nicholas Flamel in the normal section. Why not this?

"What's with the long face, Harry?" he heard a voice behind him. He turned around quickly.

"Oh, er, hi Ginny. I'm just looking at Potions books."

"Do you have all your homework done?" she asked, surprised. He sighed.

"You sound like Hermione. Yes, I have my homework done. I'm just looking for, well…" he trained off.

"Looking for what?"

"A way to save my parents." Ginny smiled gently (A/N surprising for a Weasley, I know).

"Everyone has to die sometime, Harry."

"True, but—I don't know. It was hard enough having them dead when I never met them. It's worse now that I have. I don't want to change the future. It was good for me to live at the Dursley's to get some humility, I guess, but I want to see my parents again." Ginny patted him reassuringly on the back.

"I'll see what I can do," she told him. "I'm sure Hermione wouldn't mind helping, either." She picked up a potions book and started flipping through it.

"Protection potions—hey, this might work better than my Invisible Ink charm in protecting my diary! That is, if I ever find it again." She glared at the book as if it were responsible for her missing diary. She skimmed through the other protection spells.

"Here's one for protecting the ones you love. When killed protecting someone or in an act against evil, the person will turn into his animagi form as a ghost until the murderer dies. It only works for animagi and possibly werewolves, though."

"We'll just have to turn the rest into animagi, then." Ginny stared at him as if he were crazy.

"I'm only helping you make _one _potion. Honestly, Harry." Harry smiled at her.

"Thanks, Gin. You're the best."

"Obviously," she huffed. "Let's go find Ron and Hermione, then see if Hagrid is around. While I don't miss his cooking…." She sighed.

* * *

"Ron! I can't believe you, mucking about when I am trying to get some work done," Hermione raged. "Unlike some people I know, I like to have my homework done early instead of finishing it fifteen minutes before the alarm clock goes off in the morning."

"Come on, 'Mione. We're going to visit Hagrid, that's all, and I have my homework done. Sirius helped me."

"Now I know you'll fail," Hermione grumbled.

"If you want to see Hagrid—"

"Does he know we're coming?" Hermione asked. "Honestly, we're going to shock the poor giant. I mean, he doesn't know us in this time."

"He won't mind, really. Come on, we're supposed to meet Gin and Harry in the library in two minutes. Unless, of course, you want to be a spoilsport. Then I'm leaving you to your stupid books."

"They're not stupid! Wait, did you say two minutes?" Hermione asked, panicking.

"More like one with all your whining," Ron grumbled. Fortunately for him, Hermione was busy rushing around to put herself in order and did not hear his last comment.

"Come on, Ron! Let's go." She grabbed his arm and dragged him toward the library.

"Girls," Ron grumbled.

* * *

The foursome marched to Hagrid's cabin and knocked on the door.

"Hagrid, are you there?" Harry called. A very surprised half-giant opened the door.

"Er, I wasn't expectin' company tonight. Sorry about the mess. The nifflers—who are you?" he asked.

"We're time-travelers who know you in the future," Hermione replied. "Harry's James Potter's son. These two are Ginny and Ron Weasley, and I am Hermione Granger, a muggle born."

"Pleased to meet yer, I think," Hagrid said, scratching his head. "Oh! D'ya want to come in and have a cup of tea?"

"I dunno," Ron said cautiously. "After all, the nifflers—"

"Oh, they won't do nobody harm," Hagrid interrupted. "Nice creatures, really. It's just that no one understands 'em."

"With the double-negative, he's correct," Ginny whispered to Hermione, who motioned for them to follow her in.

"Now, mateys, be nice to the guests," Hagrid admonished as two or three tugged on his long beard. "Well, um, I don't get so many guests here. I'm surprised I still know my own name," he added as he put a huge pot of water over the fire. "So how do I know yer?"

"Well, you'll rescue me from the Dursleys and take me to Hogwarts," Harry put in. "They're my relatives."

"You will be friendly to me even though I'm muggle-born, and put up with these two." She winked at Ron and Ginny.

"Don't listen to her. She's a scoundrel when she needs to be," Ginny teased. She then realized that something was tugging on her hair.

"Aack! A mouse is eating my hair!" She tugged at it, but the mouse would not let go. "'Mione, please help."

"Since you were so nice, _Expelliarmus!_" Hermione replied. Immediately the mouse flew from her hair.

"Sorry about 'is manners, he's not so good with visitors, my matey Pounce." Hagrid apologized.

"Oh, it's all right," Ginny said, sneaking a glare at Pounce the Mouse.

"The tea should be hot now," Hagrid said happily. He got up and dished out several cups of watery tea.

"Do you think it's safe to drink?" Harry whispered to Ron.

"Doubt it," Ron whispered back.

"Just pretend to drink it," Hermione advised, taking a pretend sip. "Thanks so much for your hospitality, Hagrid."

"Yer welcome, miss. I haven't had company since Dumbledore dropped in last week. A mighty good headmaster, that Dumbledore is." Hagrid sighed.

The five chatted off and on for awhile before Hagrid realized that he should be making rounds.

"Well, I guess you'd better go- past dinnertime, and I've got to make rounds. Feel free to drop by again!" he added. "Now be careful getting in, you can't risk ol' Filch seein' ya.

"We'll be fine. It's a long time until we're supposed to be locked in, anyway," Hermione replied. "Bye Hagrid!" The others echoed her, then followed her out of the cabin and towards the main building.

* * *

"So, Lily, will you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" James asked casually.

"No! NO! How many times do I have to tell you!" Lily demanded.

"Always one more." James grinned. "So, who are you going with?"

"My friends, of course," she told him.

"You have one problem: they're going with us Marauders."

"Doubtful. Runa loathes the ground Black walks on."

"True, but she enjoys being with the time travelers."

"Well, they can just stay with us girls, not your gang."

"They could, but we're too charming," he teased her. Lily merely glared at him.

"Is this a head meeting or not?" she asked pointedly.

"Technically, any conversation between the two of us is a head meeting no matter what we are talking about simply because we are the heads," James replied, grinning. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Now you're asking for it. Pink or purple?" she asked. "Maybe both, I think." She was about to wave her wand when Ginny walked into the room.

"Can you believe what that stupid mouse did?" she raged. Upon seeing her chewed up hair, Lily and James both hid a smile.

"What happened?"

"Hagrid's pet Pounce the Mouse. Need I say more?"

"Oh, you poor thing," Lily sympathized. "I had detention once cleaning the mouse cages, and some of them are so vicious."

"You had detention?" James asked, amazed.

"Well, let's just say a certain Slytherin professor couldn't handle my intelligence."

"Now this I have to hear," James said, leaning back in his chair.

"There's nothing much to the story. I corrected the former potions master about the ingredients in Polyjuice Potion, and he didn't take too kindly to that."

"I don't suppose so," Ginny snickered. "Yeesh, Hermione doesn't even get a chance to correct our potions master."

"Who's that?" James asked.

"Snape," she replied. "He hates Gryffindors, especially Harry."

"Why, that git! What is he doing there teaching?"  
"Potter!" Lily protested.

"Torturing his students in the dungeon," Ginny replied. Lily couldn't help but laugh; she could imagine well what Severus Snape would look like if he was irritated with a student.

"Now do you see what I was saying?" James asked.

"I suppose," she sighed. "But he would be nicer to Harry if you weren't such a git to him." James made a face.

"If I weren't he'd still hex me, Lilikins."

"Don't call me that!" she yelled.

"Go to Hog—"

"Shut up!" Ginny interrupted. "What do we do about my hair?" she demanded.

"Well, you could always dye it pink," James suggested.

"Do you have any _useful _suggestions?" she asked. Lily bit her lip, thinking.

"I haven't tried a hair-growing charm yet," she commented. "I think I could do that, though."

"If you want it back badly enough, it'll grow pretty quickly. When Great-Aunt Minny cut my hair, I was so angry that it grew overnight," James told her, smiling at the memory.

"Hey, the same thing happened to Harry!" Ginny said. "He also exploded his aunt for insulting you guys."

"That's my boy," James beamed.

"Honestly, he could have gotten in real trouble for that," Lily worried.

"Hey, he was angry," Ginny smirked. "He couldn't help that. What time is it?"

"Eight-thirty," Lily replied.

"Uh-oh. I guess I had better finish my potions essay," Ginny said. "I have half a scroll to go. I'll catch you later," she added, running out of the room.

"I still can't believe you had a detention, Lils," James laughed.

"You'd better believe it," Lily replied. "And don't call me Lils, Pot- I mean, James."

"I always wondered who made that flaming cauldron follow him around."

"No one will believe you if you tell them," Lily warned him. "Now, we have business to discuss."

"Right. Whether the V-day ball aka 'Back to Hogwarts' ball will have giant snowballs chasing everyone around or Inflatable Jello?" Lily glared at him and threateningly drew her wand.

"I was kidding," James told her. "However, I do think that ice crystals would be a good decoration," he responded, saying a random wintery item to save himself from possible hexing.

"Lucky for you that you came up with a good idea," she told him. He grinned. "Don't let that get to your head," she added. He sighed inwardly but kept smiling. _At least she had liked my idea, _he thought._ Maybe Moony _should_ train me in manners; nothing else seemed to work.

* * *

_

Lily sighed in relief as she hid in the closet near the Gryffindor head rooms. It had been days since she had time alone, and her frayed temperament showed it. Everything was so confusing—having a son with none other than Potter showing up, and meeting his friends as well. Even worse, Potter—James—himself was acting oddly. He was still arrogant, but he was also funny and strangely sweet.

Lily wanted to kick herself for saying that. She pulled her robes more closely around her; the closet was chilly. Then she remembered that she could use a warming charm. "_Calidus_"she muttered as she swished her wand. Even though she was warm, she still curled up into a ball and tried to relax. Now that her homework was done, she had all the time in the world. She ignored her growling stomach and set her mind on the events that had passed. Soon she gave into her drowsiness and fell asleep.

* * *

Hours later, James was worried. No one knew where Lily had been for hours, and she wasn't asleep. He took out the Marauder's Map and tapped it with his wand.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he said. Immediately the formerly blank parchment showed a map of Hogwarts. He searched for the dot that said "Lily Evans." She was in a closet of all places, the one near the head rooms. _I hope she hasn't been kidnapped or something, _he thought to himself. "Mischief managed," he whispered, wiping the map clean, before running toward the closet.

He opened the closet carefully, not sure what he would find. Instead of a figure bound with ropes and a gag, he found the redhead curled up into a ball, smiling in her sleep.

"Lily, wake up," he whispered, gently prodding her. She groaned in her sleep, not stirred in the least. He sighed. He wasn't about to leave her there asleep and alone, so he picked her up carefully and took her to the head's suite. He rapped on the door quietly, still holding Lily. Hermione cracked the door open.

"She was sleeping in a closet," James informed her quietly. "I just wanted to bring her here." She nodded suspiciously, but quietly opened the door further.

"Ginny's already asleep. Come on in," she whispered. He followed her to Lily's bed. She pulled the covers back so that James could set her down. Lily immediately grabbed a pillow and held it close to herself. After pulling the blankets over her, James leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Goodnight, Lily," he whispered before leaving the room.

_I hope you enjoyed it—please R&R._

_I'll try to update at least weekly, sometimes less. I'll post chapter 9 sooner because of the delay for chapter 8.  
Well, press the pretty blue button! Please? - _


	9. Chapter 9: Much Ado about Hogsmeade pt 1

_Disclaimer: Marianela, Brenna and Runa belong to me. As for Harry Potter and the rest, well, they're Rolling along merrily until J.K. releases #6 in July and puts them through more angsty stuff. Great, that sounded pessimistic. I plan to read it—I'm number 100 something on the hold list at my library. Does anyone else wonder why the old man, presumably Dumbledore, is on the front cover? _

_Reviewers: Thanks so much for reviewing! I can't believe I got 5 reviews in 1 day—amazing! Wait… roguehobbit reviewed 3 times. Still, I really, really appreciate you. So that's why I'm updating the next day. Plus, I said I would, I think…._

_IamSiriusgrl: Thanks! Blushes I'm sorry about your not having time to write, although I'm curious what part of OH you went to. I have relatives in Canton and Cleveland. (Nyah, nyah, any stalker still will not know what state I live in! and never will!) Sorry, can't help but throw that in…_

_Pleione: Thanks! Yeah, I wish more people were reading this too, but hey! Maybe they'll start when there are more chapters. shrugs Yes, James is maturing a little—mainly because Remus and Harry are keeping him in line. It's not fun to have your parents yelling at each other—thankfully mine don't too much. Besides, I don't want to move this up beyond K+ ... _

_Roguehobbit:  
1. Hmm, I've actually had cocoa puffs only once. Right now, my chocolate rations consist of hot chocolate and icing on graham crackers. Mom hid the scant Easter candy from me, and I'm resisting the urge to search for it. It helped that I found two pieces of candy from the fall, which I shared with Cathy in music theory. evil class -_

_2. I enjoy making arrogance deflating comments. So fun._

_I hate arrogance, even though I think I have some :-/._

_3. Yes, Harry's trying to change the time line, but not completely. He's grown up enough to understand that his parents had to die for him to be able to defeat Moldie Voldie sometime in the future._

_Anyway, I'll move on to…_

_Chapter 9_

_Much Ado About Hogsmeade part 1_

_alias_

_Runa Finds the Perfect Sayings_

"'Mione! Lily! Ginny! Wake up," Runa's voice warbled into their dorm room, interrupting their pleasant sleep. She had entered through the portal, which was now revised to let only certain people pass through.

"Huh?" Lily groaned, rolling over. Hermione sat up and rubbed her eyes; Ginny was still completely out of it. "What are you doing here this early?"  
"It's a Hogsmeade Day, silly," Runa replied. "Brenna woke me up when she took a shower, so it's time for you to get up and ready!"

"What time is it?" Lily grumbled, sitting up.

"Half past six," Hermione answered, ever the know-it-all.

"Couldn't you have let me sleep," she grumbled, lying down again and pulling the blanket over her head. Runa walked over to her and pulled the covers away.

"Well, you're already awake, Lils, so there's no use of that. At least we can all wake Ginny up." Lily sighed and got out of bed.

"All right. What shall I wear today?" she asked, throwing her closet door open. "Nevermind, it doesn't matter."

"Of course it does!" Runa exclaimed, horrified by her friend's comment. "Let's see. How about a miniskirt and—"

"No!" Lily barked. "I will _not _wear a miniskirt when I have to traipse around Hogsmeade all day, being stared at by moronic adolescent males." She grabbed a pair of jeans and her favorite green t-shirt.

"No, that won't do at all," Runa complained after Lily changed. "I know!" She flicked her wand and muttered a spell Lily could not hear.

"What was that all about?" she asked before looking in the mirror. She groaned when she saw what was now written on her shirt. Instead of advertising Bertie Bott's All Flavor Beans, it said, '_So I'm a Witch? You still fell for me_.' Hermione laughed.

"You're next," Runa told the witch, who was also wearing plain, casual clothing.

"Take this off, Runes," Lily pleaded. "It's really not funny. It's demeaning!"  
"True." Runa sighed. "Here, how about this one?" She flicked her wand again. Now her shirt said, '_Geeks make the best girlfriends_.'

"Ugh," Lily muttered. "While I agree with that simply because we're too intelligent to fall for the most idiotic males, I must ask you to change it to something less _flirty. Ugh!_" This time Hermione flicked her wand. This time Lily was much happier with the results. The shirt now said, "Smile. It confuses people."

"Hmm, I could go for that one myself," Runa mused. "Good job, Hermione, although I still like mine. It's your turn now." She smiled mischievously and flicked her wand. Hermione's mouth opened wide in indignation.

"'I prefer redheads?'" she raged, albeit in a quiet voice so she didn't wake Ginny. "Honestly. "_Removeo,_" she muttered. "Honestly, Runes, you're messed up."

"Thank you," she smiled cheekily. "However, if you prefer non-flirty stuff like Spoilsport Evans, I'll have to find something else for you." Lily mock-glared and then smiled at Hermione.

"She's been reading too many Muggle magazines," she explained. Runa did not hear that, as she was contemplating the perfect saying for Hermione's shirt.

"'Slackers Unite—Tomorrow' won't work at all," she muttered. "How about, 'Bewitchingly Brilliant?' No, that won't do either." She sighed. "It's hard coming up with the right saying for you."

"So don't," Hermione responded cheekily.

"I've got it!" Runa said, flicking her wand. "Except I'll need to use the back, too. You'll have to put your hair up. Sorry, 'Mione." On the front of her shirt was written, 'How do you entertain an idiot for an hour? See back of shirt.' However, the back said, 'How do you entertain an idiot for an hour? See front of shirt.' Hermione grinned.

"Oh, this is perfect. Thanks, Runes! I wonder how long Ron will be entertained by it. Now, let's wake up Ginny." The aforementioned Weasley was snoring softly on her cot, oblivious to the world around her. "_Aqueas!_"she flicked her wand. Ginny woke up and immediately shot a hex directly across from her. Fortunately for the others, it hit a wall, which was now bright purple.

"Why did you wake me up like that?" Ginny demanded.

"I wasn't going to risk pulling the covers off, much less touching you. I remember what happened the last time I did that," Hermione replied. "As it is, look what you did to the wall." Indeed, Hermione had made the mistake of waking Genevra Weasley up without magic and had wound up in the infirmary from brutal hexes. Ginny had apologized when she realized what she had done to Hermione, but Hermione had learned her lesson.

"Sorry about that. Remember that I've lived with Fred and George Weasley, though," she explained. Runa rubbed her hands in wicked anticipation. Writing a saying for Ginevra Weasley's shirt would be _fun._ Ginny changed quickly, throwing on black jeans, combat boots, and a black t-shirt.

"Ooh!" Runa squealed, flicking her wand and muttering the same incantation. "This is perfect!" Ginny's shirt now sported the saying 'I'm not insane. It's just that the voices in my head are driving me crazy!' in red ink.

"I like it!" Ginny announced, smiling crazily.

"Good! Now for your makeup," Runa said with a frightening gleam in her eye.

"NOOO!" Ginny screamed. "I'm too young to die! Hermione, help me!" Runa was about to chase her when Brenna walked in. Immediately she flicked her wand at Brenna.

"Noo," Brenna moaned as she looked down at her shirt.

"Oh, you know you like it," Runa retorted. "Even if you didn't, we need to get makeup on these gals. After all, it's the first Hogsmeade Weekend of the year!"

"Harry, wake up!" James shook him. "Everyone else is up. Well, except for Ron and Padfoot," he amended. Harry groaned.

"W-what's going on?" he mumbled.

"Hogsmeade Weekend! The first one of the year. Even Moony is excited," he added. Harry bolted into a seated position and reached for his glasses, only to see Remus rushing around, looking for the right shirt to wear.

"Come on, Moony. The last one looked fine. You're acting like a girl."

"I bet Runa spends much more time picking out her clothes, thank you very much," Remus retorted, but he stuck with the shirt James suggested. "Who gets to wake whom?" he asked James mischievously.

"Let's wake Padfoot together, but only after—"

"Good idea! Harry, grab the shaving cream," Remus told him.

"All right," Harry replied, rushing into the bathroom to fetch said item. "Here it is."

"Shall I do the honors?" James asked. Remus nodded. Harry handed him the shaving cream, which James squirted generously all over his face.

"Well, that covers up the drool quite nicely," he quipped. Remus and Harry rolled their eyes.

"Now for the water," Remus said, pointing his wand. "_Aqueas!_" Sirius sat up and screamed, waking Ron.

"Eh? What?" a sleepy Ron mumbled. "Where's the Death Eater?"

"Nowhere. Sirius just woke up wet," Harry assured him.

"'Just?'" Sirius protested indignantly. "I'll have you know that is a most unpleasant sensation."

"Whatever, Padfoot," James replied, grinning. "At least you can get right up and shave now. It's Hogsmeade Weekend, by the way."

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Sirius shouted, bolting out of bed and running around in circles, only to trip on one of Remus's discarded shirts. "Oof."

"Watch where you're going, Padfoot," Remus told him. "I only have so many shirts, and unlike _someone_ I know,I don't have millions of galleons lying around," he teased.

"I'll get you for this, Moony," Sirius told him.

"Save it for the girls, okay?" James suggested. "We need to play another prank on them. Let's stock up at Zonko's."

"Oh, I'll still have plenty for the girls," Sirius assured them. "I'm still getting you and Moony back. Harry, since I'm forcing James to make me your godfather, well… I'll let you off."

"Save it for the girls," Harry suggested. "After all, I'm sure they've got it in for us."

"That's for sure, with Ginny there," Ron agreed. "Not to mention Hermione."

"We're the Marauders," Sirius replied arrogantly. "We can beat a bunch of girls, no problem."

"Pride goes before a fall, mate," Remus told him. "So it looks like there's a mud puddle with your name on it, Padfoot."

"I'll still get you, Moony."

"So what are we waiting for?" James asked. "Hogsmeade, here we come!"

"So, girls, do any of you have robes or dresses for the V-day ball?" Runa asked.

"Erm, no," Hermione told her honestly. "We didn't have much time to pack, you see." She was alarmed when she noticed a dangerous glint in Runa's eyes. _What have I gotten myself into? _She thought.

"I'm sure we'll be fine though," Ginny added hastily. "It's not like—like it's that important."

"Not important!" Runa raged, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Whoa, watch it, Runes," Brenna warned quietly. She hugged her cloak to herself, still embarrassed about what Runa had put on her shirt.

"Don't worry about it, Bren. You're up, too, you know," Runa replied. "You too, Lils."

"You don't have to make us your personal projects, you know," Lily informed her.

"I know. I just like to." She smiled. "I'm also good at what I do, m'dears." Her smile grew as she thought about the struggle to put makeup on Ginny. As it was, she didn't even have foundation on and still looked like herself. (a/n: that evil stuff I've never used…)

"No, no—" Brenna groaned. "Isn't this embarrassing t-shirt enough?" she complained.

"No! Let's go in, now." She dragged Brenna and Ginny into a dress/robes shop. Lily and Hermione followed, crossing their fingers. There were more dress robes and muggle-style dresses than any of them (other than Runa) had ever seen before. Ginny wanted to feel nauseated, but then she realized that there were dresses of all styles. She even saw a few that she wouldn't mind being caught dead in, or even perhaps alive. However, she did not want Runa to know that.

"Now, ladies, take ten minutes to browse on your own. I'll be going back and forth among you, also looking for the perfect outfits for you."

"You sound like a drill sergeant on a reality show," Hermione commented.

"A _what? _And what's a drill sergeant, anyway?" Runa asked.

"Nevermind." Hermione and the others dispersed, trying to avoid Runa, who could be obsessed to the point of insanity when it came to fashion. While that was sometimes an asset to the troupe, it could also be a bit bothersome.

Fifteen minutes later, Runa had rounded them off to the fitting rooms.

"Honestly, Runes, you're insane," Lily protested as she tried on a slinky yellow number. "This dress is disgusting."

"I'm doing you a favor. Now come out," she ordered. Lily scowled but did so. "Eww, that _is _atrocious. Next dress, Lils. Try something white." Lily rolled her eyes but knew that this was Runa's area of expertise. At any rate, she was glad to be rid of that disgusting scrap of cloth being advertised as a dress.

Ginny came wearing a gothic/punk-styled black dress.

"I kind of like this," she commented. "All I need is a black leather armband with spikes and some other jewelry."

"Get it, but you're wearing something else for the Valentines Day Ball," Runa said curtly. "It does suit you in a punk-ish way, though."

"You'll scare Ron to death," Hermione commented. "That should be reason enough to get it."

"I know. He can be soo annoying. 'Mione, you really need to straighten him up."

"Oh believe me, Gin, I've tried. I've tried teaching Harry a thing or two, as well."

"Hermione, come out _now._"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Please?"

"All right," Hermione sighed, stepping out. She wore a silvery blue gown that fit her nicely, with sparkles and sequins across the front.

"Moonbeams. I like it, 'Mione."

"Hurray! No more trying on dresses!" Hermione shouted.

"Actually, there's just one more you need to try on. What if there's another occasion where you need to dress nicely before we can shop again?" Runa worried.

"All right, but we're going to Zonko's after this."

"After a few appearance altering charms," Lily added.

"Evans! Weasley! O'Brian! Come out for inspection."

"Definitely a drill sergeant," Hermione muttered.

_So, what do you think? Please press the pretty purplish blue button... :-) You know you want to! _

_You know, I'm starting not to care so much what people think about me as a person. You see, I have many facets to my personality, but most people just see my serious side, and perhaps my nervous side. But today after church, I played chase with these little kids. I sort of ran slowly, spinning around, hoping that Jackie would tag me... anyway, eventually I was sick of her not tagging me. I knew she could.So, I did one of my stage falls and spilled my tea. Her older brother, whom I used to have a crush on and only sorta do now (he's dating a friend), were watching. So was their dad. My mom wanted to know if I was all right mentally, though she apologized later. - So nice to be appreciated for wackiness...  
Auramistealia_

_PS. roguehobbit, I'll try to beta-read your chrono fic's first chapter soon... really. Forget about hw... evil stuff! Hope you have a good first week back at school. Well, as good as school can be! _

_ADVOCATING FREE CHOCOLATE FOR EVERYONE. - too bad it'll never happen. _


	10. Chapter 10: Much Ado about Hogsmeade pt ...

_**Disclaimer: Do you really think I'm J.K. Rowling? I'm flattered, really, but I'm definitely not. Alas! I can only lay claim to Brenna, Runa, and Marianela, my original characters,which I do. :)**_

_Reviews: _

_Pleione: Thanks for following my story. I really, really appreciate it! You've been a lot of help. Glad you liked the t-shirt sayings!_

_IamSiriusgrl: Thanks to you, too, for following the story (and reviewing, of course)! Here's what happens when they see Runa's devious work. Notice that I never mentioned what was on Brenna's shirt, only that it embarrassed her. - None of my reviewers did… but that's only 3, plus one verbal. shrugs_

_Roguehobbit: I hate trying on dresses too, but only because they don't fit. You're right. Wackiness is never appreciated enough. Well, perhaps in my circle of insane friends. _

_I had a comment that Runa and Brenna's reaction in Chapter 2, when Harry was introduced as Lily's son, needs work. If I ever rewrite this story, I hope to fix it, but that person is right. It probably is too late to fix now. Oh well, Brenna is strangely insightful at times, unless it has to do with her own romantic life. _

_Now, without further ado, I give you: _

_Chapter 10  
__Much Ado about Hogsmeade part 2_

"Do you think the charms will work?" Brenna whispered to Lily. All four of them looked completely different than normal, not to mention more average. Well, except for a small mole on Runa's nose; Lily couldn't help enjoying herself with that after the disaster with the t-shirts.

"Have no fear. If it doesn't, at least we tried. Besides, this is Zonko's. They encourage stuff like this, right?" she whispered back.

"How should I know?" Brenna asked. "I've never been here."

"Come on, _Sal_. Time to go in."

"Whatever- _Nellie_." The two of them entered Zonkos; Ginny, Runa, and Hermione were to follow exactly fifty nine seconds later. They laughed when a raven flew straight at them, then was jerked back; it was a magical pop-up mechanism to surprise or scare newcomers. The shelves were covered with pranking goods. There was everything from the notorious dung bombs to itching powder to love potions. Lily glanced briefly at a trick mirror that exaggerated one's least favorite features, and then moved on to the fake vampire teeth.

"Wow, I bought a pair of these in a muggle shop once," Hermione whispered, joining them. "They were phosphorescent. Have you found anything yet?"

"Loads of stuff," Lily replied. "It's a good thing I had a job over winter break. Not only did I earn money, I was away from Petty all day." Hermione grinned.

"Ginny is going crazy. Some of these things must have been retired, and she wants to use them on George. I think she raided Ron's hoard; Harry gave him some money but then obliviated the memory so Ron wouldn't be ashamed."

"That was nice of him," she whispered back. "Where's Runa?"

"She is staring in horror at the trick mirror. It's a good thing that she's not seeing her real self in that," she whispered. "Oh, look, here's a book of rare charms, hexes, and their antidotes.

"Ooh, I want one of those too!" Lily said, adding that book to her growing pile. "Oh, this will be fun."

"Uh-oh, look who's coming," Brenna whispered. Sure enough, three Marauders (and two unofficial marauders) had entered the store.

"Hey, mates!" the proprietor of Zonko's said. "What brings you to my humble shop?"

"We need a few more dung bombs, among other things." Sirius winked at him.

"That sounds great! Not everyone can wreak havoc like y'all."

"And some are even better," Ginny whispered. "Come on, let's check out. I can always come back some other time," she added.

"G-Gerrie," Lily protested, quickly inventing a name for her to save her slip-up.

"Hey, you know me." She smiled.

"Come on, let's pay and leave. We want to get to The Three Broomsticks sometime, don't we?" Runa asked a rhetorical question. "Besides, I'm getting sick of, well, you know."

"All right," the others agreed. Once at the checkout register, the girls made their purchases. Unfortunately, Ginny wasn't quite sure she had enough galleons.

"_Accio, galleon,_" she whispered, pointing her wand at Harry's pocket. Immediately one shot out to her hand. Amazingly, none of the guys noticed, as they were distracted by Zonko's amazing products. _Ahh, a Weasley's life for me, _Ginny thought to herself before following the others out of Zonko's.

The Marauders and Co. strolled into The Three Broomsticks excitedly as they clutched their bags of Zonko goods and looked for a good place to sit.

"Oy Runa, Evans!" Sirius called. "Mind some company?"

"I mind yours," Runa retorted, "but I doubt you care."

"Mind if we join you?" Remus asked more politely.

"Go ahead," Brenna gave them permission.

"You owe us something, though," Runa added.

"All right, drinks are on us," James sighed. He immediately found a seat next to Lily, who inched away from him as much as possible. Remus sat catty-corner from Brenna, and Sirius found his way across from Runa. Ron sat in between Harry and Hermione, who was next to Ginny.

"Come on Lily flower," James protested such treatment. "At least I'm buying you a drink."

"Compared to all the times you put pranks on me and dyed my hair various colors, that's a mere down payment on a huge debt."

"Aw, forget it, Lils," Runa suggested. "I'm across from _Black,_" she muttered distastefully.

"And you're enjoying every minute of it," Sirius added cheekily. He dodged her hand, which reached across the table to slap him. Brenna was pulling her already- fastened over-robe closer to herself as if to hide something.

"Come on, Brenna," Runa scolded. "You can't wear that thing all day. It's way to warm in here. You're flushing from the heat." Runa was perfectly comfortable in her 'My other boyfriend kisses better,' t-shirt, which revolted Brenna more than the other girls, who were torn between laughter and disgust. Brenna sighed and removed her robe, revealing a green t-shirt that proclaimed, "Kiss me, I'm Irish."

"Runa hexed my t-shirt," she explained, her face a deep shade of red. Remus blushed and quickly looked away.

"I'll fix that," Sirius offered. He muttered an incantation. Immediately, her shirt's saying changed to, 'Do you know the Muffin Man?' The girls laughed. However, Remus was blushing madly and staring at her shirt.

"What's wrong with her shirt?" Lily inquired. "It's just a saying from a Muggle nursery rhyme. He turned to Sirius, who was grinning.

"I told you I'd get you back, mate," he whispered to Remus. For, although everyone but the Marauders and Co. read a more innocent saying, the Marauders could see 'Property of Remus Lupin' on her shirt.

"Change that or you'll regret it, Padfoot," Remus told him.

"I told you to save it for the girls," James added. "Honestly, you're embarrassing him." He knew that Remus was antsy about girls due to his lycanthropy.

"I'm doing him some good," Sirius retorted.

"I still don't see what's wrong with 'Do you know the Muffin Man,' Lily inserted. "Unless, of course, you spelled it so that Remus reads it differently."

"Why do you have to be such a clever witch?" Sirius complained.

"To keep Prongs on his toes, why else?" Harry retorted.

"Aww, how sweet. Son defends hismother, while insulting his father." James commented sarcastically.

"You'll get over it, Dad," Harry assured him. Rosmerta, a blonde server, chose that moment to interrupt them.

"What'll you have?" she asked.

"Erm, 10 butterbeers, if that's all right with the rest of you," James replied. The rest nodded.

"Thanks, James," Lily told him.

"All right," Rosmerta replied. She levitated ten glasses of butterbeer to the table without spilling a drop, then smiled and moved on to another table.

"So, m'ladies, what did you find today?" Sirius asked. "Anything good?"

"That's for us to know, and you to find out when it's too late," Runa retorted.

"Runes, be nice," Brenna protested.

"It's okay, Brenna," Remus assured her. "He deserves it."

"Why?" she asked.

"Erm, he just does," he muttered, not wanting to tell her about the hidden saying on her shirt.

"Say, Lily, would you like to—"

"No, James. NO!"

"I just wanted to ask—"

"Don't worry about it, James. She'll go with you to the V-day ball," Runa told him.

"WHAT!" Lily asked.

"Ok, that sounds great," James said, beaming. "I was just going to ask her if she wanted to get some chocolate somewhere after we finish."

"He knows her secret," Ginny whispered to Hermione, who hid a smile.

"Sorry James," Lily apologized.

"So, will you go with me to the ball, too, or just to get chocolate?" he asked.

"Both," Brenna and Runa insisted. She glared at them.

"Why don't we see about the other later?" Lily suggested. "However, I'd appreciate some chocolate right now."

"All right," James replied cheerfully.

"You know, why don't we _all _go shopping together after this?" Hermione asked craftily. After all, it would be fun to torture the guys through shopping; despite what people at Hogwarts in the future thought, Hermione liked to have fun. She just thought that reading was fun, too.

"Sounds good to me!" Ron said. "We've already been to Z—"

"Yeah, it does sound like fun," Remus interrupted. "However, we should let Lily and James get her chocolate, first."

"I might have to stay out of this," Ginny commented. "I, ah, spent all of my money already."

"That's okay, Gin. I'll lend you some," Harry offered.

"Thanks!" she replied, smiling.

"That girl is a leech when it comes to money," Ron mumbled.

"Hey!" Ginny protested. "Watch it before I tell everyone your full name."

"You wouldn't dare," Ron threatened.

"Um, sibling rivalry is well and good when it isn't _here_," Hermione interrupted.

"Aww, come on, Mione. You're such a spoilsport," both Ginny and Ron said before glaring at each other.

"Methinks it's time for Prongs and Evans to leave our presence temporarily," Sirius announced.

"Methinks that I should be allowed to finish my last sip of butterbeer," Lily retorted. "Look what happened to you when you gulped yours down the last time," she added with a smirk. Sirius pouted.

"Get rid of the poochie-lip, mate," Remus suggested. The rest of the guys minus Sirius, plus Ginny and Hermione, burst into laughter.

"You know about—" Sirius asked the two girls.

"Of course, Snuffles," Ginny replied, grinning.

"What else do you know?" Sirius asked.

"We shouldn't talk about this in public," Hermione replied. "Someone might hear," she added, looking pointedly over to a table of Slytherins several feet away.

"Honestly, Padfoot," Remus admonished him. "You should know better than to talk about that in public."

"But—but, they know about me," he protested. "Probably about Prongs, too," he added.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Lily demanded.

"N-nothing," Sirius whimpered.

"That's right," James added. "It's nothing that you need to worry about."

"You'll know in time," Hermione assured her. "We only know because of some things that happened in the future."

"When I'm dead," Lily mumbled.

"_What?_" James asked, worried.

"It's nothing. I—I think I need some chocolate, James." She smiled weakly.

"All right! You can get your chocolate, and then come back here. I'm on my fifth butterbeer," Sirius announced.

"Stop being so _rude,_" Runa scolded him. "And drink more slowly," she added as Lily and James exited The Three Broomsticks.

"As you wish, Runie," he grinned.

"Shut up," she responded.

"Can't you two stop fighting?" Brenna asked.

"He/She started it," Runa and Sirius protested.

"Yeah, whatever," Harry muttered. Remus clinked a spoon against his half-full glass.

"Hear ye, hear ye, one and all," Remus announced. "Now that we are separated from Lily and Prongs, we shall now commence our first meeting in plotting their demise—I mean, discussing how to get them together."

"Hear, hear!" Runa responded, raising a toast. The others also raised their glasses.

"Now, what shall we do?" Sirius asked. "Do you have any good pranks in mind, Moony?"

"We could just let things happen naturally," Brenna suggested timidly.

"No!" Sirius protested. "I'm sick of their yelling, and if you knew how much Prongsie talks in his sleep, you'd understand."

"Behave, Padfoot," Remus scolded.

"That or beware," Ginny added, already feeling a bit protective of Brenna.

"Threatening a Marauder?" Sirius challenged.

"Yes," she replied boldly.

"Watch out, mate. You don't want to get on her bad side," Ron warned. "She's my sister. I should know." Ginny smiled modestly.

"Now, since Snuffles insists that we, ah, act, how shall we go about this?" Ginny asked.

"We could use a love charm," Runa suggested. "Oops, they're not exactly legal," she muttered.

"Force them to work together on a project," Hermione suggested. "Nothing like research to—"

"'Mione, not everyone is a bookworm," Ron protested.

"We could put a spell on D-Prongs to make him say exactly what he's thinking," Harry suggested.

"Oooh! Sounds fun!" Runa exclaimed, rubbing her hands together excitedly. "You know, we girls should start up a matchmaking business…."

"I'd hate to see what you'd put us poor blokes through," Remus muttered.

"I am _not _going to demean myself in such a way," Ginny added. "Setting up something with Lily and James is all right, but I will _not—_"

"Oh, shove it, Gin," Hermione interrupted. Everyone else gasped.

"I d-didn't know you'd use phrases like that," Ron said.

"'Shove it?'" Hermione clarified. "Honestly, Ron, it's not like I'm saying "bloody" or even worse words twenty times in a row."

"Hey, mates, did we miss anything?" James called, striding towards the table with two heavy bags.

"N-no," everyone quickly responded. "Of course not."

"Now I know something's going on," Lily mumbled, taking a seat next to Runa. "Spit it out."

"But I already swallowed my butterbeer," Sirius protested.

"Eww, gross!" Brenna said.

"Just shut up, Sirius," Lily ordered.

"Why don't we go shopping now?" Hermione suggested.

"Um, Lily?" Brenna timidly asked. "May I have a piece of chocolate?"

"I can't believe I had so much fun with _those guys,_" Lily announced as she flopped onto her bed.

"I can't believe Harry bought me this necklace," Ginny added thoughtfully, fingering a delicate necklace with celtic knots and a green stone called aventurine. "I hope Ron and the other prats don't tease me about it," she added.

"Oh, we'll handle them," Runa assured her. "Of course, Brenna dear couldn't take her eyes off Remy," she teased.

"Yeah, right," Brenna huffed. "I stared at him as much as you stared at Siri."

"I did _not _stare at him," Runa protested. "I was just teasing, Bren. Why are you so defensive today?"

"The problem is that you're too close to the truth," Hermione explained. She sighed when they heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" she called.

"It's Marianela," responded a timid voice on the other side. "Is Ginny around?" Ginny rushed to the door and opened it.

"Hey, Nela!" she greeted her. "What's up?"

"Um, the ceiling?" she asked, bewildered.

"Sorry, it's a Muggle saying I learned from 'Mione. It means something like "how are you?" and "what's going on?" she explained. "Did you have fun at Hogsmeade?"

"Oh, um, I kind of didn't go," Marianela muttered.

"What! Why not?" Ginny asked, shocked.

"Well, I-I had news from home," she mumbled. Ginny examined her more closely and realized that her eyes were a tiny bit puffy.

"If it was bad news, then you should have come to distract yourself."

"Well—it's nothing," she mumbled.

"Hey, you're still standing in the hallway! Sorry, Nela. Come on in and join us," Ginny insisted. "This is Lily, Hermione, Brenna, and Runa." She pointed to them respectively. "And this is Marianela. She's a Ravenclaw."

"Nice to meet you," Lily greeted her. The others nodded in agreement. "The sorting hat almost put me in Ravenclaw," she added. "Would you like a piece of chocolate?"

"Um, sure," she muttered, taking a piece. "Thanks."

"It really is good to meet you," Hermione put in. "Ginny mentions you off and on." Marianela smiled slightly.

"It's kind of nice to have a friend here." She took a bite of the chocolate. "Oh, this is good! I'd never really had much chocolate before. My _mamá no_–doesn't care for it," she added. "So, what did you do at Hogsmeade? I only went there once. People kept on bumping into me. When they saw me at all, they just made fun of me for my nationality."

"We got some Muggle-style dress robes, supplies from Zonko's—that's a joke shop, and some butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks. We also tortured the guys through more shopping after that," Runa laughed. "You should have come. You're coming with us next time," she added. "Actually, we are going to have to find you a dress robe," she added.

"Don't let her, Nela," Ginny warned her.

"I want to wear my flamenco dress," she replied, smiling slightly. "Unless you think that's too strange—"

"I want to see it!" Runa exclaimed excitedly. "I've heard about that Spanish dancing—"

"You should have come. There will always be stupid gits around, but don't worry about them," Hermione told her. "Not everyone is like that."

"My sister hates me because I'm a witch," Lily added.

"Did the Marauders make fun of you?" Brenna asked.

"No. I do not know if they ever see me. They are, how do you say it? Preoccupied with pranks."

"You couldn't have described them better," Lily laughed.

"So, what news did you hear from your family, Nela?" Ginny prodded. Marianela looked down.

"My family is dead, and my betrothal is broken," she replied, starting to cry. Ginny hugged her.

"I am so sorry," she murmured.

"That's not all," she sniffed. "After a few more months, I am told I must go ahead in time."

"How far?" Ginny asked. "You can come home with 'Mione and I if you wish and Dumbledore agrees." Marianela stopped crying.

"You are—you're from the future?" she asked, surprised. "I thought you said you came from an Irish school."

"Yes. We came back in time by accident and met Harry's parents, along with some other friends," she explained. Marianela tilted her head skeptically.

"And you would not mind having a foreigner come home with you?" She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Are you sure you're from the future?" Ginny and Hermione nodded emphatically.

"Why couldn't you come with us?" Hermione inquired. "Why did whoever kill your family, anyway?"

"Well, _mi papá es de la familia royal, y el dictador no quiere tener_-"she stopped when she realized she was speaking in Castilian Spanish. "Nevermind. This General Franco does not like my family, and most of them have been executed. My father moved us to Andalucia from Castilla y Leon when I was little, but that did not prevent--" She shuddered. "It does not help that one of his men has a tie with Voldemort." Ginny flinched at the name.

"Do you always make s sounds that way in Spanish?" Hermione asked curiously.

"It is why it was hard to pronounce English at first. There is a legend that says Castilians used to pronounce the s properly, but then there was a king who has a speech impediment—"

"A lisp," Hermione inserted.

"Yes, a lisp. He did not wish to be mocked for his lisp, or to sound less like anyone else. He demanded that everyone speak with the lisp. Therefore, we say words like "cathtellano" pronounced with a _th_ instead of an s."

"That's a pretty cool story," Lily commented. "I wouldn't mind learning some Spanish myself."

"Me, too," Brenna agreed. Hermione nodded as well; she liked to learn _everything._ Well, everything but divination.

"Start with this. _Me estremezco_," she said carefully, pronouncing the s's and z's as a th. "I can teach you some _gallego _as well," she added. "My mother speaks- spoke it at home, and I also took courses in _catalán_ at school."

"Me ethtremeth—what a tongue twister!" Lily said. "You did that on purpose." Marianela grinned.

"It's fun, though."

"What's it mean?" Ginny asked.

"I shudder," she smiled.

"Cool! I like it," Lily announced. "_Me estremezco. _I can use that on Pot—I mean, James." She smiled mischievously. "Will you teach me to say, 'Don't you understand the word 'no' in at least one language?'" Marianela smiled.

"Of course," Marianela replied. "Will all of you tutor me in English? People stared at me as if I had three heads when I said someone was pulchritudinous." Everyone in the room burst out laughing.

"Honestly, you may know English better than some of them," Brenna replied, still laughing. "'Mione and Lily taught us that word a few days ago."

"Three heads? You don't look anything like Hagrid's dog. He has three heads, too," Ginny added, giggling as well. Marianela put off thoughts of her family for a moment and joined in on the fun.

"It's nice to have friends," she murmured.

_So, what do you think? Please let me know; it shouldn't take thatlong. There's a pretty blue button below that you can click on. It won't even give you a virus, and it will make me very happy unless you are flaming me.  
Then I will make a converter to turn that energy into heat energy in order to make hot chocolate, or perhaps tea or chocolate covered pretzels... mmm, that sounds good to me!  
Auramistealia_


	11. Chapter 11: A Place to Belong

_Disclaimer: I, Auramistealia, do solemnly swear that I do not own Harry Potter. I will let J.K. Rowling and the fangirls take care of him, as long as she lends her characters to me for fanfiction. I do, however, own Marianela, Brenna, and Runa. Aren't they lucky? _

_Jessesgirl11: I'm so glad you liked my story, and my comments! It's where I allow my wackiness and randomness to come out. And to think that many people think I have no sense of humor…. I wish I knew how to make that type of energy converter. Hot chocolate sounds good to me, too! Yum…. _

_Pleione: Strange ending:-/ Sorry. I just had to get Marianela back in there somehow. shrugs Hopefully this chapter won't end so strangely. I'm glad you liked the Hogsmeade scenes. - Thanks, as always, for reviewing! _

_IamSiriusgrl: Yes, Marianela is cool. After all, how can she not be with such an awesome name? As for Sirius, well, he definitely got his revenge on Remus. - (thanks again for reviewing!)_

_Roguehobbit: Nope, I don't personally know the Muffin Man. I'd like to, though. Especially if he's the one who makes those chocolate and chocolate chip muffins they had at church this morning. Ah, Shrek! That was a wonderful movie. Thanks for reviewing and reliving the Shrek moment with me! ha, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive! Stayin' alive! (B.G.'s and whatshisface in Shrek). _

_Are you expecting me to put a chapter here? Well, I'd better not disappoint you. _

_Chapter 11_

_A Place to Belong_

Marianela opened her eyes and rubbed them. It was early in the morning, but she always woke up early. _Where am I? _she wondered, realizing that she was clearly not in her Ravenclaw room. She glanced around and spotted three others sleeping before she realized where she was: the head girl's room. All five girls had been so nice to her last night, when she had found out that her parents had died. A quick tear slid down her cheek before she could stop it. _I can't believe I almost told them my secret,_ Marianela thought to herself. _At least it came out in Castilian, so they don't know as much._ She sighed.

"Nela, you awake?" Ginny asked groggily. "Did you sleep well?"

"All right, I guess." She sighed. "I'll have to sneak into Ravenclaw to get some clothes, though."

"Why don't you move in here?"

"I'm a Ravenclaw, Gin. Ravenclaws have to stay with the other Ravenclaws, not Gryffindors, remember?"

"Says who?" Ginny challenged. "Face it: you don't like it in your room. You implied that when you mentioned feeling practically invisible."

"Well, you managed to stay here last night without a problem, didn't you?"

"I fell asleep," Marianela argued.

"I thought Ravenclaws were smart," Ginny muttered.

"What did you say?" she snapped.

"I said, I thought you were smart. You're intelligent enough when it comes to classes. Why don't you stay here where you're wanted?"

"Because I don't belong," she yelled, waking the other two occupants of the room. "I don't belong anywhere. Not in my school in _España, _where the Galicians think that I'm not good enough simply because I'm only half-Galician. Not in Ravenclaw or anywhere else in Hogwarts, where I'm invisible or just some stupid foreigner who has no right to be here. And, I've found out that I don't even belong in my own time. I have to _change times_, Ginevra Weasley. How would you like _that?_" she demanded.

"Yeesh, could you be a little quieter?" Lily grumbled. "We were trying to sleep." She yawned before deciding to get up anyway. Hermione, however, had pulled the covers over her head. "Now, what is this about not belonging anywhere?" she asked.

"You heard," Marianela answered brusquely.

"Yes, I suppose I did," she sighed. "Well, how would you like to find out suddenly that you'll have a son who has some significance with an evil wizard on the rise to power, that you would marry someone you thought you hated, and that both of you would die?" Lily challenged.

"I wouldn't like that at all," she answered. "I didn't think you hated James Potter," she added. Lily sighed.

"Look, Marianela. I'm sorry that I was so grumpy. I always am when I wake up lately, it seems," she sighed. "I enjoyed your company last night, and I think everyone else did as well. I'm going to make an offer to you: you can join our group of friends for as long as you're here. You'll have people to talk to, people to yell at. You can even sleep here; I'm stuck with the others," she smiled. "Why did the Sorting Hat put you in Ravenclaw?"

"The Sorting Hat never makes mistakes," Hermione grumbled before rolling over again.

"It didn't. It was strange; it told me—" she sighed. "It told me that I didn't belong in Ravenclaw, but it was putting me there anyway. It said—" she paused, unsure whether she could continue or not.

"Why did it put you there, then?" Ginny asked, curious.

"It said that I had not found my courage yet. That after I did, I would be resorted into Gryffindor."

"So, you can stay here!" Ginny cheered.

"It almost put Harry in Slytherin, but Harry begged it not to," Ginny commented.

"I didn't know that, and he's one of my closest friends," Hermione said. "You know, Ravenclaw really isn't a bad place to start. Besides, it's been telling the houses to unite."

"You learn a lot when someone saves you from death," Ginny laughed bitterly. "Tom Riddle isn't exactly the best person to be possessed by."

"Who?" Lily and Marianela asked.

"V-Voldemort. His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, and I found his diary in my first year." She shrugged. "It's not my most pleasant memory, I assure you. See, Nela, we're a bunch of misfits."

"Maybe I will move in," she murmured. "Perhaps I will find my bravery."

"Well, it would be nice to have a _pulchritudinous _flamenco dancer in here," Lily teased.

"Perhaps you can teach us a few dance moves," Hermione suggested. "Do you want us to help you move your stuff?" Marianela smiled.

"In your pajamas?"

"Why not?" Ginny smirked. "Afraid we'll run into McGonagalll or some snotty Slytherins?"

"Not really. Where will I sleep, though? I can't use your cot every night, Ginny."

"Oh, there are spells to make rooms bigger," Lily smiled. "We can get another cot, too. Actually, we should get real beds for all of you. I don't want anyone groaning about being sore in my room. I'll leave a note for the house elves," she added. _Don't talk about SPEW, _Ginny mentally begged Hermione. Thankfully Hermione did not use this opportunity to bemoan the fate of the house elves.

"Let's get her stuff before the Ravenclaws wake up," Hermione suggested. "I don't want to use sleeping charms."

"You know what?" Sirius muttered to himself. "I'm sick of James's 'no pranking Evans alone' policy." He paced the room, bored out of his mind and not ready for breakfast. "She is _never _going to fall for him anyway, so I might as well go pester her." Wand in hand, he strode out of his room and into the Gryffindor common room. To his surprise, Lily was just entering. _Perfect, _he thought to himself. With a flick of his wand, he turned her hair electric blue.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" she screamed. "HOW DARE YOU! _Wingardium Leviosa!_" She lifted him in the air.

"Now turn my hair back to normal," she demanded.

"No! Let me go."

"You know, I can just do it myself," she remembered. "It's not as if I don't know the counter hex." Lily let Sirius go, all right—straight to the floor.

"Ow," he complained as she returned her hair to its normal color. Meanwhile, a crowd had gathered.

"Ooh, head girl hexed!" One first year giggled.

"Do you want to be?" Lily challenged. _Ugh. Black is going to pay for this,_ she thought to herself.

"Sirius Black looked so funny dropping from the air like that," a fourth year told her friend. _All right, maybe this isn't so bad._

"So, Sirius, why _did _you turn my hair blue?" she demanded.

"Because you deserved it." Lily snorted in derision.

"Right. And in what way did I deserve it?"

"You're not treating my friend right, dummy."

"I'm no dummy, Sirius Black. If I were, I'd be groveling before you like all of your fan girls."

"Like I even want fan girls," Sirius grumbled. "They're just annoying stalkers." Many girls in their audience gasped in horror. Had Lily put Sirius Black under a spell?

"Admit it. You like the attention."

"Only to an extent." He paused for emphasis. "Now, as I was saying, you are going to treat Prongs with respect or I'll—"

"What will you do?" James asked mildly as he walked into the room.

"I'm just trying to help you," Sirius said defensively.

"Chill, Padfoot. I can do my own hexing," he said, winking at Lily. The crowd dispersed afterseeing that there wasn't going to be a huge fight to watch.

"Oh, you need to get a life," Lily grumbled before walking away.

"It won't be complete without you in it, Lilikins!" James called after her. "So what was that all about?" he asked Sirius.

"I am sick of tiptoeing around Lily. We need to play another prank on the girls. We're Marauders, aren't we?"

"Obviously, Padfoot. Honestly, we're going to prank them again. However, it helps if there's actually a plan, not to mention the whole group needs to be in on it. Now, I don't know about you, but I want some breakfast. It helps to have energy when plotting mischief. Besides, we have potions first thing."

"Ugh," Sirius grumbled. "Slytherins."

Severus Snape sat in his seat at Potions, warily watching Potter and his gang, especially the other Potter, the rotten Quidditch star's cousin (A/N: that is Snape's opinion, not necessarily the author's.) Dealing with James Potter and Sirius Black was bad enough. Add Remus Lupin, and those two transfers, and life was worse. Last time Sirius had used the Jelly Legs hex on him, and James had thrown "_Scourgify_" towards his hair. Well, Severus Snape _liked _having greasy hair. It was a sign of prowess, of brilliance—after all, what type of brainy person had time to wash his hair when there were potions to brew and Potters to bother?

It was just like a Potter, friend of the blood-traitor Black, to fancy a Mudblood. Or, perhaps it was his way of torturing her. Snape didn't care. Why should he? Head girl or not, _he _was a pureblood, and therefore superior to her, but he might as well let her be. After all, muggle-borns were usually saner than people like Bellatrix Black and Rudolphus Lestrange. Lestrange definitely lived up to his name. It was too bad that someone as loony as he didn't have a conscience, not that Severus had that much of one.

The transfer muggle was answering too many questions correctly. Snape allowed only himself or other Slytherins to act like know-it-alls. Therefore, she must be punished. As soon as she finished telling the potions master that mandrake roots, which were also thought by muggles to be an aphrodisiac (blech), were used to unpetrify people, Severus Snape pointed his wand and said the spell for a Jelly Legs jinx. However, he was thwarted; the Weasley (blood traitor scum) said "_Expelliarmus_!" at exactly the right time. Not only did this deflect the hex, the Weasley had Snape's wand.

"Professor, I saw Weasley helping Potter with his potion," Snape called out.

"Thank you, Severus. Five points off Gryffindor." That should do it. The Weasley was spitting mad. He sent a gloating glance towards the Weasley and found a wand pointed at him.

"_Wadiwasi!_" the boy said. A ball of paper flew up Snape's left nostril.

"Good one, mate!" Black congratulated him. Snape tried to take the paper out, but to no avail.

"Oh, Ron, why are you picking on him?" that mudblood with the bushy hair snapped. "Honestly. Just because he is a git doesn't give you an excuse to act like that." _I'm no git! Or if I am, I have the right to be!_ Snape thought.

"But 'Mione, he sent the Jelly Legs jinx at you."

"So? I know the counter spell."

"You could at least thank him for deflecting it by taking his wand," James inserted.

"Well, all right," she huffed before concentrating on her potion again. "Thanks, Ron."

"Anytime, mate." Snape wanted to vomit, but decided that he would wait until the end of class. _Perhaps I'll vomit on Pettigrew, _he thought before remembering that he was visiting his mum. _Stupid chump, attached to his mother. _Realizing that he had put too much dragon's tooth in the potion, he let out a string of profanity.

"Severus! Such language. Ten points from Slytherin!" the teacher rebuked him. Ah, well, all's well that ends well.

Ginny Weasley knew that the boys had taken her diary. She had torn apart the entire room looking for it. Still it could not be found. For this reason, she was now skipping lunch to raid the head boy's room, where James had enlarged the room so that all the marauders could sleep there. _If they accuse girls of only going to the bathroom in herds, I'll accuse them of only sleeping in packs, _she thought to herself. _I bet my diary is in here. _"I hope Harry didn't read it," she muttered. Only Hermione knew that she still cared for him, and she wanted to keep it that way. After all, if Lavender Brown or the Patils knew, then they would go nuts. Cho Chang would sneer and tell her to go ahead and "take her leavings." Ginny shook her head and threw those thoughts to the back of her mind.

"Business, Weasley," she scolded herself. _Now, what did I hear Ron say again?_ Ginny searched her mind. _Oh, right, of course—they're so predictable! _

"Snitches," she whispered. The door opened. "Ha!" she muttered to herself. The room was a complete wreck. _How can anyone live like this? Wait, I used to, _she reminded herself.

"_Accio, diary!_" she flicked her wand and said. Immediately Ron's trunk flew at her. Ginny fell over backwards as it landed on top of her. "Ouch," she mumbled. _Darn! I broke the fifty-seventh Weasley Prankster rule. No using the 'accio' spell until you know that what you want isn't inside an object that will crush you. _She groaned and was glad to realize that her wand was still in her hand. She pointed it at the trunk.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" she wheezed, as the trunk was still on her chest. She levitated it to back to it's normal spot, still lying down to catch her breath. _At least I know where it is now. Stupid prat, _she thought. Moments later, she pulled herself to a seated position. "_Alohomora,_" she said, unlocking the trunk. She crawled over to it and searched for her diary. She found it toward the bottom, wrapped inside a paper bag. _Trying to avoid a hex, I see, Mr. Weasley._ She grinned mischievously. _Well, _no one _steals Ginevra Weasley's diary with impunity! Now, what can I do?_ She wondered. _What would embarrass Ronniekins and the others the most? _She dismissed several pranks as too complicated. She would have to act now. For one thing, they would notice her diary was missing and change the password. _I know! It's cheesy, childish, and the oldest prank in the book, but it'll still embarrass them!_ She grabbed Ron's oldest pair of underwear and put it in her purse. _I'll have to clean it later. Eww._ She then moved on to all of the other trunks, noting whose unmentionables each were. _Ugh, I can't believe I'm sinking this low,_ she thought. _Wait a minute! They're the ones who stole my diary! They will PAY! Now I just have to get out of here._

"Hope you don't miss them, boys," she smirked, walking quietly out of their room. "See ya," she told the ballerina dancer that guarded the entire head suite. Her stomach grumbled. "Well, it looks like I'll have to visit the kitchen," she murmured as she pranced down the hallway.

_Chapter 11 is now officially over! So what did you think? I know it might be a little short...  
Anyway, the blue button calls you and homework calls me. Alas, I must flee! I'll try to update soon.  
Remember that, as Duke Ellington would say,"It don't mean a thing if you ain't got that swing!" I've had that in my head all day. Well, if it was good enough for Glen Miller...  
Auramistealia_

_Advocating a homework free week for all students- yet another thing that should but will not happen. Well, it will this summer because I won't be in school! waTAA! _


	12. Chapter 12: Of Animagi, Plans, and Remod...

_**Disclaimer:**  
__I am Auramistealia, writer of this tale, oh  
__My destiny calls and I go.  
__Must you ask me this question, if I own H. Potter?  
__My answer will always be 'no!'_

_(Can anyone tell that I watched_ Man of La Mancha _in Spanish class recently?)_

_**I still own Brenna, Runa, and Marianela, by the way. **_

_Thanks to the Faithful Reviewers: _

_**Roguehobbit:** Yep, they do deserve whatever Ginny dishes out for them. So, you want to know what she does with their underwear? I'm afraid I can't tell you yet. It's not in this chapter, but it will come soon. -_

_**IamSiriusgrl:** Thanks! Yeah, it does suck. I hate it when doesn't work and you can't update or review…. Hopefully you can soon!_

_**Pleione:** It is a great song. So is 'In the Mood.' I mean, who wouldn't be 'In the Mood' for that? Well, perhaps my parents after I've played it 5 times in a row…. I need to find my cd player so I don't have to use the computer.:-) As for Snape's hair, I honestly can't think of any other explanation. shudders Still, I can't imagine living with my hair like that and liking it! _

_**Jessesgirl11:** Noo! I have a stalker! Wait… you were kidding? whew that's a load off my shoulders! lolNow if it would only be Monday, June 13th. Ah, well, it will be in… 1 month, 4 weeks, and 2 days. _

_  
Was I supposed to put a chapter up here?  
_

_I was, wasn't I?_

_Well… all right. Here's chapter 12. I hope you enjoy it! _

_Chapter 12_

_Of Animagi, Plans, and Remodeling_

"Hey, Gin, where were you at lunch?" Harry asked.

"Oh, just in the head suite. I didn't feel like eating in the cafeteria," she replied.

"Are you all right?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Ginny evaded.

"Well, you can't go around skipping meals," he protested, flustered.

"And who are you to say that? My brother? Oh right, I forgot. I'm your best friend's sister, which gives you the right to order me around," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Come on, Ginny! I was just-" Harry tried to defend himself. He was on the verge of losing his temper.

"Just don't worry about it. See ya later, Harry!" She added, walking swiftly away towards Marianela.

"Wait—" Ginny ignored him.

"Hey Nela! How was lunch?" she asked.

"Oh, just fine," she replied. "What was that all about, and where were you at lunch?"

"Oh, The-Boy-Who-Lived-to-Steal-My-Diary was telling me I shouldn't skip meals," Ginny replied quietly, still somewhat irked.

"Wait—Harry stole your diary?"

"Well, actually, it was in Ron's trunk," Ginny amended. "I bet he knew about it, though."

"He's right about skipping meals, though," Marianela commented. "Could he just be concerned about you?"

"I'm just his friend's little sister," she snorted bitterly. "And I don't need another brother. I have _five._ Five irritating older brothers. And I didn't skip lunch. I went to the kitchen." Marianela smiled.

"And before that you snuck into their room?" she laughed. "_¡Ay, chica¡Eres una granuja, mi amiga!_"

"What did you say?"

"Oh, sorry. You're a- a rogue, Ginny."

"Rogue, scoundrel, rapscallion—it comes with being a Weasley," she replied cheerfully. "Come on; let's see what charms Flitwick is teaching us today."

_qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasfghjklzxcvbnm_

**HISTORY OF MAGIC IS SO DULL! HARRY, DO YOU STILL HAVE THAT PEN? –BRENNA**

Sure thing, Bren.

_Wow, you, the good one, started a note-passing session! _

**SHUT UP, RON WEASLEY- **

PASSING NOTES AGAIN? I REALLY SHOULD DOCK POINTS.-LILY

**BUT YOU WON'T, WILL YOU? **

Of course she won't. I'm her son, and you're one of her best friends.

**Hey, why do you keep leaving us out of conversations?-James**

**_Yeah. Why do you? We're the life of the party! – Sirius_**

**Can't you be serious for once?- Remus**

**_No. I'm Sirius._**

**_SHUT UP! WE LEAVE YOU OUT BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT WANTED! SO STOP READING OUR NOTES! AND NO MORE 'SIRIUS/SERIOUS JOKES!- RUNA_**

_YOU COULD BE A LITTLE NICER, RUNES. AFTER ALL, HARRY'S PEN IS TAKING NOTES FOR US.-HERMIONE_

_**Yeah. Listen to her! **_

**Honestly. Some people never learn.**

INCLUDING YOU!

**Come on, Lily. He's improving, you must confess. **

_He's better than Snape or Malfoy. They're evil._

Honestly, mum, he's pretty cool.

**Thanks for sticking up for me, Padfoot.**

**_You're welcome._**

**I was being sarcastic.**

**IS THERE ANY CHANCE HE'LL FALL ASLEEP? WAIT, HE'S DEAD. **

**I wish he'd figure that out. **

ME, TOO! SO, GOT ANY PLANS UP YOUR SLEEVE? 

**I'll tell you if you go out wi**

**_And betray a fellow Marauder? I think not! _**

_Does anyone have any chocolate frogs? _

Sure. Right here, mate! Don't let it get away though. 

_Oops._

**Honestly. Couldn't you at least use a sugar quill? **

I THINK THEY SHOULD MAKE A CHOCOLATE QUILL.

_WOULDN'T IT MELT? _

_**THERE'S GOT TO BE A WAY TO KEEP IT FROM MELTING. **_

**Maybe we should invent them.**

_Nah, no time. I'll give that idea to the twins when we get back to our time. _

_**But then we still won't have any.**_

**And we all know Lilikins needs her chocolate.**

THAT'S NO WAY TO WIN A GIRL'S HEART.

**I love you too, Lily.**

**_Aww, how sweet. Now, can you puhleez stop the lovey-dovey stuff and find another conversation? _**

**I THOUGHT THAT WAS SWEET. **

**_BRENNA, THE HOPELESS ROMANTIC_**

**HEY!**

**Honestly, Runes—**

**_DEFENDING HER, ARE WE? ; )_**

**Just—shut up. **

**_I see someone's at a loss for words, Moony._**

**Knock it off, Padfoot.**

_CAN'T YOU MALES BE MATURE FOR ONE SECOND! _

**I can, but the rest can't for much longer than that. **

**_We might last to two seconds. _**

**I can be mature.**

PROVE IT.

**How?**

OH JUST (comments scratched out and illegible)

**_Ohh Runnaaaaa!_**

**_GO BOIL YOUR HEAD! _**

**_Prongsie, aren't you going to defend me?_**

**You deserve it.**

Go easy on him, Dad.

_When is dinnertime?_

Oh, Ron, can't you stop thinking about your stomach for one moment?

_THAT'S WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY! YOU STOLE MY LINE!_

The bell rang in the middle of their conversation.

**CLASS IS OVER!**

_And this time I get the last word! _

Not. 

_qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasfghjklzxcvbnm_

"You know what? It's getting a little too crowded in here," Lily observed.

"Yeah," Hermione sighed. "I mean, the three of us are used to sharing a dorm room with people, but it would be nice to have more space."

"Not to mention our own sitting room, not one we have to share with the guys," Ginny added.

"How about bigger armoires, or walk-in closets?" Nela suggested.

"Hmm, that sounds nice," Lily said, snatching a notebook and writing everything down. "I know that the Hogwarts staff has used charms to modify the rooms for each head girl. And, while unfortunately we can't get another bathroom for us four, I'm sure we can do something." She flipped back a few pages in the notebook. "I've been studying the spells used on the room ever since the beginning so that we could have the portal."

"May I see that?" Hermione asked eagerly. Lily handed her the notebook.

"Should we let Bren and Runes in on the plan?" Marianela asked.

"No, but I'll be nice enough to add a small room with lots of mirrors and places for Runa to torture us with—I mean, do our makeup," Lily replied. "It's our room, for goodness sake," she added.  
"How about a place for each of us to be alone," Ginny suggested.

"Are the walk-in closets good enough?" Lily asked.

"Perfect!"

"Runa will kill us if we have walk-in closets," Hermione commented.

"She'll get over it," Ginny assured her. "At least, she'd better. I know I don't have half enough clothes to fill one of those things, but," she shrugged, "It might come in handy."

"All right, let's draw the floor plan," Lily insisted.

"I never imagined I'd get to stay in a place so nice," Marianela said as they sketched the dimensions.

"Um, how are we going to expand the space without taking some away from the others?"

"It's a spell I found," Lily explained. "It's the same way that Ginny's purse works."  
"We need to have some hidden compartments," Marianela suggested. "That way, if the boys come raiding again, those _ladrones_, they won't find our most secret things."

"Ladrones?" Hermione asked.

"Thieves."

"Did you find your diary while you were missing?" Lily suddenly asked Ginny.

"Finally. And yes, it was in their room."  
"You told Lily where you were going, but not me?" Marianela inquired, slightly hurt.

"I'm sorry, Nela. I only told her because she caught me going away from the cafeteria." Marianela smiled, relieved.

"You could have told us," Hermione insisted. "That's all right though."

"Thanks."

"It was in Ron's trunk," Marianela added.

"I don't think Ron himself stole it though," Ginny added. "One of the Marauders must have taken it because I had not yet updated the hexing list, and Ron wasn't completely green."

"Ginny," Hermione scolded. "He isn't the worst of your brothers."

"Oh, don't worry. Charlie and Bill would get warts and boils, the twins would have the tickling charm plus boils, and Percy the Ultra Prat would have all three, plus be petrified."  
"I had no idea you were so—vindictive," Marianela commented.

"Do you know how many _secrets _I have in this diary?" Ginny demanded. "I can't let them out!"

"I understand," Lily commented. "I have a charm that makes people forget what they read on mine, not to mention a little surprise for marauders." She smiled. "I might let Harry read it, though. If he finds it," she added.

"I just have a spell to move the letters around," Marianela confessed. "Maybe I need some more security."

"Me, too," replied Hermione. "What if someone learns Euskara?"

"Euskara? You mean, the language of _los vascos que—_the Basques, who have that terrorist group? We have a story that says the devil tried to study the language for seven years and only learned to say 'yes, ma'am.'"

"That's just a myth, really. It's not that difficult, and I figure that, just in case Voldemort has a tie with the ETA, we need more people who know the language, and since no one else at school knows Euskara, including Dumbledore, then I could make it automatically appear in that language."

"More power to you," Ginny inserted.

"Let's start the remodeling," Lily announced. "We only have so much time before dinner, and we all have homework." The rest groaned.

"All right." All four girls got out their wands and began saying the proper spells for the remodeling.

"Oh Prongsie!" Sirius called. "Do you have all the ingredients yet?"  
"Don't be so loud," James scolded him. "Myrtle's being nice enough to let us use her bathroom to mix this up. And no, we don't have all the ingredients. Harry and Ron are coming with the dragons bane root." Sirius squirmed as James opened the door and pushed him in.

"Moaning Myrtle? But she's—"

"Ohhhh, no one's nice to me," moaned the ghost, splashing.

"Oh, please, Aunt Myrtle," James pleaded. "He didn't mean anything by it."

"'Aunt?'" Sirius asked. "I didn't know you were related to M-Myrtle."

"Yeah, well, she died before I was born." James shrugged. The door opened, and Ron and Harry rushed in.

"We've got the dragons bane root! Where's Remus?" Harry asked. Moaning Myrtle swooped down.

"Oh, er, hi Myrtle," Harry said.

"Yeah, hi," Ron mumbled. "Nice to see you again, I guess. Please don't splash us." Myrtle circled them in the air.

"I don't know you. You've never been in my bathroom before."

"Well, we are in the future," Harry told her.

"Yeah. This is my son, Harry, and his friend Ron," James introduced them.

"You could have done that first," she sniffed. "But no. Nobody cares about poor, freckled, ghostly Myrtle. They throw things at me, just because they think it won't hurt. 'Twenty points if it goes through her head! Ten through her stomach! Oh look, I got her foot!'" She was about to dive into the toilet and splash again. (AN: a quote from COS- may not be exact.)

"But we haven't done any of that," Ron protested. Moaning Myrtle sighed.

"All right. So what are you making?"

"Animagus potion," Sirius Black announced excitedly.

"Ooh," she said excitedly, swooping down for a look. "Darn, you haven't done anything yet. Get started!"

"Shouldn't we wait until Remus gets here?" Harry asked.

"Here I am!" Remus called. "Hi Mo-Myrtle! Looking fine as always." He said cheerfully.

"Can we get started?" James demanded. "We've got Quidditch practice."

"Whatever," Sirius grumbled.

"'Eye of newt and toe of pig…'" Harry mumbled.

"Whhaaat?" Ron asked.

"Hermione dared me to read Shakespeare last summer," Harry explained. "I've been traumatized ever since."

"Shut up with Muggle poetry!" Sirius demanded.

"I wonder what Lily will turn into," James commented.

"Probably a banshee."  
"That's not an animal," Remus protested. "And to think you're in a school of magic."

"Well, something with claws, then."

"How about Hermione?"

"Hopefully not a cat, like McGonagall. Now, my sister—I think she's a vampire bat."

"Doubtful," Harry responded. "I think you'll be a spider," he teased his friend. Ron's eyes opened wide and he grew pale (except for his freckles).

"Sp-spider?" he asked. "I don't think so. Th-they're evil." He shuddered, imagining himself back in Aragog's lair with all those gigantic spiders chasing after him.

"He was kidding, you dipwad," Sirius muttered.

"It's okay, Sirius. If you had been chased by tons of gigantic flesh-eating spiders, you'd understand. Sorry Ron," he added, stirring the contents of the cauldron.

"All right, one more ingredient!" James announced. "Who gets to put it in?"

"I do!" Sirius, Remus, and Ron shouted.

"Split it up and you can all throw it in," Harry said. "I don't want any fights ruining this. And Snape says I'm no good at potions," he muttered.

"Yaay!" the rest said as they threw the powdered thyme in.

"Now we just have to find a way to get the girls to drink it," James added.

"Don't forget about us," Ron protested with an injured look. Sirius decided to break up the pressure building in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and started doing the hokey pokey. Meanwhile, Lily walked by as she did her evening Head Girl rounds of the school.

"You put your left foot in, you put your left foot out!" she heard male voices say.

"Cut it out, Lils," she muttered to herself. "There really can't be guys doing the hokey pokey in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Wouldn't she drown them if they entered?" She sighed. "Lily, next time you make rounds, you are getting caffeine first to wake you up so you don't hear things." She moved on as the unsuspecting males put their right foot in and out of the circle to the rhythm of Moaning Myrtle's giggles and splashes.

_AN: So, what did you think? Hopefully you enjoyed it. Just to warn you: not all chapters will be 7 pages in MSWord. :-) But you'll survive!_

_Hmm. Has anyone in here watched The Music Man, Ocean's 11, or Singing in the Rain? _

_Anyway, please review! I would love to have 5 + reviews per chapter, but here's wishing… _

_Guess what! I just started building my first piece of amateur radio equipment! My dad is helping me, of course. :-) Woo-hoo! Now I just need to get my general class license so that I can use it! (Oh, wait, I have to mess with the wires and stuff too.)  
My history teacher last year had a suit of armor in her room. I named it Fernando the Short and decided this was Pepin the Short's cousin. His name never caught on, but to me he will always be Fernando the Short. _

_You know, I'd like to be remembered for something other than insanity and lack of height. I wonder if that'll happen. Again, here's wishing. _

_Music Theory awaits me. And no, it's not the theory of the quickest way to burn my Music Theory homework. __darn it_

_Please review, people! Five reviews would make me very, very happy. More would make me ecstatic. _

_Auramistealia_


	13. Chapter 13: Transformations aka Lily's H...

_Disclaimer: Auramistealia would like all readers to know that J.K. Rowling owns most of the characters, etc. used in this fanfiction. However, she does own Brenna O'Brien, Marianela Perez y Prado, and Runa Soleine. _

_She also notes that although talking/writing about oneself is considered a sign of insanity, one cannot expect much better when one is assigned homework and that Switchfoot is good. _

_Reviewers: _

_Pwr2purple: Thank you very much! I know reviewing twice in a chapter must be irritating since you have to delete the review and re-review. Sorry the update took so long; I've had a very, very long week. Oh, and I'm very glad you enjoyed it! That's one of the reasons I write. The others? Because I enjoy it, and I go crazy when I can't. _

_Pleione: Yep. One of my friends is crazy about Glen Miller. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Oh, and don't worry. I didn't mean to imply that you wanted to walk around with greasy hair- that's not what I thought at all! I don't like to, either. J_

_Pussin Boots: Thanks! I didn't think it was that confusing, but I will at least try to write what class it is before notes- i.e. 7th year Advanced Transfiguration- or, when they're not in class, note that they are starting to scribble. As for times, I can hardly keep up with my own times. Will that help? _

_Roguehobbit: Yes, their …unmentionables… are rather traumatizing. I know because I did the laundry all last summer- am too busy this year for that or a job, so I have little to no cash. Oh well. _

_IamSiriusgrl: Thanks! Yep, the good ol' hokey pokey! Wow, I haven't done that in a little while. Maybe that's a good thing. Have you ever seen it done at a roller skating rink? (As always, for this much thanks). _

_Nightwing 509: Thanks! I like how they prank each other, too- and it is nice to see the Marauders have equals. It brings down their ego a bit. _

_Jessesgirl11: I'm not the only crazy one, but I suppose I'll take that as a compliment. - I'm sure there are many people vying for the title, though, so don't worry too much! No, Man of La Mancha isn't something one wants in his or her head forever. Still, it wasn't too bad. I've seen worse movies. _

_Thanks for your patience. Well, without further ado, I present…_

_Chapter 13_

_Transformations  
__aka  
__Lily's Unknown Heritage_

The field outside Hogwarts was calm and covered with snow. Fluffy, white flakes dotted Lily's hair and coat, and landed on her face as it fell softly to the ground. She smiled; winter was so _fun._ This same beautiful phenomenon known as snow could also be used for snowball fights and sledding, two of the most fun activities in the world. _Ah, I'll miss winter when it's over,_ she thought. _Then again, spring isn't so bad either._

She was about to go inside and find a place to read by the fireplace when an owl flew towards her. She barely avoided colliding with it.

"What's this?" she asked. Strapped to its leg was a waterproof envelope. The owl hooted impatiently for her to remove it, then circled her until she handed it a knut. The envelope was addressed to "Misses Lily Evans, Hermione Granger, Brenna O'Brian, Marianela Perez y Prado, Runa Soleine, and Ginevra Weasley." She rolled her eyes and ran towards the castle. She couldn't wait to find out what was in it; it was probably from the guys, but who knew?

As she ran through the halls towards the Head Room, she found Hermione on her way from the library.

"'Mione, I just got a letter. It's business," she said, gasping for breath.

"Catch your breath, Lily. I'm sure we can find everyone," she added. After Lily could breathe normally again, they made their way to the Head Girl's room.

"Hey Ginny, Nela, we just got a letter. It's business."

"All right!" Ginny shouted. "I wondered when those silly guys would act," she added.

"Let me fetch Bren and Runes," Marianela suggested. "Oh, and wait until you see what Ginny found." She popped through the portal and returned several moments later with Runa and Brenna in tow.

"This better be important," Runa insisted. "I didn't get a chance to put on a second coat of mascara."

"Oh, come on, Runes. You look fine," Lily told her impatiently. "We received a letter, which I was nice enough not to open until we all assembled."

"So the guys are finally acting?"

"That's what I said!" Ginny announced as Lily ripped open the envelope. A letter fell to the floor by Brenna's feet. She snatched it and unfolded it.

_"Dear Misses Evans, Granger, O'Brien, Perez y Prado (why do you have two last names?), Soleine, and Weasley:_

_We, the Official and Honorary Marauders, dare you to do the following: _

_1. Go to the Whomping Willow at 11:00 P.M. Make sure that you are unseen. _

_2. Use a very, very long branch to touch the knob at the bottom of the tree. This will temporarily stop its branches from whomping you to bits. Once it is still, enter. _

_3. We will meet you there with further instructions. Harry wishes to inform you that nothing that will harm your reputations will occur within. Padfoot calls him a spoilsport. _

_So, are you up for it? Or are you, as the Muggles would say, chicken? _

_Messieurs Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, Harry, and Ron" _

"So what do you think?" Brenna asked, an odd glint in her dark eyes.

"Bring it on!" Runa shouted.

"They're just goading us," Hermione commented.

"No duh," Ginny retorted. "We just have to be prepared."

"Hey, Gin, show them what you found in your bag," Marianela suggested.

"Oh!" She grabbed her purse and started digging through it. The rest of the girls started laughing when they saw the ziploc bag with the guys' underwear. "That's not what I meant to show you," Ginny mumbled.

"No, but it will come in handy," Runa laughed. Brenna was blushing.

"You actually—"

"Someone must sacrifice themselves in such dire situations," Ginny joked, still digging through her purse. "Ah, here they are!" She picked up some wireless objects that looked strangely like mini-recording devises with microphones.

"What is that? A mini-tape recorder?" Lily asked.

"This," Ginny replied, "Is what happens when Fred and George Weasley inherit Arthur Weasley's obsession with gadgets. In fact, they are MSCD's, Magical Speaker Communication Devices. They also can record things. Oh, and they are soo much better than walkie- talkies, or even those _Amateur Radio Operator _equipment Hermione keeps blabbing about. Fred and George made me buy them in bulk," she added, pausing for a breath.

"What are they for?"

"Communication, silly," she explained. "It's either that or find a way to become telepathic or whatever. I have six of them, by the way. It's perfect!"

"It sounds kind of cool," Brenna said. "Don't diss Amateur Radio Operators, though. I'm G3HWB, by the way." (AN: I hope whoever that is won't sue me. I needed one for England).

"Ooh, cool! I've been meaning to get my license. I wonder if I could take my novice, technician, general, advanced, and extra class license tests on the same day!" Hermione rambled. "I wonder if the equipment could be magicked or work at Hogwarts," she added thoughtfully. (AN: those were formerly the American licenses- now America only has technician, general, and extra class licenses.)

"It will. And yes, you can. I studied really hard and passed my morse code test as well as the technician and extra tests on the same day. Do you want to see some of my homebrew equipment? I have a CW transmitter that fits in an altoids box! It's sweet. When History of Magic gets boring—"

"So that's why you rarely pass notes with us," Runa observed.

"Anyway, how shall we send our answer?" Hermione asked. "Oh, and may I see your equipment later, Bren?"

"Sure thing, 'Mione," Brenna replied.

"As for the response, we'll just find an owl and send _them _a letter."

"Can we add some sneezing powder in there for whoever opens the letter?" Ginny asked.

"Sure! That's perfect," Lily replied, getting out a quill and paper.

_Messieurs Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, Potter, and Weasley: _

_No one in their right mind relates us to domesticated avian creatures bred on farms for their eggs and delicious taste (i.e. chickens). However, Miss Runa would like to comment that she's always known that you are all insane. Miss Granger wishes to add that the cretins had better know what they are getting themselves into. Miss Evans, the Head Girl, wishes for them to realize that if anything goes wrong, she can deduct points. She also adds that in said scenario Professor McGonagall will be displeased and to beware her wrath, as it is a certain time of month for her. Miss O'Brien offers her condolences for Miss Evans's bluntness, then withdraws it, saying that the nincompoops deserved it. Miss Weasley refuses to comment, as she is too busy laughing her head off, and Miss Perez y Prado wishes to inform the Marauders and Co. that she has two last names because she gets one surname from her father and one from her mother, and that they would know that if they actually paid attention in International Muggle Studies. _

_See you at the Whomping Willow. _

_Misses Evans, Granger, O'Brien, Perez y Prado, Soleine, and Weasley. _

After the others looked over the letter, Runa sealed it in an envelope and went to the school owlery to dispatch it to the Marauders.

* * *

"ACHOO! Hey Moony, what's a cretin?" Sirius asked, scanning the girls' message to them. 

"Idiot," Remus muttered, not bothering to look up from his homework.

"Don't call me an idiot just because I'm not a bookworm like you, Moony!" Sirius yelled. Remus slammed his book shut.

"Well, perhaps you are one," he grumbled. "For one thing, you interrupted me while I was busy!"

"Besides, he was just telling you what cretin meant," James added. "Just like you asked, Padfoot."

"Oh." Sirius replied.

"Why did you want to know, anyway?" Remus asked.

"The girls sent a response."

"Let me see that," James demanded.

"All right, Prongs. Although shouldn't we wait until Harry and Ron get here?" James sighed.

"Well, you read it."

"That's because I received it."

"Whatever. Is it a yes or no?"

"Yes. Definitely yes." The two Marauders gave each other high fives while the third, Remus, turned his attention back to his studies.

* * *

Ginny led the way into the Shrieking Shack cautiously. She had stilled the tree's thrashing branches by pressing the knob with a stick, but she was still nervous. The boys were up to something, and as sure as she was a Weasley, there would be trouble. 

"Lumos," she whispered, lighting up her wand.

"Hey, Gin, do you see anything?" Brenna whispered.

"Not yet, Bren. I need more light."

"We'll give it to you then," Lily also whispered. "Lumos." Brenna also lit up her wand. "Is that enough light?"

"Yes. I see someone up ahead. Wands ready, everyone!" Ginny walked bravely towards the cloaked figure, then noticed another person there as well. Both had their backs to the girls.

"Hello," Lily called tentatively. The first cloaked figure turned around and pulled down the hood, revealing himself to be Harry.

"Hi, Mum. I see you came." He grinned. The second figure, Ron, turned around as well. The girls kept their faces stoic; while they were surprised that only the unofficial Marauders were there, they knew that the others could be hiding anywhere.

"The others are further along and will be here momentarily," Ron inserted. "Now, we would like to explain the dare."

"Ron and I will also participate in this dare," Harry explained. "James, Remus, and Sirius have mixed up a concoction which we will all drink."

"If you aren't chickens, that is," Ron interjected.

"Ron Weasley, unless you've lost your eyesight, I believe you can tell we're not chickens," Hermione reproved him. "Honestly. Do you really trust one of their potions?" At that moment, the three Marauders appeared at the other end of the shrieking shack with the potion in a bottle and eight cups.

"Thought you'd never come, Runa my love," Sirius smirked.

"Although I'd prefer not to see your hideous face, I decided that I still have my honor to uphold," she retorted.

"Hideous! A Marauder!" Sirius asked, aghast.

"I believe that's what I said," Runa retorted.

"Thank you for showing up," Remus said. "I believe that Harry and Ron have explained the dare?" The girls nodded.

"And have you agreed?" James asked.

"Oh, Ms. Perez y Prado, why do you bother keeping both names?" Sirius asked.

"I already told you in our note," Marianela replied. "Why are you bringing this up? Are you having second thoughts?" she smirked.

"No, of course not," Sirius whined. "You're being as mean as Runa is."

"That's because you deserve it. Now, can we get this over with?" Runa asked impatiently.

"All right," Remus replied agreeably. "Now, why don't you eight circle around us Marauders? James will hand each of you a cup, and I will pour the liquid." James promptly levitated a cup to each person. "Cheater," Remus added affably. He poured an equal amount into each cup.

"What is this stuff?" Lily asked. "It smells like a skunk."

"No, it smells like ten dead, decaying skunks," Brenna corrected her.

"Now, now. A dare's a dare. On the count of one, two, three, drink it all," Sirius demanded. "One… two… THREE!" Ron, Harry, and the girls brought the cups to their lips and grimaced as they tasted the potion.

"Gross," Lily muttered before finishing her drink. Immediately they all found their bodies to be twisting and changing shape, and then became woozy.

"Pot-James, what have you done?" Lily moaned before fainting.

"Lily, are you all right?" James asked, prodding her. "Lily!"

"Huh," she muttered groggily, moving her right wing. "Hey, what am I doing with wings?" she muttered. "What _was _that potion?"

"You're a phoenix," James replied gently. "Take a test fly and look around." She would have smiled at the thought of having wings, but birds can't. She flapped her wings experimentally before swooping around the shack.

The others were stretching and getting used to their new shapes. Hermione, now a huge Maine Coon cat, was clawing at the floor of the Shrieking Shack. Ron, a fox, was running around in circles. Runa, a silvery-grey wolf, was chasing Ron for the fun of it. Marianela was an Iberian Lynx, which Lily recognized from a book she had read: wasn't that the most endangered wildcat? Brenna pranced around as an adorable roan horse with a dark mane.

"I guess I'm named Brenna for a reason," she neighed at Lily, who landed on her back carefully to rest.

"Are my claws hurting you?" She asked. Brenna shook her mane. "Where's Harry and Ginny?"

"Hey Lils," Ginny called from the air. "This is weird. I'm a bird of prey, yet I'm friends with a domesticated cat and a wildcat, not to mention a phoenix. How ironic!"

"Yeah, well, Ms. Golden Eagle, you can just stop trying to land on me," Harry called. Lily glanced down to see a white stag with an odd scar—the same scar she had noticed earlier. .

"But, Harry, your prongs are the perfect perches," Ginny objected.

"What are we doing in these animal forms?" she asked Remus, an enormous black dog, and another white stag (without a scar).

"You took animagi potion," Remus replied. "Prongs, you take over." The stag smiled as much as a stag can and pawed at the ground.

"All right. Concentrate on what it is like to be a human, and change back to your human form." Most of them tried and succeeded. Lily, however, merely became extremely dizzy. She took off and flew towards the door, which was cracked open. She attatched her talons to the door, pulled it open, and flew off into the Forbidden Forest. She tried to imagine what her human form was like—red hair, two legs, no wings—but something prevented her from changing to that.

"Lily!" She heard James's voice. She tried to respond, but was too weak. She finally managed to transform; to what, she did not know. Her world was going black, and she felt woozy again.

* * *

"Ah. So you're awake now, little one," a voice greeted her. Lily opened her eyes and rubbed them, then focusing on the violet-eyed face above her. _Wait. She's not a woman. She looks so young, and yet she has silver hair, _she mused She sat up. The being backed away and hovered in the air, her wings glistening in the moonlight. 

"You are one of us, can you not tell?" the melodic voice asked before talking in a language Lily could not understand.

"One of—I'm a Muggle-born witch, and I have no clue—what—who are you?" Lily asked. "Do you speak more English?"

"Can you not see? You have fairy blood, and your fairy form has been awakened, my dear. I am Fainche. Your name would be?"

"Lily Aranya Evans."

"Lily," Fainche tested the name on her tongue. "A flower, no? Come, look at yourself. Let me help you up; the first transformation is always hard," she soothed. She held out her hand; Lily accepted it. "Now, try out your wings," Fainche commanded, rising off the ground. Lily was surprised to feel wings flapping.

"Wow," she murmured.

"Wait until you see yourself," Fainche smiled gently. "Here is the stream." Lily bent over to see herself. She was still short, but her skin was pale in the moonlight. Her emerald eyes seemed more probing than ever. Her flaming red hair was even longer than normal, but it had silver streaks in it, and her wings were silver, like Fainche's.

"Wow," she gasped. "What is—I'm a muggle-born," she protested. "This must be a dream."

"No, Lily. How do you think fairies multiply? They must disguise themselves and take a human form. I mean, you don't see many male fairies around," Fainche laughed musically.

"But no one else in my family is magical," Lily protested.

"Yes, well, even if there is the potential to find the fairy form, not all do. You must have a brave, loving spirit to do so, Lily, and that you have. I wonder…" her voice trailed off. "I must leave you soon, and you must find your human form. I will see you again—you may transform anytime you wish, but fairies must transform at least for a moment for the full moon and half moons, Lily. You will be weakest on the new moon, now that your form is awakened, but there is a potion—find a book in your school in our language about fairies. It will tell you. I must go." Fainche zoomed away. Lily stared at the place where she had been momentarily before doing as she asked. It was easier to find her human form now; in fact, Lily knew that she could change back anytime. Now, however, she was tired. She closed her eyes and immediately fell asleep, unaware of voices calling her name.

* * *

"Lily! Lily!" James called, stumbling over Sirius the Grim's leg. "Oof." He changed into his animagus form, then continued calling for Lily; Harry, Ron and the girls were checking inside. 

"Where could she be?" Sirius grumbled. "It's not like Evans would know her way around here."

"True," Remus mumbled. Lily Evans!" he yelled.

"What if she was captured by something?" James worried. "Or what if she fell in the lake? Lily Evans!"

"Hey, is there anything behind those trees?" Remus asked.

"Maybe. I'll check." He quietly approached the area; it was silent except for the sound of running water. He apprehensively peeked around the nearest tree, only to see a still, pale form by a stream. He stepped closer.

"Lily," he whispered. He prodded her with his prongs. She did not stir, but only mumbled something unintelligible. He changed into his human form, picked her up, and ran toward where Remus and Sirius were waiting.

"Oi Prongsie! I thought we'd never find her," Sirius grumbled, albeit good-naturedly.

"Shove it, Padfoot." Remus replied. "Look on the bright side, Prongs. At least she made it back to her human form."

"Why did it make her so tired, though?" he asked his friend.

"Perhaps she's tired out from head duties." James shook his head doubtfully as they walked towards Hogwarts.

"Maybe. Look, there's the castle. Got the map, Padfoot?"

"Map? Oh, I think I dropped it awhile back—" James jumped back, almost dropping Lily. "Just kidding, Prongs." Sirius changed back into his human form, fished around for the map, and held up the piece of blank parchment.

"Good. Otherwise, you'd be dead."  
"Lighten up, Prongs. She'll be all right. At least we got her out of the forest," Remus told him.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Sirius said as he tapped the Marauders Map to see who was around. "The coast is clear, mates. Let's go in." Remus grabbed James's invisibility cloak and threw it over all of them. All three Marauders plus a sleeping Lily Evans then made their way through Hogwarts halls until they reached the heads' quarters. Sirius pulled off the invisibility cloak and said the password for the main door.

"See you later," James told them as he walked up to Lily's door. He felt like his arms were going to fall off after carrying her so far. "Well, here goes," he muttered, kicking the door.

"Who's there?" Ginny demanded, although she knew—she had hidden an MSCD on James to hear what was going on with their search and contact them if necessary.

"James. I have Lily."

"All right. Where was she?" Ginny found it useful to humor people, even if she had already discovered the information first through various means.

"The Forbidden Forest, where else?" He sighed.

"_Accio MSCD_," Ginny muttered while James was preoccupied with placing Lily on her bed and looking at their new remodeling job. "Is that all?" she asked him. "If so, I need to find the others and tell them Lily is safe."

"Just ask Lily to help me redesign my room when she wakes up. Sirius snores too loudly, and it would be nice to have some quiet." Ginny grinned.

"Are you sure it isn't Ron snoring?" she snickered. "I'll mention it to her if I remember. Goodnight, Prongs!"

"Goodnight, Ginny." He left the room hurriedly. As soon as he was gone, Ginny reached for an MSCD to contact the girls, then collapsed into bed. It had been a long but exciting night.

* * *

Light streamed through the window, waking Lily. She opened her eyes slowly and sat up in bed. The previous night's events replayed in her mind—becoming an animagi, then transforming into a fairy. _None of it could be real, _Lily thought. _It must have been a dream. _Nonetheless, she felt euphoric as she recalled the wonders of flight. 

She shook off these memories and glanced at the clock. She had overslept for an hour. Everyone else had gone to breakfast. _If I hurry, I'll still make it, _she realized. She felt strangely weak, but nevertheless she pulled herself out of bed, and grabbed some clean clothes. After changing, throwing on a school robe, and snatching her books, she ran to the dining hall.

"Lily! You're awake!" Ginny greeted her excitedly. "We couldn't wake you up, even with water."

"We were so worried after last night," Hermione sighed.

"What happened?" Lily asked as she spread jam onto a piece of toast. "Everything's a blur. I had a really weird dream, though."

"Well, for starters, the best prank that the Marauders could come up with was giving us animagi potion- amazingly lacking for their pranking talent- and you fainted. Then, after awhile, you disappeared and we all were looking for you," Runa explained.

"Whatever possessed you to go into the Forbidden Forest?" Brenna demanded.

"What!" Lily sputtered. "You mean, all that—it was true!"

"I suppose so. What did happen to you?" Marianela asked. "Don't say 'nothing.' We all know you made it back to your human form, and you disappeared as a phoenix. James found you in the Forbidden Forest and carried you to our room."

"It's really complicated," Lily told them, swallowing a bite of her breakfast. "I'm not completely sure myself."

"Well, you'd better become aware and tell us," Hermione insisted. Someone tapped Lily on the shoulder. She turned and saw that the guys had come over to see her as well.

"Lily, how are you?" James asked worriedly. "What happened to you?"

"It's a long story," she hedged. "Can't a woman oversleep sometimes?"

"Oh, shove it, Mum," Harry scolded.

"Let me eat breakfast," Lily growled. "I just woke up after a confusing night. And, boys, what were you _thinking _about last night!" She would have gone on, but she did not want the people around them to overhear. After all, if the two heads were known to have broken multiple school rules—well, it would mean more than mere detentions for them.

"Come on, Lils, we did you a favor," Sirius protested.

"Considering that I fainted twice—"

"You've been working hard," Remus told her. "Other than that, I have no clue why you passed out." _But I might, _Lily suddenly thought. _Am I really part fairy? _The full moon was three nights away, and Fainche had said that she must transform. _Ugh, this is going to be hard with two other people in my room._ _What did she say about a book? _

"Lily, snap out of it!" Brenna interrupted her musings. "We have to get to class." Lily jumped from her seat, startled, and spilled pumpkin juice over her robes.

"Oh, thanks, sorry!" she gasped. "_Scourgify!_" After cleaning her robe, she grabbed her books and hurried with the others to class.

"I wonder if History of Magic will be as boring as usual," she commented to distract herself.

* * *

The Marauders, Harry, and Ron strolled outside after their classes. It was long past time for a snowball fight, especially after History of Magic and Arithmancy. James yawned and glanced up, then choked in horror. 

"Hey Prongs, are you all right?" Remus asked.

"N-look up!" James coughed. All of them obliged, then groaned in unison. Their underwear was hanging off of the ramparts of the castle. Their names were written in sharpie, along with smiley faces.

"Ginevra Rose Weasley," Ron muttered angrily, "You are going to get it."

"How do you know it was Ginny?" Harry asked. "It could have been all of them."

"Simple. Her diary isn't in my trunk."

_"Accio underwear!"_ James called. Nothing happened. Remus sighed; he wasn't especially fond of having his unmentionables on display for all of Hogwarts to see.

"Let's go inside before everyone else sees this," he suggested.

"All right, mate," Sirius growled, "But someone is going to be very, very sorry that she messed with the Marauders."

However, one Ginny Weasley giggled into her robe as she hid from the Marauders and eavesdropped. _At last my diary has been avenged! _She thought.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

_Ok, I had an extremely long note at the bottom, but it somehow got deleted. Stupid Does anyone remember how to change Fahrenheit to Celsius? I think 5/9 and 9/5 have to do with that somehow. I haven't done it since 8th grade, really.  
You should listen to Switchfoot._

_Please ignore any 'J's and lack of smileys-- microsoft word makes the :-) smiley faces, which is J in Wingdings. I thought people would be happier if I updated, even if the review notes had typos._

_I still can't believe Mom hid the chocolate downstairs. I wonder where it is._

_I now have DDR- well, the Konamix. And I got a playstation 1 for free! thanks to Carrie. _

_**Advocating fun and inspiration for everyone (as well as sleep),** _

_Auramistealia_


	14. Chapter 14: Pranks, a Fairy, and a Flame...

_Disclaimer: If Harry Potter & J.K.'s other characters were mine, would I be posting here? Much less suffering through evil homework…- Such is life...for now!_

_Reviewers: (¡Muchas gracias, gente!)_

_First of all, please don't be too irked that I didn't update earlier-- part of it wasn't my fault, since wasn't working anyway.  
Please excuse typos, as I am too exhausted to proofread here, but if there's something really, really horrid, go ahead and let me know. _

_Melian Maia: Thanks so much for the formulas (and for reviewing!)! You went to a lot of trouble. I'll have to get my e-mail address up there… but which one? Now comes the big decision… _

_Nightwing 509: Thanks! I'm glad someone liked my fairy addition. I've been reading too much of 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' or something lately. -  
Or maybe it was Gerald Morris's books or... I like reading, can you tell? -_

_Pussin Boots: Thanks. Sorry if you find the fairy thing weird; it just kind of happened and then I couldn't get it out of my mind. Unfortunately, it'll get a little weirder. Blame Emily for mentioning Welsh, Gaelic and Ireland too much. Wait…no one here knows her. Oh well. So 15 will be the weirdest chapter, but I think things will be less weird after that. Then again, look who's writing._

_IamSiriusgrl: Thanks! Laughing one's head off is fun… I don't do it half enough? - So, how is your muse doing: ) _

_pandas rule the world: Hmm, I thought it was my friend, then Emily's dog, and then penguins. Thanks for the correction! - Oh, I liked your idea. Do you mind if I use something like that later in the book, but not exactly as a prank? For one thing, despite their outward arrogance I don't think the guys think they're completely irresistible. : )_

_pwr2purple: Thanks! Yep, I do know how impatient you are, like… other people. I confess I'm not exactly patient either. -_

_roguehobbit: I wanna change into an animal, too! Not fair… Well, hopefully one day I'll have wings. I'd better! - but the halo thing would get annoying. I bet it would keep falling off my head. ; ) _

_Jessesgirl11: Thanks! Oh, and MSWord can be irksome. At least it doesn't automatically change words anymore. can be worse, though; it doesn't like my asterisks and squiggly things. Ohh well! C'est la vie, and I'm glad to be able to post here. : )_

_Pleione: Yes, stupid Hmm, have you ever heard of Switchfoot (rock)? Do you ever listen to oboe music, or classical, or LOTR sound tracks, etc? Lol... I have too many branches of music, but to be frank I don't care... well, not much. **But it is very cool that there are people who like some of the music I do. **Most people (esp. my brother, Mr. Mahler Rules and anything you like sucks- phooey on him, trumpet player! ).  
Yes, unmentionables... lol. I don't want to move this past K+ really... er... PG...  
As always, your reviews are MUCH APPRECIATED! _

_Phoniex Love- hmm, yes, I do sort of wish I could have thought of something else, but when I was writing that I couldn't think of anything, and my friend told me to just reuse the stag... yeah. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Chapter 14_

_Pranks, a Fairy, and a Flamenco Dancer_

Sirius sat in his cozy chair in the room of requirement and moped.

"How could they do this to us?" he asked no one in particular. "Can you believe that there were girls who wanted to buy our _underwear?_ Eww!"

"Most guys would kill for that," James smirked. "But you're right, it's gross."

"Besides, that one was pure Ginny," Ron added. "Her diary is missing from my trunk, remember?"

"Yeah, but how do you know that the others didn't help?"

"Erm…" Ron was at a loss for words. "She was too vindictive to wait?"

"That's not good enough for me," Remus interjected. Of all of them, he was the most embarrassed. In fact, he was uncharacteristically morose, even for the day before the full moon. Harry, however, was merely grateful this had not happened at Hogwarts in the future, when people would have gone nuts about the "boy who lived"'s unmentionables. He shuddered at the thought.

"Harry, are you okay?" James asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Harry hedged.

"Well, how should I know? You had a funny look on your face."

"All right, Marauders and soon-to-be Marauders. We need a prank!" Remus yelled, slamming a book of hexes on the table.

"Aww, Moony is finally imitating me," James teased.

"Shut it, Prongs," Remus warned him. "I'm serious. These girls are _not _getting away with that."

"No, of course not," James sighed. "So, shall we make them turn red or something?"

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Remus yelled. The others stared at him, slightly frightened by their good-natured friend's mood.

"Honestly, Remus, you're starting to scare me," Harry interjected. "It was just a prank. If you want, we can give them zits or something, but I agree with Ron. Ginny probably did it alone."

"Well… maybe."

"This isn't about your crush on a certain O'Brien as a third year, is it, Moony?" Sirius asked, feigning innocence.

"Padfoot," Remus growled deep in his throat.

"Moony! Settle down," James scolded. "No fighting in front of Harry."

"Feeling fatherly all of the sudden?" Sirius joked, relieved that Remus would not kill him--yet. It was close to the full moon; Remus was always on edge then and therefore dangerous. Right now, he was flipping through the book of hexes, looking for the perfect revenge.

"I've got it!" Remus exclaimed as he slammed the open book on the desk. "All right, Marauders, here's the plan!" He explained it in detail, and was rewarded with slaps on the back. After they finished plotting, they left the open book on the table in the room of requirement. He had ignored the small print for once in his life. Under the spell was written in tiny letters,

"_Caution: spell may have adverse effects on those with awakened fairy blood." _

Lily browsed the shelves in the library slowly. She did not know quite what she was looking for, but for some reason she felt that there was something here that she needed. _Could it have to do with that dream?_ Lily asked herself. _No, that's impossible. There is no way that I could be an animagi and a fairy, much less become both in one night. _She sighed and moved to examine the next section of books. She picked up _The Booke of Loste Charmes, _which was dusty for the lack of use; no one save Lily normally checked out charms books, and this one was written in Middle English. Lily shrugged her shoulders. Her father worked with ancient languages and had taught her several over the summers. However, it was the book next to it that really caught her eye.

_A Guide to Fairy Magic _was written on the old leather binding in a foreign tongue that Lily had never seen before, but still seemed vaguely familiar, despite the strange runic alphabet it was written in.

"Wow," she whispered. "Maybe that wasn't a dream." As she picked up the book, a spark of magic swept through her body, causing her to leap involuntarily and land with a loud thud.

"Lily, don't jump in the library," Madame Jaden protested as she swiftly approached her. "Honestly, Miss Evans, I'd expect better of you."

"Sorry, Madam," Lily replied meekly. "I lost my footing." Madame Jaden smiled.

"That's all right, Lily. Would you like to check these books out?"

"Yes, thank you," Lily replied.

"Hmm… _The Booke of Lost Charmes._ I've never been good at Middle English, so I haven't even read this one. Let me know if you find anything interesting in them. Oh, and why are you reading about preserving herbs? You're not taking herbology this year, since you tested out of it." Lily blinked, slightly surprised.

"Yes, well, I thought it would be interesting," she murmured with a slight smile. "It's good not to forget things, you know."

"True," Madame Jaden responded, satisfied with her answer. "You know, if you weren't head girl, I'd have made you my library aide, my dear. Of course, Brenna O'Brien is just as good with running this place," she beamed. "She's a blessing." Lily smiled again, nodded, and excused herself. Then, she went to the Gryffindor common room and sat down in a cozy chair by the fireplace to study the strange book.

It was written in runes, which Lily somehow recognized. The first section was full of vocabulary and grammar in the Silvanic, or fairy, tongue, most of which she did not know. Underneath the first page was a spell to help Lily learn the information while she slept, if need be. However, she decided to flip through the book for now. Even though she had to flip back to look up words now and then, the book was fascinating. However, some of it was unbelievable.

_Fairies are envied for their ability to do wandless magic. While there are no male fairies, males whose mothers have fairy blood may learn wandless magic if they are also good of heart. This, however, is very rare. _

Lily read on, engrossed in the book, until someone tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped into the air and landed on the floor.

"Ouch! Hey!" she protested, turning around and glancing at whomever had poked her. In this case, it was Runa.

"You missed dinner, Lils. Are you all right?" Runa asked.

"Sure, Runes. I just was caught up in reading."

"'Five Hundred and One Ways to Magically Preserve Herbs'? Lily, why are you reading that? Even you don't study that much," Runa protested. "At least not _that,_" she added.

"It's fascinating, really it is," Lily insisted. Her stomach growled. "Did I really miss dinner?" she asked.

"That and a prefects meeting," Runa replied. Lily groaned.

"Oh, no. I've never, ever done that," she moaned. "What kind of head girl am I?"

"Oh, forget it, Lily. At least you didn't miss a class. James covered for you and said that you had a headache. No one missed you, except for Brenna and the other Gryffindor prefect. You wouldn't believe it—Bren says that James managed to give out all of the information." She lowered her voice. "Let's go to your room," she suggested.

"All right," Lily sighed, allowing Runa to pull her from the cozy chair and drag her to the room.

"Cocoa," Lily whispered to open the door. Runa dragged her inside, where the rest of the girls had assembled.

"Now, are you really all right after last night?" Lily shrugged.

"What happened last night? Why wouldn't I be all right?"

"You fainted—twice, we think," Hermione informed her. "Of course, it's the Marauders' fault. The cretins gave us animagi potion to drink as a dare, and for some reason it didn't sit well with you and you passed out. Then, you disappeared into the Forbidden Forest, where James and the rest of the Marauders found you asleep."

"So, that wasn't a dream?" Lily asked.

"No. We've been practicing our forms," she added, transforming into a large, fluffy cat.

"Just think about being a phoenix, and pop! You'll be one," Brenna added, transforming into her horse form.

"Come on, Lily, try it!" Lily nodded and concentrated. This time, she had no trouble becoming a phoenix.

"Maybe we should practice outside tonight," Runa suggested. Ginny, however, had found Lily's book.

"Honestly! 'Five Hundred and One Ways to Magically Preserve Herbs'—what a horrible-sounding book. I can't believe you were reading this!" Ginny raged. "Lily Evans, you need to get your head checked." Lily groaned. _You don't even know half of it,_ she mentally replied before starting a detailed explanation of why she was reading the book.

Brenna turned on her small radio, which only operated with Morse code, to listen for her ham radio friend, G3ZGM. They had never used names, but she always enjoyed talking to him. Well, she figured that he was a guy by the things he said sometimes, but she didn't even know what house he was in at Hogwarts.

**_G4HWB de G3ZGM. Are you there? _**Brenna keyed.

_This is G3ZGM. Yes. How are you? _

_**Fine, and you?**_She responded, although she wasn't sure whether or not she was doing all right. First Lily had fainted twice, and now she was acting strangely. Lily hated Herbology classes.

_As good as can be expected._

_**What's wrong?**_

_Nothing you need to worry about. Are you sure you are fine? _Brenna scowled at the last comment; males were so… self sufficient, and yet inwardly vulnerable. And yet, he could be so sweet for a guy. She knew who she wished he was, but also that this would be the least likely thing in the world.

**_A friend is acting strangely. Other than that, I suppose I am all right._ **

_Hang in there. Things will get better. _

**_I hope so. I have a question. _**

_Ask away. I'll try to answer. _Brenna barely kept her hands from shaking with nerves as she keyed her question.

_**What is your name?**_ She waited impatiently; there was no reply after thirty seconds.

**_Are you there? _**

_Yes. I am just not ready to tell you. I'm sorry. _Brenna sighed, disappointed but strangely relieved. After all, she, too, could maintain anonymity.

_**No problem.**_

_I am in Gryffindor._ This response came quickly- very quickly. _Could I actually know him?_ She thought to herself.

**_Me too. Perhaps we know each other. _**

_We do here at least._

_**I suppose. Do you have a date for the Vday ball?**_

_Trying to get up the nerve to ask someone. _

_**Someone special? **_

_Yes, she is great. What is your favorite color? _

_**Blue. You?**_

_The same._

_**What do you think of the pranks going on lately? **_Again, there was a long pause until G3ZGM transmitted again.

_Amusing. What is the beginning of eternity, the end of time and space, the start of every and the end of every place? _Brenna laughed as she copied the long transmission.

_**E and it would be harder if you asked someone in person. **_

_You are a worthy conversationalist. _

_**Must you use big words when communicating via CW? **_

_Sorry. Maybe I should be in Ravenclaw. _

_**Maybe I should defenestrate you. **_She smiled; it would be hard to do that since she didn't know his identity. Of course, she could look it up, but that was rather difficult. (AN: no internet, that's why).

_Look who's talking. G3ZGM de G4HWB._

_**Hey low battery pwr- need to go. 73 G4HWB Clear on your final. **_

_Talk to you later. 73 G3ZGM clear. _

Brenna smiled; talking with G3ZGM always cheered her up, especially when she had been thinking about Remus. She wished she knew who he was; perhaps he would help her get over her pointless crush… or was it a crush?

For now, though, she had to find Lily and ask for help on her Charms homework. She had procrastinated for far too long. Then again, she had done the other assignments right after she received them, so why not procrastinate for once? Only cats had seven lives, after all.

Marianela flipped through the channels on her Muggle television irritatedly, listening only to snatches of each show and movie.

_**"But, Marcus, I looove you!"** _An overly dramatic, scantily-clad blonde cried. Click

_**"Yooou are doomed!"** _A voice boomed. The monster was green and slimy-looking, its huge jaws open as it cornered its prey.

"Ugh," she muttered. Click

**"_You ain't got no place in my heart!" _**

"Country—ugh! They have even worse grammar than I do, and English is my fourth language!" Marianela groaned. Click

**_"But I got trampled by a hare and eaten by a bear, oh won't you dance with me?_"** _Bluegrass! How can you dance when you've been eaten?_ She thought, irritated. Click

_**"L'amour, c'est la vie!"** _Another scantily-clad blonde was fainting on a couch. _I hate cheesy romances! Especially in French! _Click

_**"Yeeee---haaaaaaaaw!"** _With one last click, she turned the television off.

"Honestly," she raged. "Who would watch this stuff?" She sighed and took out her dancing shoes. She was lucky that her former fiance couldn't dance, which her family had considered a fiasco; now she could take relief in it without thoughts of that pompous jerk she had imagined herself in love with—not that she had had much choice, since the marriage had been arranged. She placed a record into her magical record player and started dancing to the Spanish music. _Ahh, this is contentment, _she thought when a slower song started.

In the middle of the song, _Yellow Submarine _blasted down the hallway.

"_¡Ay¡Yo la aborrezco esa canción!_" Marianela shouted as she burst out of her room. _"¿Quién está tocando esa canción?"_

"What did you say?" asked a hapless first year as he turned down his music. "I was j-just playing the Beatles," he added. There were rumors that this Spanish foreign exchange student was sent to England to recover her sanity, which made him nervous.

"I hate that song," Marianela informed him, this time using the right language. "If I ever hear that repetitive, ridiculous song about _los drogas_ or anything like it again, I will personally break your record."

"Y-yes ma'am," he mumbled, turning his record player off. "What are you doing here, though? Aren't you in Ravenclaw?" he added before thinking. She glared at him. He flinched.

"JUST DON'T PLAY THAT HORRID MUSIC!" She yelled before turning around and running back to her room. "Ugh," she muttered. "I hate that song." She turned on some Spanish guitar music to get rid of the repetitive lyrics in her head.

"Lily, wake up," Ginny ordered, pulling her blankets away. She had already spent ten minutes attempting to arouse Lily to no avail.

"Mnnn," Lily mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "What did you do that for?" She asked groggily.

"I couldn't wake you up," Ginny responded. "Did you get any sleep at all last night? You even went to sleep early." Indeed, Lily looked as if she had not slept at all last night. She had dark circles under her eyes and stared vacantly into space.

"I slept. I, uh, had a lot of interesting dreams." She had used the incantation to learn the book's contents by osmosis overnight, which had not allowed her body to actually rest.

"Really? What were they about?" Hermione asked as she packed up her books.

"I—can't remember," Lily mumbled, too tired to think of a story. "Different things. Magical things."

"Well, now that you are awake," Hermione said in a businesslike manner, "We can go down to breakfast. Marianela went to the Room of Requirement to practice flamenco—she said she was interrupted by someone else's music, and to meet her there."

"All right," Lily replied, walking toward the door.

"Wait! You might want to change into robes first," Ginny protested, grabbing Lily by the arms.

"Right," she muttered. "I hate coffee, but I think I need caffeine," she yawned. Hermione nodded understandingly, but Ginny just gave her a blank look before throwing a robe over Lily's pajamas.

"Time to go," Hermione announced. "I'm starving."

As the girls walked down the hallway towards breakfast, the Marauders and company were waiting behind a corner for them.

"When are they coming?" Remus grumbled.

"Soon, Moony. They're girls, remember? They have to fix their hair," Sirius reminded him.

"I'm getting a little worried about you, Remus," James commented. "You seem a bit obsessed with this. Did you even sleep last night?" Remus shook his head.

"Here they come," Ron whispered.

"Three—two—one—go!" Remus counted down before they all said the hex in unison. Each of the girls found themselves bright purple and covered in green warts. Ginny was the quickest to react; Ron and Harry found themselves under the jelly legs jinx before they could even sneeze at the dust in the hallway. Runa also was furious and put half a dozen hexes on Sirius. Marianela shot random hexes at the Marauders before dragging a stunned Brenna to the bathroom. Hermione was screaming at the pranksters at the top of her lungs. Lily, however, had turned green under the hex and was vomiting.

"Are you okay, Lils?" James asked, worried. "Moony, I _told _you this was too soon after she—you know." Remus grumbled something about his unmentionables.

"OH FOR GOODNESS SAKE! GIVE US THE COUNTERCURSE, AT LEAST FOR LILY!" Hermione screamed. "CAN'T YOU SEE SHE'S SICK!"

"I'm the only one involved in the last prank anyway," Ginny added, glaring at them. "You deserved it, too, after stealing my diary. Lupin, I can't believe this from you. And to think you become a _professor,_" she spat out. "_Silencio,_" she added with a flick of the wand toward Remus, who started talking again but could not make a sound.

Lily was turning increasingly green. Now that there was nothing more to throw up, her stomach merely retched painfully. She felt strangely light-headed.

"We've got to get her to Madame Waxley, you prats!" Runa snapped.

"Right," James mumbled. "Sorry, Lily. I didn't know—"

"Just use the counter-curse and get her there before she passes out," Brenna growled, having returned with Marianela. James jumped into action, immediately muttering the counter-curse. She stopped retching and returned to her normal color.

"Thanksh, guysh," Lily muttered, grinning oddly, then walking into the wall. "Where'sh the door?" she slurred.

"Lily, are you all right?" James worried. "You're acting drunk. You need some breakfast."

"We don't have time, thanks to you!" Brenna glared at the Marauders. "I should take away points—Lily is _not _herself." She pointed her wand at the floor to clean it up. "Scourgify!"

"Look, we're sorry Lily is sick. That shouldn't have happened. I don't know what's up with Evans lately," Sirius snapped. Ron and Harry groaned, trying to get up with the jelly legs jinx.

"Removeo," Runa muttered as she flicked her wand. "Let's get to class, ladies and gits." She shook her hair, the only thing that wasn't purple and covered with warts, and stomped down the hallway toward the dungeon. Brenna and Hermione each held one of Lily's arms and guided her as she sang drunkenly.

"Do you think we should take her to Madame Waxley's?" Hermione asked.

"Nah, let's try this first. _Soberus!_" Nothing happened.

"You haven't been drinking, have you, Lily?" Hermione worried.

"No, of courshe not!" Lily snorted. "Jusht been reading all night."

"I thought you were asleep," Ginny protested.

"Lily, you shouldn't be—"

"Sherioushly—shleeping, reading, no big differenshe with that shpell."

"That's it!" Hermione growled. "You're going to Madame Waxley."

"Waxshley? Why? I'm perfectly fine. It'sh jusht that the room'sh shpinning a bit. Shplendid! I'm not shick at all."

"Lily, they're right," James interjected.

"Jameshie, you need to leave me alone. I can take care of myshelf. All of you!" she added, trying to point at them with the arm that Hermione held, but failing miserably. Instead her body lurched forward, prevented from falling facedown to the floor by Hermione and Ginny's grasp.

"You get to class," James suggested. "I'll take Lily to Waxley."

"Jamesh, my hero," Lily slurred as he picked her up.

"One more thing," Hermione called. "Tell us the counter hex!"

"But you look so wonderful in purple," he teased before walking the other direction.

Translations:  
_"L'amour, c'est la vie!"- _Love, that's life. If that's incorrect, sorry- I don't take French.

_¡Ay¡Yo la aborrezco esa canción!_- I hate that song!

_¿Quién está tocando esa canción?_- Who is playing that song?

_Los drogas_- drugs

_So, what did you think? I think I'm too sleep deprived to care about much… although reviews would be nice -_

_Hmm… hints for those who don't want to flirt with random strangers: don't tell them that you wish to throw something at them. If they're really idiotic (they usually are), that intrigues them. I don't quite understand this matter myself, but evidently this happens. +Shrugs+_

_Well, I see covers and a pillow, and books. Ah, sleep! What a luxury!_

_Best wishes from _

_Auramistealia_

_Advocating sudden, unexplainable electricity problems that shut down our high schools (but not in whole counties, etc. so that we don't have to make up days!) and less homework!  
Also strongly advocating the utter destruction of the movie Koyaanisqatsi.  
: ) May that day be soon! _


	15. Chapter 15: Under the Full Moon

_Disclaimer: Brenna, Runa, Marianela, and all other O.C.'s are mine. Harry Potter and Co. - well, I think I'll leave them to J.K. Rowling as long as she lends them to me_….

_Reviews: _

_Pleione: Hmm, thanks! I see why the fairy thing might be confusing. However, even if you don't like it (it's OK if you don't, lol.) I can at least try to explain my guidelines at the end of the chapter. Hopefully that will make you less confused. As for Remus forgetting to read the fine print, well, it was very small. Besides, it usually says the same old thing- be careful, spell may cause discomfort, etcetera. I mean, who the heck believes in fairies, other than someone like Luna Lovegood? _

_Pussin Boots: Thanks muchly! -_

_Jessesgirl11: Thanks! Yeah, I like bringing smatterings of other languages in. Besides, I think I want to major en el español. Hmm, yes, that will be the day when we get sent home from lack of electricity. I don't want that to happen at college, though- I'll be living on campus. _

_IamSiriusgrl: Thanks! Yes, she does. I mean, even if she wasn't a fairy she'd rock because she has red hair! The lucky girl… all I have are natural blondish-gold highlights in light brown hair… Oh well, all's well that ends well! Let me know when you update! _

_Roguehobbit: If you mean The Yellow Submarine, I guess I had too much of it when it was on that float in the Rose Parade or something. Besides, it's about drug-addicts for goodness sake! That's what REALLY got me…Thanks for reviewing! - _

_And now for the (hopefully) long-awaited _

_Chapter 15_

_Under the Full Moon_

Lily paced the floor of the hospital wing anxiously. Madame Waxley was out getting a potion from the potions master, and after a long nap, Lily was alert and wanted nothing more than to escape.

"Lily! You're awake!" Lily spun around.

"Ginny? What are you doing here?"

"How are you feeling?" Ginny evaded her question.

"Bored to death. What are you doing here?"

"Well, now that you're awake, getting you out of here," she smiled.

"Won't we get caught? Oh, and how did you get rid of the, er—"

"Warts and violet skin? It was no problem, once we had the spell to counter the hex. My twin brothers gave me a book with some of those in it for Christmas, and thankfully I have it with me." She grinned. "I wouldn't worry about getting caught. Come on," she insisted.

"Well, this was _your _idea," Lily grumbled.

"Actually, I heard James and Harry discussing it, so I decided to take the matter into my own hands." She threw a cloak over Lily and herself. "Now, let's go—quietly," Ginny ordered. Lily shrugged and complied.

"Where did you get an invisibility cloak?" she whispered.

"I sort of borrowed it from James. Who else would have one?" Lily bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"I hope they don't find out." They turned down the hallway that led to the Head Suite. When they approached the door, Ginny muttered the new password—cocoa puffs—and the door opened. Ginny yanked off the invisibility cloak and slammed the door before it had a chance to close.

"Ouch," the door complained.

"Sorry," Ginny replied.

"Lily! How are you?" Hermione, Runa, Brenna, and Marianela asked in unison.

"You gave us quite a scare," Runa added. "Especially after what happened—"

"Aww, glad you're so concerned that you want to drag me out of the hospital room," Lily replied sarcastically. "I'm fine."

"No thanks to the Marauders," Brenna muttered, scowling.

"Come on, Bren. Don't let that Irish temper get control of you." Runa paused. "Well, then again, it might come in handy."

"So, what shall we do for revenge?" Marianela asked casually.

"I don't know," Lily replied thoughtfully. "Do you have any ideas, Runes?"

"Not a one," Runa replied mournfully. "All I know is that Brenna dear will have a major part of it."

"But Runes—" Brenna protested.

"Look, just because you have a little crush on Lupin doesn't mean you can't prank him," she snapped.

"For your information, Runa Antoinette Soleine, I really care about him," Brenna replied angrily. "And," her voice faltered, "I've never seen him that angry or that pale. H-he's always sick this time of month, but…." Brenna sighed. "You're right. After Lils went to the hospital wing, he deserves to have a taste of his own medicine, and we're the ones to give it to him. I'll help."

"Great!" Ginny interjected. "Now we just need an idea." Hermoine looked up from her book with a Slytherin-like smile on her face. One would almost think she was purring contentedly.

"I have the perfect idea," she told them excitedly. "However, it will require a great deal of work and planning, and will take time to prepare. Listen closely." The others nodded and leaned in to listen, despite the silencing charm around the room. Lily was the first to pull back and nod her head in agreement to the plan.

"It's wonderful, but I think we start planning and do something else first." Hermione acquiesced, but Ginny was more fired up. Brenna wondered if there was going to be an argument, but Runa's yawn stopped anyone from bickering.

"I'm turning in," she said. "Brens, are you coming?"

Meanwhile, the Marauders and company were having a serious, heated argument, in spite of—or perhaps because of—Sirius's presence.

"I'm telling you that we should invite Harry, Ron, and the girls to the Shrieking Shack tonight," Sirius insisted. "The more, the merrier."

"No!" Remus insisted. "It's too dangerous. Besides, I don't want them to know my secret."

"Afraid the Irish lass will reject you?" Sirius challenged him.

"Not to mention the others," Remus responded. "It's amazing that you guys haven't turned from me. And what if they don't have good enough control of their animagi forms yet? James, you know this is nonsense. After all, Lily has been so sick lately." James shrugged, pretending insouciance, but everyone in the room knew that Lily's safety was one of his biggest concerns.

"You have a point there," James conceded. "Padfoot, this might not be the best idea. Perhaps we should wait until next month," he suggested. Sirius used his puppy-dog pout.

"Pleeeez? Harry, help me," he begged. "It'll be fun. Besides, all of you new animagi need nicknames," he insisted.

"Hermione already knows Moony's secret, remember?" Ron added. After becoming an animagi himself, he had started to refer to the Marauders by their nicknames.

"I don't think so," Harry replied guardedly. "It might not be safe for Mum. There's something she's not telling us," he added. "How about a party before he transforms?"

"How about having it tomorrow night, Prongslet?" Remus suggested.

"What kind of name is that?" Harry protested.

"Well, you're a stag and James's son. What else should we call you?"

"All right," Harry sighed. "It's better than 'The Stag Who Lived.'" Ron grinned at Harry's saturnine joke.

"What about_ me_?" Ron asked to distract them.

"Erm, Tracker? Red?" Sirius suggested, taking the bait.

"No! That's stupid," Ron protested. "Besides, all the Weasleys have red hair."

"Well, let's look at this logically," Remus suggested. "Foxes are sly, and reddish-brown, of course."   
"I don't see what's wrong with Red," Sirius interjected.

"You wouldn't," Remus responded.

"Whoa, whoa, be nice, Remus. You need to save your strength," James reminded him. "No beating Sirius up—"

"Did you hear him?" Sirius interrupted, gloating.

"As I was saying, no beating Sirius up until _after _the full moon is over." Sirius pouted again.

"I'm wounded, Prongs."

"Stealth!" Harry shouted.

"Eh?" Sirius asked.

"Stealth. What do you think of that, Ron?" Ron grinned.

"I like it, mate—Prongslet. That's me—Stealth, the fur-furtive fox!" He transformed into his animagi form and darted under Sirius's bed. "Hey, what's this?" Ron asked as he sniffed a box.

"LEAVE MY PYROMANIAC KIT ALONE!" Sirius shouted. "I've been experimenting with it to find a nonflammable hair gel."

"Er, it's called magic," Remus informed him. "There's a whole section in our charms book devoted to hairstyling." He shuddered. "I'm sure Lily or Runa would gladly tell you about it."

"I didn't know that," Ron commented. "Don't tell Ginny. I know she'd enjoy giving us mohawks or something."

"Just leave my kit alone," Sirius responded. "I _like _fire. Just not on me." Sirius then zoned off as he remembered the flames on the tissue that he burned when he was three years old. "Ah, fire," he mumbled.

"You—you want to learn to dance _our _style?" Runa gaped.

"Yes, of course," Marianela replied. "I love dancing flamenco, but that works best with a certain type of music. I'll feel out of place with the ball, and what better night to learn than the full moon? You know how romantic and magical it is."

"I wouldn't mind learning, too," Brenna inserted shyly. Hermione stared at her feet and chose not to comment; she could only stumble around whenever she tried to dance. Of course, this worked well in the ball fourth year because she had to dodge Victor Krum's feet, anyway.

"You can dance," Lily objected.

"I can dance the waltz and Irish line dancing, but I'm lost with anything else." She shrugged.

"If you lived in Ireland, why don't you have an accent?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Oh, er— my family was kicked out of Ireland when I was 7 because they were accused of betraying their clan. They didn't, but we still had to move. An Irish accent doesna fit in well, and I wanted to fit in, so I practiced until a British accent was natural for me." She crossed and uncrossed her legs uncomfortably.

"Is there any chance to pardon him?"

"Not unless you want to face You-Know-Who's leader in Ireland's wrath," Brenna retorted. "I keep my heritage alive by learning some traditions. I kind of like it here, and the revolutionary movement is stupid, especially in the wizarding world."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Runa asked.

"It never came up," Brenna replied.

"All right," Runa sighed.

"Let's get out some music. That will cheer us up," Lily suggested. She was nervous about her first voluntary transformation. Runa nodded and looked at her records.

"Ooh, this one is perfect!" she announced as she took it from its case and put it on the record player. She allowed her body to get used to the beat before starting to dance.

"Watch and learn," she grinned.

"Oh, 'Mione, try not to trip over your own feet," Ginny teased. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Try not to give anyone a black eye," she responded.

All was quiet at the edge of the Forbidden Forest when Remus and four animagi approached the Shrieking Shack. The full moon was now rising in the clear, star-spattered sky. Remus was as pale as the snow against the night as he awaited his transformation.

_How could something so beautiful bring such a horror?_ Remus thought to himself, as he did every month. He could feel the transformation beginning. He hurried into the temporarily stilled Shrieking Shack and braced himself for the pain as his friends watched, two for their first time as animagi. He screamed. His shrieks grew louder and louder as he became half-werewolf, then a full one. Then he started slashing blindly.

A dog nipped playfully at his leg. The werewolf snarled, reaching for the dog. _That's my friend, _the small portion in the werewolf's mind that was Remus protested, but the werewolf was in control. The dog dodged.

Two stags playfully ran around in circles. The werewolf grew calmer in the presence of these beasts, despite his pain and irrepressible desire to find a human to bite. A shy fox grew braver and darted between his legs, playing a game. Remus growled and chased it, but the fox was too quick. He scratched the walls, and even himself. He didn't care—he was tamer, but still wild.

As the night wore on, the werewolf and his playmates grew tired, but the black dog still guarded the door out of the Shrieking Shack. Finally, the moon fell behind the horizon, and the werewolf felt himself transforming again. He howled with the intense pain as the monster form lost control of his body and became more human, became Remus Lupin again. He sighed and sat down. Now that the full moon and the transformation were over, he was gaining strength again.

"Nice to have you back, Remus," Harry, the scarred stag, said cheerfully.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Sirius added. "So, mate, shall we go to the kitchen for a midnight snack?" Remus lifted the corners of his mouth slightly.

"Don't you think of anything else, Padfoot?"

"There's also quidditch," James interjected.

"Right! Quidditch, and – there's something else, I know there is," Sirius muttered.

"Pranks," suggested Ron the fox. "Anyway, food sounds good to me, too."

"Besides, it looks like you need it," James added.

"Definitely," Harry agreed. "Are you sure the transformation is over?"

"Positive," Remus replied. "I've been going through this—"

"Never mind," Harry interrupted him. "Let's just get some food." Sirius led the way out of the Shrieking Shack. The rest of them followed. However, James and Harry paused before entering the castle when they noticed a silvery blur. James sniffed the air expectantly.

"I've never smelled that scent before, but it seems familiar," the stag mused. He watched the silvery shape until it flew out of sight.

"Come on, dad," Harry insisted. "I'm hungry, not to mention tired."

"All right," James muttered as he followed Harry into the castle.

Lily crawled out of bed quietly, careful not to wake the others. She tiptoed out of the room, then the Head Suite, waking up the ballerina in the portrait.

"What?" The portrait muttered. "Why did you wake me up? I need my beauty rest, you know."

"Sorry. Shh," Lily whispered. She transformed into a phoenix. _Maybe anyone who sees me will think I'm Fawkes,_ she thought. She flew a foot below the ceiling straight into Peeves.

"Aww, a birdy!" The poltergeist cackled. "Let's see what we can do with it!"

"Shove it, Peeves," Lily squawked.

"Who's this?" Peeves cackled. "Someone's out of bed flying around _illegally._ Hey, Filchie!" Heavy footsteps approached. Lily clawed at the poltergeist. Surprisingly, it worked.

"OwWw!" Peeves shouted. "By dose!" As he was bouncing on the ceiling, Lily flew away and out of Hogwarts.

Once she had landed, she transformed into her human shape. The book had said it would be easier to transform that way. She smiled when she saw the radiant full moon shining over the snow. The stars twinkled down at her, as if daring her to fly to them. She shivered from the cool breeze and anticipation. She concentrated on her fairy form and spoke a spell for suitable clothing, and then waited as her body changed shape. In the background, she heard shrieking and howling that spoke of unimaginable pain; she pushed it out of her mind to transform.

As soon as she had transformed, she took off flying. _This is freedom! _ Lily thought. _I wish I had a friend to experience this with. _

"Shwmae, chwaer (Hello, sister), " A velvety voice greeted her.

"Fainche! Shwmae!" Lily replied with a smile. She barely recognized her own voice; it was more resonant than ever before.

"Dewch! Y nos ti galw. (Come! The night calls you)." Fainche insisted. Lily smiled and flew over to her. Fainche grasped her hand, and they flew deep into the Forbidden Forest by the stream where Lily had first transformed. Now there was a group of fairies dancing in a circle nearby. One said something unintelligible to Lily.

"Join us. New fairies are the funnest," Fainche translated in broken English. Lily did not bother to tell her that 'funnest' was not a word. "There is also something—initalin?"

"Initiation?" Lily asked, even more nervous than she had been. "What do I need to do?"

"Ydw (yes)," the other fairy, Riona replied. "New fairies much fun," she added. She then rattled off several sentences in the Silvanic tongue. Lily caught only half of the words. She cocked her head and was about to ask for a translation when her new 'sisters' surrounded her and started to sing. _Won't they hear in the castle? _Lily thought, focusing on understanding the lyrics; she understood them more and more as they went on.

_Sun, Moon and Stars behold _

_Us fairies as we fly. _

_Guide our wings and light our path, _

_Lest our will weaken, _

_Our strength falter, _

_In the darkness. _

_Creator of all,   
Fill our hearts with joy and magic._

_Let us fly again. _

_Sun, Moon, and Stars, _

_And Creator above,   
Look over our new sister. _

_May her wings be swift, _

_May her heart be strong, _

_Lest evil overtake her. _

_Fill her heart with joy and magic, _

_Hear our song. _

_Let us fly again. _

"_Diolche yn fawr _(Thank you)," Lily said fervently; as simple as the words were, somehow the beautiful harmonies had evoked emotions she was not used to.

"One thing more," Fainche told her in Silvanic, flying to Lily. As she left, the others closed in the circle. "The _calon, Lili _Next time you train."

"A mark?" Lily asked. She had learned that _calon _meant heart and figured it must be a mark of some sort.

"_Ydw,_" Fainche replied, placing both thumbs on Lily's right calf. When she lifted her hands, Lily could see a silvery heart-shaped mark on her leg.

"Will people see this?" she asked, forgetting to speak in Silvanic.

"It is only for fairies. It will appear to be a normal scar for non-fairies," Fainche replied in Silvanic. Lily nodded.

"_Lili, _you want race?" Riona asked eagerly, now that the initiation was over. "I need learn English," she added.

"_Ydw!_" She paused. "Come on!" She and Riona set off towards Hogwarts Castle, Lily barely trailing behind. Soon, she had accelerated enough to pass Riona just before they reached the castle.

"You fly well, for _newydd chwaer_."

"Does it matter that I am not full blooded?" Lily asked.

"_Na, _not like humans. Our blood—how do you say?—grows stronger." Lily smiled and laughed, before spinning around at a sudden noise.

"Human!" Riona muttered, darting away. Indeed, Riona had seen Remus leading the other Marauders into the castle. Lily stared at them before following her friend. _What are they doing out here?_ She wondered. _I hope they don't see or recognize me. _

"Rhiad mynd wi (I must go)," Lily told the other fairies regretfully.

_"__Nos da_ (Goodnight)," they told her. "_Dewch eto_."

"_Nos da,"_ Lily replied. She changed into her human form to enter Hogwarts, transformed into a phoenix, and went to find the kitchens for a midnight snack. As invigorating as it was, flying made her hungry.

"Evans! What brings you here?" Sirius asked while stuffing chocolate frogs into his mouth.

"What brings _you _here?" she retorted.

"May we brings you anything, Miss Lily?" a house elf asked her.

"Sure, Krinkle, thanks. I'll have some butterbeer and some chocolate," she told the elf.

"I'm hungry, and I asked first!" Sirius responded to the question Lily asked before the house elf had interrupted.

"So, what brings you here, Lily?" James asked. "Shouldn't you be asleep? It's three o'clock in the morning."   
"Half past three, actually," Lily responded. "I just need a mid-night snack."

"But it's past midnight," Sirius objected. "Midnight is at twelve o'clock A.M."

"I used a hyphen between 'mid' and 'night' to signify 'the middle of the night,' which can refer to any of the late hours before dawn."

"Don't mess with Mum, Padfoot," Harry advised.

"Whatever, Prongslet," Sirius grumbled. The house elf interrupted to bring Lily her food.

"Sit over here," James invited. Lily shrugged and joined him.

"You're looking better than you were earlier, Remus," she commented. He jumped, startled.

"N-nothing's wrong, really. I just needed food. Yeah, that's it."

"You're acting like you're a werewolf that just transformed or something," Lily snorted. Simultaneously the guys jumped and knocked over the food. Lily blinked, surprised.

"Wait… was I right?" She asked, amazed. She thought back to the times each month when Remus was sick, and stared into space as her mind filled in all of the pieces to the mystery.

"Yes," Remus admitted grudgingly, embarrassed. Lily reached over to pat him on the back.

"I didn't know," she said softly, gently. "It must be so hard for you." _At least I don't have pain when I transform,_ Lily added mentally.

"Yes, but it's easier with my friends around."   
"So that's why you became animagi!" Lily exclaimed. "I can't believe you guys are being so irresponsibly—_responsible_!" James grinned.

"Hey, Lily, you need a nickname now that you're an animagi. So do your friends. Do you want to wake them up?"

"Nah," Lily replied. "Let them sleep."

"How about Feathers?" Sirius suggested. Lily snorted.

"I don't think so."

"But what else is there? Wings?" Ron interjected. _If they only knew about my fairy form, _she thought ruefully.

"I don't know. It sounds… boring, Stealth," James muttered.

"Why don't we find an attribute of her flight?" Harry suggested.

"_Arian,_" Lily muttered, thinking of her silvery wings. (AN- _arian_ silver)

"What did you say?" Remus spluttered. "I thought I was pretty good with English."

"Nothing," Lily replied. _Watch your tongue before they suspect something,_ she told herself. "I'm just thinking aloud."

"Well, we could always settle for Fawkette," Sirius mused. James spilled his new glass of butterbeer, which the house elves kindly replaced.

"Klutz!" Sirius cried.

"I don't think so," Lily and James replied in unison. "Hey!" they added, staring at each other."

"Hey Harry—er, Prongslet, what do you think?" Ron asked. "I think Ginny should be Talons or something." Lily laughed.

"How about Claws?" she suggested.

"For you or Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Ginny. I think I'll stick with Wings or flight or something." Remus appeared to be thinking hard for a solution.

"But I like Feathers," Sirius whined."

"Come on, Sirius, be realistic," Lily pleaded.

"Oh, don't worry, Lily. He always has a Grim outlook on things," James quipped. The others groaned.

"Stop interrupting me," Remus complained. Just then, Lily slammed her cup onto the table.

"Oh no!" she gasped. "I forgot to do my transfiguration homework!" She jumped up and scurried out of the kitchen. "At least it's just an essay," she muttered to herself.

"I still don't see what's wrong with Feathers," Sirius called as she exited.

_So, did you like it? Were you totally, utterly confused? Are you sick of my ridiculous questions? Too bad. I'll write a sentence or two in between. _

_Anyway, I've never liked Denny's much, but their chocolate milkshakes with whipped cream on top can be sooo good! I went on a shopping spree and actually found a few things that FIT, although they're a bit girly… _

_Eh, who cares? I AM a girl. _

_Hmm… Nothing funny that I can think of, unless it's my brother's appearance (kidding). _

_Anyway, This Little Girl is insouciantly tapping her foot and waiting for reviews. She's bringing a book along just in case…_

_Auramistealia _

_Advocating LOTS OF REVIEWS for everyone! _


	16. Chapter 16: Suspicions

_Disclaimer: Something tells me that I don't own the Harry Potter characters. Call it intuition. However, Brenna, Marianela, and Runa are my creations. _

_**Reviewers:** _

_IamSiriusgrl: Oooh! An update! Yay, I'll make sure to review! Thanks again for all your reviews, by the way. _

_Pleione: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad that the fairy stuff made more sense, and that Lily's reaction is all right. I'm a bit worried about one of her reactions in this chapter, though. _

_Pussin Boots: Thanks! I try… -_

_pandas rule the world: Will they find out? Maybe ;-) You'll have to read the next few chapters to find out! _

_Jessesgirl11: Yeesh, you really know how to threaten someone! Thanks for reviewing. Can't think of anything funny? Confused? It must be school getting to you. : ) _

_And now for the feature presentation: _

_Chapter 16_

_Suspicions_

"Wake up, Lily," Ginny nudged her. Lily groaned and turned over.

"GOOD MORNING, LILY EVANS!" Ginny shouted.

"_Bore da, _(good morning), Ginny," Lily grumbled. "If morning can be good."

"What did you say?" Ginny questioned.

I said, "If morning can be good."

"No, before that. Bored uhor something like that."

"It sounds a bit like Galician," Marianela commented. "The accent is different, though. When did you learn my mum's first language?"

"Yeesh," Lily muttered. "Let me get up! I'm hungry," she growled.

"Someone didn't get a lot of sleep last night," Marianela muttered.

"Where were you last night?" Ginny asked.

"Huh?"  
"I woke up and you weren't there. Where were you?"

"I forgot to do my transfiguration homework," Lily replied.

"That wouldn't take you five hours, Lily. Not when it's just an essay."

"How should you know?" Lily demanded. "You're not in our class."

"Hermione was doing it last night. Don't get so defensive."  
"I just woke up, Ginny Weasley, and I'm not even allowed to get dressed, grab my books, and go to the dining hall, much less detangle my hair!"

"Be easier on her, Ginny," Marianela advised. "At least until Hermione gets out of the bathroom."

"Well, if you must know, I also had a snack with the Marauders in the kitchen," Lily muttered. Ginny and Marianela raised their eyebrows.

"Just ask them." Lily somersaulted out of bed, grabbed some clothes and a robe, and changed. She brushed her hair vigorously, breaking her favorite hairbrush in the process, before running out the door without her books. _I hope I can catch the Marauders before they do, _she thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Ginny pounded on the bathroom door.

"HERMIONE LOUISE GRANGER, get your sorry self out here RIGHT NOW!" Ginny yelled.

xxx

Lily rapped impatiently on James Potter's door. She stamped her foot as she waited.

"What?" a groggy voice finally answered.

"I need to talk to you, James."

"We weren't even up, Lily Evans. Can't this wait?"

"Can't you be a gentleman for once?" she snapped. "Let me in!" He opened the door and stepped out of the way.

"Thank you," she added shortly.

"You're welcome," he replied. "What do you want?"

"Yeah, Evans," Sirius croaked. "What _do _you want?"

"I want you to tell my irritatingly maternal roommates that I was with you last night—the whole time until I left to do my transfiguration homework."

"But why should we?" Ron asked, also groggy. "We don't owe you anything." James gave him a warning glance; an enraged Lily Evans was not a pretty sight for newcomers, and she was already irritated.

"I know your secret," she told them. James jumped, startled. Remus, Harry, Sirius, and Ron sat up in their beds.

"W-what?" James asked. "We know- you found out last night- but are you trying to blackmail Moony?"

"Look. I wish I didn't have to do this. I don't care at all-Remus is still Remus- but I'm just asking a little favor in exchange for keeping a secret."

"Hermione already knows," Harry told her. "We won't be able to fool her. What is going on here?"

"N-nothing," Lily replied, flustered. "Forget it. I can't blackmail with _this- _I just- bye!" she added, opening the door and slamming it shut, only to find Ginny, Hermione, Marianela, Runa, and Brenna blocking her.

"Lily, what is wrong with you?" Brenna, the usually soft-spoken one, demanded.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Lily responded. "What is it with everyone this morning?"

"You're not telling us something, Lily Evans," Runa stated. "Whether you tell us or not, we'll figure it out," she added. "Death Eaters don't accept Muggle-borns, so you're not one of _them._ It's not like you've been bitten by a werewolf or anything, but you've been acting strangely these past few days, and it's _not _your time of month." Lily blushed but remained silent.

"Ginny saw you leave and come back. We _know _you were gone, Lils," Hermione told her softly.

"Please tell us," Brenna pleaded. "You know we'll be there for you." Lily opened her mouth and closed it again.

"Thanks," she said finally, "But I'll have to let you figure it out."

"We'll get back to you," Hermione promised. "Here's your books, by the way."

"We even have the herbology one you are so fascinated with lately," Marianela added. "What alphabet is it in, anyway?"

"Silvanic," Lily replied abruptly before she could stop herself. "Let's get some breakfast," she pleaded, heading toward the dining hall. They followed her.

"Oh, Feathers," Sirius called moments later. The girls turned around to discover that the Marauders were trailing them.

"Shut up, Black. She's not in the mood," Runa snapped. "Neither are we."

"But it's her new nickname. Get it? Feathers."

"I think I prefer Firewings," James commented. Lily barely kept herself from saying 'they're silver.'

"Oh—like the phoenix," she muttered. "I can't believe I actually like that, Po-James."

"It suits her," Runa added approvingly.

"Whatever, Howler!" Sirius grumbled.

"What!" she asked.

"Oh, Sirius spent last night trying to come up with nicknames for y'all. He kept me up—that and Ron's snoring," he added. "Most of them are pretty horrid."

"I like Feathers," he whined, "and Runes always howls at me, and the moon."

"I claim 'Moony,' so you can't be that," Remus added. "Hey, Ms. O'Brien, have you thought of a nickname for yourself yet?" he asked politely.

"Windchaser?" she suggested. "I don't know. Oh, and please call me Brenna." She lowered her eyes.

"Yeah, Moony. You know her name." Sirius was about to say more, but Harry clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Remus, unlike _someone, _doesn't have the manners of a dog," he retorted before removing his hand.

"Whatever, Prongslet," he grumbled. Brenna stared at the floor, embarrassed about causing this much commotion over nothing in front of Remus.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Black is always rude, Brens," Runa assured her.

"That's Messieur Padfoot to you, Howler," he retorted.

"And that is Lady Nighthowler to you, Sirius Black. I am a wild, untamable, proud type of canine and bother to groom myself." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well, you _sound _like a howler," he muttered, "And I couldn't think of anything else."

"Ginny, you're Claws," Ron told her. "I am _Stealth,_" he announced proudly.

"Riiight," Ginny snorted. "I'll use my claws on you, klutz."

"Now, let's see, Nela, what about you?" Runa asked, warming up to the subject of nicknames. "Let's just call you Wildcat."

"Whatever. I'm not the only catty one around here, though," she joked.

"I'll have you know that the Maine Coon cat, which is one of the oldest breeds of now domesticated cats in North America, is _very _intelligent," Hermione announced as they entered the dining hall.

"Trust Mione to know that," Ron muttered.

"We could call her Bandit," Harry suggested.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Well, it's better than Fluffball," Ron defended him.

"Well… how about Pouncer? That's what cats do," Brenna suggested, "And you always pounce on the right answers in class."

"Erm… Crookshanks was mainly interested in attacking a rat animagi," Ron mumbled.

"Ron," Hermione scolded him. "That's in the _future._ We are not, and it's not Crookshanks's fault Pettigrew was a rat in more ways than one."

"Whoa, whoa. Are you talking about Wormtail?" James demanded protectively.

"Yes," Harry replied evenly. "Hermione, don't give me that look." Hermione, who had been glaring at him, sighed.

"You're right. It's neither of your faults that—but honestly, Harry."

"Will someone tell us what's going on?" Lily interrupted.

"No!" Hermione replied. "I mean, maybe later. Just—don't trust rats and you'll be fine."

"Whatever, Pouncer." Sirius muttered as he tried to find a way to get them to tell about Wormtail; something told him that the information might be important.

"At least it's not 'Pounce,' like that evil mouse," Ginny told Hermione. She was very relieved that her hair had grown out the day after Pounce attacked her hair, but had not visited Hagrid again. There was something irritating about having one's hair eaten that Ginny disliked, even if it _was _red.

In the gamekeeper's cabin, one mouse named Pounce was squeaking around, hoping that the human with the red hair would come back, and maybe the other ones as well. He could use some more hair for his collection.

xxx

History of Magic Class, 7th years.

**_Messieurs Padfoot, Moony, Prongs, Prongslet, and Stealth invite Firewings, Windchaser, Pouncer, and Howler to join them in conversation during this lovely History of Magic class._ **

**_IT'S LADY NIGHTHOWLER TO YOU, STUPID- RUNA_**

THAT'S A YES, BY THE WAY- LILY AKA FIREWINGS.

**WILDCHASER AGREES COMPLETELY, AS LONG AS SHE GETS DETAILED NOTE'S FROM PRONGSLET'S PEN. –BRENNA / WINDCHASER**

_POUNCER WOULD LIKE TO ASK IF THE MARAUDERS WERE IN FIREWINGS'S COMPANY ALL OF LAST NIGHT AND ADVISES THE MARAUDERS TO TELL THE TRUTH. – HERMIONE ALIAS POUNCER THE PULCHRITUDINOUS. _

**Why the sudden interest in Firewings's whereabouts?- James aka Prongs**

_**I agree with Prongsie. Why should we tell you? **_

She has been acting funny, though. Oops, sorry, Mu-Firewings!- Harry aka Prongslet

_After having been woken up this morning by you-know-who, I believe it must be PMS. - Ron/Stealth. (I like that. Stealth. See?)_

**Yeesh. Remind me again why I am friends with you. – Remus alias Moony**

_**Because we're fun! **_

_**MORE LIKE BLOODY INSANE! **_

_SO, WHAT'S YOUR ANSWER, MARAUDERS? REMEMBER WHAT I TOLD YOU._

_**TELL US! I SUSPECT THAT SHE WASN'T WITH YOU THE WHOLE NIGHT**. _

BLACKMAILING THE MARAUDERS

**THAT'S WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE. LILY, WE ARE WORRIED ABOUT YOU. WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS, AND AFTER YOU FAINTED WHEN SOME INCONSIDERATE GITS IN THIS CONVERSATION PULLED A FEW PRANKS THAT AFFECTED YOU BADLY…. **

_**No one blackmails the Marauders and wins! Ok, well, there was that one time—**_

**Shove it, Padfoot. And I'll let Remus answer this one. Wow, Windchaser, you certainly said a lot. Are you ok? **

**Moony requests that the Marauders stop picking on Windchaser and apologizes for going overboard, although he has no clue why it affected Firewings in such a way. He also wishes to state that Firewings by chance joined us in the kitchen for a mid-night snack, but that he has no clue as to her whereabouts for the rest of the evening. **

What's wrong with a midnight romp?

_What he said. _

_**'NO ONE BLACKMAILS THE MARAUDERS, EH? EVERY PIECE OF MAIL THAT PADFOOT GETS IS BLACK-MAIL. BA-DUM- CHIING! **_

**THAT'S A HORRIBLE PUN! I LOVE IT! OH, THANKS MOONY! **

_I KNEW IT! _

SPOILSPORT! YOU JUST HAD TO TELL THEM, DIDN'T YOU? OH, BY THE WAY, TALKING ABOUT ONESELF IN THE THIRD PERSON IS A SIGN OF INSANITY.

**Hey, that's my mate you're talking about. Will you go out with me? Say, to the V-day ball, lovely Firewings? Love your pun, Lady Nighthowler. **

**_Sorry, I couldn't catch him soon enough. Don't kill him, Firewings! Remember that Harry's here. As for Howler's pun, har har, very funny. NOT. _**

**I also add my condolences, but you could humor him. Oh, and of course I'm insane. My friends have driven me crazy. You're welcome, Windchaser. **

I wonder what Ginny is up to.

_You say that every time! I swear you have a crush on her! Watch out for Bill, Charlie, Percy, and the twins, mate! _

At least you're not threatening me yourself, though.

**_Well, he isn't denying it! _**

NA! I MEAN NO! I WILL NOT GO TO THE DANCE WITH YOU, PRONGS. OH, PRONGSLET DEAR, PLEASE WHACK YOUR FATHER FOR ME, AS I CANNOT CURRENTLY REACH.

_HARRY, YOU SHOULD ASK HER TO THE BALL. THE WORST SHE CAN DO IS SAY NO. I HAPPEN TO KNOW SHE DOESN'T HAVE A DATE YET AND HAS BEEN ASKED TWICE. _

_**IN OTHER WORDS, HURRY UP, SLOWPOKE! OH, AND OF COURSE MY PUN WAS FUNNY! IT WAS HILARIOUS! SO, REMUS, WHO ARE YOU GOING TO THE BALL WITH? AND NO, I'M NOT ASKING YOU OUT. **_

**IGNORE HER. SHE'S HAD ONE TOO MANY SUGAR QUILLS. **

_OH WHATEVER. ANYWAY, FIRECHASER—_

_**It looks like Prongsie and Prongslet both have girl problems. Like father, like son. **_

**I resent that! Don't insult me, or my son! Just because we can actually stick with pursuing one girl—wait, I don't know anything about Prongslet's girl life. I still resent that! Oh, Windchaser, you seem bolder than usual today. **

Why should I? Err… oh whatever. That was cruel, Padfoot… although the way Mum won't go out with Dad is odd. My girl life: liked girl, girl is prissy idiot, dislike girl, and I do not have a crush on Ginny, Stealth!

_He's in denial. Personally, he has no chance, so I guess that's why he's in denial. When will this class end? _

**According to my watch, there are ten more minutes. And, as Prongs was saying, I'd suggest you watch what you're saying about relationships. :-) Oh, L. N. H., why are you asking me such a question? **

MALES! PRONGSLET, JUST ASK GINNY OUT, AND BE NICE ABOUT IT! END OF SUBJECT. WINDCHASER, YOU ARE BEING MORE ASSERTIVE. YOU GO GIRL!

**_WELL, MS. ASSERTIVE WINDCHASER, I DARE YOU TO ASK R. TO THE V-DAY BALL. _**

**I AM ASSERTIVE ENOUGH NOT TO TAKE DARES. SO THERE:-P **

A/N: Runa alias Lady Nighthowler's last comment is crossed out by the time the males get to the notes.)

_RUNA, WHAT DID YOU SAY? NEVERMIND. _

**Can we change the subject? Please?**

**_Of course not, we like torturing you—not to mention Moony. _**

**Remind me again why I hang out with you, Padfoot. Please. **

**_Because I'm amazing._**

**-ly stupid. **

Lol. Moony, you're a riot! Especially in Binn's. Who cares about the Goblin Wars? Much less legends about fairies. They aren't real.

_Yeah. I mean, why are we sitting here in boredom? _

_**Moony, that was cruel. **_

_**GOOD JOB MOONY! OH, WINDCHASER, IF YOU DON'T DO THE DARE, THEN WE CAN FORCE YOU TO DO MUCH WORSE THINGS! MUAHAHAHAHA! I HAVE POWER! **_

**ALL RIGHT ALREADY! DRYGE IVXX KAG TA FA FUR ONXX IVGU YR? SEE! NA NA NA NA NAAA NAAAA! **

GOOD JOB, WINDCHASER! SHE GOT YOU THERE, RUNES! LOL.

_YES. IT TOOK ME A MOMENT TO DECODE THAT. GOOD JOB!_

**_What's this all about? That's gibberish! _**

**It's a code, Padfoot. Hey, copy that down, Moony! You're the best with that.**

_Hmm… that looks really, really weird. I don't see why writing in gibberish is such a hard dare. _

The point is that she wasn't supposed to write it in code like that, Stealth.

_I knew that! _

**Why are the hard jobs left to me? **

**WELL, YOU CAN ALWAYS CHOOSE NOT TO DECODE IT! **

**_IT'S A DARE, WINDCHASER! SOMEONE KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO THE POOR CHILD! _**

**I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I AM AN ENTIRE MONTH AND TWO DAYS OLDER THAN YOU. **

WHOA, WHOA, BREAK IT UP! TELL YOU WHAT. IF THE MARAUDERS MANAGE TO BREAK THE CODE, I'LL GO TO THE V-DAY BALL WITH PRONGS. (THEY'LL NEVER GET IT…. WAIT…. THEY MIGHT, DARN IT!)

**_HOW DID YOU DO THAT CODE ANYWAY? _**

_HONESTLY! YOU MIGHT EAT THOSE WORDS, FIREWINGS! OH WELL, YOU'LL SURVIVE. GOOD LUCK, PRONGS! _

**Get decoding, mate! Please…. **

**But it doesn't make any sense! **

Let me see that later!

_Yeah. He's a muggle-born, and they do weird things. _

_**Laaaaaa! I'm siiiiiirriiiiuuuuuuslyyy insaaaaaaane! **_

_**NO DUH! AND I AM NOT LETTING YOU OFF, BREN!**_

**LUNCH TIME! NYA NYA RUNES! I'M OUTTA HERE! **

xxx

"I still don't see why you're making me do this," Remus grumbled to the rest of his friends.

"You're the best with this sort of thing. Just look what you did with our map!" James replied.

"This is gibberish! Prongs, you'll have to do my transfiguration homework."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes! Hey," James whined.

"Now that that's settled… _Monstro letras!_" The letters were still scrambled.

"It's not working," Sirius muttered.

"Duh. Let me try something else." Remus then proceeded to try every single revealing spell in the books and combinations of them before screaming in frustration.

"Let me see that, Moony," Harry said.

"Sure. Prongs, you still owe me homework for all the notes I've copied for you." James pouted as Remus handed Harry the note.

"This looks like a Muggle code," Harry commented.

"Can you break it?"

"Er… I can try. I bet Hermione could do it faster."

"As if 'Mione would," Ron grumbled.

"We could bribe her," Sirius suggested.

"Wait… didn't she say in a note that she'd already deciphered it?" James recalled.

"Oh, yeah! So why are you making me do all this work?" Remus snapped. Harry ignored him and fished through his trunk.

"Aha! I've got it!" he shouted. "I have chocolate frogs and some Muggle chocolate. I hope this works."

"Hurray! Bribe, bribe, bribe… wait, do we have to give it _all _to her?" Sirius asked.

"Padfoot, you're an overenthusiastic mutt. Shouldn't a Grim be more, I dunno, melancholy?" James sighed. "Let's just go. I want that message deciphered."

"All right, already," Sirius grumbled as he followed James, Harry, and Ron out the door toward the library.

"Hermione L. Granger, we have a proposition for you," Harry said as soon as they had spotted and approached her. Hermione set her quill aside and turned toward them.

"And what proposition, may I ask, is worth interrupting me while I am doing my homework?"

"We have that Muggle chocolate stuff you like," Ron put in. Hermione's mood brightened immediately.

"Hershey's?"

"Yup," Harry confirmed. "Hershey's Krackel, milk chocolate, dark chocolate… you name it."

"So, what would I have to do?" Hermione asked warily, her eyes narrowing.

"Decode Windchaser's note for us and it's all yours," James told her. Hermione turned back toward her papers and started scribbling something.

"No can do," Hermione replied. "Lily will use it as a loophole to get out of it. You should know that, being the Marauders." James's face fell.

"But—" Hermione turned around again.

"I won't translate it for you," she interrupted, "But if I were you, I would look on page 352 in _An Introduction to Muggle Codes_. It's on that shelf over there. Oh, and here." She handed Ron a scrap of paper. "Give this to Remus for me, will you?"

"'Oisb?' What is that supposed to mean?"

"Figure it out yourself, Ron," she retorted. She pulled out a silver paperclip to hold her now finished transfiguration essay together.

"What's that?" Sirius asked.

"It's a paper clip," Hermione responded. "It's a rather useful Muggle product, if I do say so myself."

"A _what?_"

"See, you use it like this to hold papers together. Here." She paper clipped her essay again and then handed him another one.

"Thanks!" Sirius said, fiddling with it in his hands. "Oops, I bent it."

"Well, they can be re-bent."

"Look, it's a camel!" Sirius announced happily after messing with it. "Oh, it looks like a hat this way."  
"Only you, Padfoot," Remus muttered.

"What are you doing?" James demanded.

"Standing here and messing with a paper clip," Sirius replied.

"All of you! We have work to do! Put the paper clip down, and everything will be okay. We must decode that message!"

"I think he's gone a bit crazy in the head," Sirius whispered to Ron and Harry.

"What was that?" James demanded. Sirius clamped his mouth shut. "Tell me, Ron or Harry." Ron shrugged.

"'I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request,'" Harry replied, quoting _Pirates of the Caribbean, _which Hermione had forced them to watch dozens of times.

"Whaaat?" James asked.

"Get the stupid book yourself, and _let me study!_" Hermione yelled, gaining an audience and a glare from the strict librarian.

xxx

Sirius stalked quietly through the hallways under James's invisibility cloak after a trip to Zonko's for reinforcements. After checking the Marauder's Map quickly, he erased it and simply held it with all of the bags; Mrs. Norris and Filch were on a different floor, and he had too much to carry and use the map. In fact, he was carrying five heavy bags of Zonko's supplies; he had received twenty galleons of free Zonko's supplies for spending sixty galleons on one purchase. He could easily afford this, having found the account number of his relatives and figuring that some of the Black fortune should be spent on something other than the dark arts.

Unfortunately, Sirius Black had made an error in judgment. One Lily Evans ran down the hallway, turned a corner, and crashed into him, causing him to fall and drop all of his goodies. Three dungbombs broke in the bag, sending a putrid smell down the hallway.

"Ugh, what a smell," Lily muttered as she lifted herself up from the ground. "I could swear there was someone here." Sirius's heart beat wildly; while he could stand detention, he did not want the goods taken. He quickly stood up, picked up the bags, and walked backwards silently as Lily glanced around.

"Hey, what's this?" Lily asked herself when she spotted a piece of old-looking parchment. She picked it up for inspection later and continued toward the kitchen; she had skipped dinner to study transfiguration, and her stomach was grumbling from hunger.

"Uh-oh," Sirius muttered when she had left. "We're in trouble now." He sighed and continued on; he had to get to his room and remove the stench of the dung bombs.

xxx

_So, what did you think? Please let me know- reviews are wonderful unless they are flames. Constructive criticism can be helpful, so I like that as well. _

_Wow. I'm supposed to sing for my choir leader tomorrow afternoon, Prom is this weekend, and I have 2 AP tests coming up! Have mercy on me: )  
For those reading my other stories, I will try to write more in them! Please do not kill me... then I'll never finish the stories!_

_--Auramistealia--_  
alias Aura for those who wish to abbreviate my true formal name : )


	17. Chapter 17: Discoveries

_Disclaimer: True or false: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. (True)  
I own the O.C.'s in this story. (Also true)  
_

_Reviews (THANKS!):  
_

_Nightwing 509: Thanks! Hey, Remus isn't stupid enough to do anything like that for free. _:-)

_Roguehobbit: Hmm, yes, those lines were fun to write. I think I like Remus and Sirius equally too! _:-)

_Pleione: Thanks! Yeah, I suppose I shouldn't have put POTC in there, although I always forget the exact years for Harry's schooling. I changed the Jane thing in my manuscript, so thanks for correcting me there, too! I'm glad you liked my Black sense of humor. _;-)_ Oops… that was horrible, but I'm not quite sorry enough to take that off. -_

_Pussin Boots: Weird? In what way? I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter though. Thanks for reviewing! _:-)

_IamSiriusgrl: Glad you liked the chapter (& the review). _:-)

_DaniLupin: Thanks for the review, and for typing in my language! I don't mind any grammar or word mistakes at all, since it's not your first language. However, you piqued my curiosity: what's your native language? Actually, they did interfere somewhat in Prisoner of Azkaban, according to my memory- before they went back in time, Buckbeak was beheaded. What was strange about Lily's talking? Please let me know._:-)

_pandas rule the world: Yes, Sirius had wiped the map clean- that's why he didn't know Lily was coming. Hermione knows how to work it, but it won't be worked in this chapter simply because I forgot about that! _:-)

_HP LOVA: The tilda won't show up, so that's why there's a space there instead. Um, there will be much more R/Hr in the sequel than in this because I have too many couples to write about- ditto H/G. _:-)

_misao13¡Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te la encantara. Buena suerte en su fic- no lo entiendo porque nunca leí Ranma 1/2, y por eso no escribí un 'review'. Lo siento, sé que no hablo/escribo en español muy bien, pero quería contestar en tu idioma. _

_Chapter 17  
__Discoveries_

"You _what!_" James roared at Sirius the next afternoon. "How could you lose the map, Padfoot!"

"Evans has it," Sirius responded. "It's not lost, just in someone else's possession. Maybe we can steal it from their room."

"I doubt it," Harry grumbled. "They changed the password."

"We'll just have to break it, then," Remus replied.

"You haven't even broken Windchaser's code yet," Sirius objected.

"Oh, er, I have something that 'Mione told me to give you," Ron interrupted, pulling a crumpled scrap of parchment from his parchment and handing it to Remus.

"That won't help unless you know what 'oisb' means," James muttered. Remus stared at it for a moment, and then his face lit up.

"It's not 'oisb,' Prongs, it's 'O is B' smashed together. So each letter must stand for a different letter in the alphabet."

"Now we just have to figure out what the other letters are," Harry interjected. "I wonder what Runa dared Brenna to say, anyway."

"You mean Howler and Windchaser," Sirius corrected. He enjoyed using this variation of Runa's nickname.

"Whatever. Moony, get decoding," James ordered.

"What's the magic word?" Remus asked. While he was as eager as James to figure out the message, he did not want to let anyone push him around.

"Please."

"What else?"

"Erm… all right, Moony. I'll do your stupid Transfiguration essay for you."

"Good boy! You remembered," Remus beamed. He sat at his desk with Brenna's note, Hermione's hint, and a blank piece of parchment.

"O is B," he mumbled as he fiddled with different letter combinations and closed himself off from the outside world.

Hermione Granger stood at the Head Boy's door and rapped quietly. _I hope Lily doesn't hear me_, she thought to herself. She tapped her feet impatiently until Sirius opened the door ten seconds later.

"Hey, Pouncer, what brings you here?" he asked loudly.

"Ssh! I need to look at your book of hexes. The page I need was ripped out of mine," she added.

"_You _have a book of _hexes_?" Ron asked, astonished.

"Of course I do. I need one when I'm spending time with people like you. Now, may I come in?" Sirius shrugged sheepishly and moved aside.

"Hey, Remus, can she see your book?" he asked, poking his friend.

"Huh? What?"

"Are you still working on that message?" Hermione sighed. "It's simple, really."

"I know O is B and B is O, but I don't know anything else."

"It's a straightforward code! It's not like she had time to do anything else," she added with a huff. "Now, may I see your book of hexes or not?"

"Err… I guess so," he muttered, now scribbling the new alphabet on his paper and decoding the message with a new vengeance.

"Thanks." She flipped open the book and searched for the hexes that the Marauders had used on her. "Found it!" She skimmed through it, and then found what she needed in the small print at the end of the spell.

"'Caution: spell may have adverse effects on those with awakened fairy blood.'- wait! That's it!" Hermione shouted.

"What's it?" James demanded. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'd better double-check something else." She grabbed a Mythical Creatures book and flipped through it.

_Faeries: While these creatures may or may not exist, legends say that they may have seduced or married men disguised as humans in order to further their race. Legends also claim that faeries with human blood must transform on the nights of the full and half moons, and that faeries exist to fight evil. Many humans, both wizard and muggle, claim to have been haunted by these most likely mythical creatures throughout the centuries. Literature about faeries includes 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' by the muggle playwright William Shakespeare and 'A Faery Dance' by an anonymous witch or wizard._

"Hmm," Hermione muttered thoughtfully. "This book is quite skeptical." She flipped through it to look up veelas, then dragons. When the book insisted that they existed, she rolled her eyes. "Why is the author so assured that veelas and dragons exist when they practically deny that fairies exist?"

"Why does this even matter!" Remus snapped. He was working on the last word by now. "YEES!" he shouted after reading the letters he had absentmindedly written.

"Well, at least you figured it out," Hermione sighed.

"What does it say?" James asked.

"Yeah, what _does _it say?" Sirius demanded. Hermione's spiel was forgotten.

"Err… nothing," Remus replied, putting the paper in his pocket quickly.

"Tell us," James pleaded.

"Come on, Moony! After we worked so hard on getting you information, we deserve it!" Ron added. "Right, Harry?" Before Remus respond, someone pounded loudly on the door. Harry opened it cautiously, as he was the one closest to the door and found a frantic Runa standing outside.

"Oh no! You've got to help me!" she gasped.

_Flashback: _

_"Runes, may I borrow your broomstick?" Lily asked. "I've heard that a Silverwings is a pretty good model." _

_"Sure," Runa muttered absentmindedly as she read a chapter in her arithmancy textbook. "Have fun." _

_"I will," Lily replied before rushing out of the room. Runa read three more pages before realizing what Lily had asked her. _

_"Oh, no!" she gasped. "Lily can't fly!" Realizing that she was broomless and could not help Lily, she ran to the Marauder's room and rapped on the door frantically. After what seemed like eternity, Harry answered the door. _

_End flashback. _

"Oh no! You've got to help me!" she exclaimed, gasping for breath.

"Wha- huh?"

"It's Lily. I-"

"Lily?" James interrupted. "Where is she? What's wrong with her?"  
"I said she could borrow my broom, and she can't fly!"

"What did you do that for?" Ron asked.

"I was distracted, and forget about that. LET'S GO FIND LILY BEFORE SHE KILLS HERSELF!" Runa screamed. The Marauders ran out the door and headed towards the quidditch pitch, followed closely by Runa and Hermione. They made it there in record time, only to find Lily Evans sweeping and diving around the quidditch pitch like a pro.

"But- she couldn't fly three weeks ago," Runa protested, unable to believe her eyes. "LILY ARANYA EVANS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE!" she screamed.

"WHAT?" Lily shouted, flying toward them around 100 miles per hour. "I'M FLYING. IT'S WONDERFUL!" She quickly sped out of hearing range, unable to slow down, and circled around.

"HOW DO YOU SLOW DOWN?" she called down to her gaping friends as she flipped around.

"JUST PULL BACK AND—" James called. However, when Lily pulled back, she simply soared higher at an alarming angle and speed.  
"_Accio_ broom!" James said. As soon as his broomstick was in his reach, he grabbed it, mounted quickly, and took off after Lily, who was currently leaning down and spinning around to change directions.

"LILY! JUST KICK YOUR LEGS BACK AND BRAKE SLOWLY!" Lily obeyed his order and managed to stop five feet from the ground. James joined her.

"What were you _doing, _Lily Evans?" Runa demanded. "You barely passed the flying class, and that was because the professor got sick of sending you to Madame Waxley."

"I was flying," Lily replied. "I just wanted to fly, and I forgot that I didn't how to slow down or stop."

"Well, next time you try to kill yourself—"

"What do you mean? She's awesome!" Sirius exclaimed. "Did you see that agility, that speed, those dives?" Runa glared at him.

"She really did well," Harry interjected. "How did you learn how to fly and not learn to stop a broomstick, Mum?"

"It was just natural," she replied uneasily. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Mandatory emergency meeting after dinner in the room of requirement!" she snapped.

"But why?" Remus asked.

"We have an important matter to discuss," she replied levelly, despite the fury in her eyes. "Lily, it would have been a lot easier if you had told us," she added. "Then again, if any of us were like Peter Pettigrew…." Hermione shuddered. Lily bit her lip.

"All right. I'll explain everything tonight," Lily responded. "Just make it after 8:30 and I'll move up the prefect meeting."

"Good!" Hermione replied. The rest, however, had caught her previous remark about the worm. (AN: I loathe him.)

"What about Wormtail?" Sirius demanded. Hermione glanced warningly at Ron and Harry, but Harry's temper had ignited with his memories.

"He's a traitorous, murdering, groveling, _RAT!_" he growled. "And don't even try to deny it. If you knew that he was going to--" Hermione put her hand over his mouth.

"Come on, 'Mione," Ron protested. "Don't they deserve to know about Scabbers? Dumbledore didn't tell us to keep their future a secret." Hermione grudgingly took her hand off of Harry's mouth.

"What would Wormtail do?" Sirius asked while Lily muttered, "I knew there was something creepy about him!"

"Oh, nothing much," Harry grumbled. "He just betrayed Mum and Dad's hiding place to Voldemort while under the _Fidelius _charm, and after Voldemort killed you and attempted to murder me, he accused Sirius of murdering you, killed fourteen muggles, faked his own death, and hid as the Weasley's rat for thirteen years while Sirius was stuck in Azkaban. Now he's working for Voldemort again," he added.

"Peter wouldn't do that," James protested.

"That-- that _RAT!_" Sirius growled. "I'll-- I'll rip him in two. I'll-"

"See what I mean?" Hermione moaned.

"Are you sure you know what you're talking about?" Remus asked quietly.

"Yes, he is," Hermione replied evenly. "And Ron is right. Perhaps we were allowed to stay so that we could tell you things to prevent-- but if Harry doesn't get that scar, and doesn't grow up with those disgusting Dursley's, then he won't be our hero, Harry, and Voldemort would still have been loose."

"Of course, he has found a way to come back to life, and I still haven't killed him yet," Harry admitted. "Growing up at the Dursley's-- well, it's given me a taste of hardship, and I honestly don't know what to think or do."

"They're evil!" Ron protested. "And you'd still be Harry and have to kill him or die." James and Lily fell down and fainted. Sirius and Remus stared open-mouth and speechless.

"I'm beginning to wish I hadn't told you about the prophecy last year," Harry sighed. He flicked his wand at his parents, first Lily and then James. "Enervate!"

"You know what? I think we'll have to find Dumbledore. He'll know what to do," Hermione sighed.

"Perhaps," she heard a voice behind her and spun around, only to find Albus Dumbledore behind her.

"What? H-how did you do that, Professor Dumbledore?" Ron asked. The rest nodded, equally surprised.

"Ah. Well, I have a way of becoming invisible myself. Lemon drops, anyone? I have a bag with me."

"No thanks," everyone replied. It was unwise to take food from a genius's pocket; who knows where else it has been?

"Is there anything you would like to tell me?" Dumbledore asked. (AN: quote from CoS)

"No," Harry replied. "Not especially. But there is something you need to know."

"We let something about their future death slip," Hermione explained.

"Ah. I see."

"Is that all you have to say?" James demanded, angry about Wormtail's fickleness.

"It is usually unwise to change things in the past. However, if something as disastrous as your death can somehow be prevented…" Dumbledore shrugged.

"Would I still have my scar?" Harry asked.

"That, my boy, is destiny."

"But why? If my parents were alive…"

"Then Voldemort would have to at least knock them out in order to _Avada Kedavra_ you." Everyone winced upon hearing the killing curse."

"You don't mean-" Lily gasped. "This is so- so freaky. First I find out that I marry _him_" she growled, pointing to James, "And then I find out that both of us are going to die young, and my son will survive the killing curse."  
"Everything is in a pattern," Dumbledore responded. "Time is not actually how we experience it. It can be tweaked somewhat by our decisions, but there are several things such as Harry's scar that cannot be changed. However, one of you has found a way to tweak it a bit." His eyes twinkled briefly at Harry. "Are you sure you don't want lemon drops?"  
"Oh, bugger it!" Runa muttered. "This is a depressing conversation."

"That's a funny phrase," Sirius commented.

"Well, you're an idiot, and I can use whatever phrases I choose, Black!" Runa growled. "I'm hungry."  
"You have such a wolfish appetite," Sirius sighed.

"And you eat like a dog-- actually, you're more like a hog."

"Both of you shut up," Remus demanded. He did not like the references to their animagi forms in public, much less in front of the headmaster.

"He/She started it!" they said in unison.

"Look, you two lovebirds will have to fight later," Hermione interrupted, gaining a glare from Runa and Sirius. "Lily has to change the time of the prefect meeting." Dumbledore flicked his wand and muttered something under his breath.

"Already done!" Ron's stomach growled as soon as Dumbledore finished talking.

"When is dinnertime?" he asked.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione sighed.

"Actually, I believe there are fifteen minutes until dinnertime." Dumbledore vanished in a poof and walked away silently, leaving them alone.

"Well, that was interesting," Harry commented. "We need to find the others. Who wants dinner?" he asked.

"Me!" Everyone else responded in unison.

"Woo-hoo! It's dinner time!" Sirius called, momentarily forgetting about Wormtail.

"Last one to the dining hall is a rotten egg!" Lily called, sprinting toward the castle. The rest started running as fast as they could.

"You wouldn't actually turn me into a rotten egg, would you?" Sirius worried.

Two hours before the meeting, Brenna decided to take a break from studying and use her altoid box radio. There was something about using Morse code that still fascinated her. Plus, there was often another ham in Hogwarts on. She didn't know his name, but she enjoyed talking to whoever it was.

_G4HWB this is G3ZGM. You there?_

_**G3ZGM this is G4HWB. Yes. How are you?**_

_Fine. Nervous. _

_**Why?**_

_I'm not sure I should tell you. _

_**As I do not know your name, it would be hard for me to spread the reason, but as you wish. **_

_Friends pressuring me to find a date for the ball. _

_**So ask someone or tell them you want to go stag.**_

_It isn't that simple._

_**Why not?**_

_It just isn't. That's one thing I can't tell. The girl I want to ask is really wonderful, and not just beautiful. She sort of asked me already. But there's a reason I can't explain why I shouldn't go with her. Did I ever ask what year you were in?_

_**No, 7. You?**_

_7 as well. Do you have a date to the ball?_

_**No. Why?**_

_Just curious._

_**If you're not asking me, why did you want to know?**_

_I don't even know. _

_**Oh ok. Have you ever tried to avoid doing a dare?**_

_Well, there was the time I was dared to run around Hogwarts in my pajamas, but I borrowed a friend's invisibility cloak, hi hi, so it didn't matter._

_**Hi hi. I wish I had an invisibility cloak. Sometimes I feel like I am, though. Not to my friends, but to others. **_

_Hmm. Well, that could be a good thing at times. You could play pranks easily._

_**Perhaps, but Mrs. Norris sees everyone it seems. **_

_That cat is pure evil. _

_**Hi hi, I try to stay on her good side—behind her so she can't sniff me out for misdeeds.**_

_Hi hi. Good idea._

_**Feeling better?**_

_A bit. Talking to you always helps me think things out. _

_**Same here. What would you do if someone pulled a prank that hurt your friend pretty badly? **_

_Prank them back so they wouldn't forget it_

_**What if you kind of fancied the person?**_

_Prank him anyway. He'll get over it if he's worth it. What happened to your friend?_

_**I'm not sure. **_

_Hey, listen, I've gotta go. My friends are non-hams and I don't want them near my radio- it's illegal for them to use it. 73. G3ZGM clear on yr final._

_**73. G4HWB clear. **_

Brenna sighed. Sometimes she wished she knew who he was. He was a bit quirky, but a good conversationalist and very sweet. When she had told her friends about him last year, they advised her to find out who he was, but they didn't understand. She would have to give her own identity to find his. If he knew who she was, he might stop talking to her, like the pen pal in primary school, and that was the last thing that she wanted.

Approximately one hour before the meeting, Remus trudged slowly toward the Gryffindor common room in search of Brenna. _I've got to tell her,_ he thought to himself. _But if I do, and nothing happens, or she rejects me..._ He didn't want to think about that at all. "What do I say?" he thought aloud. _Hey, I'd love to go to the ball with you, and maybe do more, but I happen to turn into a monster about once a month. Wanna go out with me?_ "Yeesh, this is harder than I thought it would be," Remus told himself. He said the password for the Gryffindor halls- Bertie Bott's- and waited until the pink lady in the painting opened the door for him.

He spotted Brenna almost immediately. She was sitting by the fireplace with a notebook in her hand. As he walked closer, he saw a pensive look on her face, as if she were thinking of something very important. _I hope it's not homework,_ Remus thought to himself. After all, although he made sure he got his homework done, it was not his favorite pastime.

"Ms. O'Brien- Brenna?" he called tentatively. She looked up and dropped her quill, startled.

"Oh, hi," she greeted him, smiling slightly as she slammed the notebook shut and picked up her quill. "What brings you here, Remus?"

"Oh, er, I kind of have to tell you something," he responded nervously.

"Um, okay. I'm listening," she told him. _How do I say this?_ Remus thought yet again.

"Er, um, I decoded the message, but I-"

"Don't worry. If you don't want to go with me, it's fine."

"It's not that. It's just that-" he shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

"Spit it out," she told him.

"I'mawerewolf," he muttered quickly.

"Huh?" she asked blankly. "I couldn't hear you. Do you want to go somewhere else?" she asked.

"No, no one else is around, so it's fine. No one else will hear. I'm- I'm a werewolf," he admitted quietly, his voice barely rising above a whisper. He watched the expressions on her face- first shock, then acceptance.

"Is that all?" she asked.

"What do you mean, 'is that all?'" Remus demanded.

"Well, I suppose it will take some time to get used to, but I-" she blushed and looked down. "I still like you." Remus wanted to do back flips around the castle. _Brenna likes me! Brenna likes me!_

"Er… I like you, too." An awkward silence fell between them as they looked nervously at each other.

"Um, here," he told her as he handed her a piece of paper. "This is- something. I've got to go. I'll see you later." She smiled.

"All right," she responded. "I'll see you then." She smiled at him again as he said goodbye again and walked away.

Brenna's heart was beating wildly from excitement. _Remus likes me!_ She shouted mentally. _I can hardly believe this. _She unfolded the piece of paper nervously, not knowing what it would say.

"**KRE, V'Q RZWAK FUNF, NE XAZT NE KAG'DR IVXXVZT. DRYGE.**"

"He wrote it in the code," she whispered to herself as she quickly translated it. "That was sweet." She smiled and quickly translated it before folding it carefully and sticking it in her pocket. _It's not a love letter, or anything like that, but it's a start,_ she thought to herself, unable to rid herself of a smile. _Plus, Lily will give James a chance! He's so sweet now that Harry is here- then again, so are Remus and even Sirius. _

Realizing that she had work to do, she pushed any romantic thoughts out of her head and reopened her notebook. "Let's see. Bucket, check- in the room. Zonko's special slimy stuff, check. Now I just need to set this up, warn the other girls, and everything will be great!" she reassured herself. Once again closing her notebook, she stood up and scampered toward the room of requirement. She had to set things up so that none of the other girls would be caught under the slime. _Oh, this will be fun!_ She thought to herself.

_Notes:_

_Hi hi- used for laughter on CW (Morse code)._

_73- Good luck (88 is I love you, btw)._

_Ok, I know that J.K. Rowling would be infuriated that I allowed Harry to slip up and tell the Marauders and Lily about Peter Pettigrew. Some of you are probably irritated as well (to say the very least). But, before you flame me and burn me at the stake, please listen to my line of reasoning._

_I did not even mean to have that happen, it just did. I contemplated rewriting that part and discussed it with a friend, but in the end I decided not to. Here are my reasons:_

_1. If you knew that your parents or some close friends would die and were sent back to a time when they were still alive, wouldn't you want to warn them? I don't think I'd be able to stop myself as long as Harry managed to. Besides, you all have seen his temper at the end of The Order of the Phoenix (save roguehobbit). Although time travel like that is impossible, I am still trying to stick to realistic human behavior. Poor Hermione; she was torn between basic rules and emotions in these past few chapters._

_2. J.K. Rowling did allow Harry, Hermione, and Ron tweak things in time in order to save lives in The Prisoner of Azkaban. Because of Hermione's time turner, Buckbeak escaped (and lived) and none of them were given the Dementor's Kiss._

_If, after reading this, you are still infuriated by the turn of events, please try to refrain from flaming me. It makes me feel barbecued or something. Yeah.  
And, as always, feel free to review _constructive criticism _or any other comments! -_

_It's my school's prom tonight! "It's Raining on Prom Night" from the musical Grease fits pretty well here... teehee. Literally. Except that I'm going, for better or for worse. _

_Thursday I have my Literature Advanced Placement test at 8:00 in the morning. Wish me luck! I need a 4 or 5, but I'm pushing my limits :-) (Monday I take the Music Theory one). _

_Auramistealia_


	18. Chapter 18: A Truth Revealed

**_Disclaimer:  
As I don't tend to obsess over characters, Harry Potter and company are not mine. I just borrow them for (somewhat devious) writing purposes… and have added my own O.C.'s to the mix¿Entiendes? Good!  
_**

_**Reviewers:** _

_Ashley: Thank you! I am very glad you reviewed, and it cheered me immensely! I had just gotten home from prom (couldn't go to the after prom party) and found this review and one other. I should have sent my thanks via e-mail much sooner, but here it is now! _

_Gabby: Thanks for the review! Hmm, that is kind of odd. I suppose brilliant minds think alike! Wait… I'm not quite brilliant. Not even phosphorescent, but I don't think I'd want to be that. Eep, my puns are the dumbest when I'm tired… oops! (Thanks again!)  
_

_Misao13¡Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te lo gustara el capítulo. Ay, practicando en español es necesario para mi, especialmente porque quiero estudiarlo en la universidad. Había visitado a México el verano pasado por una semana, pero quiero ver el mundo un día. De nuevo, muchas gracias._

_ZIPPIYGIRL: Nice to see you on here again! I'm glad you liked the chapter. Busy? Yeah, that's no fun. Well, some of it might be. I hope things are slowing down so you'll have a chance to R-E-L-A-X. :-) Thanks for reviewing! _

_Chapter 18  
A Truth Revealed_

Lily paced nervously across the Room of Requirement. Several sofas were placed in front of the warm fireplace, and there were tables with tons of food against the wall for the meeting, where she would be forced one way or another to divulge her secret. However, she figured that she might as well be comfortable as she did so.

Brenna opened the door and skipped into the room, obviously excited. _I bet Remus asked her to the dance,_ Lily thought to herself. _Well, she could do a lot worse._

"Hey, Lils!" she greeted her excitedly. "You won't believe this!"

"Let me guess. Remus asked you to the dance." Brenna nodded, her shy smile stretching in her euphoria.

"He wrote it in the code, too!" she explained. "And—well, there's something else, but you'll see," she added with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "I hope it works."

"Probably," Lily responded, before gasping and banging her head on the wall. "No, no, no, no, NO!" she yelled. Brenna grabbed her arms from behind and tried to pull her away.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to go to the ball with _him!_"

"It can't be that bad, Lily," Brenna assured her. "He's been nicer since the others came. It really is sweet how he—"

"Sweet, my foot!" Lily responded.

"Unless you coated it in sugar, I doubt it would be, Firewings," Sirius remarked as he entered. "I bet your feet stink from wearing shoes all day."

"Wanna smell?" Lily challenged.

"Lily, Sirius, please," Brenna pleaded with them. Sirius shrugged his shoulders, and then took off toward the refreshments.

"Mmph, thsh sgh dgohtu dheht esfoih," he said around a mouthful of food.

"Chew with your mouth closed, swallow, and _then _talk," Lily ordered. "What did you say?"

"This is good food! You really did a good job." Lily shrugged and reached for some caramel corn.

"You all right now, Lils?" Brenna asked.

"Yeah," she sighed. "You're right about what we were just talking about. Sort of. I guess I'm just nervous."

"Of course," she responded before glancing at Sirius. "Hey, why-?"

"Huh?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied with an innocent smile. _Oh, right. I spelled it only to fall on Filch or Remus. Oh well, _Brenna thought. Fortunately for her, Hermione, Ginny, Marianela, Harry, and Ron walked in.

"Ooh, look! Food!" Ron yelled.

"Pig," Ginny muttered. "Try not to choke on it, bro." She sprinted toward a sofa and sprawled herself across it. "Oh, this is nice!"

"I'm a fox, not a pig," Ron replied indignantly.

"Whatever," she responded. "Hey, would you pass me some caramel corn? I love that stuff. Oh, and a chocolate frog."

"Get it yourself," Hermione responded. "Is there any hot chocolate?" Ginny shrugged her shoulders and levitated herself some food.

"What's hot chocolate?" Sirius asked before shoving more food in his mouth.

"It's a muggle drink," Harry replied as he piled a plate with food.

"You should have brought some Spanish food," Marianela commented.

"You don't eat snails there, do you, Wildcat?" Sirius asked.

"No, stupid, that's in France," Runa responded, having entered the room just in time to hear his comment.

"Well, I know that _I_ wouldn't eat a snail, Padfoot, but I'm sure we can find some for you," Marianela smirked at him. She decided not to let them know snails were one of many Basque specialties. (AN: really, some of their food sounds gross, no offense to any Spanish or Basque people.)

"I'll pass. Oh, Howler, help yourself. There's plenty."

"Lady Nighthowler," Runa corrected him. "The next time you call me that, I swear I will shave your head."

"But- but-" Sirius protested.

"That's a bit drastic," Hermione commented. "Ginny, could you scoot over?" Ginny curled up to make room for her.

"Where are Prongs and Moony?" Ron asked. "Shouldn't they be there?" Seconds later, they entered, and Remus was covered in greenish goo.

"What happened to you?" Lily asked, failing to hold back a snicker.

"A bucket poured goop on me," he responded, scowling. "Unfortunately, it missed Prongs." After her first sight, Brenna looked away, unable to keep a straight face.

"Well, we should get started," Harry suggested.

"Are you kidding me, Prongslet? I can't sit down like this," he protested.

"Erm… _scourgify!_" James attempted to take off the goo, but instead found himself covered with it as well. Brenna grabbed a camera and snapped a picture before grabbing her wand and saying, _Limpius!_"

"That was classic," she explained before tucking the camera in her robe.

"Y-you did this?" Remus questioned. "But why me and not them?" He pointed at his companions.

"You were behind the spell that hurt Lily," she explained, "and I didn't have time to spell it for the rest of the Marauders." She smiled shyly before reversing the spell with a magical code.

"Come sit over here," she invited, blushing.

"Just don't slime me again," he responded, smiling back at her.

"All right, lovebirds," James interrupted. "While I understand your need to, well, be together, we need to find out what's wrong with Lily."

"Sorry," Brenna responded. "Lily, please go ahead." Hermione sent her a sympathetic look. Lily inhaled deeply and somehow managed to find her voice.

"I'm not sure how to say this. You won't believe me, but- anyway, I can't let this go around Hogwarts. If you want to know, you'll have to swear in blood."

"What!" Runa snapped. "Honestly, we're your friends! None of us would betray you."

"I would like to think not, but I remember what Harry said about Peter, and I can't-" she shrugged and stared at the floor.

"Honestly, Firewings, aren't you being a bit dramatic?" Sirius asked. "What's with this swearing in blood thing?"

"If you swear in blood, you can't take back the oath without severe consequences," Hermione explained. "Of course, there are a few exceptions, such as when it would save the life of the person who proposed the swear."

"'Mione, can you speak English?" Ron asked.

"I was."

"Look, more than my reputation is at stake. If people find out that we are animagi, we will get thrown into Azkaban, but this- I can't imagine how disastrous it would be."  
"Honestly, _chica_, get to the point. What do you want us to swear?" Marianela asked.

"Swear that you won't tell anyone about my secret unless it will save my life." They stared at her.

"Shouldn't Dumbledore know?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Swearing in blood is a big deal, even in the Muggle world," Harry added.

"If you swear that, I will tell Dumbledore myself," Lily replied steadily.

"Oh, let's just swear already," Brenna snapped. The others blinked.

"What did you say?" James asked the normally soft-spoken Brenna.

"I trust Lily, and I think you should as well. If she wants us to swear, it's for a good reason," she explained.

"Wormtail is reason enough," Remus added.

"Oh, you're just backing up your girlfriend," Sirius grumbled. Remus and Brenna's faces turned beet red.

"I'll swear," Hermione decided. "I already know, anyway." She pulled out a set of pins from the sewing kit she always carried around and pricked her finger with one. "Anyone else?"

"I already said I would," Brenna replied. She took a pin from Hermione and pricked her own finger. The pins were passed around until everyone, including Lily, had a bloody finger.

"I solemnly swear that I will tell Dumbledore about my secret," Lily announced. "Now, it's your turn." She quickly wrote down what she wanted them to say.

"I solemnly swear that I will keep Lily's secret as long as she tells Dumbledore and it does not cost her life," her companions said, some more reluctantly than others. Then Lily pressed her bloody finger against each of theirs.

"I have fairy blood," she admitted quietly. Runa stomped her foot.

"Can't you at least tell us the truth after all the trouble we've gone to!" she yelled.

"Calm down," James told her. "Lily, please stop joking. I like pranks, but-"

"I told you, I'm a fairy," Lily interrupted him. "See, while I'm not a pure-blooded fairy- only the oldest are because there are no male fairies- it doesn't really matter, unlike in the world of wizardry, or so I've been told. Anyway, my fairy form was awakened when I took the animagi potion."

"Right," Ron muttered sarcastically. Brenna caught Lily's gaze to search for truth in her eyes; Lily had never been able to lie to her.

"I know it sounds ridiculous," she admitted, "But it's true."

"Fairies don't exist," Remus protested. "Even our Mythological Creatures book says so."

"Moony's partially right," Hermione affirmed. "I have not seen anything about them in magical history past the 1300's. However, the nasty hex that made Lily sick said it would have adverse effects on awakened fairies."

"It's not in there," Sirius and Remus both protested.

"Even if it were, it could be a joke," Remus reasoned. "Any magical history before the 1400's is prone to exaggeration."

"Read the fine print," Hermione responded to his first statement.

"Well, Muggles believe that magic isn't real- it's only found in legends- and it is," Lily reasoned. "Could you be mistaken about that?"

"If they did, why would a Muggle born be one?" Ginny asked.

"Well, humans are humans. To reproduce, fairies take human forms. If you're a fairy, you only _have _to transform on the half and full moons, and it's possible to hide that. Of course, the power has to be awakened, and fairies cannot be evil for some reason." Lily shrugged. "I'll be weakest on the new moons."

"Fairy, shmary," Sirius grumbled. "Is there any more popcorn?" Lily sighed.

"See for yourself," she told him. "Okay, well, how else would you explain my sudden ability to fly well when I didn't even know how to slow down or find the brake on a broom?" Harry ruffled his hair Prongs-style as he thought about that.

"That makes sense. You're an awesome flyer."

"Oh, pul-leez, this is balderdash!" Runa protested.

"How can I prove myself?" Lily asked.

"Transform," Ginny responded promptly. Lily sighed. _It's harder inside,_ she thought to herself, _but oh well. Here goes nothing._ She concentrated on what it was like to be a fairy and soon found her body and attire changing.

"Now do you believe me?" she asked in a melodic voice. They stared at her in shock. James was the first to find his voice.

"Lily- whatever I should call you- I'm sorry I doubted you. You're beautiful," he added. "I don't- it's not-" he stammered. Her eyes beamed in spite of herself. _It's nice to be believed,_ she mused.

"Did you know everything automatically?" Marianela asked.

"No, only a little- just a few words in Silvanic, and a few other things that another fairy told me that night. I found a book in Hogwarts in Silvanic, and there's a spell that allows you to learn while you sleep."

"I sure could use that," Ron interjected.

"You don't get much rest that way." Lily changed back to her human form and plopped down onto a sofa. "Anyway, I'm exhausted."

"What do fairies do?" Harry inquired.

"I don't know everything yet," Lily explained. "I had a lot of fun on the full moon, but there's much more I have to learn. I'm in training now," she responded wearily; the explanation and indoor transformation had sapped her strength. "Can I have something to drink, maybe hot chocolate? I'm parched." James immediately grabbed a mug and poured hot chocolate from a teapot.

"Thanks," she said after taking a sip. Runa walked up to Lily and hugged her.

"I'm sorry I doubted you," she told her honestly.

"Me, too," Remus, Sirius, Harry, James, Ron, Ginny, and Marianela added.

"Can you teach us some of those flying moves?" Ron asked. Lily, who was becoming increasingly incoherent, nodded.

"Naptime," she muttered before falling completely asleep.

"Here we go again," James groaned. "It's too bad you lost you-know-what, Padfoot," he added. Sirius ignored him, threw one of Bertie Bott's Every-Flavor Beans in his mouth, and choked.

"Bleah! Liverwurst!" he sputtered.

123456789012345678901234567890

James sat dejectedly in his favorite chair and reviewed the night's events. Everything confused him- well, almost everything. _Lily's a fairy,_ he thought to himself. _Well, part fairy, anyway._ He remembered her flaming hair with silver streaks, her even more piercing green eyes, her luminescent wings. _How can I ever hope that she'll care for me? Honestly. Yeesh, she's even a better flyer now._ He sighed. He needed to go for a walk, but as Sirius had lost the map, he would never know where Filch was. _Oh, right! I'm head boy! I can just say I'm patrolling. Duh!_ He got up, made sure his wand was in his pocket, and walked out of his newly designed private 'office.' (AN: he got sick of sharing a room with the fellow marauders and wanted a cave decorated with quidditch posters).

"Dad, where are you going?" Harry interrupted him.

"Patrolling," he replied shortly.

"What's put you in a bad mood?" Harry demanded. "If it's about Mum's fairy form, then forget about it. She's still Lily Evans, and if you're mad that she can do something you can't, well, get over it!"

"Why would I care if she can do something I can't!" James yelled. "She's always been better at charms."

"Then what is it, you dipwad?" Remus asked as he entered the room. "We really should get this place soundproofed," he added.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS. I'm going for a walk."

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_ Remus yelled as he flicked his wand at James, who immediately fell to the ground. "Now, Prongs, be a good boy and tell Dr. Moony all your problems." He transfigured a hamper into a long, comfortable red bench and levitated James onto it. Harry formed two chairs from some of the laundry and put spellotape on James so he couldn't get up. Then they finally revived him.

"Grr. There's got to be something against this," he grumbled. "I'm going to get you."

"You're going to get me candy to thank me for helping you," Remus retorted. "Dr. Moony won't even charge this time, especially since Dr. Prongslet is assisting. Now talk… so how did this make you feel?" he added, just to use a common shrink cliché. James scowled.

"Harry, you should be more obedient. Let me up!"

"It's for your own good, Dad," Harry responded. "Considering that I yelled at Dumbledore after fifth year, I believe I'm capable of at least matching another Potter's temperament. Now, spill it."  
"You yelled at _Dumbledore_?"  
"Shall we administer the veritas serum?" Remus asked Harry.

"Good idea, Moony!" Harry found a bottle of veritas serum on a nearby shelf and held it threateningly over James's mouth.

"Now, do you obey, or do we get to find out your deepest, darkest secrets?" Remus asked mildly. James muttered something incoherent about violating rights, intolerable acts, and coercion.

"Prongslet, open the bottle."

"ALL RIGHT ALREADY!" James shouted. "Just—get that away from me. No one will ever know that-"

"That what?" Sirius prodded as he entered the room. "This isn't about that time a Muggle doctor put you on benadryll and everyone thought you were drunk, is it?" James glared at him, but Sirius paid no attention. "His mum grounded him and tried using a soberus charm on him, but of course it didn't work." Remus and Harry fought to control the urge to laugh.

"No, it's not, Padfoot," James responded. "So just shut up!"

"What is it, then?" Harry demanded.

"As I was about to say before Padfoot rudely interrupted me, it's just that now-that-Lily-is-even-more-powerful-she'll-never-love-me," he blurted out quickly. It took the rest of them a few seconds to process that.

"You dolt," Remus muttered. "Is that all that's wrong?"  
"Well, there's the fact that I've been forced to confide in my son about my lack of a love life," he grumbled. "Oh, and being unable to move."

"Do you really think mum would care about that?" Harry asked. "She just hates your big head, like we've been telling you. Unfortunately, your inflated head is also pretty dense."

"Hey," James protested. He tried to reach for his wand but couldn't, as the spellotape still bound him to the bench.

"Besides, whatever happens, you can still transfigure things better than she can," Harry continued. "Shall we let him go, Moony?"

"No!" Sirius answered before Remus had could speak. "This is too much fun." Remus ignored him and released James from the spellotape.

"Finally!" he grumbled. "Now, on other business, how are we going to get back the Marauder's Map?"

"Stealth! Come in here, there's a meeting!" Sirius yelled.

"He heard you, Padfoot," James responded, still irritated. _At least no one else will know about any of that,_ he mentally reassured himself. However, unfortunately for James, the girls had hidden an MSCD in the room and it had picked up the entire conversation.

123456789012345678901234567890

Lily was rooting in her pocket for a quill when she found the strange scrap of parchment that she had picked up.

"I never did find out what it was," she thought aloud.

"What was that?" Runa asked. "Ooh, what's that paper say?"

"Nothing, unless it's written in invisible ink."

"Hmm, let me see it." Runa tapped the parchment with her wand. "I, Runa Soleine, demand that you reveal your secrets." They watched as words appeared on the parchment, as if they were just being written.

**Mr. Moony professes his compliments to Runa Soleine, and requests that she immediately drop this parchment, as it is the private property of others. **

**Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony, and is disturbed at her low morals, the thief.**

**_Mr. Padfoot wants to know if the beautiful Ms. Soleine would agree to accompany him to the ball- after returning this parchment, of course- and warns her that there may be dire consequences of keeping this._**

_Mr. Wormtail thinks Runa Soleine is a stuck-up, ugly priss and advises her to use more makeup. She might look better then. _

"What!" Runa demanded. "Ugh, Pettigrew is a git, anyway, but—what is this? And no, no, _no, _I'm not going to the prom with Black."

"It's something of the Marauders, and they obviously value it. Let me try," Lily suggested. She, too, tapped the parchment with her wand. "I, Lily Evans, Head Girl at Hogwarts, command this parchment to yield its secrets." Again the scrolling words appeared, although they were somewhat different.

**Mr. Moony sends his regards to Lily Evans, and does not understand why she thinks the words 'Head Girl' will impress him. **

**Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony and would like to add that Lily Evans is his dream girl.**

**_Mr. Padfoot wishes Lily Evans, Head Girl, to get her flaming hair out of ours, and would like Mr. Prongs to stop mooning over Lily Evans long enough to reclaim this parchment._**

_Mr. Wormtail thinks that Lily Evans, Head Girl, needs to dye her hair and get a life. _

"Well, this teaches us a lot, but nothing at all," Lily mused. "It appears to be programmed with each Marauder's likes and dislikes, not to mention level of intelligence. Lily Evans wishes to bash Mr. Wormtail into little bits and stop speaking in third person," she added.

"Shall we try it on Lucius Malfoy?" Runa asked. Hermione chose that moment to walk in.

"Shall we try what on Malfoy?"

"This paper," Lily responded. "Look at it." Hermione smiled.

"Oh, that. It's just a hidden map, but it _is _a bit comical at times. Harry almost got in trouble with what it said to Professor- I mean, Snape."

"Snape, a _professor?_" Runa asked in disbelief. "Maybe of the Dark Arts."  
"No, he's actually a potions professor at the moment, but he wants the Dark Arts position. Oh, while it might be fun to try the map out on Lucius Malfoy, we really can't risk having this lost. As insufferable as he is, he's not stupid."

"Well, we could always make up what they would say," Lily suggested. "Mr. Moony requests that Lucius Malfoy donate his hair to Locks of Love, as it would look much better on someone else." (AN: I don't know how long Locks of Love has existed, but his hair would be perfect for that.)

"Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony, and adds that the dark mark ruined his skin and therefore his only chance to be a male model, which has saved the world from the disgust of seeing him on billboards," Runa added. By now, all three of them were laughing crazily.

"Mr. Padfoot expresses his shock that Lucius Malfoy could actually lower his ugly, 'pure-blooded' nose enough to read this, thereby sparing the rest of the world the sight of his nose hairs for several seconds," Hermione chimed in, still giggling.

"Let's skip Wormtail," Runa suggested. "He's an idiot anyway." She paused. "So, how do you work this map, anyway?" Hermione tapped it with her wand.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," she announced. Immediately the map of Hogwarts began to appear.

"Wow, this tells where everyone is! Look, Filch is by the Room of Requirement. I wonder if he will get slimed," Lily said.

"Hopefully," Runa chimed in. "I should feel sorry for him, since he has to put up with the Marauders, but he's too obsessed with punishments."

"Anyway, you wipe the map clean by tapping it and saying, 'Mischief Managed,'" Hermione told them.

"Okay!" Runa responded. "You know what? We need one of these," she decided. "We also need a group name. We already have our nicknames from our animagi forms, but it would be useful to have a map like this." She tapped the map. "Mischief managed," she muttered.

"So, what do we do with the map?" Lily asked. "I like your idea of making our own, but we'll have to figure out what spells they used to make this."

"We should also make sure that no one can read it but those we write in the spell," Hermione suggested. "Perhaps the Marauders will tell us what they did."

"If they won't, I'll just have to use my feminine charms," Runa responded jokingly. "Or we can always look in the library," she added sarcastically.

"Let's find Brens, Nela, and Ginny," Lily suggested. "Then we'll go visit the Marauders before breakfast. Thank goodness I've already finished my homework. I was really zonked out last night."

"No kidding," Runa added. "Oh, no! I need to finish my charms essay!" She dashed through the portal to her room and desk, then proceeded to scribble with a vengeance.

123456789012345678901234567890

_AN: About the benadryll: that really did happen to me. I got an allergic reaction to a medication, and I went to church in a bad mood because of that. Well, by the time the service ended, the meds had kicked in, my cheeks were paler than they were (the reaction didn't show), and I felt happy. Also, I couldn't walk straight, and I appeared to be stoned or something. Not the best way to be at church…. Oh well! _

Well, goodbye until next time! Please review with any suggestions, comments, etcetera that are nonderogatory. In other words, I can accept criticism, but flames? I haven't figured out how to make an energy converter yet.

_Auramistealia_

123456789012345678901234567890

_"Tiger, Tiger, burning bright, In the forest of the night, What immortal hand or eye dare frame thy fearful symmetry?" - William Blake. _


	19. Chapter 19: Background Checks

_Disclaimer- According to disclaim's etymology is as follows: _

Middle English disclaimen, from Anglo-Norman desclaimer : des-, _dis-_ + claimer, _to claim_ (from Latin clamare, _to cry out_. See **claim**).

_In other words, Harry Potter no pertenece a mí.  
I've been learning about compound verbs in Latin, not that you care. _

_Reviews:_

_Dontletmegetme: Don't worry, you'll be all right. Whaat? They put part of my life in a movie and I don't even get PAID? Just kidding. Benadryll, benadryll, wherefore art thou Benadryll? Can't you be easier to spell? (Too much Shakespeare). _

_IamSiriusgrl: Thanks! _

_ASH618: Thanks! I'm glad my characters seem to belong to someone other than me- that means I must be doing something right. :-) _

_misao13¡Muchas gracias! _

_Roguehobbit: you mean 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'? I kind of liked that play. Oh, and they used pins- different pins, so there's no way they could have gotten infected from each others' blood. :-) _

_Pleione: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! _

_Chapter 19  
__Background Checks_

"Oh, Miss Weasel, may I have a word with you?" asked a strangely cultured voice. Ginny turned around to face Gilderoy Lockhart, resident dumb blond.

"It's 'Weasley,'" she responded. "I'm on my way to lunch."  
"It's a bit late for that, and this will only take a moment. Would you kindly accompany me to the Valentines Day ball?" He grinned as if this were a compliment; well, perhaps it would be to another airhead.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't-" Ginny replied, searching for an excuse. She quickly gave Marianela and Lily a pleading look.

"You're not going with anyone. I asked first." He tapped his foot impatiently.

"Actually," Marianela interrupted, "She is. It's just that Ginny's a rather shy girl, and she didn't want it all over the school." Ginny's face turned red with suppressed laughter and nervousness, which Gilderoy Lockhart took as a blush.

"And who would this lucky person be?" he asked. Ginny and Marianela bit their lips.

"Harry Potter," Lily interjected. Ginny blushed genuinely this time as alarm bells went off in her head. "Anyway, I'm afraid we must go, or we won't find any seats in the great hall. We'll see you around!"  
"All right. Goodbye, Ms. Weasel. Unless the Portuguese-"

"Spanish," Marianela responded coldly. "And her name is Ms. _Weasley._ If you can't get something that simple right, well, it's no wonder you don't have a date, or anything else." She spun around, grasped Lily and Ginny's arms, and led them away.

"Lily," Ginny whispered. "What were you thinking?"  
"I was thinking that there is no way I would allow a friend to suffer through an evening with _him,_ and that I can probably convince my son to help me out."

"Oh," she replied shortly. "Just make sure that Ron doesn't kill him, and that he knows I'm not-"

"I'll talk to him," Lily assured her. "By the way, did you find the guys' password on any of the tapes?"

"Bugger bites," Ginny replied.

"Eww! I will never understand guys," Marianela muttered as they walked. They were almost to the great hall when they saw students pouring out of the doors.

"I knew we should have gone to the library later," Lily moaned as her stomach grumbled. "Oh well, I'm off to potions. See you!"

"Bye, Lils- Firewings- whatever," Marianela responded.

"Well, at least I have some Sugar Quills," Ginny said. "It'll be easy to eat in Binns's class."

**UGH! THIS IS SO BORING!- GINNY AKA CLAWS**

_I KNOW! HOW MUCH LONGER UNTIL CLASS ENDS?-MARIANELA/WILDCAT_

**THIRTY MINUTES. I DON'T THINK I CAN TAKE ANY MORE NOTES ON THE TOOTHPICK. WHAT SHOULD WE DO?**

_SCREAMING IS NOT AN OPTION. UM… PASS NOTES, LIKE WE'RE ALREADY DOING._

**ALL RIGHT. SO, WHAT SHALL WE TORTURE THE GUYS WITH NEXT?**

_UM… WE CAN'T GET MUCH WORSE THAN DISPLAYING THEIR UNDERWEAR, WHICH YOU ALREADY DID. I THINK THAT PINK HAIR MIGHT SUIT THEM WELL._

**I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. I'M A WEASLEY, AND I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING GOOD! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO USE THAT POTION THAT MAKES THEM TALK LIKE ANIMALS ALL DAY SOON TO INSPIRE ME.**

_YOU NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT THAT._

**SORRY. I GUESS IT NEVER CAME UP. DO YOU HAVE A CHARMS BOOK LIKE FIREWINGS'S WITH YOU?**

_NOPE, SORRY. I DON'T THINK ANYONE HAS A BOOK LIKE HERS, EXCEPT PERHAPS POUNCER. BESIDES, YOU KNOW I'M HORRIBLE WITH CHARMS._

**I WONDER IF IT'S POSSIBLE TO MAKE UP SPELLS.**

_I THINK SO. MY FIANCE EX FIANCE'S MOTHER WORKED WITH THAT TYPE OF THING. WELL, UNTIL SHE WAS DIVORCED FOR REFUSING TO WORK WITH VOLDIE. _

**HOW EXACTLY DID YOU MANAGE TO GET ENGAGED AND DUMPED BEFORE AGE 16?**

_IT WAS MORE LIKE A BUSINESS CONTRACT, ALTHOUGH I DID KIND OF… WELL, ANYWAY…_

**NOT ONE OF THOSE STUPID PUREBLOOD THINGS, RIGHT? AND WHY WAS IT BROKEN?**

_THEY DIDN'T WANT TO HAVE ANY ALLIANCES WITH A FAMILY VOLDEMORT DISPROVES OF._

**STUPID GITS. YOU'RE BETTER OFF WITHOUT THEM.**

_DEFINITELY. ALTHOUGH I COULDN'T HELP HAVING A LITTLE FUN WHEN I RETURNED HIS 'TOKEN OF AFFECTION.'_

**WEASLEY SENSOR IS REACTING!**

_ALL I DID WAS ADD A BIT OF ITCHING POWDER. WELL, I MAY HAVE SOLD THE STONE FOR POCKET MONEY AND REPLACED IT WITH GLASS. AND I MAY HAVE PUT AN EXPLODING SPELL ON THE GLASS. WAIT… THERE'S ALSO THE TRACKING SPELL IN THE METAL THAT MAY COME IN HANDY SOMEDAY._

**I BOW TO YOUR DEVIOUSNESS! WERE THE PEREZES OR PRADOS KNOWN FOR THAT LIKE THE WEASLEYS?**

_ERR… WELL, I'VE HAD A BIT OF PRACTICE IN THAT SORT OF THING._

**WHY THE TRACKING CHARM? **

_IF HE OR HIS FAMILY ACTUALLY ALLIES WITH VOLDEMORT, WHICH IS LIKELY, I'LL ALWAYS BE ABLE TO KEEP TRACK OF WHOEVER HAS THE RING. PLUS I CAN TELL WHOEVER THE PERSON WEARING THE RING IS. MY FATHER WAS A JEWELER._

**OOH! WOW. MY DAD IS A MINISTRY WORKER- HE'S FASCINATED WITH MUGGLES, BUT THE JOBS WITH THEM DON'T PAY WELL, SO WE HAVE TO DO WITHOUT A FEW THINGS SOMETIMES.**

_YEAH, WELL, WHO CARES? ANYWAY, THE DEATH EATERS DIDN'T MANAGE TO GET THE FAMILY ACCOUNT. I'VE HAD IT TRANSFERRED TO GRINGOTTS._

**DEATH EATERS… YOU'D THINK THEY'D HAVE BAD INDIGESTION. **

_GOOD ONE, CLAWS._

**THANKS, WILDCAT.**

_SO, HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT BEING SET UP WITH HARRY POTTER?_

_CLAWS? _

**ERM… I GUESS IT'S BETTER THAN LOCKHART.**

…

**WHAT?**

_DIME LA VERDAD._

**TRANSLATION PLEASE?**

_I THINK YOU'RE NOT SAYING SOMETHING._

**TRUE.**

_SO¿QUÉ PIENSAS?I MEAN, REALLY. _

**I WISH HE WOULD ASK ME AND MEAN IT.**

_MAYBE SOMEDAY. OR MAYBE HE IS JUST SHY OR DENSE._

**EVEN IF HE WERE INTERESTED, YOU SHOULD MEET MY BROTHERS.**

_SAY NO MORE. I WISH MY BROTHER WAS STILL AROUND. _

**FINALLY! CLASS IS OVER! ONLY ONE MORE CLASS TO GO! WOO-HOO! **

FIREWINGS, NIGHTHOWLER, WINDCHASER, AND POUNCER REQUEST A NOTE-PASSING SESSION.

**But we just got detention in potions.**

_**Don't listen to him. Shame, shame, a Marauder turning down an opportunity for detention.**_

_I'm a bit suspicious myself, Padfoot. What are you up to?_

**Tsk, tsk. Look, Prongslet's pen is taking notes, so we might as well talk.**

_WHATEVER. I MYSELF WAS PLANNING TO CATCH UP ON MY READING LIST._

**SORRY ABOUT THE DETENTION, MOONY. I REALLY DIDN'T MEAN TO DROP IT, BUT IT LANDED ON MALFOY'S FOOT BY ACCIDENT.**

_**ACTUALLY, I MAY HAVE REDIRECTED IT SLIGHTLY BEFORE IT CRASHED… BUT HE DESERVED IT, AND THE IDIOT DIDN'T HAVE TO GIVE ALL OF US DETENTION.**_

WHOA. SHORTER NOTES, PLEASE. YOU GUYS SHOULD BE HAPPY THAT YOU HAVE THE MM BACK. ANYWAY, I NEED TO TALK TO PRONGSLET.

_**What for?**_

_I smell trouble._

**Prongslet, not Prongs? I'm wounded.**

**Prongs, be careful. Lily knows where you sleep, remember? And Windchaser, don't worry about it. Accidents happen.  **

What do you need, MFirewings?

JUST A LITTLE FAVOR. YOU DON'T MIND, DO YOU?

_**A favor, huh? Watch, Prongslet. She probably wants you to sneak into Filch's office or something. **_

_**YOU'RE SO RIDICULOUS. DID YOU KNOW THAT? WAIT… RHETORICAL QUESTION. **_

**SO, DOES ANYONE WANT TO GO TO THE KITCHENS AFTER CLASS?**

_Good idea, Windchaser. Hey, Pouncer, you haven't said anything in awhile._

_I'M BORROWING A BOOK ABOUT CELTIC MYTHS FROM CLAWS. IT'S QUITE INTERESTING. IT EVEN HAS INFORMATION ABOUT THE DIFFERENT RUNES. _

_**EH? DID SOMEONE CALL ME? OH, BRENS, THE KITCHEN IDEA IS WONDERFUL. **_

_**Obviously not. You're so mean, Howler. :-P**_

So, what's the favor?

**Windchaser, they're right. Great idea.**

**Look who's lovesick _now, _Moony…. **

PRONGS… ANYWAY, I'LL ASK YOU AFTER CLASS, PRONGSLET.

_No, just spit it out. Unless it's something illegal..._

**Why, Candleflame, you really shouldn't break too many rules.**

**Um, Prongs, you do realize how ironic it is that you said that, don't you?**

_**Well, he is head boy now, so he behaves more than he used to.**_

**WHICH ISN'T SAYING MUCH.**

IT'S FIREWINGS, AND LOOK WHO'S TALKING. ANYWAY, CLAWS WAS CORNERED BY LOCKHART, WHO WOULDN'T ACCEPT NO FOR AN ANSWER UNTIL I TOLD HIM THAT SHE ALREADY HAD A DATE TO THE BALL.

_That git… I'll kill him! _

Just don't kill me, Stealth. I'd like to live, thank you very much.

_Why would I kill you? You're my best mate._

Because Mum obviously wants me to take your little sister to the ball.

_Oh… well, we already discussed this before, didn't we? Just don't hurt her in any way, or you will face the wrath of many Weasleys in the future. _

**Aww, Prongslet's got a date. We'll have to prepare him…. Potters always fall for the redheads, it seems. Oh, and Firewings, Candleflames are pretty and fiery, and so are you. Get the connection?**

_**Yaddayaddayadda. I hope your mum didn't send you another book of poetry to "culture" you.**_

**Honestly, Padfoot, you could learn something from it. Take Shakespearian plays for example. **

_**I knew that it was bad when you took a Muggle correspondence course a few years ago.**_

**Actually, some of it's not bad… **

YOU UNDERSTAND SHAKESPEARIAN ENGLISH?

**Well, he reads my copies of the play, which has translations in it. I dared him to read The Merchant of Venice around 5th year, and I'm afraid he got hooked.**

I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU'D READ THAT ONE BY THE WAY YOU ACT….

_**HMM… I'M WAY TOO BUSY FOR THAT. HEY… IS THAT AMOS DIGGORY WHO IS MAKING OUT WITH THAT BLONDE IN CLASS?**_

**EWWW GROSS!**

**Yep, that's Diggory all right. I never thought Binns was that oblivious. Why?**

Runa ignored the note and jumped up from her seat.

"AMOS DIGGORY! YOU—YOU CHEATING, DIMWITTED SCOUNDREL! YOU VILE, INSIGNIFICANT SPECK OF DIRT! YOU PSYCHOPATH!" Runa yelled. "IT'S ALL OFF!"

"Miss Smith, why are you interrupting my class?" Professor Binns asked. She pointed to the couple. "Oh. Detention, Mr. Dogworm," he said. "Now, as I was saying, the goblins were…"

"Amos, you said you weren't dating anyone!" The girl slapped him and walked out of class. Professor Binns paid no mind; only earthquakes and screaming could rouse his attention. After all, he was a ghost.

_**I CAN'T BELIEVE HE DID THAT. GRR!**_

**ME NEITHER. THAT WAS DISGUSTING. WERE YOU REALLY DATING HIM? SHUDDER**

"Seventy points off of Ravenclaw for cheating on my friend," Lily said quietly.

_**THANKS, LILS. YOU'RE A PAL.**_

_**I think you need to get some chocolate or something. Let's get you to the kitchens fast after class.**_

**He's trying to be nice. I also am sorry you had to deal with that. Chocolate is a very consoling thing, though. **

**Yep. I've got quidditch practice, but after that the field is free. Feel free to fly.**

_**STOP PITYING ME! HE ASKED ME TO THE BALL, THAT'S ALL. I'VE BEEN SO BUSY WITH YOU GUYS THAT I SHOULDN'T BE UPSET. **_

_**You're turning down chocolate frogs?**_

_**WHERE?**_

**HOGWART'S KITCHEN. AND DIGGORY'S STILL A JERK. **

DEFINITELY. SO, PRONGSLET, WILL YOU HELP ME OUT?

Sure. It's not like I have a choice.

The bell rang, and Hermione closed her book to write a quick note.

_HEY. THERE WAS A BIT OF COMMOTION EARLIER. WHAT'S GOING ON?_

_**CLASS IS OUT AND I'M GETTING CHOCOLATE, NOT TO MENTION BREAKING AMOS DIGGORY'S NOSE. DO YOU MIND?**_

After she finished writing, Runa jumped up, walked over to the aforementioned Ravenclaw, and proceeded to thrust her fist into his face, thus knocking him to the floor with a CRACK, unconscious.

_NEVER MIND. I DON'T WANT TO KNOW. _

SHE JUST NEEDS TO GET SOMETHING OUT OF HER SYSTEM.

_Class is over. We can stop writing now._

**Duh. To the kitchens! Windchaser, Firewings, why don't you see if you can grab Lady Nighthowler? Methinks the exertion will have given her a wolfish appetite. **

"I didn't know Howler could punch that hard," Sirius said for what seemed like the billionth time.

"True, she usually just hexes you," James responded, only half listening. "You know what? We need to do another prank."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Remus said. "Well, perhaps…."

"I could," Sirius interjected.

"Oh, yeah? Then do it," James challenged.

"We, the marvelously mischievous Marauders, need to carry out another brilliant prank."

"You didn't exactly say it better, you just elaborated." Harry commented.

"Whatever, Prongslet. Now, what shall we do?"

"Something big. After all, we need to celebrate the return of the Marauders Map." Ginny had felt guilty about how Harry was trapped into going to the ball with her and had convinced the others to return the map.

"Sure, why not?" Ron agreed. "But what?"

"I dunno, but we haven't played a prank on the Slytherins in awhile," Sirius commented, "And there's a game between Gryffindor and Slytherin this weekend."

"But Lily hates it when we pick on them," James objected. "Especially Snivvely. Besides, I think I should try to make amends, if he hates Harry in the future because of me."

"She dislikes it when you hex Snape. She's played pranks on us," Remus reminded him impatiently. "Besides, putting him up in the air and turning him upside down so that his underwear showed like you did in fifth year _was _unreasonable. You were being, as she said, 'a bullying toerag.'"

"But he hexed me, too—it took forever for some of those gashes to heal," James protested. "Although… that's the maddest I've ever seen her."

"And that's still Snape's worst memory in the future," Harry put in. "As I said before, he loathes me because I'm your son." He paused. "That's the only time I haven't been proud to be your son," he added. James looked ashamed.

"Look, we're going to do something general against the Slytherins, and no bodily harm. Besides, Snivelly is so… so…"

"He's a git!" Ron growled.

"Come on, Ron—Stealth," Harry protested.

"Can we just do something with the Gryffindor colors?" Remus asked. "I believe that's a decent compromise.

"All right," James agreed with an excited grin. "Let's see… ohh, we can add their green to the mix, too- make them 'green' with envy!" Remus groaned.

"Good one, Dad," Harry told him. "Oh, and don't you think our potions classroom needs a bit of decoration?"  
"Yeah… maybe we can make it less of a dungeon for us," Remus commented thoughtfully, "and more for the Slytherins!"

"All right!" Ron shouted. "Hey, I just thought of another pun that might help. We'll make them see red!" The rest of the Marauders groaned, then slapped him on the back.

"Good one, Stealth," Sirius approved.

...---... ... --- ...

_It took a while to update, I know, but I really have been busy and will continue to be busy—I stayed up until 11 and rose at 3 to work on an essay last night, and I will need to do more work on that plus a few projects—Oooh well! Some of them sound like fun, sort of. _

_Hmm. I wasted time over the last few weeks trying to get rid of spyware, and it turns out that all I had to do was delete all the files in my 'Temporary Internet Files' folder! Oops… well, it's gone so that's all that matters. And I have proved that microsoft is defunct/on the side of evil! (I didn't say that, if you're going to go after me, Bill Gates!) Their anti-spyware beta program did not catch it!  
I begged my mom to let me stay home today and sleep, but she insisted that I go to the Straight A breakfast thing at school. I … er… didn't care that much about free food when I was that sleepy, but they made me go and I found out why they had wanted me to go- I got the Foreign Language student award. Which is a framed piece of paper, but hey! It was kind of nice to be recognized. And two of my friends also got awards! YAAY! _

_Well, stick around if you like the story. There will be more to come. Review if you wish to, but no flames- I don't know how to convert it to heat energy yet. _

_-Auramistealia_


	20. ch 20 Secuestradoras

Disclaimer/Claimer: Hmm… I just got 20 dollars in the mail! J. K. Rowling, will you please sell Harry Potter and co. to me? No? Well, I suppose I expected that. However, I do own Brenna, Marianela, and Runa. :-)

don'tletmegetme: Thanks! And I can't guarantee I will remember for every chapter, but I will scroll down and make sure everyone identifies himself/herself. :-)

IamSiriusgrl: Thanks a lot! I'm glad you're still reading.

Pussin Boots: Thanks! And as I told dlmgm (too tired to type) I'll mess with any notes this chapter, and I'll** try**to remember for future ones. :-)

Throughthemist: First of all, thanks for reviewing my story for the first time. :-) And for pushing the purplish button. Anyway, I read over your story a few days ago, but I couldn't review for some odd reason. I really should re-read it, but for now I can say I thought it had potential :-) And I mean that in a good way. -

ASH618: Thanks! And I hope this is a _little _earlier, although I meant to do this last night. Hmm…. I'll have to see if there are notes in here- I only skimmed, and I wrote this in April- around the time I posted the other chapter dedicated to Mary. :-)

Pleione: Thanks for reviewing! I don't know yet how long it's going to be, but it definitely won't be 80 chapters like A Magical Journey by mrsnorris12000. I am planning a sequel in the future, though. I mean, when they're back there. 

Well, must make brownies for my undeserving English class because my friend is coming back to school tomorrow after surgery! WOO-HOO! (Company is nice.) And I semi-owe my teacher a brownie for … er… yanking a mini-donut from his hands. :-) He got one back, though, so actually I don't owe him anything!

Chapter 20

Sequestradoras

Dedicated to Mary Powell

Lily walked into the dining hall yawning, still half asleep. She had stayed up late reading a charms book. Hermione and Ginny had barely managed to drag her out of bed. After piling waffles on her plate, smothering them in syrup, and taking her first bite, she then realized that the dining hall was not anywhere near as quiet as it normally was in the morning.

In fact, the Slytherins were screaming and running around, and the rest of the houses were laughing like crazy. She rubbed her eyes to make sure that she was seeing correctly. Their skin was green, their hair was Gryffindor red and gold, and their robes were the same. Their house banners had been transformed into Gryffindor ones. One the one in the middle was written, "Cheers for Gryffindor! May the bravest win the match." She burst into hysterical laughter when she realized what the Slytherins were screaming.

"NOOO! EVERYTHING IS RED! GET IT AWAY! IT'S EVIL!" _I can't believe someone did that,_ she thought to herself. _That is just too funny._ When she could finally stop laughing long enough to speak, she turned to Brenna, who was sitting next to her.

"The Marauders did this, didn't they?" she whispered into her ear.   
"Who else?" Brenna replied, also laughing. "So that's what Remus was so busy with last night."

"Unfortunately, I see several of the puns they must have used in planning their prank."

"What?"

"They're green with envy and seeing red." Brenna rolled her eyes.

"We'll have to congratulate them," she responded. "Then get them while they aren't looking."   
"Brenna O'Brien! I'm so proud of you!" Lily exclaimed, speaking louder. The cafeteria had quieted down by now (the Slytherins were sulking), and now she could be heard.

"Proud of her for what?" Sirius asked.

"I built a new transceiver last weekend," Brenna replied. She had, so that wasn't a lie. It was just a bit misleading.

"You're a ham radio operator?" Remus asked.

"Yes, I'm G4HWB." Remus gaped at her.

"You're—darling, you're—" Brenna blushed; this was the first time he had called her anything like that before. Then something else clicked.

"You're G3ZGM?" Brenna gasped. "Wow, we've been talking to each other for all these years without knowing it?" She smiled, remembering their conversation before he had asked her out where he was talking about… her. Well, in reality he only answered her note, but she still couldn't stop smiling.

"Oh, great, lovebirds," Lily groaned.

The day dragged by for the girls; while it was funny at first to see the Slytherins going crazy, but after awhile their hysteria became annoying. It was hard to concentrate in class when people were muttering, "red, red, everything's red! Gah! #5$! Gryffindors," under their breath. They noticed that even the Marauders were starting to get irritated.

Ginny sent a message mid-day that they were having a mandatory meeting after dinner, complete with refreshments from the kitchen. When they had finished in the dining hall, Ginny and Marianela went in search of refreshments for the meeting. They arrived at the room with their arms full of chocolate chip cookies, brownies, peanut butter fudge, and many other chocolate products.

"Mm, chocolate!" Hermione exclaimed when they entered. She, Lily, Brenna, and Runa were sitting on the beds, but immediately found a tray for the snacks.

"I wish I didn't eat so much for dinner," Runa commented. "Oh well. I've still got plenty of room in my stomach." She popped a piece of peanut butter fudge in her mouth. "Yum! This is addicting."

"Leave some for the rest of us," Lily protested as she, too, filled a plate with refreshments.

"Yeah, especially the carriers," Ginny added.

"Don't worry, there's plenty," Marianela consoled her. "That is, there's enough if we can keep Runes from eating all of the fudge," she teased.

"So, what's the meeting about, Gin?" Brenna asked.

"Well, it's past time to pull another prank on the boys. Do you remember my potion that makes them talk like an animal for a day?" Everyone nodded.

"So, you think we should do it tonight?" Runa asked. "Does anyone have their password?"

"Bugger bites," Lily, Ginny, and Marianela replied simultaneously.

"Don't ask," Ginny added.

"Eww, gross," Hermione, Runa, and Brenna responded.

"Why are males so immature?" Brenna asked.

"I think that's the ultimate question, although I doubt the answer is 42," Hermione joked.

"Huh?" Runa interjected. "Why would 42 be the answer?"

"It's in a hilarious Muggle science fiction book that Hermione made me read," Ginny replied. "It's called _The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy._"

"Oh," Brenna responded. "I'll have to read it. So, who will take the potion to their room?" _It has to be someone who knows Remus's secret, _she thought mentally.

"Erm, why don't we draw names from a hat?" Marianela suggested.

"Sure." Lily grabbed a sheet of parchment, tore it into six pieces, and wrote their names on them. Hermione supplied the hat. "Why don't you draw, Runes?" She nodded and reached over to grab a piece of parchment from the box. After unfolding it, she grinned with relief.

"It's our very own Phoenix fairy, Lily Evans," Runa announced. Lily groaned.

"Oh well. I can do it," she shrugged. "I know the password, and I can put sleeping charms on them."

"Yeah, just remember to make sure you don't give any to Remus," Brenna responded.

"Why not?" Runa asked. "He deserves it."   
"He has an allergy to one of the ingredients," Hermione supplied.

"Wait. Snape announced at the end of my second year-"

"Shove it, Ginny," Brenna told her. "If Remus wants Runes and Nela to know, he'll tell them." Runa and Marianela rolled their eyes at each other.

"Hmph. I see they want to leave us in the dark after all we've done for them," Marianela joked.

"Ungrateful wretches. Hey, we need a name!" Runa announced. "The Marauders have their own name, so why don't we?"

"What shall we call ourselves?"

"Las Secuestradoras?" Marianela suggested.

"Huh?" Ginny asked. "What's that?"

"The kidnappers," she translated. Lily burst into laughter.

"That would be funny. Except… we haven't really kidnapped anyone, and that might freak Professor McGonagall out," she said.

"We could call ourselves the Vagabonds," Runa suggested.

"Maybe," Hermione replied thoughtfully. "I kind of like 'Secuestradoras' myself, though."

"I kidnapped their underwear, so it would work," Ginny threw in. They all laughed.

"You know, I think it'll work," Brenna said.

"All right," Lily agreed. "Is anyone opposed?" No one spoke up. "Then, we're the Secuestradoras! Watch out, Marauders!"

"Woo-hoo! As our first act under our new identity, I hereby knight Firewings to carry out our first prank," Runa announced. She tapped Lily on the shoulders with her wand. Lily laughed, then did the same to her. Soon everyone was "knighted."

"'All for one and one for all!'" Hermione exclaimed, quoting the Three Musketeers. "Pulchritude, Pranks, Provocateurs, and Intelligence." Instead of asking what 'provocateur' meant, they raised their brownies in a toast and bit into them.

"Nothing like chocolate to complete a naming ceremony," Runa commented happily. "Is there any more peanut butter fudge?"

"Hermione, do you remember the little performing arts prank you suggested a few days ago?" Lily asked suddenly.

"Oh, let's just eat some chocolate," Ginny grumbled. "One prank at a time, Secuestradora. Oh, can you pass me some butterbeer?"

Lily stalked over to the boys' room with apprehension at two o'clock in the morning. It was hard to tell whether or not they were all sleeping; the loud snoring emanating from several of the occupants could have woken one of them.

After setting a silencing spell on the door so it wouldn't creak, she said the password to open the door. It immediately obeyed, and she walked in as quietly as she could. She put sleeping charms on the four boys that she could barely see in the dark; where was the fifth bed?

Lumos," she whispered. Her wand lit up. She saw a door that led to where she supposed the fifth person was. She walked over to the first bed she saw, which turned out to be Remus. She stuck a note on top of the blanket, where she hoped that he would find it before the others awoke.

Next was Ron, who was one of the loudest snorers that she had ever heard. She carefully opened the bottle and used an eyedropper to put some of the potion in his mouth. She moved on to Sirius, the other loud snorer in the room, and then Harry, who was talking in his sleep. _Oh, boy, he'll never be able to hide anything,_ she thought to himself. She thought she may have caught Ginny's name among the mumbled words, but it was hard to tell with Sirius and Ron's snoring. _That would be good if it was, _she decided. _Now, where's James?_ She jumped slightly, startled that she had started to think of him on a first-name basis, then shrugged. _I've got to get on with this. Just one more person, and I'm done._ She crept toward door and peered in. James appeared to be sound asleep, which she was thankful for. _This should be easy, _she assured herself. Approaching him quietly, she noticed that he was smiling in his sleep. _I wonder what he's dreaming about, _she thought. She leaned closer, holding the eyedropper, then tried to recoil when he grabbed her, wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her to his chest. _Oh, no, he's awake, _she moaned to herself. _I knew I should have put a sleeping charm on him. _She blinked, and then looked more closely at him from her uncomfortable position. _No, he's sleeping. He's breathing deeply, and his eyes are closed, _she noted with surprise.

"I love you, Lily," he murmured in his sleep. Lily blinked, again shocked. Her grandmother had told her once that when people talk in their sleep, they often let out the things they guard most closely. She had no time to think about this, she knew. Carefully, she freed herself from his arms and hoped that he wouldn't wake up. He didn't; he was still sound asleep. Again she took the eyedropper and let a drop of potion drop into his mouth. Her mind muddled with mixed emotions, she could barely keep her footsteps silent as she made her exit.

"Goodnight, James," she whispered under her breath before opening her own door, where she was greeted by the rest of the girls in her room

"How did it go?" Ginny asked. "Did anyone wake up?"

"No, but I forgot to take the sleeping charms off them," she admitted. "And I was too lazy to put one on James."

"You look a bit in shock," Marianela noted. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I suppose." She looked down for a moment. "James hugged me and said he loved me." Hermione blinked, surprised.

"I thought you said no one woke up."

"He was sound asleep. He talks in his sleep. So does Harry." She laughed softly. "It must be a Potter trait. As for Sirius and Ron, well, they were snoring up a storm." Ginny, Marianela, and Hermione burst into laughter as well.

"I told you he snored," Ginny snickered. "Good ol' Ron. Oh, Hermione, has he asked you to the ball yet?"

"Yesterday," she responded. "I figured I might as well say yes, since he's shut up about my going with Victor Krum, 'the enemy,' fourth year." Ginny snorted.

"He's only shut up because 'Vicky' can't write you while we're in the past. Do you even like the bugger?"

"Which one?"

"Vicky, the one who can't pronounce your name." Marianela laughed.

"Hermione is easy to pronounce," she objected.

"Not to Vicky Krum. The best he can do is 'Herm-ninny,' I believe."

"Now, don't make fun of him! He's a foreigner. And no, I don't like him that way. He's just a friend."

"Whatever," Ginny replied. "I still think it's funny that he can't pronounce your name. So, did Harry say anything?"

"Yes, but I couldn't understand much of it. Ron and Sirius were snoring too loudly. I may have caught your name, though." She winked at Ginny, who blushed and buried her face in her pillow. "So, maybe my setting you up with him will be better than you thought, although I should think you'd be grateful not to be spending the evening with Lockhart." They all shuddered at the thought. Marianela yawned. "I'm going back to sleep," she whispered. Lily yawned a few seconds later.

"Good idea. Goodnight, everyone!" she said. "Sweet dreams." She found her bed and climbed under the covers. Hermione turned out the lights. They fell asleep quickly, dreaming of how hilarious their prank would be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

James woke up, stretched, and yawned sleepily. He yawned again; something didn't sound right.

He got dressed quickly, then went out to the main section of his room to find that Remus, Harry, Sirius, and Ron were still asleep. He went to wake up Remus with a shout; it would be fun, since he was normally the first one up.

"EEAUUHH!" he yelled. He jumped back, startled. He had meant to say, "Wake up, Moony!" He now tried to say his own name.

"EEEAUUHH," came out again. He pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, and then prodded each of the others. None of them woke up.

_What the heck is going on here?_ James wondered. _It must be a prank._ He narrowed his eyes. _How did they get in here? This is not good, not at all._

He grabbed a notebook, exited his room, and knocked on the head girl's room. Hermione cracked the door open while holding a hairbrush in one hand and a notebook in another.

"Good morning. What brings you here?" she asked. He scribbled a note on the paper and showed it to her.

**Moony and the others are still asleep, and I can't talk right.-Prongs**

"Are you sure?" she asked suspiciously. "Why can't you talk?"

**I'm guessing that you know something about that,** James scribbled. **Don't bother keeping a straight face. I can't do magic when I am like this. Take the sleeping charms off of the others.**

Hermione smiled at the note. "Why should I?"

**Please, Pouncer?**

"Maybe," she responded.

"Hey, 'Mione, who's at the door?" Lily asked, walking over to the entrance. When she saw James, she blushed and looked away. _What was that all about?_ He wondered. _Is Remus's deflate-the-head plan working? She never blushes at me._ Surprised by this, he forgot to scribble.

"EEAUuUHH!" he said, meaning "Good Morning." Lily and Hermione burst into laughter.

"What's wrong with your throat today, James?" she asked, still not looking him in the eye.

**You know, **James scribbled. **Will one of you please take the sleeping charms off of the others? You know Moony goes nuts about missing class, and we can't afford to have detention with the quidditch game this weekend.**

"All right. I'll take the charms off of them," she agreed. "At least they had pleasant dreams."

**Why aren't you looking me in the eye? **

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" she yelled. "Come on, let's go." She dodged Hermione, grabbed James by the arm, and dragged him to the door.

"Bugger Bites," she whispered, knowing that James couldn't open the door himself. He scowled at her.

**How do you know our password?** She glanced briefly at the note.

"That's for me to know and you not to find out," she responded. She pointed the wand at Harry. _"Excitate!" _she said. He immediately sat up in bed.

"EEAUUHAAUUH!" he immediately said. (What's going on here?)

"EAUHHR HUHHE AEEUUH," James responded. (The girls played a prank. I don't know the rest.)

"Hi, Harry," she said, stifling a laugh. She then woke serious.

"RAARRF! WOOF WOOF ARF!" he said. (What are you doing in here, Lily?) He looked around, horrified, and pinched himself to see if he had heard himself correctly. "ARF ARF!" (What… huh….) "Ar-rar-rarf." (Why isn't Moony up?) Lily was laughing crazily right now.

"Sirius, we can't understand you," she said. "I don't speak barkish or whatever you call the doggy language." She moved on to wake up Ron, saving Remus for last.

"Rhuihr," he said. (Ehh.. good morning, what…?) "RHUIIIIIIRR!" (I can't speak! AAAHH!)

"EEEAURHH," Harry responded, not quite used to the spell. (We've been pranked, and under sleeping charms I suppose). Ron just stared at him strangely, so he reached for James's notebook.

The girls pulled a prank on us, and put us under sleeping charms. Now we can only make animal noises. Ron nodded and scowled.

"Now I'll wake up Remus," Lily said. "_Excitate!_" Remus sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"What… what? Lily, what are you doing here, and what's this note in my hand?"

"EAEUUUHHHH!" James and Harry roared in unison. Sirius was barking like mad, and Ron was also protesting. (Why isn't he under the prank! Not fair!)

"If you want to know why Remus can speak normally, it's because the potion can have adverse effects on werewolves. I wouldn't want to send you into another transformation," she said matter-of-factly.

"So, basically, I should pretend to make animal sounds all day?" he clarified.

"Not pretend," Lily responded. She flicked her wand; now Remus sounded like an angry, squawking goose.

"SWUIAHHHHK!" he said. (What did you do that for!)

"WOOF ARRF!" (That's more like it!) Remus saw James's notebook and quill and grabbed them.

**Padfoot, did you say, That's more blood stick?-Remus** Sirius howled in response.

**Wow. You just said 'No! Fuzzy spleen!' I need to get used to your dog accent again.-Remus**

**You mean you can almost understand him?-James**

**Not quite. Dogs always have a weird accent. Hold on. - James **

"WARF woof!" Sirius said. (Try now).

**Try now. Got it! Ha!-Remus **

So what do we do? - Harry

"Get ready for class and go to breakfast, that's what!" Lily told them. "Speaking of which, I'm starving!" She marched out of the room, leaving the chaos behind.

**_Why wasn't she looking at you, Prongs?_** Sirius scribbled on a new piece of parchment. **_You're nothing compared to me, but you don't look _that _bad._**

**How should I know? Grr. Females. We have got to get rid of this!** James stomped off again to Lily's room to pester the girls; stags made very, very loud noises at times (mainly mating season) that sounded like roars, and he felt like irritating them until they took the spell off. When no one answered the door, he returned to his room to find Sirius running around and barking like crazy. When Remus saw him, he started scribbling madly in James's notebook.

**Please stop him! He's driving me crazy! And with his accent…**

James tried to sigh, but it came out sounding like "EAUIH." He motioned for Remus to grab Sirius's right arm as he passed; James grabbed his left arm, and both of them dragged Sirius to breakfast, forgetting in their haste and irritation to bring any paper with them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Marauders came to Professor McGonagall's room breathless, panting, and twenty-nine seconds late. They scrambled into the only empty seats, thankful that they had transfiguration with the Ravenclaws and not the Slytherins.

"Mr.'s Black, Potter, Potter, Lupin, and Weasley, why are you late to my class?" James grabbed his quill and notebook and tried to write an answer, but she transfigured his quill into a parakeet.

"Are you now for some reason dumb that you do not answer my question?" The Marauders nodded wildly; James, forlorn, watched his favorite quill fly around the room.

"I seem to remember your voices working extremely well yesterday. Now, speak." They shook their heads and clamped their mouths shut. "Would you like me to take away points?" They shook their heads even more wildly; by now, half the class was tittering. Lily and the rest of the Secuestradoras were laughing the loudest.

"Then I would suggest you speak before I take fifty points-"

"ARF! AR-rar RARF!" Sirius protested, irritated and not thinking. (Not fair! It's not our faults we can't talk!") The whole class burst into hysterical laughter.

"Excuse me?" she asked, her face growing even sterner, if that was possible. "Mr. Lupin, would you care to explain this behavior?" Remus opened his mouth to reply, then closed it. "I'm waiting, Mr. Lupin."

"SQUAAWWWK!" he said. (We can't help it! It's a prank!") James's quill chirped in reply above the students' laughter. Runa had fallen off her chair and was holding her side as she gasped for breath between peals of hilarity. Mrs. McGonagall, realizing that the boys could not help it, could barely keep her face straight.

"Pardon?"

"SQUUUAKAKAK! SQUAAWK" (Didn't I make myself clear? Stop embarrassing me already!" James's quill-parakeet chirped its amusement.

"Well, Mr. Potter, one or two, would you care to add anything, as your friends seem to be a bit… beside themselves."

"EEAAUUUUGGHEEIEH!" they said in unison. (NO!)

"Lastly, Mr. Weasley?" he shook his head. "Well, in that case, you may as well sit down so that we may commence with the lesson. I don't suppose you can do magic today." She turned away momentarily. Remus and the girls sensed that she was hiding an amused look. The rest of the students did not think her capable of such an action.

"Now," she said, "Open your books to page 562. Today we will be discussing how to transfigure our quills into birds. As you will see, the incantation will change, depending on what type of bird you would like. The creature will last one day before returning to a quill. Oh, Miss Evans, please do not blow up your quill; the last time that happened, it took two weeks to clean this room." Lily blushed and got out her second favorite quill; Brenna had given her this one for her birthday, and she did not want to ruin it.

Just as she was about to say the spell, James passed her a note.

**So, Firewings, why aren't you talking to me?-James**

SHUT UP AND LET ME DO TRANSFIGURATION! -Lily She threw this note to him, scowled, and flicked her wand again. Instead of a parrot, she had a squirrel-like creature with feathers.

"Miss Evans, why aren't you concentrating?" Professor McGonagall demanded. She turned the "squirrot" back into a quill.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not very good with transfiguration," she apologized.

"You do well enough when you concentrate. Now, concentrate, and do the incantation to make an owl." Lily obediently concentrated on the owl of her dreams- small, golden brown, clever, loyal to her, and spoke the words of the spell.

"_Creo Bubo_," she said. An owl appeared in front of her and perched on her shoulder.

"Ow, you have claws," she complained to it. Professor McGonagall was staring at her strangely. Lily gave her a puzzled look and glanced around; the rest of the class, save the Marauders, were practicing the new spell and paid no attention to her. Even the Marauders were oblivious, as they were busy passing notes.

"Lily Evans, may I speak with you after class?" Lily nodded and bit her lip, bewildered and nervous.

"Of course, professor." She glanced at Brenna, who had decided to turn her quill into a peregrine falcon, like the pictures she had seen in an American book.

"Very good, Miss O'Brien," Mrs. McGonagall praised her. She blushed.

"Thanks," she said with a smile. She and Lily turned to look at where Hermione and Runa were sitting. Hermione was stroking a parakeet and letting it nibble on her thumb. Runa, however, was still struggling with the spell.

"Grr!" she growled. "Stupid spell. _Creo canis," _she shouted as she flicked her wand. Immediately a cute, fluffy brown and white spotted puppy appeared.

"Aww," she murmured, petting it. Sirius looked slightly affronted, but then the puppy jumped off of her desk and scrambled to him.

"Ar-rARF!" it said. (Hi, are you a dog, too?)

"Rarrf!" Sirius responded. (Just a dog animagus.)

"Woof ar-ROO!" (Well, we'll have to play. You're fun. So is that wolf-girl). Sirius grinned and scratched it behind the ears before realizing that his classmates were staring at him.

**_I was just playing around, _**Sirius wrote on the nearest piece of parchment he could find. **_You didn't think I was actually communicating with the dog, did you? Fooled you! Ha, the Marauders still rule!_** He handed the piece of paper to Remus and then James, who threw it across the room to a random Hufflepuff.

"Arf ar-ar-rar?" the dog questioned. (why can't you do human speak? Are there any biscuits around?)

"Ar-ROO!" he responded. (Ask the wolf-girl.) The dog trotted back to Runa.

"Black, you really don't have to try that hard to pretend to be insane," she told him. "We already knew you were." He glared at her. He would have written a note, but Mrs. McGonagall was staring straight at him.

Finally the bell rang. Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Marauders shot out of their seats in a flash. Brenna, however, stayed with Lily even after the rest of the class had filed out. She gave a nerve-wracked Lily a quick hug. Lily gave her a small smile and inhaled deeply.

"Professor McGonagall, y-you wanted to speak with me?" she stammered.

"Yes," the formidable lady replied. "Miss O'Brien, you may leave." Brenna sent Lily an apologetic look.

"See you later," Lily mouthed to her quickly while Brenna packed up her books. After she was gone, Mrs. McGonagall sat down in her chair and motioned for Lily to find a seat.

"What did you want to speak with me about?" Lily asked as she stroked her transfigured owl.

"Miss Evans, do you realize what you did when you transfigured that owl?" Lily bit her lip.

"Um, I actually got the spell right on the second try?" she guessed. Mrs. McGonagall narrowed her eyes. "I honestly don't know what I did wrong. Would you please inform me?"

"You honestly don't know?" Mrs. McGonagall asked, her eyes wide with amazement. Lily shook her head and gave her another puzzled look. "You not only managed to transfigure your quill into an owl on the second try, but you did so without a wand."

"Oh," Lily muttered, surprised and panicked. _Oh, no, I'm in trouble now. She may figure out I'm a fairy! But wandless magic…I've never done that before. _

"I've never seen such a thing in my life, Lily Evans, and I'm afraid we'll have to make a visit to the headmaster. Lily groaned. "Not for punishment," she tried to reassure her. "It's just that this is such an odd circumstance, and I do not want you or anyone else to be in danger." She paused. "Come along." She stood and exited the room; Lily followed numbly as Mrs. McGonagall led her to Dumbledore's office.

"Squiggles and squids," she said stiffly. The door creaked open, and they entered. When she did not see Dumbledore at his desk, she shouted his name.

"No need to shout," said a voice behind them. They turned around and saw professor Dumbledore.

"Professor! We didn't see you!" Lily stumbled.

"Obviously. Now, what brings you to my office? Lemon drops, anyone?" Both Mrs. McGonagall and Lily shook their heads.

"I'm afraid we're here for business," Mrs. McGonagall responded. "Then, Miss Evans will have to find herself some lunch."

"Ah. Well, have a seat, Ladies, and make yourselves at home." Lily immediately sat down, still numb with nervousness. Mrs. McGonagall, however, began pacing the room.

"Albus, have you ever heard of anyone doing wandless magic before?" she asked. Lily blinked, surprised to hear her address him so casually. She was even more surprised to see him blink in astonishment.

"You don't suppose-"

"Suppose what?" Lily asked.

"Miss Evans!" Mrs. McGonagall scolded.

"No problem at all. Well, perhaps there is a problem," he amended. Lily stroked her owl, which was still perched on her shoulder. "I take it that you managed to use magic without a wand?" Lily nodded apprehensively. "Never in all my years- do you know how you did it?"

"I simply said the spell, sir, and forgot to use my wand," she responded, her calm tone of voice belying her emotions.

"I see."

"Albus, are you blind to the problem?" Mrs. McGonagall demanded. "Do you know what this could mean, what danger this could put her in if You-Know-Who- I mean, Voldemort- finds out?"

"I do indeed. However, we will do everything we can to make sure that it does not. Now, Lily, are you sure there is nothing else you know?"

"I never said there was or wasn't," she replied.

"Let me rephrase that. Do you know what gives you the power to do wandless magic?"   
"I had never tried it before."

"Which implies that you knew you could possibly do that." Lily bit her lip.

"Yes, sir."

"So, what gives you this power?"

"Neither of you would believe me if I told you," she responded.

"Well, we will try." She gulped.

"Have you ever heard of fairies?"

"Now, Lily, this is not history of medieval literature," Mrs. McGonagall scolded. "Five points-"

"I said you wouldn't believe me," she snapped, her red-head temper finally kicking in. "I have fairy blood that was somehow awakened a few weeks ago," she added in a calmer voice. "I have to transform on the nights of the full moon and half moons."

"Miss Evans, you cannot possibly expect me to believe this preposterous tale, can you?" Mrs. McGonagall demanded. Lily sighed.

"No, I did not, but it's the truth. You'll get nothing different if you give me veritaserum."

"I had presumed that fairies were mere legends," Professor Dumbledore confessed thoughtfully. "However, there is a note of truth in your tale. Is there any way you can prove your word?" Lily nodded. She concentrated on her fairy form and transformed in his office, managing to awe both her headmaster and transfiguration teacher. In fact, this was the first time in 96 years that Dumbledore had been caught with his mouth hanging open. (AN: how old is Dumbledore?)

"How many know of this?" Dumbledore asked.

"The Marauders, minus Pettigrew but including Harry and Ron, Marianela, Hermione, Ginny, Runa, and Brenna. I plan to keep things that way," she added. "I made them swear in blood." Mrs. McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore both looked at her seriously.

"Very good, Lily. We also will keep this absolutely secret."

"What about when she goes out to transform, and whatever else fairies do?"

"I'm head girl, Professor McGonagall," Lily replied. "Doesn't the head girl have the right to make rounds?" The professor caught on quickly.

"Right. That will be perfect, Miss Evans. Now, what exactly do fairies do?"

"Fight evil," Lily responded simply. "I start training the next time I transform."

"Well, I would like you to train yourself in wandless magic. I'll provide you with a fake wand. I'd appreciate your knowledge in the years to come." Lily smiled sadly.

"I will help as long as I am able, but I already know I will die young." Professor Dumbledore nodded gravely.

"I suspected as much, with Harry visiting as he is."

"What does Harry Potter have to do with anything?" Mrs. McGonagall demanded.

"Lily, would you like to explain, or shall I?" Dumbledore asked, the familiar twinkle returning to his eyes.

"He's my son, sent from the future by a time turner. The rest of the 'exchange students' are his friends." Mrs. McGonagall shook her head in amazement; she had already been numb with shock from Lily's transformation, and would not fully realize what was going on for several hours.

"Are you all right?" Lily asked her transfiguration teacher timidly.

"Yes—I suppose I should learn to expect the unexpected," she sighed, seeming

weary. "One more question. Why, exactly, are the Marauders unable to speak today and making such ghastly noises?" Lily put on her best innocent look.

"Nothing much, really. I'm sure they'll be their normal selves tomorrow," she replied mysteriously.

"Oh, goodness. Don't tell me you found some animagi lumos potion," she laughed. "That is what they used on me before they let me start learning to transform," she explained.

"I won't," Lily responded. "May I be excused, professors?"

"Yes, of course," Dumbledore replied. "By the way, fifty points to Gryffindor for your excellent work and courage." Lily blushed. She realized that she hadn't returned her human form yet, transformed herself quickly, and exited with a wave and a smile before racing down the hallway with her new owl flying behind her. She was famished.

"Lily, where were you?" Ginny asked. Lily had just sat down at their table and was quickly spooning food onto her plate.

"I had to see McGonagall and Dumbledore about something," she replied.

"How did that go?" Brenna asked. "I'm sorry I couldn't stay. Have some chocolate pudding- it's delicious!"

"It was … interesting. I don't have detention, if that's what you were wondering." Her pet owl, still on her shoulder, swooped down and grabbed a carrot stick. "Hmm, I've never heard of a vegetarian owl."

"You should take that to the owlery," Ginny protested. "Honestly, what if it poops on me?"

"Then you can say 'scourgify,'" Lily replied. "I'll only have this owl for twenty four hours, and I'm going to enjoy it while I have it."

"My temporary dog and Brenna's parakeet are in my room," Runa said.

"I wish we could do that in transfiguration," Marianela commented enviously.

"We'll show you how later," Brenna reassured her.

"Why aren't the Marauders here?" Lily asked.

"Oh, they're in the kitchen plotting mayhem," Ginny informed her casually. "Hey, Hermione, could you pass the milk?"

"Sure," she replied. "Oh, why did Dumbledore and McGonagall have to see you, Lily? You didn't do anything wrong, did you?"

"Not exactly," she hedged. "What do you think the Marauders are planning?"

"Mayhem, and you're avoiding the question," Marianela told her. "Why did McGonagall have to see you, much less take you to the headmaster's office?"

"Is this 'Pick on Lily' day?"

"No, it's 'Find out why Lily is being so secretive. Is it about your secret?" Runa asked. Lily sighed and nodded.

"I, er, forgot to use my wand for once in my life," she admitted. They immediately stared at her in shock.

"But no one is able to-" Hermione protested. Lily interrupted her.

"Those with my secret can," she replied. "Don't tell anyone. _Anyone,_" she added sternly. "I'll tell Harry, and maybe the other Marauders sans Pettigrew, but that's it." They glanced at each other and sighed.

"This is still weird," Brenna admitted. "We also shouldn't talk about any of this here."

"Don't worry, I put a scrambler on our words earlier," Hermione confessed. "You're right, though. People will find it odd if we obsess about makeup, celebrities, and literature for much longer." Runa laughed.

"Only you, Hermione," she said.

"So, how shall we protect ourselves from the Marauders' next attack?" Ginny asked. "I don't have an MSCD in the kitchen. I don't have enough."

"Pranks are getting boring, too," Hermione added. "I've even had to give up my foreign language studies." The rest gave her a blank stare. "I, er, wanted to learn Italian on my own."

"And you didn't ask me to join you?" the rest demanded simultaneously.

"Er," she stammered. She was saved from responding; Lily's owl, who had been hooting throughout the meal, seemed to be even more intent on getting Lily's attention and had started diving at her hair.

"What!" Lily demanded. "Wait. Am I really talking to a transfigured feather?" The owl hooted louder. "Huh? What do you mean you'll last more than a day?"

"Yet another you-know-what thing," Ginny grumbled. "Admit it. You're perfect."

"So perfect I blow up things every other class in Transfiguration," Lily grumbled. The owl was still hooting. "All right, already. Yeesh, I'll name you 'Loudmouth' if you don't stop this! Brenna, Runa, 'Mione, may I see your pets later?" The owl appeared to be satisfied and landed on Lily's shoulder.

"Um, sure," Brenna replied. "If that means we can keep our pets longer." The bell rang for them to go to their next class. "Where are you headed, Claws?"

"Muggle Studies," she replied.

"Ugh, we have History of Magic," Runa complained. "Well, have fun."

"Oh, we will," Marianela grinned. "It's quite fun, especially when Ginny corrects the professor. Can you believe she thought that Muggles sleep sitting up and have high beds to stay away from bad spirits that dwell lower to the ground?"

"They used to," Hermione responded. "In—"

"We've got to get to class, Pouncer," Lily insisted. "Come on! We'll be late." They all hurried out to their classes; no one enjoyed detentions.

No time for long note, reviews are nice but not my only sustenance or anything. Must make brownies g'night

CORRECTION: Brownies are in oven, and my brother made them because he didn't think I was making 'em right. So I learned some stuff. And the best part? My arms were still sore from P.E. anyway, and I didn't have to stir!

Just didn't want to take credit where it wasn't due.

Auramistealia


	21. Chapter 21: Confrontations

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Co, but I own any OC in this story including Runa, Brenna, Marianela, and Sara. Rolling...well, moving on…_

_Those Who Reviewed:  
__Dontletmegetme: Hmm, that's always been funny, but somehow it just hasn't fit. Thanks for the idea, though- and the review! I'm glad you're still reading._

_Pandas rule the world: thanks! Glad you liked it. I couldn't find a sound clip for a stag, but I heard that they had a loud cry during mating times so I just made a sound up. :-)_

_Iamsiriusgrl: thanks! Whee, exams are over! So I'm finally updating…._

_Pleione: Thanks a lot! _

_The Marauderet: Many thanks! I'm glad you don't think my story has too many clichés- I know I am doing a time travel fic, and there are a lot of those. I try to turn twists on the clichés that end up in there, though-- I like imagining things. :-)_

_Ash618: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying this, and I hope your vacation was a lot of fun. Um… Do you know what you just asked? I mean, you do and you don't. See, I'm one of those writers that has various plots weaving through my mind, and honestly I have a ton of main characters, maybe 11? I'll keep the name in the back of my mind, but I can't and won't make any promises for being aminor character even in the sequel. _

_I'm dedicating this chapter to the class of 2005 (especially my friends) and the others I'm leaving behind. :-)_

_Chapter 21  
Confrontations_

Sirius sighed and pounded his fist against the wall.

"Oops," he muttered when he noticed an enormous dent. James and Remus looked up at him.

"Padfoot, what are you doing?" Remus asked calmly. Sirius has done stranger things before.

"I'm being bored to death, that's what. Even worse, we Marauders have been made fun of in front of the whole school, and all our Prongs can do is wonder why Firewings is avoiding him. Well, I say that we take action and revenge our honor!" He pumped his fist in the air, while Remus and James stared at him like he was crazy. "What?"

"Um, Padfoot, it's 'avenge' our honor, not 'revenge.'" Remus responded mildly.

"Well, excuse me, Mr. I-don't-have-a-life-because-I-can't-stop-studying," Sirius grumbled.

"Actually, one could argue that he has more of a life," Harry commented as he and Ron entered; they had only heard Sirius's last remark. "For one thing, he has a steady girlfriend."

"Is this Pick on Sirius Day?" he grumbled.

"Well, as a matter of fact, it is," James announced. "Anyway, Padfoot thinks we need to avenge our honor. Does anyone have an idea?" Ron paced the room, deep in thought.

"Runaway books would drive Herm- Pouncer- crazy, but Howler wouldn't care," he mused. "Umm, something to do with words, since they denied us speech for a day?"

"Good idea, Stealth," James said. "We could make them say, 'The Marauders are awesome' every time someone calls their name."

"No, we need to be more creative than that," Remus insisted. "Let's give them different phrases."

"Oooh! Howler can say, 'Sirius Black is a genius!'" Sirius proclaimed.

"Do you really want her to kill you?" Harry asked skeptically. "If you do, go right ahead."

"She won't kill me," Sirius protested.

"He's delusional, that one," James commented to Ron, who nodded in agreement.

"Hey," Sirius protested. "Look who's talking."

"And look who's here," James responded, nodding toward Harry. Sirius stuck his tongue out at him.

"Back to business, Marauders," Remus insisted. The rest sat up straight on their beds. "Oh, Padfoot? A certain Lady Nighthowler still doesn't have a date for the ball." Sirius immediately shot up and his head on the ceiling.

"WOO-HOO!- Ow," he complained as he rubbed his sore head.

……………………………………………

"Hey, Prado, where have you been?" Marianela stopped and turned around to find three of her former roommates behind her.

"Hi Sara, Annie, and Rosa," she greeted them by name. "I've been in my new room, girls," she added sweetly. Rosa and Annie flinched; they did not like her using their first name, but they pasted their fake smiles back on their faces.

"We've missed you," Sara told her. Marianela held her tongue in check; Sara had been the only decent girl among her housemates.

"Honestly, dear, how could you worry us like this?" Rosa scolded; she had been the cruelest to Marianela, and Annie had backed her up.

"I believe the only worry to you, Rosa, is your inability to get a free slave," Marianela replied coldly. "As for you, Annie, do you still have my mother's necklace?" Annie winced; she was wearing it.

"What! As if we would ever wear anything of yours, Spaniard," she scoffed.

"What do you mean?" Sara glared accusatively at her. "Annie, is that her necklace? You said that Amos gave it to you."

"_Accio_ necklace," Marianela said, pointing her wand. The necklace immediately dislodged itself from Annie's neck and into Marianela's hand.

"But-" Rosa and Annie protested.

"I don't have to let you bully me anymore, _darlings,_" she replied. "Thankfully I had the rest of my jewelry under a charm. Oh, are you still dating Diggory even though you two were cheating on Runa Soleine?" Sara gasped again. "Honestly, skipping class to be with him in History of Magic was extremely idiotic."

"Why-"

"Oh, sod off," Rosa demanded. "One would think you were a Hufflepuff."

"No, I'm a Ravenclaw," Sara replied steadily. "You- _you _should be in _Slytherin!_"

"Oh, go live with the fifth years," Annie told her. "You obviously aren't mature enough to be a sixth year."

"You're obviously not mature enough to be beyond first year," Marianela retorted.

"Look who's talking, Spaniard," Rosa sneered.

"Watch how long you keep your face that way, _tonta_. It might stay that way."

"Marianela, would you mind helping me move?" Sara asked timidly. "I know we've been cruel, and I'm sorry, but…"

"_No problema,_ _chica. No fuiste tan-_ I mean, you weren't cruel to me. Not really."

"Being half Italian helps me understand," she replied quietly.

"I knew there was something odd about you!" Annie said triumphantly.  
"Italian? Why didn't you tell us, dear, or bring us some cute guys?" Rosa demanded in a sickly-sweet voice.

"What's the difference between me and Marianela?" Sara asked quietly. "We both have blood in us that isn't English." She paused. "You know what? I'm through with this conversation. Ciao, Gunther and Kilden." She grasped Marianela's hand, and they walked to the Ravenclaw rooms.

"You know, I actually do miss you," Sara admitted. "Do you mind if we hang out sometime?"  
"Sure," Marianela responded. "I don't mind at all. Perhaps you'd like to meet my other friends?"

"That would be wonderful," she replied simply before saying the password to the Ravenclaw corridor (Marauders Rock). They hurried and steadily packed up Sara's many things, then carried them to the fifth year girls' room. When they were finished, it was very late and both of them were exhausted- especially after having been bombarded by the excited fifth years.

"Buona sera, Nela. Thanks for the help," Sara said gratefully.

"You're welcome, Sara," she replied. "_Buenas noche y duerme bien._ See you tomorrow." She strolled back to her room, very careful not to be seen. The others were already sleeping soundly. Marianela was too tired to change into pajamas and instead crawled under her covers. She fell asleep almost immediately, but couldn't help thinking that she needed to do something- however, she could not remember what that was.

…………………………………………

Lily woke up with a start at 3:15 in the morning, immediately sensing that something was wrong. She got out of bed wearily, grabbed her wand, and stumbled to the mirror.

She pointed her wand at herself and tried to say 'lumos,' but instead "I got a D on my charms test," came out. Horrified, she screamed; she could still manage to do that. The others immediately woke up.

"It don't mean a thing if you ain't got that swing," Ginny protested in a sing-song voice. She meant 'What did you do that for?'

"Rule breaking is fun!" Hermione said before putting her hand to her mouth in shock and horror. 'Is it morning yet?' she meant to say.

"Miren el pepino!" Marianela chimed in. 'Oh no, that's what I was supposed to do- check the MSCD tape from tonight,' she wanted to say. Lily turned on a small lamp so that they could see, reached for a notebook, and began to write a quick note.

WILDCAT, DID YOU FORGET TO CHECK THE TAPE LAST NIGHT?

_YES, SORRY- I WAS HELPING SOMEONE MOVE TO THE FIFTH YEARS' ROOM IN RAVENCLAW AND FORGOT._

_IDIOTIC MARAUDERS! JUST WAIT TIL I CAN SPEAK AGAIN._

**GRR! BLOODY BOYS! WAIT TIL I GET MY HANDS ON THEM! EVEN IF I CAN'T DO MAGIC I CAN STILL MAKE THEM REGRET THIS.**

_LANGUAGE, GINEVRA WEASLEY!_

BOLLOCKS! THEY DESERVE IT.

_ELLA TIENE RAZÓN. SO WHAT DO WE DO?_

**WE SPEAK/ WRITE IN ENGLISH!**

_SORRY! SHE'S RIGHT. SO, DO WE WAKE UP BREN AND RUNES OR DO WE GET SOME SLEEP? I'M EXHAUSTED!_

A) WE GO BACK TO SLEEP AND B) AS SOON AS WE CAN SPEAK AGAIN, WE UP THE SECURITY AND FIND PASSWORDS FOR BOTH ROOMS THAT THE GUYS WILL NEVER GET.

_OOH! WELL AT LEAST WE GET TO DO SOMETHING FUN WITH THIS!_

_HOWEVER, THE BOYS MIGHT FIND THEMSELVES DEFENESTRATED AT THE VERY LEAST. GOODNIGHT!_

**GOODNIGHT EVERYONE!**

_DUERME BIEN AND LEAVE ON THE SMALL LIGHT SO WE'LL REMEMBER._

ALL RIGHT! GOOD NIGHT! HEY, WHY AM I STILL WRITING?

………………………………………………

At 6:30 A.M., the alarm clock in Runa and Brenna's room went off. Brenna immediately sprung up and turned it off; she hated the sound of alarms.

"Figaro, Figaro, Figaro!" She sang. She meant to say "Runes, get up now if you want a shower." Runa glared at her. However, when she tried to speak, she could not express her ire at the Italian singing.

"Sirius Black is a genius!" She found herself shouting. She tried to speak again. "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves!" _What on earth is happening to me?_

"The Marauders rule," Brenna said when she tried to speak again. She flipped on the lights and searched for the nearest quill and piece of parchment before scribbling a note.

**IT'S OBVIOUSLY THE MARAUDERS, **she wrote.

_**GRR! THEY ARE GOING TO GET IT! **_

**I'M HONESTLY SICK OF PRANKS, AND IT IS LESS THAN TWO WEEKS BEFORE THE BALL. **

_**WELL, TOO BAD, AND IT'S A WEEK AND A HALF. MARAUDERS- GRR! LET'S SEE IF THE OTHERS ARE THE SAME WAY. **_

Parchment in hand, they passed through the portal to find the others getting ready for school. Most of them waved, but Ginny was still scowling.

_**YOU TOO?- RUNA**_

**UNFORTUNATELY YES.-GINNY**

_HONESTLY. I SAY EITHER 'MIREN EL PEPINO,' 'GRYFFINDOR ROCKS,' OR 'SNAPE IS A BIG-NOSED GIT.' WHICH HE IS._

**ALL I'VE SAID SO FAR IS 'FIGARO' THREE TIMES AND 'THE MARAUDERS RULE.' **

_AT LEAST YOU DO NOT HAVE TO SAY 'RULE BREAKING IS FUN,' 'POTIONS IS HORRID," OR "BONZAI!" ALTHOUGH THE SECOND IS TRUE WITH THE CURRENT PROFESSOR.-HERMIONE/POUNCER. _

I'VE GOT YOU ALL BEAT. I SAY 'I LOVE JAMES POTTER,' 'I GOT A D ON MY CHARMS TEST,' OR 'IT'S RAINING ON PROM NIGHT.'-LILY/FIREWINGS

**_WELL, THOSE GITS HAVE ME DOWN TO 'SIRIUS BLACK IS A GENIUS' AND 'I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES.' UNFAIR!-RUNES _**

_RUNES, BREN, MAYBE YOU SHOULD CHANGE BEFORE BREAKFAST.-HERMIONE_

**_OOPS. COME ON, BRENS. _**-**_RUNES_**

Runa grabbed Brenna's hand and dragged her through the portal; the conversation continued behind them as they struggled to get ready for breakfast.

HEY GINNY, CAN I BORROW YOUR HAIRBRUSH?-LILY

**SURE, WHY NOT?-GINNY**

_ARE YOU READY YET? OH, DO YOU HAVE SOME EPOXY?-HERMIONE _

_WHAT ON EARTH IS THAT?-MARIANELA_

GLUE. I HAVE SOME. WHY, DO YOU WANT TO PUT ONE OF THEM THROUGH TORTURE BY ATTACHING THEM TO ONE OF US?-LILY

**BRILLIANT MINDS THINK ALIKE. OH, AND IT WON'T WORK FOR ALL 5- THEY'LL SUSPECT SOMETHING. SO, WHOM SHALL WE TARGET? LET'S DO IT ONCE THIS SPELL ENDS.-GINNY**

_LET'S NOT EMBARRASS REMUS AND BRENNA. -HERMIONE. _

_ALL RIGHT! LET'S SEE HOW RUNES LIKES BEING STUCK WITH SIRIUS ALL DAY.-NELA _

_SO, WHAT DO YOU SAY? HEY, NELA, FIND RUNES AND BREN, AND WE'LL MEET OUTSIDE THE DINING HALL IN 10 MINUTES. OK?-HERMIONE_

Marianela nodded in response to Hermione's note and waved her goodbye before passing through the portal.

…………………………………

The girls, irritated by the prank boycotted the Marauders' table at breakfast. Although they could sense stares coming from the Marauders' table, none of them looked back. Instead, they busied themselves with their food and a conversation via parchment.

**AT LEAST WE WON'T HAVE TO TALK IN POTIONS- I HOPE_-BRENNA_**

_LUCKY YOU- I HAVE AN ORAL REPORT IN MUGGLE STUDIES- NELA/WILDCAT_

**ME TOO. HEY, I WONDER IF SOMEONE COULD TAKE THE STUPID PRANK OFF- GINNY/CLAWS **

HOPEFULLY. MCGONAGALL MIGHT BE ABLE TO. I BET DUMBLEDORE COULD, BUT HE WOULDN'T.-LILY/FIREWINGS

_HONESTLY, HE'S OUR HEADMASTER! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?-HERMIONE/POUNCER._

_**SHE'S RIGHT, THOUGH. MMM, FRENCH TOAST IS YUMMY!-RUNA/L. NIGHTHOWLER**_

I COULDN'T AGREE MORE. PASS THE FRUIT TRAY, PLEASE. I'D LIKE SOME CANTELOPE (THE ORANGISH MELON, NELA).-LILY

**YUMMY! I KNOW IT'S OUT OF SEASON HERE, SO I WONDER HOW THEY GOT IT.-BRENNA**

_THIS IS HOGWARTS.-HERMIONE_

**OH, RIGHT. -BRENS**

**LEAVE SOME FOR ME, LILS! OH, AND SOME WATERMELON AND PEARS AND…. YUM! THE FRENCH TOAST _IS _GOOD! -GINNY**

AREN'T YOU RAVENOUS TODAY. – LILY/FIREWINGS

**_HEY, GIRLS, HAVE YOU BROKEN IN YOUR NEW SHOES YET? HONESTLY, IF YOU DON'T THEN YOU'RE FEET WILL HURT BADLY AT THE DANCE.-RUNA _**

I DON'T KNOW ABOUT THAT. PETUNIA LOST HER SHOES AT A MUGGLE DANCE SHE WENT TO OVER THE SUMMER. IT WAS WONDERFUL TO HEAR MUM YELLING AT HER.-LILY 

**PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME! I DON'T WANT TO WEAR A DRESS! WAIT… I WAS SUPPOSED TO BUY SHOES? AND WEAR A LONG, FANCY DRESS!**

_UM, YOU ARE FOR THE BALL, GIN. RUNES DOES HAVE A POINT; NEW SHOES, ESPECIALLY WITH HEELS, ARE NOTORIOUS FOR CAUSING BLISTERS AND OTHER DISCOMFORT. I MYSELF WAS PLANNING TO WEAR AN OLDER PAIR OF SHOES. -HERMIONE _

**OH BLAH. UGH, I SUPPOSE WE SHOULD BREAK THEM IN TOMORROW.- BRENNA **

BUT THAT MEANS DRESSING UP FOR SCHOOL!-LILY

_HONESTLY, RUNA, YOU ARE BEING CRUEL.-NELA _

**_OH BLAH, BLAH. WHEN YOU'RE IN CLASS, NO ONE WILL SEE YOUR SHOES UNDER YOUR ROBE. GINNY, YOU CAN WEAR THAT BLACK DRESS SO YOU CAN FREAK RON OUT. WAIT… ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT YOU DIDN'T BUY SHOES?-GINNY _**

**IT WOULD BE MORE FUN WITH THE REST OF MY BROTHERS AROUND AS WELL, BUT… ALL RIGHT. YOU WIN ON THE FANCY DRESS. I ACTUALLY KIND OF LIKE IT.-CLAWS/GINNY **

_ISN'T IT NICE THAT THERE IS AN EXTRA HOGSMEADE WEEKEND THIS WEEKEND? EVEN BETTER, A BOOK I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR HAS JUST COME OUT!-HERMIONE _

**YES.-BRENNA**

**_THERE IS? OH, GOODY! MORE CLOTHES SHOPPING! OH, GINNY, HERMIONE, AND NELA, YOUR WARDROBES ARE SEEDY. WHY, I'D SWEAR A MOTH HAD EATEN ONE OF YOUR SHIRTS, GIN. BREN, LILS, YOU COULD USE NEW STUFF TOO.-RUNA _**

OH, THE TORTURE! WHY DO I NEED NEW CLOTHES?-LILY

**REMUS LIKES ME JUST THE WAY I AM. -BRENNA**

**_BECAUSE BRENS, JUST BECAUSE HE LIKES YOU DOESN'T MEAN YOU WON'T ENJOY SEEING HIS EYES POP OUT AT HOW GORGEOUS YOU LOOK. AS FOR YOU, LILY, I THINK YOU MAY BE FALLING FOR A CERTAIN MARAUDER WHOSE NAME STARTS WITH J AND ENDS WITH AMES."-RUNA _**

Upon reading Runa's note, both Brenna and Lily's faces turned a deep shade of crimson. They quickly passed the note on as if it were a hot potato.

_I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I HAVE BEEN SAVING MONEY FOR _USEFUL SPELLS FOR INTELLIGENT WITCHES _EVER SINCE I CAME BACK IN TIME. IT'S OUT OF PRINT IN THE FUTURE! YOU SEE, NOT MANY PEOPLE BOUGHT IT.-HERMIONE _

**WHATEVER. OH, RUNES, I DO NOT WANT OR NEED A NEW WARDROBE, I DO NOT HAVE MUCH MONEY, I HAVE ALREADY BEEN TORTURED THROUGH SHOPPING, AND I LIKE THAT SHIRT!-GINNY**

_I, TOO, WILL DRESS HOW I LIKE. OH, IT'S TIME TO GO TO CLASS! GRR!-NELA_

_**WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT.-RUNA**_

**CRUELTY!-GINNY**

**PASS THE STRAWBERRY JAM, PLEASE.-BRENNA**

……………………………………………

Lily was seething. Of all the days their potions master had to ask her a question, it was today- today, when she couldn't answer properly. Almost everyone had laughed when she said, "I love James Potter," and the professor had given her detention. Well, she would have to talk to McGonagall or Dumbledore, because there was no way she was serving that detention! Honestly, it was not fair at all. She turned her head when someone poked her shoulder; it was James.

"Are you all right?" he asked, concerned. She glared at him, since she could not say, 'Of course I'm not, you IDIOT! And you know what? It's your bloody fault!' He winced. "Come on, Lily," he pleaded. "It's just a prank. We'll take it off at dinner, and I'm sure Dumbledore will take away your detention." Lily shrugged in response; she wished she could still avoid him, especially since it had been a few days since she had given them the potion, but she still felt nervous and panicked around them. This she could only cover up with irritation lately, although the current hex she was under also irked her.

"Speaking of which, there is only an hour before dinner," Remus commented from behind her, where he and Brenna walked hand. Again, Lily shrugged.

"Oh, let's just take it off now," Harry grumbled. "I'm getting sick of their stony glares."

"Where's the fun in that?" Sirius and Ron protested together.

"Um, possible conversation?" James suggested. "We can make them promise not to yell or scream at us." Remus and Harry nodded their agreement.

"No offense, Padfoot, but I have sensitive ears," Remus said.

"All right," Sirius agreed reluctantly.

"Spoilsports," Ron muttered. They took the spell off the four girls, and then Harry went to find Marianela and Ginny. "See you at dinner!" he called. While no one was looking, Lily mouthed a message to Runa: 'tomorrow.'

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
_Well, that covers chapter 21.  
Wow, I graduate soon, but after my last day of school, I have at least 3 degradation- I mean graduation practices. I honestly don't understand why we must toil for hours upon end learning how to walk- if people don't know how to walk by 12th grade (excluding those with disabilities) they deserve to make fools of themselves. :-)  
Hmm. Today was odd. The teacher was in her office (closeby), and someone actually allowed another person to duct tape her arms behind her back. That frightened me a bit, but it really isn't my place to worry about her sanity.  
Thanks for sticking with me despite the fact that you often have to wait a week, maybe a week and a half, for updates- or in the case of Malgramer (author hides behind tree trunk to avoid gunshots and punches).  
Ok, the action stopped.  
Well, I'mreally sleepy, so I'm signing out. Until next time,  
Auramistealia_


	22. Chapter 22: Sticking Together

_Disclaimer: Nothing has changed about ownership- J.K. Rowling owns Hogwarts and her characters, and I own everything else (my O.C.'s, etc). It's working out pretty well, as long as I don't want money from this…._

Reviews:  
dontletmegetme: I don't feel like suing you for something like not signing in. :-) Thanks, I'm ecstatic that you liked it, and please don't kill me for taking so long to update:-) Then I can't finish or write the sequel….  


_pandasruletheworld: Yeah, but I think I'd like to be able to say something else, too. :-) Besides, they're just using their power to their advantage. Hope you like this chapter.   
_

_roguehobbit: Yeah, it was a horrible one. I'd hate having that done on me. As for thinking of a worse one… maybe. :-) Honestly, there's more to life than pranks, and unfortunately I can't keep the serious stuff out. Yes, french toast is yummy- I need to ask Mom to make some soon. Hmm…._

IamSiriusgrl: thanks, glad you liked it! I know the update isn't as soon as you would have liked, but here it is. Well, after 1 more review comment. 

Jessesgirl11: Thanks, and welcome back online! I hope you get a computer & internet line of your own soon for your own sanity. Sharing the internet line is bad enough. 

Chapter 22

Sticking Together

Runa waited expectantly in the shadows for the Marauders to show up for breakfast. Not understanding exactly how permanent epoxy could be (especially the fast-drying stuff that Lily had put on her hand), she gleefully anticipated giving Sirius a few painful moments of being attached to her.

"They're coming around the corner, and Sirius is at the end," Hermione whispered to her via MSCD.

"Roger that," she replied.

Only a few seconds later, the Marauders approached. As soon as they had passed her, she snuck up to Sirius and grabbed his left hand (the glue was on her right hand) and yanked him backwards.

"Hey, what was that for?" he complained irritatedly as he tried to release his hand."

"What else do I have to entertain myself?" she retorted.

"Did you have to use _glue?_"

"No, Ginny put it on my hand. She has extra. Now use the un-stick charm!" He obeyed, but when they tried to pull apart, they were still stuck together.

"GRRR!" Runa yelled. "GINEVRA WEASLEY!" There was no response. "I am so getting her for this! I think the glue is called epoxy, by the way."

"_Accio _epoxy!" Sirius said. The glue flew toward them. "So, whom shall we torture?"   
"Ginny, and of course Lily and James," Runa responded immediately before glaring at him. "I still can't believe I have to be stuck with _you,_ imbecile!"

"And what's wrong with that?" Sirius demanded, dragging her toward the dining hall. She tried to yank back, but he was stronger, so she was forced to follow him there.

"You're a playboy, that's what," she retorted. "You're an idiotic flirt who doesn't care a bit about anyone he plays with, and you're as cocky as Prongs! WELL YOU KNOW WHAT?" she asked, her voice crescendoing as she went on, "I WON'T STAND FOR THAT! IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A—" Sirius clapped his free hand over her mouth; she bit it.

"Ouch," he complained, still holding his hand firmly over her mouth. "Well, Ms. Soleine, I am NOT a playboy, I can't help my personality, and _I am not as much of a jerk as you think I am, you blind, idiotic priss! Look who's talking, flirt!_" Sirius growled. Runa stared at him, ignoring the crowd that had built up around them. Sirius pulled his hand off her mouth. "Now, if I have to be stuck with you, it would be nice if we weren't yelling at each other all day. I'd prefer to live, thank you very much," he finished. _Actually, her hand feels nice,_ Sirius admitted to himself mentally. _But it WOULD be nice if she could stop yelling! She's giving me a headache. _Runa paused for several moments before speaking.

"All right, Black," she replied evenly. "I'll try not to argue if you do." Her stomach growled. "Why don't we get some breakfast?"

"Sure, let's go!" Sirius said eagerly as they took off to join the others at the dining hall. "Now, should we attach Ginny to anyone, or just glue her hands together?"

"Hmm," Runa said thoughtfully. "That's a great idea, but would it be too cruel?"

"Nah," Sirius replied, "But we could be nice, torture Harry, and glue Malfoy's hands together instead," he replied excitedly. "Snape, too!"

"And how do you propose to do that?" she asked. "If we can do it from a distance, Ginny knows a charm to make things invisible." Her eyes lit up with mischief. "Let's have her help with the other things, and then put the glue in her hand!"

"I always knew you were crafty, Runa!" Sirius proclaimed, forgetting to use either her nickname or surname. Runa stared at him as they walked.

"I had no clue you even _knew _my first name," she exclaimed, shocked.

"Of course I do, but I _like _your last name and nickname, Nighthowler," he said as they entered the dining hall and ran toward the table.

"Yo, Ginny, that was cruel," she complained as they sat down. Both immediately began filling their plates with food. "Hey, could you help us put glue on Malfoy, Snape, and Lily and James's hands?" she asked.

"Sure," she replied suspiciously, her Weasley sensor going off. There was something more going on here.

"All right!" Sirius said before shoveling several syrup-covered pancakes into his mouth.

"Eww," Runa protested. "How can you _do _that?" He swallowed before answering- she hated it when he talked with his mouth full, and he doubted that he could when his mouth was this full.

"I dunno, it's a talent," he replied before cramming a chocolate covered pastry into his mouth. "Oh, Claws, could you make the epoxy invisible before we send it to their hands?"

"It _is _pretty invisible," she replied. Runa squeezed some glue out, while Ginny said _Wingardium Leviosa_ and levitated it to Lucius Malfoy's right hand. She did the same with his left hand and both of Snape's hands. Then, she sent some to Lily's left hand, as James was sitting next to her (Lily had been deep in thought when he sat down next to her). "Now, he just has to grab her hand.

"_Manus habere,_" Sirius said, pointing to James's right hand. It immediately reached over to grab the nearest hand, which was Lily's. Lily tried to pull away, but couldn't.

"_POTTER!_" she yelled.

"But I didn't-" he protested. "As if I would ever put something on my wand hand!"

"Hey Lils," Runa said with a wave. "Stuck on something?" Lily glared but realized that she probably deserved it. However, the thought of holding James Potter's hands all day made her blush. She _had _to get back to her room and use nail polish remover on their hands.

"All right, you win," she sighed. Then, she noticed the others laughing in the direction of the Slytherin table. She looked and saw Lucius Malfoy with a plate attached to one hand and a basket to the other. Severus Snape's hands held a goblet and a spoon. Lily joined their hysterical laughter; indeed, the room was in uproar as the students chuckled over those two Slytherins' predicament. Then she took the opportunity to give James a message.

"Hey, James, I need to get something from my room to get our hands apart," she said into his ear. He gave her a look that showed slight disappointment, but nodded and leaned closer. She leaned away, but he grabbed her with his free hand.

"That'll give you time to explain why you've been avoiding me," he told her. Lily bit her lip and blushed again. Then she busied herself with the food; it wasn't easy to eat with her left hand.

…………………………………………

Runa sighed as she walked with Sirius Black down the hallway, hand in hand. She never thought that she would ever do that- _never_. He just seemed… well, not her type. But then again, "her type" usually ended up cheating on her, getting bored or becoming too clingy. She stole a glance over at him only to notice that he was looking back at her.   
"So…," she murmured.

"So, what are you doing tonight? Want to go niffler catching with me?" he asked. Runa burst into a peal of genuine laughter at the ludicrous idea.   
"Um, not especially," she wheezed as she tried to catch her breath. Sirius grinned; he seemed pleased that she was laughing at him- and not cruelly. _He thrives on attention, _she realized, _but he never… I wonder how things are at home for him._ She had heard taunts from Slytherins, and knew that every other Black had been in Slytherin, save one or two.

"Well, if you're not adventurous enough, we can prank the Slytherins," he suggested. She rolled her eyes. "Or put fireworks in McGonagall's room, or…" Sirius continued.

"Mmm, I don't think so," she replied. "Black, you know I'm only being amiable like this because we're stuck together, right?" His face fell; she felt strangely guilty and saddened.   
"Right," he said quietly. They walked in an uncomfortable silence until Runa finally spoke up again.   
"Well, Padfoot, we could always stop in the kitchens in between classes," she suggested. He smiled, but not as cheerfully as before. She sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," she huffed. "So will you _please _act like your normal i-"  
"Well, if you meant it, you might as well have," he replied coldly as they walked into potions class. Runa stared at her feet until they sat down, and then she stared at the desk. _What have I done?_ She wondered. _Worse, why do I even care?_

………………………………………………

James and Lily walked into class together, with their hands separated, with the scent of nail polish remover trailing them.   
_"Olida tolleo!"_ Lily said absentmindedly with a flick of her wand; the stench of the nail polish remover disappeared and was replaced with vanilla.   
"Did you have to make me smell girly?" James complained before realizing what he said. "I mean, you smell nice, but…" Lily laughed and removed the scent from him. She was in a very good mood now that the glue was removed, although James, Runa, and Brenna thought she looked a bit flustered as well.   
"Fine, let's just find seats," he agreed. "Harry, is there any room here?"   
"Yeah, he said."   
"Hey, your hands are separated," Sirius protested. "Not fair!" James just smirked.   
"Figure out how to do it yourself," he replied.   
"I have," Runa responded smugly. "Lils, you should have removed the smell of nail polish remover before you came. I remember how you stunk up the bathroom trying to get those fake nails off." She looked down at her own fingers, which were accented by a fake "French manicure."

"Yeah, yeah," Lily replied. "Ugh, do we have to make _this _potion today?" she complained.

"Actually, it might be an interesting experience," Hermione commented. "I mean, it is similar to a truth serum in that it will show truth to the person who drinks it as he or she sleeps." She was so busy lecturing that she did not notice the irascible professor call the class to order.   
"Fifteen points from Gryffindor, Ms. Granger," he growled. "Know-it-all," he added.   
"I knew what it did," Lily whispered. "30 points to Gryffindor for your extensive knowledge, though." The professor was too busy writing the ingredients on the board to hear her. Sirius took advantage of this and wrote a note.   
**_Hey, mate, how could you get your hands free and not do the same for us? Guess you didn't want to be free, but NH isn't too happy. - Padfoot_**

**Well, you were the one who did it to us. Besides, I have no chance of winning Firewings's heart if I subject her to TOO much of me at once– Prongs.  **

**_I SAW THAT! AND WE JUST CAME UP WITH THE IDEA. CLAWS ACTUALLY DID THE SPELLS- LADY NIGHTHOWLER  
_**STOP IT! WE NEED TO MIX THE POTIONS CAREFULLY. RUNES, WILL YOU BE MY PARTNER? OH, THANKS FOR THE TIP ON GW.- FIREWINGS  
**_SURE, LILY.  
_**The brief note passing session stopped so that they could concentrate on the _Veritas Dormiendi_ potion. With the girls' help, Sirius, James, Harry, and Ron managed to make workable potions. As for Remus and Brenna, they both were decent with potions, especially Brenna. Hermione had decided to make hers on her own. However, the potion that Lucius Malfoy and Rodolfus Lestrange made sent smoke into the air, which caused the professor to take five points off of Slytherin, his own house. However, his mouth opened wide with shock when he saw James and Sirius's potion (not to mention Harry and Ron's).   
"You cheated, didn't you?" he accused them. "Ms. Evans, did you do triple the work and make their potions as well?"   
"No, I didn't make their potions," Lily replied. "I'm glad you have such confidence in my abilities, though," she added sweetly and sarcastically. He glared at her.   
"Well, class, all of you will have to try your potions out- save you, Lucius and Rodolfus. I don't wish for two of my most promising students-" The Gryffindors in the room rolled their eyes- "To be harmed by a badly mixed potion." The students gulped.   
"How will you know whether or not we have tried it?" a rather dim Slytherin asked.   
"You will divide it between you and your partner and drink it _now,_" he replied stiffly. The whole class divided it up and drunk it nervously, save Lucius Malfoy and Lestrange (or, as the Marauders called him, 'Lestrange Slytherin freak'). However, Brenna meekly offered to clean up after them and managed to save it; she was curious what it did, and knew the Sequestradoras and Marauders (including Remus) would appreciate it. After that, the potions class was over and everyone (save the professor) rushed out of the dungeon. Sirius and Runa scrambled to Lily's room for the nail polish remover, tripping over a few first and second years in their hurry.

…………………………………**.  
**

**History of Magic class, late morning: **

**  
_Oh, Ruunaaa, Love of my life, how are you doing?-Padfoot  
_Yeesh, Sirius. Separated from her for fifteen minutes and you're already passing her a note? Pitiful.-Prongs**

Look who's talking.-Prongslet aka the Stag-Who-Lived :-/  
**If you don't like the nickname, just leave it off.-Moony  
REMUS IS RIGHT. HA, I ALLITERATED! – WINDCHASER/BRENNA  
_PRONGS AND PRONGSLET, AMAZINGLY, BOTH HAVE GOOD POINTS. HONESTLY, PADFOOT, CAN'T YOU GO THIRTY MINUTES WITHOUT BOTHERING ME? ALTHOUGH, I SUPPOSE THERE IS NOTHING ELSE TO DO IN HERE. - LADY NIGHTHOWLER/RUNA_**

SO, WHAT SHALL WE DISCUSS? OTHER THAN YOU, PRONGS. SORRY… NOT.-FIREWINGS THE MAGNIFICENT ;-)

_HONESTLY…THIS LECTURE IS ACTUALLY SOMEWHAT INTERESTING TODAY. I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO KNOW EXACTLY WHERE THIS 'PUREBLOOD' IN-BREEDING IDEA CAME UP. –POUNCER/HERMIONE_

_Only you would. Actually, I am too, I guess. I think there are a few gits who could listen in.- Stealth!_

**By that you mean Slimy Slytherins like Snapey and Malfoy the Albino, right?**

**ACTUALLY, ONE OF SNAPE'S COUSINS IS A MUGGLE-BORN, AND I THINK HE'D WANT TO KEEP HER SAFE. – BRENNA**

How did you find that out?

**WE USED TO BE PEN PALS. WE JUST… LOST CONTACT WITH EACH OTHER A FEW YEARS AGO. **

_**Howler, Prongsie, it's been thirty minutes. So, can I meet with you (Nighthowler), Firewings, and Prongs after class sometime?**_

What's going on here? Is it anything I should be worried about?

_**Why would I do anything like that to my godson?**_

_Well, you did sneak into Hogwarts and vandalize the Fat Lady's portrait, but I guess since you were after Scabbers- I mean, Pettigrew, it's all right. Aaack! I used a three syllable word!_

_PERHAPS MY INFLUENCE IS RUBBING OFF ON YOU, ALTHOUGH I AM DOUBTFUL._

'PADFOOT', IS THIS SOMETHING ABOUT THIS MORNING?

_**Yep.**_

**Ok. I'm in.**

_Huh?_

**It's probably something to do with how Lucius Malfoy managed to guide Lestrange through potion making with a basket and plate- and how Snape had a goblet and spoon and still managed to do some work.**

**PRETTY AMAZING, IF YOU ASK ME. NARCISSA, MALFOY'S FIANCEE, USED TO BE NICE. **

_**UNTIL SHE TURNED DARK FOR HIM.**_

_**Can we talk about something less depressing? Pleeease? **_

_Yeah. I agree. _

_ME TOO. SINCE HARRY'S QUILL IS TAKING THE NOTES FOR US, I CAN READ THAT INSTEAD OF LISTENING TO PROFESSOR BINNS'S LECTURE._

YES. YOU SEE THAT I GAVE IN LONG AGO.

**So, will you go to Hogsmeade with me?**

DOLT…  
Mum, be a little nicer. He's improving. Besides, you know you want me to, er, happen.

Harry's face turned bright red after writing this, which made the girls give him inquisitive looks before they saw his note. Sirius was busy doodling 'SB+RS' on a scrap piece of parchment.

**Oh, so that's what you wrote, Prongslet. Yes, I suppose she would. Padfoot, stop doodling. It's frightening- you are as bad as our noteworthy Prongs. **

**I resent that! Oh, and Prongslet, thanks for sticking up for me. So, Lily flower, what's your favorite type of flower? And yes, Moony, I do realize that I am worthy of receiving notes.**

**AMAZING. PADFOOT IS RIGHT: WE NEED TO FIND A MORE INTERESTING SUBJECT. ROMANCE- WELL, WE'LL GIVE THAT ONE A REST FOR NOW. ANY SUGGESTIONS? **

WELL, I AM WONDERING HOW YOU MARAUDERS MANUFACTURED THE MM. MIND TELLING US? IF YOU DO, WELL, I'LL HAVE TO FIND A WAY TO GET YOU TO TELL ME.  
**_HMM… GOOD IDEA. HEY, SIRIUS, DO YOU HAVE AN EXTRA SUGAR QUILL? I HATE TO SAY THIS, BUT I'M A BIT FAMISHED. (PLEASE)_**

_**She called me Sirius! Woo-hooo! Did you see that, Prongs? Wow, maybe I am a bit like you were/are… oh well. Sure, I have a spare sugar quill.**_

**Um, fellow Marauders, shall we tell them? I vote 'yes'- it may be wise to pass on our knowledge.  
_Sure, why not?  
_**_I dunno but I also don't know the spells so whatever you decide._

**Are you sure you want to? Hmm… if all the girls agree to accompany us to Hogsmeade (not a date, Lily- as a group, although Moony and Windchaser can go off by themselves for a little while if they wish. ;-) In other words, yes.  
**THAT WILL BE ALL RIGHT, I SUPPOSE. MY FAVORITE FLOWERS ARE ROSES- SO CLICHÉ, I KNOW. I ALSO FIND MYSELF FOND OF CARNATIONS, THOSE LITTLE WHITE FLOWERS, BUTTERCUPS (A TYPE OF WILDFLOWER), VIOLETS! OH, THOSE ARE LOVELY. RED, WHITE, AND PINK ROSES ARE MY FAVORITE COLOR, BY THE WAY.

**_Not Lilies? Hmm. Anyway, we still need to meet, P, F, and NH. Remember that.  
_**Does anyone know what color dress Ginny is wearing (that is willing to tell me)? I need to buy a corsage or something, like they do at those Muggle dances.  
_What's a corsage?  
OH, DEAR. YOU REALLY NEED TO GO TO THE MUGGLE WORLD MORE OFTEN. IT'S AN ARRANGEMENT OF FLOWERS MADE ESPECIALLY FOR GIRLS TO WEAR WITH THEIR FORMAL GOWNS- I MYSELF PREFER WRIST CORSAGES. THE PINS GET ANNOYING WITH THE OTHER KIND. OFTEN THE MEN WEAR BOUTONNIERES, BY THE WAY.  
_**I, too, wonder why the gorgeous Lily does not like that flower overly much, although roses smell nice- I like your vanilla smelly stuff, though.**

YOU MEAN PERFUME/BODY LOTION, ETC. THANKS, I THINK… AND LILIES MAKE ME SNEEZE. SO DO CHRYSANTHEMUMS, WHICH THANKFULLY DO NOT GROW IN THE WIZARDING WORLD.

_**I think I'm allergic to History of Magic class.**_

**Methinks thou art allergic to any class in general, Messieurs Padfoot.**

**Messieurs Moony, I do believe you are too hard on our dear friend Padfoot. However, he doth deserve it.**

I THINK WE SHOULD DEFENESTRATE YOU ALL.

**_OOH, INTERESTING PROSPECT!  
_VERY, BUT PLEASE RECONSIDER. ACTUALLY, WHETHER OR NOT THEY DESERVE IT DEPENDS ON THE MANNER IN WHICH DEFENESTRATION OCCURS.   
**_I LIKE THAT IDEA MYSELF._

_What does defenction mean?_

I don't know, but it's 'defenestration' and Pouncer will just tell you to look it up in the dictionary. Ditto Moony.-Prongslet.

Class ended as Harry finished writing the note. Brenna decided to scribble one last note before packing up her belongings and leaving.   
**LUNCHTIME!-BRENNA**

……………………………………………

"So, what did you need to see us about, Padfoot?" James demanded. They were missing part of their lunch in order to meet with him, and he wanted to get this over with; he was hungry.   
"Oh, well, I was thinking that since Ginny is the one who actually performed the spell, well, we could kind of epoxy her. Yeah."

"Not a bad idea, Padfoot," Runa admitted while she petted her transfigured dog; her dog was running back and forth between her and Sirius, unsure about who he wanted to stay with. "Any ideas about attaching Ginny to anything?" She glanced at Lily and noticed that the redhead was deep in thought.   
"Well, we could play matchmaker," she suggested. The other three stared at her. "What? He's my son. I want him to end up with someone… well, appropriate. He's a handsome boy who will have to deal with many idiotic bimbos, and I want him to find someone decent, like Ginny." James's mouth hung open in a manner that amused and baffled Lily. "What did I say?" she asked before turning red and forming a silent 'oh' with her mouth.

"Lily, are you all right?" Runa worried.   
"I think so," Sirius answered. "James, shape up. You look ridiculous. But won't Ginny be really, really embarrassed? Not to mention Harry. We don't want him to, er, do anything drastic."

"No," Lily admitted. "I hate to bring Marianela into the mix, but…"

"We'll chip in and buy her a nice necklace or something," Runa assured her. "She'd better be coming to Hogsmeade with us this weekend. Speaking of which, we Secuestradoras have work to do." She looked pointedly at Lily.

"No, I am _not _wearing five inch heels," Lily growled. "Please! Have mercy on me!" she begged. While begging did not come naturally to Lily, she did have the perfect eyes for this and used them effectively. However, Runa just grinned.   
"Five inch heels?" Sirius commented. "Ouch. Does anyone really wear those?"   
"Your one cousin, Bellatrix," Runa responded. Sirius shuddered. "Lils, I wouldn't wish five inch heels on you. However, boys, that part of the trip will be… alone. Female clothing and accessory shopping is a very painful process that will make you rather squeamish. It is only attempted by the bravest of females."

"So that's why Bellatrix is always limping," Lily mused. "Do you think that's why she's gone nuts and is so evil?"

"She's always been evil," Sirius grumbled. "Well, I'm hungry! How about you, Prongs?"   
"Starving. Let's eat. Don't forget the glue, and let Marianela know what is going on first."   
"Poor Harry won't be able to do spells for McGonagall's class, though. That could be a bad thing," Lily protested.

"True," James admitted. "He'll manage." Runa rolled her eyes.

"I thought you said that you were starving. Let's get to lunch!" With that, she hopped up from her chair and led the way out of the room.

…………………………

Runa rushed to her room immediately after her classes were over to visit her transfigured dog, which she had named 'Murzim,' after the star in Canis Major; she wasn't about to name it 'Sirius B.' Murzim immediately ran to Runa, knocked her over, and started licking her face before Runa pulled away.   
"All right, silly," she laughed. "I take it you didn't miss me much while I was gone." Murzim sniffed her over before cocking his head inquisitively.   
"Woof woof arf?" Murzim barked. (Where's dog-boy? I smell him on you.) Runa sighed.   
"He's in his own room."

"Arrrrrr, rar RARF!" Murzim growled. "Rar Woof!" (I like him, and he's good for you. He's fun to play with. Oh, speak barkish.)  
"Grar-reARF!" Runa growled. (Shut up. He drives me nutty, and you're starting to.) Murzim just cocked his head again.   
"All right, already," she said in English. "I'll take you to visit Dog Boy later." Satisfied, the dog contentedly let his owner pet him; he was a sucker for attention, although if anyone harmed the "wolf-girl" or "dog boy" he would attack in an instant.

"I never understand what the two of you are saying," Brenna commented; she had entered moments earlier only to find Runa barking to her dog. Runa merely grinned.   
"At least all of Hogwarts doesn't hear our conversations."   
"True," Brenna admitted. "Hey, do you want to come visit my horse? Oh, and Mucaro." After much thought, Brenna had re-transfigured the quill into a winged horse with Lily, Hermione, and Runa's help. She was quite happy with her decision, and had flown on the mare several times.

"All right," Runa responded eagerly. "Homework can wait. Wanna come, Murzim?" The dog barked in affirmative, but growled a protest as she put his leash on. "I can't have you biting people," she explained. "Well, not unless they really deserve it," she amended. Brenna burst out laughing.   
"All right! I can't wait to see Sombra!" She was about to dash out of the door to find Lily, but she paused and turned around when she was two feet from the door. "Oh, I almost forgot. We have a meeting at six about modifying our security." Runa nodded while she followed and Murzim attempted to drag her from the room.   
"Fine, whatever. I just hope Murzim doesn't bite Malfoy; Blondie will call him into the Court of Magical Creatures."

………………………………

Brenna was excited to see Sombra; she had always wanted a horse, and this was one with wings that she could actually _talk _to. She knew that she had Remus and her friends, but somehow she envied those with pets, and now she had one that few knew about.   
Runa was right beside her, offering the mare an apple, which Sombra gladly accepted. Brenna could tell that the only thing her horse would like better was a lump of sugar.

Murzim was pulling on his leash and sniffing around the area. He did not bark, since Runa had told him not to do so except when danger was near, since the other humans would send her to a cage if she did (that was the closest word in barkish to the idea of St. Mungo's mental ward).

"What do you think the _Veritas Durmiendi _potion is like?" Runa asked suddenly. "What do you think it will show us?" Brenna tilted her head pensively as she patted Sombra before answering.   
"I don't know what it will show us," she admitted, "but I know it will become active around thirty-six hours after it is taken. Often it will show things about romance, or personality flaws," she added. Runa bit her lip.   
"Fun," she grumbled. "Just what I need." Brenna grinned.   
"Perhaps it is," she replied. "I wish that Malfoy and Lestrange were taking it; the potion usually gives a conscience where there is none, and that effect will last forever."   
"Have you been talking to Lils or Hermione?" Runa asked, surprised. She gave Murzim's leash a tug; he was trying to eat some hay. "Hay isn't good for you, Murzim. If you're a good doggy, I just might take you to the kitchen," she added. His ears perked up, and he immediately tromped away from the hay.   
They stayed ten more minutes to visit Sombra, but as they neared the main part of Hogwarts, Murzim began barking and growling wildly. Runa caught several derogatory phrases that included 'Danger! Urgh, he smells like stinksap! Idiot! Animal hater! Son of a dog-catcher!' Moments later, Lucius Malfoy came into view.   
"Well, if it isn't the little Gryffindors," he sneered. "The ones who hang out with the Mudblood, even!" Brenna stared defiantly at him, while Runa merely smirked and tried to restrain Murzim.   
"Did you have some cosmetic surgery?" she asked cheerfully. He gave her a strange look. "Oh, I guess you must have gone to Mungos for cosmetic spells." He was seething now that he had caught on.   
"Idiotic Gryffies," he grumbled. "You're not fit to share this school, you _or _the Mudblood Evans!" Murzim could no longer be restrained, partially because Runa let go of the leash. Now Malfoy found himself under attack by a small but ferocious dog.   
"OW! NOOOO! YOU'LL PAAAY!" he screamed, spewing expletives as he hopped around and then toppled onto the ground. Runa called Murzim back. Brenna bit her lip nervously.   
"No, you're paying," she replied evenly. "Professor Dumbledore!" she called in a sing-song voice, hoping that he was near. He was; he must have been using an invisibility spell, because he appeared ten feet away from them.   
"I believe there is a problem?" he asked mildly. Lucius glared at him and tried to limp over as blood ran down his leg.   
"That… monster…" he stuttered, too angry to speak.  
"I see you have quite a bite there," he commented. "Now, where would this monster be?" he asked; Runa had let go of Murzim's leash and let him run off.   
"Her dog," he growled. "Don't you see him?" Malfoy then glanced around and found the dog nowhere in sight. "Where did that… vile creature… go?" He barely managed to keep from using expletives in Dumbledore's presence; however, Dumbledore had heard every word from his office.

"I'm not sure," he replied, "but there seems to be no dog in sight, and unless that dog has an invisibility cloak, I doubt that it could just disappear." Brenna, who had been holding her breath, sighed in relief.

"I'd suggest you have Madam Waxley treat your leg," she blurted out, "And perhaps you should do something about your visions; perhaps you are possessed by V-you-know-who." Lucius Malfoy let out a strangled cry before limping off toward the infirmary.   
"I will need to help Mr. Malfoy to Madame Waxley's, but I suppose you should tend to your… er… duties," Dumbledore told them before going to help Malfoy. Runa and Brenna breathed a sigh of relief.   
"I feel so bad… did I lie?" Brenna worried.

"Not really," Runa replied. "I mean, one would _have _to be possessed or insane to follow Voldie." She sighed. "Murzim, where are you?" The dog came running and barked at her. Runa grabbed his leash.   
"Ar-rar RARFf!" Murzim complained. (I thought you said we were going to visit Dog Boy).

"Sure, whatever. Let's see if Sirius is in the kitchen." Murzim wagged his tail happily and tried to drag Runa to the castle, but she managed to rein the hyperactive active dog in.   
"Maybe you shouldn't have named him 'Murzim,' Runes," Brenna teased as she followed Runa. "Although he _is _a dwarf compared to Padfoot." 

……………………………………

"Reckon you can eat all that?" James asked Sirius, who was piling junk food on his plate that the house elves had brought him.

"Coumph ONPunhth," Sirius replied before swallowing several chocolate frogs. Remus rolled his eyes.   
"Honestly, Padfoot, you really could learn to swallow before you talk. Let me tell you, mutilated food in your mouth is not exactly very appetizing." Ron rolled his eyes discreetly; Hermione was always getting on him for the same thing.

"Well, I enjoy it," Sirius responded. "Hey, where's Prongslet?" The others shrugged.   
"Dunno, he said he had something to do," Ron replied. "Pass the brownies!" Remus was about to do so when James grabbed one and threw it to Ron. Ron caught it deftly and took a huge, satisfied bite that encompassed half of the brownie.   
"He always has something to do," Sirius observed before stuffing yet more food in his mouth. He almost choked when he heard Runa's voice accompanied by barking.   
"Hey Howler!" he greeted her. Runa rolled her eyes, but the dog pulled on his leash. Sighing, she unattached it from his collar. He immediately ran over to Sirius and barked excitedly.   
"WOOF! Woof Ar-rar!" (Dog boy! Long time no see, but Wolf girl brought me. Can I have that yummy stuff on your dish?) Sirius petted him before responding.   
"Woof, bow-wow!" (Of course you can't, silly!) He then called a house elf over.

"Hey, can you get some food for the dog- and the girl?" he added as an afterthought. Brenna entered a moment later. "And her, too." Brenna blushed, spied a seat next to Remus, and sat down. The house elf, Twinkle, responded eagerly.   
"Sure I can helps them! What would the misses and doggie want?"   
"Er, I'll take some pumpkin juice, an ice cream fudge sundae- no cherry-, and some chocolate cake, and I'd like some meat and two medium-sized doggie treats for Murzim." Twinkle nodded her head rapidly, so much that it made her dizzy. Brenna ordered next.

"I'd like some chocolate ice cream with whipped cream and …" She glanced over at Remus helplessly.   
"Just bring a bit more of the desserts, and maybe some fruit. What do you want to drink?" he asked her.   
"Hot chocolate," she said; she had a huge craving for chocolate and she knew it would not be wise to deny herself; each time she did, she had a huge temper tantrum. She noticed with surprise that Remus also had a lot of chocolate items on his plate; unlike James, Sirius, and Ron, he only had one plate full of food.   
Twinkle brought their food cheerfully and set it on the table (except for Murzim's, which was on the floor).

"Enjoys it!" she said before disappearing. Brenna dug into her ice cream and closed her eyes contentedly. She opened them to find that half of her ice cream was missing. Glancing around for the perpetrator, she finally settled on Remus and grabbed one of his brownies.  
"Hey," he protested after swallowing the rest of the ice cream in his mouth. She merely smiled and took a bite out of it.   
"You owe me for eating my ice cream," she told him after she devoured it.

"Caught red-handed, Moony!" Sirius teased him. Remus just grinned.

"Maybe you should have gotten another flavor," he replied. Murzim had finished his snack and was now begging for food.   
"Stop begging, Murzim," Runa ordered. "You've already gorged yourself anyway." He then sat down beside her chair and wagged his tail. Sighing, she scratched his ear. _Dogs: they're so pitiful sometimes, _she thought to herself as she watched Sirius tried to use the puppy-dog look to get food from her.

…………………………………

Harry entered Moaning Myrtle's bathroom nervously; although he had been coming here ever since Ginny had discovered the protection potion in the library. He had found all of the ingredients, and had been concocting it slowly with Moaning Myrtle's tutelage.

"Hi, Myrtle," he greeted her, hoping that she was in a good mood. She swooped down to greet him, remarkably cheerful for one who spends her time moaning.   
"Hi, Harry," she responded with a chortle. "Have you brought any more ingredients?" He nodded.   
"Yeah, I have some powdered dragon tongue. I think I need one table-" He paused when he heard the door creak open, but knew it was too late to hide. Holding his breath, he hoped Myrtle would protect him.   
"Relax, it's just me," the voice said. He turned around to face the intruder, Ginny, with relief.   
"Hi! I was afraid it was… well," he stumbled over his words. Talking to a live girl in a bathroom (other than Hermione) was a new experience for him.   
"Anyone else. Oh, hi, Myrtle," she added. "How has your day been? Has he added anything to the potion yet?"   
"Nope," Moaning Myrtle giggled. "He was just about to, though."   
"How did you know about that?" Harry demanded. Ginny and Myrtle looked at each other; it looked like they had become friendly conspirators, at the least.

"Oh, I just wondered if you had started the potion yet, so I stopped by one day," she replied casually. "I've been checking to make sure nothing happened, although Myrtle is quite a guard." Myrtle giggled with pleasure.

"It's so silly, having both of you come here," she said. "I get so lonely- nobody likes poor Moaning Myrtle…" Ginny and Harry sent each other looks of alarm; Myrtle was about to start a pity-party and splash all of the water about.

"Come on, Myrtle, I really do appreciate the help with the potion," he pleaded. "There's no reason to soak us, and the potion is really important." She sighed disappointedly and nodded.   
"I guess not," she responded. "Um, I know ghosts can't eat or wear new clothes, but can you… bring me a fashion magazine?" she asked wistfully. "I always looked at them and wondered when I could … well, not be such a freak."   
"I'll see if I can find one," Ginny assured the ghost. "So, Harry, how much powdered dragon tongue do you need?" she prodded him.   
"One tablespoon, and I would have put it in if-"   
"Just put it in. I want to have a splashing party," Myrtle said. "Maybe I'd even give up my post for awhile to have one at the lake. I always loved the lake, but …"   
"But the idiot Tom Riddle had to open the chamber of secrets and kill you with the basilisk," Harry finished. Ginny turned pale at Voldemort's given name. "Sorry, Ginny," he apologized.

"It's okay," she replied calmly, although Harry could see the pain in her eyes. "Just beat him, Harry." Moaning Myrtle decided to swoop a bit further away from them; she had loved reading romantic novels before she had become a ghost, and she only regretted that she could not watch the whole story.

…………………………………

Lily Evans sat amidst pillows in the corner of her walk-in closet with a book, but found that she was unable to read; she had too much to think about. Everything was different for her this year, especially now that Harry and his friends had come. Before, life was simple: she could study for her NEWTS, look for a good mediwitch or auror school, and spend time with her friends, and James Potter was merely an annoying prat trying to deter her from her studies to satisfy his ego. Now, she wasn't so sure about things, especially the last. Something had happened after she had seen Harry and watched the two interact, and she had seen James begin to change. Or, perhaps he already had changed, and she hadn't noticed.

When she invaded his room while he was asleep, James had said he loved her- her, Lily Aranya Evans. After that, all of the emotions she had been holding back for weeks, and perhaps even years, came to the forefront. Although she had been able to keep them hidden until now, they could not be ignored. She moved her hand to rub her eye, only to find a few tears waiting to be shed. _When did he get into my heart? _Lily wondered. _When did I find him to be handsome, and kind, and... _Lily felt the tears trickle down her cheeks. She was not sad, only confused and overwhelmed by emotions. Somehow, all she wanted right now (other than time to think) was to find James and be held in his arms, which she suspected he wouldn't mind at all. However, she knew that she would not follow this strange longing. First, she had to figure things out.

Loud knocking interrupted her musings.   
"What?" she called out. The rapping stopped.

"It's me, Brenna. You've been there for an hour, and I was wondering if…" she trailed off.

"I'm fine," Lily assured her. "I've just been thinking about things."   
"James?" she asked. Lily blushed, but Brenna could not see through the door.

"Well," she replied cautiously, not wishing to admit it out loud just yet, but that was all Brenna needed to hear.

"I'll take that as a 'yes,'" she told Lily. "Do you need someone to talk to?" Lily thought about it for a few seconds.

"No," she responded. "I think I have things figured out. All that I need is a chocolate milkshake." After a moment, she realized that it was. "Do you want to go get one with me?"   
"Sure. The rest went to the kitchen five minutes ago." Lily opened the door to greet her friend, who looked her over and immediately pulled a tissue and cucumber drops from her bag.

"That way you can enjoy your chocolate without comments. Oh, and don't close your eyes. Remus ate half my ice cream in one gulp the last time I did that. I'm glad he got an ice cream headache; he deserved it." Laughing, Lily obeyed. It was time to face the music, or at least the crowd.

_YEP! That's the story, 14 pages long, too! Aren't you proud of me?   
Anyway, I have now graduated high school! Hurray!   
Now I just have a billion writing projects to do, orientation this weekend, a possible job, and 4 or more writing projects to do. And books to read; books are wonderful, aren't they? _

_Well, please review to tell me if you liked it, what I'm doing right, and/or what needs improvement. _

_Many thanks!   
-Auramistealia_


	23. Chapter 23: Just Like Glue

Disclaimer: The authoress declares that the plot, words, and some of the following characters belong to her, Auramistealia. However, J.K. Rowling owns the setting and the rest of the characters. Darn it.

_Responses to Reviewers:  
Dontletmegetme: Thanks! Hmm. I'll have to go back, since I forgot the niffler thing. sigh I'm too young for memory loss.  
Unfortunately, Nela won't be in chapter 24- just in the last scene there. I'll try to write her in more in Ch. 25. Marianela has a bigger role in this chapter, though, and she'll be in the sequel (I'm glad you like her- I like most of my O.C.'s so far). I think everyone should have a role in ousting voldy wart and his peruvian death pepper eaters. Will think of a better name to call the death eaters- I have seen "Death Munchers" and "Death Nibblers" about and I like those. _

_Jessesgirl11: Tell your parents to order the laptop already. As always, I'm glad you reviewed. And no, this isn't the last chapter. :-) But I don't plan to have an 80 some chapter story like A Magical Journey. And I hope the stuff I want to publish in a few years (aka when they've been finished) is even better, since it isn't shadowed by an angst-freak. Pardon that comment, angst and J.K. Rowling lovers. I admire her writing ability, but I wish she would stop killing off people like Sirius Black! Wow… I really should move on. Cya Jessesgirl11! _

pandasruletheworld: Thanks! I'm glad I graduated. Now, those infernal stitches from having my wisdom teeth removed are another story, but that meant I got to have several milkshakes last week! Hurray for milkshakes!

_Iamsiriusgrl: Ok! I'm updating before the end of the month! Thanks muchly. It's nice to have your stamp of approval. Or should I say "review of approbation?" Nah, it sounds funny. _

ZIPPIYGIRL: I'm writing! I'm writing! Really. Although I didn't while I was under the influence of percocet, which MS Word wants me to change to pre-cooked or precocity. What does it know?

_Four Factorial Question Marks: I didn't know what else to call you, but my mom told me that was 4 times three times two times one. 24 question marks is a feat. 4! Hmm… that was a rather threatening message. I appreciate your ardor, though. - Bleh! Where are these words coming from? Ardor, approbation, obsequious- oh, right. Classes. Don't worry, I had to look the last word up. _

_All right, people. I know this chapter's a little short, but bear with me (please)! At least it's 7 pages long… _

Chapter 23

_**Just Like Glue  
aka  
Beware of Girl Talk  
aka  
The Day Before Veritas Durmiendi**_

_(I couldn't decide on a title)_

The next day, Ginny Weasley found herself running late. After taking a quick shower, drying herself quickly, and throwing on clean clothes, she grabbed her books and scurried out of the room. She reached the great hall in less than a minute, breathless,(the Gryffindor record was 1 minute and five seconds) and found her companions. The only seat available was to Harry's left. Groaning inwardly, she sat down and started piling food on her plate.

"Good morning, Ginny," Marianela greeted her from across the table.  
"Morning,Gin," Harry added quietly. The other Marauders and Secuestradoras also added their greetings, including Ron's 'What took you so long?'

"Mornings aren't good when you wake up twenty five minutes late," Ginny replied. "I hope I have all my books." She shook her wet hair out, splattering water all over Harry.

"Hey," he protested before eating another forkful of French toast. She merely shrugged her shoulders.

"You know the drying charm," she replied before dousing her French toast in syrup. "Yummy," she added. "Pass the sausage, please."

"You know it, to," Harry replied in between bites of breakfast. She just shook her hair again and dug into her breakfast.  
"Honestly, you're eating as fast as they are," Hermione scolded, indicating the males (minus Remus). Ginny swallowed quickly.

"Can I help it? Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" she added.

"Um, Ginny, we tried twice," Marianela responded cautiously. Ginny shrugged again and took another bite of sausage. Then, she felt a sticky substance in her right hand. She looked down to find the epoxy glue that she herself had used yesterday. _Oh, no, _she moaned inwardly. Then, she heard someone- she didn't know who- whisper _Manus Habere._ She groaned, audibly this time, as she found her hand reaching toward Harry's.

Harry looked up, startled. Her face turned red, even the tips of her ears, but she knew that she was stuck.

"Sorry," she said weakly. "Some cruel victim of mine yesterday decided to… uh…" She tried to pull her hand away in vain. "Oh, no," she groaned. She chanced a look at Harry, only to find that he, too, was embarrassed.

"It's all right," he replied. "Maybe we can figure out how to get it loose."

"We're not telling," Lily and Runa said in a sing-song voice.

"You got us into that yesterday, Claws, and now you have to deal with it," Sirius added.

"Thanks for bringing _me _into this," Harry told them sarcastically.

"You're welcome," James responded. "Not everyone gets to hold hands with a gorgeous redhead- although I, myself prefer a different one." Both redheads and Harry turned red, and Lily rolled her eyes.

"But what are we going to do about classes?" Ginny moaned. The rest shrugged; they hadn't thought of this, but weren't about to let her off.

"Ask McGonagall," Marianela suggested. "She may know." Ginny finished her last bite of food before glancing at Harry.

"Let's do it," he agreed. "Maybe she'll know how to, er, undo it." Together they stood up and tried not to trip over their seats before going to the teachers' table. Mrs. McGonagall looked up at them with obvious surprise.

"I assume you have a legitimate reason for bothering me during a meal, Potter and Weasley," she said crisply.

"Er, yes," Harry replied. "You see, someone glued our hands together with a prank, and –"

"Oh, dear," she muttered. "Probably the Marauders, although haven't they made you one as well?" Harry shrugged. She then tried several powerful anti-stick charms, but their hands still remained glued together.

"Well, I suppose you'll have to wait until it wears off," she told them. "That is, unless you wish to tear the skin off your hands."

"But what about classes?" Ginny blurted out.

"Well, I suppose you'll have to go to Mr. Potter's," Dumbledore answered her question as he entered the conversation. "Professors, pay attention. Miss Weasley is now excused from all of her classes until further notice." The potions professor scowled, but the rest nodded in acquiescence.

"I foresaw a calamity such as this," the divinations teacher intoned. Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes and muttered something inaudible before turning back to her students.

"Well, I suppose I shall see you later, but if I may finish my breakfast." Although she used words that indicated a question, this was a command. Having noted this, Harry and Ginny nodded before returning to their seats in a hurry; it was not a good idea to tick Professor McGonagall off, because she could turn them into pincushions.

Marianela was lonely in History of Magic class without Ginny, but at least Sara was there. She had been sitting with her and Ginny ever since the night when Marianela confronted her former roommates. As Professor Binns droned on, Marianela sketched ideas for jewelry on scraps of parchment; more and more she was thinking about opening a jewelry shop on Diagon Alley when Moldie Voldie had been defeated. That way she could do something that she enjoyed and still be useful to any auror friends in her own way.

"Psst, Nela," Sara whispered. "Where's Ginny?"

"In class with the seventh years," she whispered back without looking up. "Someone glued her to Harry Potter's hand."

"She's so lucky! They look so cute together!"

"Shh! Don't start giggling," Marianela warned her. "Binns isn't completely oblivious, just mostly." Sara rolled her eyes and indicated the other Ravenclaw girls across the room. Annie and Rosa were giggling loudly, eating sugarless peppermint toads (which tasted awful, but were the only sweet they would eat for fear of gaining weight), and looking at Worldly Witch magazines.

"I wonder what would happen if the guys saw the magazine," Sara whispered. Marianela stifled a laugh.

"Let's do it. _Wingardium Leviosa_!" she said, pointing her wand and watching as one of their magazines floated to the nearest boy's desk. The boy immediately choked with laughter and horror as he saw the pictures of male models in the magazine. Rosa and Annie were furious, but Marianela had moved her wand.

"Give me that," Annie hissed, leaning over and trying to yank back the magazine.

"Nope," the boy replied before incinerating it with his wand. "That's disgusting." By now, Annie and Rosa had turned red, but they did not know who had done that to them.

"Hey, Nela, I'm transferring to a school in Italy." Marianela glanced at her friend, surprised. "I'll be closer to my family and away from _them._ Besides, I think you'll be gone along with Ginny." Marianela nodded guiltily.

"I'll owl you in a few decades," she whispered back.

"Why a few decades?" Marianela blushed. "Oh. I didn't think they were from our time," Sara mused. "You're going with Ginny?" She nodded.

"I'll miss you," Marianela told her quietly.

"Same here. Maybe I'll be married by then and…"  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine," she interrupted. "Just promise me that if you see Federico Hernán Cortes y García that you'll have someone pulverize him."  
"Your fiancé?"

"Former fiancé. I won't marry an idiot." Sara clapped a hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter.

"We should be taking notes," she whispered. "I will, and you can draw- I want to see that when you're done."

"As you wish," Marianela responded before returning to her sketch.

Ginny followed Harry into Mrs. McGonagall's transfiguration classroom and tried not to blush. All morning they had been taunted by various idiots in the school- that or endured the oohs and aahs of the most romantic students. Ginny felt like throwing up, especially since she knew Harry probably felt nothing but embarrassment. _But there's always hope,_ part of her said. She sighed unconsciously.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked, sending her a concerned look as they found seats by their friends. She started visibly.

"Um, yeah," she said. "This is just a little bit weird, being stuck with my brother's best friend." She thought she saw pain flash across his face- no, disappointment, and bit her lip. "You're my friend, too," she added defensively. "It's just-"

"Don't worry about it," he cut her off. "Are these good enough seats?" She nodded.

"Of course." They sat down just in time, for Professor McGonagall liked to start her class on time. Sure enough, the imposing woman stepped up to the front of the classroom only moments later.

"Good morning, class. We have a guest today, Ms. Weasley, but pay her no mind." Here she sent a warning glare at all of the students save Ginny and Harry. "Now, today we will be performing a very complex transfiguration that involves serious concentration. Yes, this will be on your NEWTS," she added sternly. Most of the students in the room grumbled. "Quiet!" she insisted, softly but with a sense of power behind her speech. "Now, everyone take out your wand and a scrap of parchment, plus a spare scroll of parchment for notes." Ginny tried to fiddle with her things one-handedly without bothering Harry, but found that this was harder than it sounded, especially for a klutz.

"Don't bother," he whispered to her, indicating his quill. "I have plenty of parchment, and my quill takes notes by itself." She blushed slightly and thanked him for the parchment.

"Now, point your wands at the parchment and say, _Complico_," Professor McGonagall ordered. Ginny did, and found her paper folding up to form a neat envelope. She, Harry, Hermione, James, and Remus had managed to do so easily, but Lily was having a harder time. Half of the Ravenclaws were struggling, and it took Runa two times before getting it right. Professor McGonagall walked around to observe the students.

"Try harder, Diggory," she reproved him. "Miss Evans, please concentrate on what you want the paper to do. I know you can do this." Lily blushed, nodded, and focused on the paper and her wand. This time, she managed to transfigure her paper. "Very good, Miss Evans. Oh, Miss Weasley, very good job, especially for a sixth year. Did you have a good transfiguration teacher at your old school?"

"She was a lot like you," Ginny answered. _Mainly because she _is _you,_ she added mentally. "I've learned a lot."

"Close one," Harry whispered when she was gone. Hermione nodded in agreement. Ginny looked away and nodded before focusing on her parchment once more.

"_Complico alae_," she whispered. It refolded to create an origami-like swan. "Wingardium Leviosa," she added, directing it toward Leslie Ling, Cho Chang's mother. It hit her on the head with a thud before Ginny put it under her invisible charm. Leslie looked up with surprise only to find nothing.

"What was that for?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry about it," Hermione assured him before Ginny had a chance to speak. "Although, really, Ginny, in a classroom?"  
"When else would I get a chance to?" she asked. Hermione shrugged and sighed exasperatedly.

"I suppose. You and Ron are …" Ron shot his head up from his parchment upon hearing his name.

"Huh? What about me?" he asked. "I didn't do anything." Hermione and Ginny just shared an amused look.

"Males," Ginny mouthed silently before glancing at Hermione's book. A few minutes later, class ended; it had seemed like forever, but in reality it had been less than an hour. She quickly tried to pack up her few things and get up (momentarily forgetting about Harry) when Mrs. McGonagall called her name.

"Miss Weasley, please stay there for a moment. You too, Potter." Ginny tried not to give her a strange look. The rest of the students, including her friends and brother, rushed out quickly, but her fellow Secuestradoras gave her encouraging smiles before they left.

"So, what did you want to see me about?" Ginny asked when the rest had gone.

"You have considerable transfiguration talent for a sixth year," Mrs. McGonagall replied. "I was wondering if you would consider extra training to catch up with the seventh years."

"Er, that would be nice," Ginny admitted, "But I'm not sure how long I can do this."

"If you come here at half past three for forty-five minutes each day, you can probably catch up in less than a month. If you wish, I can also teach you about animagi."  
"Th-that's ok," Ginny stammered. "I'd like to catch up, but becoming an animagus-" She could tell that Harry was trying not to laugh, but she wished he would control himself more at the moment. Being an unlisted animagus was illegal, and she didn't care to go to Azkaban.

"Potter, what do you find so funny?" Professor McGonagall asked curiously.

"Um… nothing," he said calmly. "I was just imagining what kind of animal she would be."

"You're just jealous," Ginny told him. "Thank you for the offer, Professor. Once I'm separated from this creature, I'd be glad to come for training for as long as I can."

"Hey," Harry protested, but Ginny just shrugged her shoulders. Mrs. McGonagall looked pleased overall, but Ginny noted a slight suspicion mixed with that. _What if she can tell just by being another animagus? _She worried. Thankfully, the teacher said nothing.

"Well, then, I will see you tomorrow, Ms. Weasley," she said crisply. "So, then, I will see you half past three tomorrow?" Ginny nodded, then she and Harry rushed out of the classroom after a brief 'Thanks, goodbye.'

"That was close," Harry whispered as soon as they were out of hearing range. Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Let's see if we can force them to let us know how to get rid of this glue," she suggested. Harry grinned at her.

"That's the Weasley in you, I suppose, although it would be nice to use my other hand again. Where are they?"

"Where are who?" Runa asked. They turned around to see that the group had snuck up on them.

"You. Now tell me how to separate ourselves without harm, or I'll hex you to Jupiter," Ginny growled.

"Temper, temper," James teased. "Well, shall we tell them?"  
"Yes/No" Lily and Sirius responded simultaneously.

"Haven't they suffered enough?" Lily asked. "Harry's innocent."

"NO!" Runa and Sirius responded. "But since we're nice, we'll separate you. Come on, it's time to go to our room."

"When will Malfoy and Snape be free?" Ron asked curiously. The rest shrugged.

"Just get the glue off!" Ginny and Harry shouted.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So, why exactly did you do that?" Ginny asked Runa once they were separated from the guys.

"Do what?" Runa asked innocently.

"Glue our hands together. I'm surprised Ron didn't throw a conniption. You're lucky Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie are stuck in the future. Otherwise they would send Harry to St. Mungo's."  
"Why wouldn't they kill him if they're so overprotective?" Brenna asked.

"Prophecy," Hermione interrupted. "You see, Cassandra Trelawney, who is mainly a fraud, will make two genuine prophecies, the first of which regards Harry and Voldemort. Supposedly-"

"Shut UP!" Ginny growled. The rest of them had gone pale. "Besides, they might just decide to castrate him."

"Yeesh," Lily grumbled. "Can we discuss a less gruesome topic?"  
"Shopping," Runa suggested. "Hogsmeade tomorrow!"  
"Please don't remind me," Brenna begged. "Remus and I are going on our first date-"

"How uncreative-" Runa interrupted.

"Tomorrow night," Brenna finished and glared at Runa.

"Hermione, what do you know about Diagon Alley in the future?" Marianela asked. "How much would it cost to open a shop?"  
"With or without advertising?" she asked. "Without much advertising, it depends on the size and location. You see, if your shop were around Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, you might get a discount."  
"Hey," Ginny protested. "Anyway, I'll have to ask Fred and George. They'll know."

"Have you transferred all of your funds yet?" Lily asked.

"Half," Marianela replied. "I have to go to Spain to do any more."  
"Can you take us?" Runa asked excitedly. "It would be fun!" Marianela tilted her head.

"Right. Death Eaters lurking about under cover, ex-fiances pretending that they have the right to breath air, hoity-toity wizards and witches looking down on people of "lower birth- that sounds like a lot of fun."

"Oh, that sounds like here, present and future," Ginny replied. "Besides, with all of us along, you have more of a chance to embarrass your ex-fiance if we come across him."

"I can't come," Lily mourned. "I'm head girl."  
"You could for a day," Runa objected.

"None of us can until we ask Dumbledore's permission," Marianela reminded her.

"Well, I know all the Spanish _I _need," Runa laughed. "_Dónde está los chicos guapos?" _

_"Donde _están_ los chicos guapos,"_ Marianela corrected her. (Where are the hot guys?)

"Right here," a familiar voice called down the hallway.  
"Go away Sirius Black!" Runa yelled. "We are participating in girl talk, and all trespassers will be hexed."

"Spoilsport," he replied quietly behind her before jumping back. As he thought, she whirled around angrily.

"You-"

"He's teasing you," Hermione interrupted. "Sirius, we'll see you and the rest later."

"Now go away," Runa ordered.

"Go away or we'll make you eat snails if you ever _do _get to Spain," Ginny added. "Or is that in France?"

"France," Lily and Hermione replied while Marianela said "Both."

"Cooked or raw?" Sirius asked. "See ya!" he added, not waiting to find out. "Girls," he muttered as he left.

"Males," the rest groaned after he departed.

"Well, I suppose we should ask Dumbledore," Lily sighed.

"Torturing him was more fun," Runa objected.

"Yes, Runes, but it's _España,_" Brenna reminded her. "Besides, we may get to torture Nela's ex-fiance."

"Which would be a blast since he's basically grime," Ginny added.  
"Powerful grime," Marianela corrected.

"So, why did Leslie Ling look like something hit her in Transfiguration today?" Lily prodded."

"Because something did," Hermione replied.

"Obviously, 'Mione." Lily sighed. "Ginny?"

"Why are you asking me?" she asked.

"I am interrogating you because I saw you glaring at her earlier in the period."

"Well, I hate her daughter," Ginny replied.

"Oriental beauties who are airheads?" Runa inquired. "Yes, that would be annoying. Let me guess-"

"Let's just go to dinner," Marianela interrupted. "I'm hungry, and this conversation is sounding sickeningly like the gossip I heard in Ravenclaw, minus the Witch Worldly magazines, racism, and, er, what do you call it? Oh, right, it's called brainlessness. If Ginny felt the need to send an object flying toward double-L, there's a reason."

"Thanks, Nela," Ginny responded. "You're a pal." Runa's stomach growled.  
"It's definitely dinnertime," Runa agreed. "Let's go!"  
"_We're off to see the wizard-_" Brenna sang. (author's disclaimer: lyrics from the movie The Wizard of Oz.)

"Not until after we eat," Hermione reminded her.

WOW! Yeah, I know it's only seven pages. I also didn't write much when I was on the percocet because somehow it stifled me.  
I am planning to read Eats, Shoots, and Leaves by Lynne Truss. It's about grammar, and I liked the story on the back.

In case I don't post before July 4th, HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY AMERICA!

'Let freedom ring! Freedom ring from shore to shore… '

That's a song that our choir is singing. A few of the men have a special trio part that I really like hearing, and actually one of them is Canadian, lol. He and his (American) wife are wonderful, though. He's an elementary music teacher!  
Well, that's all folks. I can't think of anything funny to say, but I'm hoping I'll be able to sleep tonight. Stupid stitches and other parts of my mouth that cause me pain since I got my wisdom teeth out. Evidently I'm a better patient than my dad was when he got ONE wisdom tooth out. :-) I'm so proud…

Hail to the Chipmunks!

Oh. Have you ever wondered how they move you from the surgery room to the recovery room when you are 'out of it'? I mean, I woke up sitting straight up in the recovery room. Evidently I started conducting, and eventually I started singing "Phantom of the Opera." They told me to shut up because I was too loud.

Hmph. I guess I must not have much vocal control when I'm waking up from anesthesia. I remember the last part. Please review with any questions, comments, or… or random things. No flames, please. Rudereviewers will be answered in kind with extreme, deliberately naïve sarcasm.

I don't know why I said that, since every one has been very nice to me so far. Well, on this story. smiles It was fun to say, though.

Pues, hasta luego y vaya a la playa. Ok? Or rather don't, if you don't like beaches.

No, I'm not completelylucid. :-)

Best wishes,

Auramistealia


	24. Chapter 24: Veritas Durmiendi

_**Disclaimer:** My characters! Mine! Well, those that don't belong to J.K. Rowling, that is. _

_**Reviewers: **_

_**Dontletmegetme**: Thanks bunches! I appreciate that! I'm glad it didn't seem too short. :-)_

_**IamSiriusgrl:** I'm glad you liked the Harry/Ginny part. He's still mostly in denial, by the way. Oh well. _

_**Misao13:** ¡No es un problema¡Ay¿No había un ordenador/pc¡Pobre chica! Me alegro que te guste mi cuento. _

_**AureliaSea13**: Hopefully I can kill Nela's fiancé eventually, but not yet…darn it! I don't know whether or not she will run into him yet. I might save it for the sequel, or do both. :-) Glad someone else thinks he's a berk. _

_**Ashley:** Hey, no problem! I have been a bit lazy about reviewing myself, although I _do _try to most of the time. I don't always know what to say for reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying it! _

_**Jessesgirl11**: hey! I resent that comment on my vocal capabilities! (Just kidding). Tee hee. I actually didn't sound bad, according to my mom, but I was getting louder and louder. Tsk tsk- some people just don't appreciate good music. :-)_

_**Roguehobbit:** Yes, I know. You didn't review. I just wanted to say thanks for the beautiful postcard!_

Chapter 24  
Veritas Durmiendi

Hermione tossed and turned in bed for an hour before falling into a deep sleep when the veritas durmiendi potion took over. Then, she saw herself in the future with long, manageable curly hair, poring over a Charms book. _Wow, I look nice, _she thought before concentrating on remembering her dream. No matter how horrible it would be, she wanted to remember it so that she could change herself if need be.

_A timer went off, and Hermione marked the page before closing it. _

_"Oh, great. I have my charms NEWT in fifteen minutes," Hermione groaned. A flash of panic flew over her face. "I'm going to fail-going-to-fail-going-to-fail!" Ginny Weasley stepped over to Hermione and gave her a hug. _

_"Relax, Mione, you'll do fine. You studied, and I'm sure you'll do better than anyone else." But Hermione was still paranoid and was biting down what was left of her fingernails. _

_"You will do fine," Ginny reiterated. "Grr. I'd get Ron in here, but he'll just make things worse." Hermione looked up and, if possible, became more panicked. Ginny rolled her eyes. _

_"Don't! Please," she begged. "That would be outrageously cruel! Don't discomfit me even more," she moaned. _

_"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER, LISTEN TO ME," Ginny yelled, finally losing her patience. "First of all, you will do fine. You've even tutored people. Second of all, my brother loves you, so stop denying it and DO something about it other than talk about Vicky Krum, whom you're not even writing!" Hermione looked shaken, but also excited. _

_"A-are you sure?" Hermione asked timidly, as if someone was giving her a fancy gift on the spur of the moment. _

_"Yep," Ginny replied. "Now, get in there and ace that test, Mione Granger. Here are your things." They hugged, and Hermione left- still nervous, but not half as paranoid. _

Hermione woke up and stared into the darkness. _Am I really like that? _She asked herself. _I don't want to be that paranoid. Didn't I tell Harry and Ron there were things more important than cleverness?_ She sighed quietly and sat up in bed. _I- I wonder if Ron really does care, and if… has Ginny ever said anything?_ Hermione thought back, but couldn't remember, only that one day she had burst into tears and blabbed about Ron one day and confided in Ginny ever since.

_Now, what does my hair mean? Is this how I secretly long to see myself, minus the pandemonium, or does it show my potential, just as the paranoia shows my ability to be… _Hermione yawned, lay back down, and snuggled under her covers again. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, exhausted.

Sirius was so tired that he rolled right into bed and started snoring. About an hour later, the veritas durmiendi potion kicked in and took over his dream. _Whoa, this is weird,_ was Sirius's last subconscious thought before he became a mere observer.

_Sirius was standing in a classroom, dueling with a professor. He was swift on his feet, dodging curses and sending hexes, attempting to disarm the professor. Finally, he managed to put a full body bind on the professor. He had won the duel. After he took the body bind off, the professor rose to shake his hand. _

_"You're going to make it, Black. You'll be a good auror, and one we need. Why, I remember when your great-uncle Orion taught me- he was a great duelist." Sirius's face tightened at the mention of his family. _

_"Isn't he the one in St. Mungo's?" he asked. "Yet another dark wizard." The professor looked surprised. _

_"Not all of the Blacks have been like they are today. You're an example of that- you and Andromeda Tonks. He was a great auror, and although your mother put him in St. Mungo's for insanity, we took him out. He's past his prime, but-" Sirius's face stayed impassive, but one could see his inner turmoil in his eyes. _

_"Are you sure you're talking about my family?" he asked. _

_"Positive. Black, a name is a name. Not all your ancestors were dark; you have a name to be proud of. As long as you stay away from the 'pureblood rules' philosophy- and now that you're engaged to Ms. Soleine, I believe you should- you will do fine." _

The dream stopped there, and Sirius woke up. He reached for his wand and said, "_Lumos_," to give himself some light. He noticed that Ron was sound asleep and snoring loudly, but Harry and Remus were not breathing deeply enough to be asleep.

"You awake?" he said, somewhat quietly.

"Yeah," Harry grumbled. "I wanted to go back to sleep, though."

"Same here. Padfoot, if I do not gain the proper amount of rest, I assure you that I will be extremely irked and you may find yourself incapacitated," Remus said before pulling the covers over his head and rolling over.

"Fine," Sirius grumbled. "I'm going to the library, spoilsports."

777777777777777777777777777

Brenna had trouble falling asleep; even if she hadn't been restless, she could hear the others tossing and turning in their beds. After a half our of insomnia and watching the minutes pass by on her glow-in-the-dark watch, she gave upand grabbed the nearest book, which happened to be _Fact or Fantasy: A Closer Look at Hogwarts' Founders._

She grabbed her wand, said '_Lumos_,' and opened the book to a random page that happened to be in Godric Gryffindor's section. Twenty pages later, she was sound asleep.

_Brenna hid behind the sofa and watched mutely as the stranger, an IRA member, was dueling with her father. Her eyes were filled with pain- pain and determination. She ducked down even farther behind the couch; although she felt squished, she could not watch her father dodge curses any longer. She pressed her hands against the wall behind her to get rid of some of her energy and almost gasped in surprise when the wall was pushed back and her hands met a cold metal object. It was heavy- after all, she was only eight and small for her age- but she managed to bring it to where she could see it. It was a pistol, like in the Western movies her father watched that Brenna hated so much. _

_She slowly raised her head- and the gun- until she could see her father and that strange man dueling again. The man screamed a strange word, and her father collapsed to the ground. _

_"Daddy!" Brenna's younger self screamed in the dream. She raised the gun, and a stream of white light enveloped the room. With a loud cry, the strange IRA man fell to the ground, immobile and in pain. She pulled herself up from behind the sofa and tubled over. The first thing she saw was the terror in his eyes. Then, she saw her father. She pulled the wand from his frozen hand and pointed at him, then said "_Ennervate,"_a word that only a bookworm would know at age eight. Her father got up with a serious look in his eyes. _

_"Let's find you're mother. We're leaving," he told her sharply. Something more was wrong, but the girl could not figure it out. _

_The scene faded, and the Brenna was older- perhaps 11 at the most. This time, her mother was with her, and the girl was holding her Hogwarts letter. _

_"I'm not going," she insisted. "I'm not valiant enough. I can't even make myself hit the girls at school when they pick on me." _

_"But you taunt and dodge them," her mother reminded her. "Brenna O'Brien, you are braver than you think you are." _

The dream ended and Brenna woke up. These had been her memories; it had taken her years before she believed her father when he said she had not fired the gun. As for the scene with her mother, Brenna had doubted those words for years. Now she was starting to realize that her mother had been right; she had been too hard on herself. She was much more confident now, especially since the Time Travelers came, and Remus helped as well. Even the rudest of the Slytherins such as Malfoy helped, although they did not mean to; they gave her someone to stand up against, and after all, it was rather fun to turn their hair pink for insulting Muggles.

_Why did these memories come up?_ Brenna wondered. _This is supposed to bring hidden truth, not something I already know._ Then she remembered the look on her father's face after she revived him, some of the curses that she had not understood then, and how her father disappeared on the full moon. _He's a werewolf, like Remus!_ Brenna realized. _How could I not have known? It was so clear._ Silent tears trickled down her face. _First Remus, and now Daddy, too. I wish… I wish I could do something!_ She wiped the tears from her cheeks with her right hand and stared determinedly into the darkness.

"I wish I could help them. One day I'll try. There has got to be a cure for lycanthropy," she whispered. Sighing, she snuggled under her covers and closed her eyes. She could think about memories later, but for now she needed to sleep. Somehow she did not think that her teachers would appreciate it if she slept through their classes. Besides, she needed to develop a spell to keep Remus out of her chocolate unless she let him have it. As much as she cared about him, chocolate was chocolate, and he could get some himself.

Ron normally slept like a rock, albeit a snoring one, and tonight was no different. At first, dreams about winning Quidditch matches accompanied his stertor, but eventually the _veritas durmiendi _took over his subconsciousness.

_Ron was walking down Diagon Alley in robes that actually fit him, looking into the displays of various stores. He even passed Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, but paid little attention to that. Then he saw her walk out of a shop called Ravin' Robes with heavy bags in her hands. Ron walked up to her, duly noting how her softly curling hair cascaded down her back, and from an angle he could hardly tell her from the girl she used to be. _

_"Hermione, wait up," he called. "Let me help you with those bags." Hermione turned to face him, smiled, and set her bags down. _

_"Ron!" she responded excitedly. "It's so good to see you, and not just because these bags weigh a ton."  
"What's a ton?" Ron asked. She smiled.  
"Never mind, don't worry about it. I was just, er, shopping," she told him. Ron's stomach grumbled.  
"Why don't we get some lunch?" he asked.  
"Oh, Ron, you are always thinking about food. That does sound lovely, though." Ron picked up her bags, and they walked down the alley in search of a café. Ron could hardly keep his eyes off of Hermione; to him, she was beautiful.  
"Ooh! Look!" Hermione said excitedly. "There's a new café open. I think Susan Bones owns it. Let's go there!"  
"Um… okay," he replied. They went into the restaurant and were seated by Susan herself.  
"Have fun," she said with a smile and a quick wink at Hermione. _

_"So, how have things been going with your job?" Hermione asked him, fiddling with her nails.  
"Erm…fine, good," Ron replied. "I've managed to avoid Fred and George's newest invention, too. Ugh, biting chocolate bunnies. You should have seen that one girl when she tested the candy."  
"I'm just glad I couldn't hear her," Hermione responded.  
"Hey, why are you fiddling with your nails?" he asked. "Are you all right?" Hermione just gave him a frightened look before hiding behind her menu. Ron bit his lip.  
"Mione," he pleaded. Then she and the restaurant disappeared. _

Ron rubbed his eyes sleepily.  
"That was weird," he muttered. Then he remembered the dream. _I knew I liked her, but I thought it was just a silly crush I could get rid of if I asked her to the dance. I mean, she thinks of me as her best friend. Oh, great. I have more chances of surviving the biting bunny candy than- than- oh, never mind. I'm tired._

Sighing, Ron rolled over and fell asleep again. Soon, the room was filled once again with his stertor, which would have reminded a Muggle of a chainsaw.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lily was lying down on her bed, not quite asleep but not quite awake. Tomorrow night was a Hogsmeade day and the half moon, and she knew that she would need all the sleep she could get. However, she was nervous about the _veritas durmiendi _potion and what it would reveal. She already knew about James and Harry, and she strongly suspected that he would be their only child. She also knew that the potion would not harm her; she looked it up in a spellbook shortly after drinking it. If it had been, she would have had to make the antipotion- short for antidote potion. As the _veritas durmiendi _took over, she fell into a deep sleep, but somehow was still able to think as she observed her dream.

_A young fairy- barely matured- was trying out her adult human form for the first time. She had flaming hair similar to Lily's, although her eyes were a vibrant blue. The fairy tiptoed carefully at the edge of the forest, trying to get used to walking instead of flying. Not many had been in this part of the forest alone since the humans had started building the castle outside the town, but she had not grown out of being curious. _

_"Don't go around the humans until you know your powers completely- that is, how to use them in your other forms," her teachers had warned her, but she almost couldn't help herself. She wanted to see what the humans were building, and, more importantly, who was building it. _

_As she came closer, she saw that the foundation had been finished, and they had begun one tall section built with many stones. _A tower, Lily's mind supplied. _There did not appear to be anyone around, so she stepped closer ever so carefully. It was hard to keep from falling in these awkward human feet, which were sore and bloody from the rocks, twigs, and leaves that she had been stepping on. Finally, she was only twenty feet away, but now she sensed human presence; she shifted her head and sniffed, but she could not tell exactly where the scent was; she did not do well with locating scents in human form. She focused her eyes on one point and opened her mouth slightly, obviously about to perform a locating spell, but then she heard a voice. _

_"Who's there?" the voice called. _

_"Oof," the fairy muttered quietly as she stumbled. She quickly rose, turned around, and attempted to flee despite her sore feet. _Turn invisible, silly, Lily wanted to tell her.

_"Wait! Stop! _Accio intruder!_" the low voice said, obviously a man. He came into Lily's view as the fairy was drawn toward him by the spell. At first, Lily could not tell who he was, but at a second glance she recognized him: Godric Gryffindor.  
"Sorry about that," he said affably as he distanced himself from her, still holding her hands. "However, I'm a bit nervous about intruders. Who are you, and what are you doing here?" His voice was calm but commanding, and even the fairy was slightly intimidated, but Godric could not tell, as he was not used to reading fairies' expressions. _

_"Who are you?" she retorted. _

_"I asked first," he responded. "Now, will you tell me, or do I have to give you veritaserum?" The fairy looked curiously at him.  
"Veritaserum? What in Morgan's name-"  
"I've never heard that epithet before, but veritaserum forces you to tell the truth. Now, please answer my question honestly, and look at my eyes while doing so," he replied. The fairy detected a strong will and a sense of humor as she looked into his hazel eyes.  
"All right," she replied. "I was simply taking a walk because I was curious about what you are building, and my name," she paused momentarily. "You may call me Aranya." His lips curled up slightly in the hint of a smile; she looked down. This human had a strange power; she had heard of magic, but human always had to use sticks, or at least words.  
"Aranya, you may call me Godric. Would you like to have a tour?" he asked, letting go of her hands. She stared at him, probing his eyes for motives. Finding no ulterior motives, she nodded. _

_"That would be nice." He then proceeded to show Aranya Evandra le Fae what they had built so far in Hogwarts and how he hoped it would be. She found herself fascinated with his dreams as he talked about a place for other humans to learn about magic and how to respect the other magical beings. During the tour, she tripped yet again; she was almost used to her human form by now, but her bloodied feet pleaded for rest. He helped her up, but noticed the blood on the foundation.  
"Your feet are bleeding," he commented incredulously. "I can't believe- let me transfigure you some shoes," he suggested. The word 'shoes' was not listed in their human vocabulary studies, but she quickly figured out that humans wore them on their feet, especially when he gave her a small but comfortable-looking pair that he had transfigured.  
"Thank you," she replied as she fumbled with this odd object.  
"Let me show you how to put these on," he suggested. "I forgot that I've modified the design- you see, all you have to do is say '_aperio'_and a flap will open up- see there? Then you can put them on your feet, and they will stay on once you press them down. It's very useful- much more so than the other fastenings people have been using.  
"Thank you," the fairy replied yet again. "Your kindness will not be forgotten." She muttered a quick spell to heal her feet before putting the shoes on, then looked up to find him looking at her strangely. _Oops,_ she thought. Lily's subconscious was also wary.  
"Where's your wand?" he asked, his eyes narrowing. "You- _expecto patronum!_" A silvery lion came out and circled around him, then around her, but did not attack her at all.  
"Hmm," he muttered. "Why didn't it-"  
"I didn't intend to harm you," she responded amusedly. "You're not the only one to know magic."  
"No," he replied. "What are you?" he asked.  
"'What,' is it?" she questioned, slightly offended. "I'm no less- less…" she paused.  
"Let's see. You're not a ghost, even if you are a little pale. You're not close enough to the water to be a sea nymph, if they even exist. There are wood nymphs, though- according to myths. You're no veela. Well, actually," he admitted, "You could be. They've never affected me, but I've never heard of a veela doing wandless magic."  
"Veelas," she muttered scornfully. "Honestly, they used to lure men to their death dressed in horrid birdsuits! Now they are not so bad, although..."  
"Will I see you again?" he asked. She nodded slowly. The moon had almost sunk below the horizon. Smiling, she bid him goodbye.  
"Thank you for the shoes. I'll have to find some way to repay you," she told him. Then she turned around and left him. As soon as she was out of sight and knew that no one else was around, she changed into her fairy form, storing her shoes somewhere in space. Now her feet could heal.  
"Now I know what captivates some of us fairies, and the Undines," she murmured as she flew to her home. "But how to repay him?" she wondered. _

The potion wore off, and Lily's dream ceased. She forced herself to wake and felt under her pillow for her diary. This was something that she must write down, and, if possible, research. How much had Hogwarts influenced fairy knowledge, and vice versa? What happened to Aranya Evandra le Fae? Were there still undines around Hogwarts, or other sea nymphs? Lily sighed and began scribbling down everything she remembered, using her wand for light.

Harry wasn't exactly delighted with the prospect of having potion-induced dreams, and did not want to know what the potion would reveal. He especially did not want Voldemort to gain any information, so he used the occlumency that Snape and Dumbledore had taught him to shield his mind from any outside intrusion. Then he opened Quidditch Through the Ages and began reading until the potion set in.

_A young girl with bright red hair and freckles stomped into a cluttered room. _

_"Fred and George Weasley, you are going to GET it!" she announced. The two boys, who had the same vibrant hue of hair as the girl, smirked at her impishly.  
"Right, Gin Gin," the twin on the right said.  
"As if you could get us in trouble without tattling," the other scoffed.  
"Oh?" the girl, Ginny asked. "I don't know about that. I am not going to subject myself to your condescension."  
"Have you been reading Mum's dictionary again?" one of the twins asked. "That's not good for you. You've got to be a Weasley, girl."  
"Which is why I won't let you get away with putting a spider in Ron's bed," Ginny responded. "It's still there, and Mum is planning to clean his room any minute now." The twins panicked. _

_"No!" they protested. "We've got to get out of here!"  
"Get out of the way, shorty," one added. She just stood her ground.  
"Get out of the way or I'll hex you-" _

_"No underage magic," she replied in a sing-song voice. "Besides, Mum would kill you if you harmed her little Gin Gin. So, either give me 100 of those acid pops or you're in trouble." They groaned.  
"We don't have 100 acid pops," one groaned. "How about we tell you about the Boy-Who-Lived again?" _

_"Hmm," she considered. "Not good enough. I need acid pops."  
"Er… how about you test out our newest invention?" the other twin suggested.  
"No!" the other protested. "Those are-"_

_"What would this be?" she asked, her interest piqued. _

_"Canary creams. We, er, tried it on Scabbers, but he seemed to be in a lot of pain, and he turned into a purple canary."  
"Perfect! How about twenty of those and telling me about the boy-who-lived again?" she asked eagerly.  
"DEAL!" they shouted. "JUST LET US OUT OF HERE!" She moved aside, grinning impishly. They removed the spider only moments before Molly Weasley entered Ron's room.  
"Close shave, eh Gred?" one of the twins asked the other as soon as they entered their room. They did not see Ginny in the corner.  
"Yep, but that's what we Weasley twins are good at, Forge. That's how we keep up our war with Filch at Hogwarts." _

_"Yet another thing Mum would maim you for," Ginny drawled. They jumped.  
"WHY, YOU SNEAKY LITTLE-" they screamed. Mrs. Weasley was immediately on the scene.  
"Are you threatening your little sister?" she demanded.  
"No," Ginny replied. "They were just about to tell me a story, right brother dears?" she asked sweetly.  
"Yes, mum," they added.  
"Oh," Mrs. Weasley responded. "Well, then, go ahead, boys. Ginny, be sure to call me if they pick on you." _

_"Thanks, mum!" she replied. "Bye," she added as Mrs. Weasley left. _

_"Say, er, thanks," one of the twins muttered. "What do you want for that?"  
"What makes you think I didn't do it out of good will?" she asked. They just stared at her. "All right, I want one of those canary cream treats once you've perfected them because it will not work well if I don't, er-" _

_"Done," the other twin replied, their eyes twinkling mischievously. "I always like a good prank. Who's it on?" She shook her head and smiled impishly.  
"I'll tell you after I manage to pull it off. I might need a little assistance in the set up, though.  
"My little sister is following our path, Forge! Aren't you proud?" the twin on the left asked.  
"Only as long as we remain five steps ahead of her, Gred," the other twin answered.  
The scene faded out, and then he saw Ginny in a classroom with nineteen other students. She was standing nervously at the front of the room, obviously waiting to recite something. Her face was almost transparent, which made her freckles even more apparent.  
"All right, Ginevra," the teacher said. "Say the poem." She gulped and took a deep breath.  
"Red and y-yellow, blue and gray_

_M-make a gr-grad-great and lov-lovely bou-bouquet." By this time, the whole class was tittering, even the teacher.  
"Honestly, can't you stop stuttering, redhead? I guess the fire in your hair burnt your brain," one boy taunted. The teacher was trying unsuccessfully to hide her pride in his mocking capabilities.  
"Now, Phosphorus, please refrain from insulting Ginevra. Ginevra, continue," she added. By now, Ginny was furious, and her face had turned from white to a dark red.  
"Aww, Little Nevvie is embarrassed," one of the girls cood. Ginny glared.  
"RED AND YELLOW, PINK AND GREY  
I GUESS THOSE FLOWERS ARE KINDA NEAT  
ADD SOME ARSENIC, AND I'D SAY _

_IT'S READY FOR YOU ALL TO EAT!" she yelled. The students and teacher looked surprised, and soon the students started laughing again.  
"Really, Ginevra, you are rather strange. 'Arsenic?' What in the world would that be, dear?" the teacher asked.  
"Oh, it's a special spice," she replied sweetly. "I read about it in a Muggle book my dad has." The others continued laughing.  
"Well, now that you've mentioned food," the teacher announced, "I might as well tell you that Ms. Blackhousen has sent us goodies! Now, why don't you all come and get some?" she asked, bringing out a canister. Ginny shoeved herself through the crowd to the canister and pretended to pull a sweet out, having taken it from her pocket.  
"Oooh, these look good!" one of the students said. "Hey, let's see who can eat it the fastest!"  
"YAAY!" the other students cheered. The teacher counted off, and they all popped the candy in their mouth. Ginny felt her body becoming more compact as she turned into a canary and marvelled at how much her classmates and teacher were groaning. She could tell they were in quite a bit of pain. This continued for fifteen minutes, which was when they all turned back to normal. However, the rest of the students and the teacher looked a little green.  
"Class, we'd better dismiss early," the teacher gasped. "I feel a bit, er, sick, so scram! I mean, please leave as quickly as possible." She sighed and put her hand on her head. The others slowly walked out of class, moaning about their stomachs.  
"Mission Accomplished," Ginny muttered under her breath as she departed. Once she was out of sight, she skipped for three miles along the roads until she arrived home. _

Harry woke up and was choking down laughter. Ginny's little poem had been hilarious for someone her age, although it was a bit frightening that she knew about arsenic. He had always heard that Ginevra Weasley was as mischievous as the twins, but now he had seen it in action. No wonder she had idolized this "boy who lived" that was supposed to make things right when she had all of those idiotic people ridiculing her, bullying her. It was satisfying to see her fight back. While he wondered why he had dreamed about her, he was glad he did not have a flashback of his parents' death.

"You awake," Sirius asked. Harry groaned.  
"Yeah," he grumbled. "I wanted to go back to sleep, though." He covered his ears with his pillow and closed his eyes. Whatever Sirius had to say could wait until the next morning.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

After searching the halls for students out of bed and tripping over Mrs. Norris (who promptly threw a fit), Remus scurried back to his room with Filch on the trail, glad that his prefect duties were done. When he was finally safe, he allowed himself to catch his breath and realized that he was exhausted. Schoolwork, playing pranks, prefect duties, and finding time for Brenna had finally caught up to him, and he was dead tired. After pulling his covers back, Remus climbed into bed without even bothering to change. He fell asleep seconds later when the _veritas durmiendi _took over.

_Two redheaded boys with freckles and impish grins were standing over a cauldron in a room with potions, gadgets, and other random objects strewn about. They were obviously identical twins; if he had not seen this by their appearances, he would have known by their chatter.  
"Hey, Gred, do you think we have the Weasley's Colorblast Chewing Gum ready yet?" one twin asked the other. _

_"Sure, Forge. Let's give it to Ron."  
"No, last time we tested a project on Ickle Ronnikins we got in trouble, remember?"  
"You're right, Gred. Let's test it on Cousin Liddy. She's annoying, and she can't even stand wizards. Do you think Mum will care?"  
"Nah, especially if she doesn't know. I was just about to suggest that myself, in fact. Let's floo to their house." One of the twins grabbed some floo powder from a jar in the corner of their room, grabbed his twin's hand, and said, "1440 Abigail Lane" as they jumped into the nearby, unlit fireplace.  
"We're here!" they both whispered. They walked out of a different fireplace covered in soot.  
"Don't they ever clean this place out, Forge?" one asked.  
"I guess not, Gred. Where's Liddy's room?"  
"I dunno, but I'm guessing it's upstairs." After looking and listening for other inhabitation they climbed the steps as quietly as they could.  
"It's too bad we won't have a camera or something," one twin mused. _

_"Oh, phooey,"the other muttered. "We'd better hope that she's home, then, so we can watch." They went around the corner and found several doors open. The first room was the bathroom, but the second room was their destination. Sure enough, there was a pouting red-headed six-year-old playing with blocks and dolls.  
"Hey, Liddy, how's our favorite cousin?" a twin asked. She glared at them.  
"I was playing dollies! No wanna clean up! You get me pizza and more toys!"  
"We know. We just brought you some bubble gum," the other twin answered. Her face brightened immediately.  
"What kind?" _

_"It's a special kind. Here you go," he added as he handed a piece of colorblast gum to her. She chewed, and three chews later she turned blue. After chewing three more times, her skin was chartreuse. After seeing that it worked, the twins decided to leave. They hurried down the stairs into the living room, but just before they made their escape through the fireplace, Liddy's shrieks echoed down the stairs.  
"YOU MEANIES!" The two mischievous twins continued, however, and flooed back to the original room.  
"IT WORKED!" they both shouted. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT WORKED!" _

_The dream began to fade out as the veritas durmiendi lost control, and the dream ended with the twins giving each other high fives. _

Remus woke up for a moment, but he was too tired to stay awake for long.  
"Good pranksters," he mumbled. "Too bad I didn't discover the cure for lycanthropy," he added before falling asleep again.

010101010101010101010101010101

Riona was having a good dream where she had won a thousand dollar shopping spree and had three carts full of clothes when her dream suddenly faded and the _veritas durmiendi_ took over.

"_Saffron! Saffron Runa Soleine, please get down here!" Runa's mother called her. Runa got up and ran down the stairs. _

_"Yes, Mum?" she asked. "You're supposed to be, um, dead." _

_"Right," she snorted. "Well, since you're so stubborn, I get to tell you to stop being an idiot and realize-" _

_"It's good to see you, Mum, but couldn't you keep from insulting me?" Her mother, an older and slightly shorter version of herself, sighed and nodded. _

_"I suppose. Oh, Runa, it's so good to see you again!" She embraced Runa, who hugged her back with a surprised expression. _

_"Uh, Mum, why are you calling me 'Runa' and hugging me? You never-" _

_"Regrets, honey," she replied. "Saffron was your father's idea, anyway. It's a nice plant, really, but- anyway, that's not the reason I came here." _

_"Want some tea and crumpets?" Runa asked sarcastically. Immediately, a table with a tray of hot tea and crumpets appeared. "That was just too weird, even for a magical person," she muttered.  
"It's a dream world, and yes, tea would be very nice. Anyway, dear, there's that nice Sirius Black who's been chasing you, and I-" _

_"You mean the biggest flirt in Hogwarts?" she interrupted. "Honestly, Mum, I-" _

_"Saffron Runa Soleine!" she interrupted. "Honestly, Runa darling, can't you- he's already stopped dating for two years, ignored his fan club, and tried to get you to notice him even through pranks. Nothing seems to be working, even the glue trick your friends tried. Love, he's had a hard life, and he wants to share what he can with you. Of course, he'll end up in the Azkaban for twelve years-"  
"WHAT!" Runa shouted.  
"Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that," she sighed. "It's a good thing that shouting doesn't bother my hearing." _

_"But Sirius- Azkaban- what can I do!" she wailed. "I can't let him-"  
"Well, you'll just have to let him go, love, and wait. Although, with this funny time change and that- oops, I really should shut up. Why aren't you being talkative?"  
"Let's see. First of all, you're forcing me to see that I'm supposed to- all right, I _do- _love Sirius Black, which I was starting to realize anyway, and saying he'll go to Azkaban, except that he won't. And I've never dreamed like this before. Oh Mum," she wailed. "Will I ever see you like this again without taking that awful tasting potion?"  
"Maybe." Her mother smiled mysteriously. "I'd like to argue some more, really, but I've got to leave. The silly potion is wearing off, and I'll have to- well, I'll see you some other time. Here," she said, handing Runa a bracelet and a simple brown leather-bound journal. "That'll keep the Death Eaters from hurting you- it's a combination portkey and sheild. The journal is for you to write in. By, Saffron Runa," she added with a smile.  
"Bye, Mum," Runa replied. "And it's Runa." Her mother and the table, complete with the tea and crumpets, were fading rapidly, and Runa felt herself waking up. _

"That was weird," she muttered to herself once she was awake. Then she realized that she had two things in her hand: a bracelet and a leather-bound journal. "That was really weird," she added. "And why won't she just call me Runa?" Sighing, she grabbed her wand, said the spell for light, and searched for a quill among the things by her bed. After finding it, she opened the journal, skipped over the page with words, and started writing.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

James was glad that he had a separate sleeping area from the others, but he could still hear Sirius and Ron snoring loud enough to wake the dead- or at least incite curiosity from Sir Nicholas, the house ghost- who knew where he was, anyway? He didn't really mind the snoring too much, though; now that he was head boy, quidditch captain, and still had to do his schoolwork, he could fall asleep easily unless he sensed danger. While earlier he thought he would be apprehensive about the veritas durmiendi potion, he managed to fall asleep right away, partially because it was time for the potion to kick in.

_There were two men and two women in the shadows of a hallway in Hogwarts that James could not quite see. He slowly stepped closer to observe them. As he tiptoed down the hallway, he saw various tapestries- not paintings, as he would have thought.  
He had never seen this hallway before, even on the Marauders' Map, and had no clue why the Marauders had not found this hallway before. However, somehow he knew he was in the Hogwarts Castle. _

_As he drew closer, he saw the outlines of the group more clearlyand could now hear the conversation. _

_"I'm sick of this feud," Godric Gryffindor commented. "Salazar, old friend, there needs to be unity in a school, and I for one am brave enough to admit it."  
"Do not talk to me about courage," Salazar Slytherin grumbled. "It is wits that will help this school, and you know it. Furthermore-" _

_"Please, Salazar, Godric, stop this bickering! We _do _need unity among our students once they arrive, and that will only happen if we can cooperate. I don't see anything wrong with Muggle-borns, either, Salazar." _

_"Of course there's something wrong with them!" Salazar roared. "They're a disgrace! They're-" _

_"They are sometime more intelligent than purebloods," Rowena Ravenclaw inserted. "Honestly, Salazar, I am telling you that every one of us has come from a Muggle-born family. Why, I have records-" _

_"I did NOT come from a- a mudblood family," Salazar growled, his voice quieter but laced with fury. _

_"Salazar, we are all running this school," Godric reminded him calmly. "She does have a point. I've seen the records- now, don't tell me that you really have put a basilisk down in that secret chamber of yours," he added. "Especially since your mother-" _

_"SILENCE!" Salazar roared. "You and that strange wife of yours! My mother and- is- honestly, we've gotten better than the Muggle-borns!" _

_"Actually, in-breeding results in some rather strange birth defects," Rowena interrupted. "And where do you think your parseltongue came from, Salazar? Do you really think your mother is a pureblood witch?" He glared at her. _

_"No, and Godric, your crazy wife had better stop owling Evania." Godric's eyes were starting to glow with anger. _

_"Aranya and Evania have minds of their own, and I'm sure they'd prefer-" _

_"And you think your _wife _is a witch," Rowena laughed. "Salazar, you really need to study. Godric, you need to tone down your temper and bombastic speeches." Both Salazar and Godric were about to sleep, but they found themselves surrounded with vines. Helga and Rowena stood dumbstruck as they saw two other figures approaching. _

_"Evania, Aranya! It's so good to see you here! Perhaps you can defer your husbands-" _

_"Godric, you're right that we won't listen if Salazar tells us not to communicate," Evania replied calmly. She nervously combed her long, dark hair with her fingers. "Salazar, love, there is something I should have told you long ago."  
"You're- you're a Muggle-born?" he gasped, astonished.  
"Not exactly," she replied quietly. "Aranya, please help me. I can't-" she stopped mid-sentence and wrung her hands. _

_"What she's trying to say- Salazar, Muggle-born are not bad at all. I am not either, but you are right when you say that I am strange. However, so is Evania in a different way. See, I've been theorizing the ways that magic came to humans-" _

_"You aren't human?" Rowena interrupted, shocked. "I thought-" _

_"You need to do more research, Rowena," Evania responded. "Anyway, magic came to humans so long ago that it has changed form. You need spells and wands; we don't, although sometimes we use spells. Besides, you have all heard of squibs. What else do you think Muggles are?" _

_"That does make sense," Helga interrupted. "See?"  
"I knew it!"  
"No!" Salazar screamed. Evania stepped forward and knelt down by her fallen husband. _

_"I love you, Salazar. I didn't know how to tell you, but I'm not human." She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. Salazar's face became wan upon hearing her words. _

_"Evania- love," he whispered weakly. His anger and obstinate nature had diffused, and now he was simply worn out. Evania smiled slightly, hesitantly, as if she could not trust her own senses and feel relieved. _

_"Do you mean that you don't mind?" she asked quietly. "You- you still love me?" He nodded, but still looked a bit frightened. Aranya had been quiet, but now she spoke up again. _

_"Salazar, Muggle-borns will be allowed into the school. That's final." _

_"All right," he replied weakly. "I- I agree. No, Rowena, don't gloat. I know I've been fighting what you told me about my ancestry. Godric, don't start on me either." He was starting to recover his color. _

_"Friends?" Godric asked quietly. "I'd hold out my hand, but-" _

_"Yes, we are friends, Godric," Salazar replied. He looked defeated, ashamed. "However, I have set a monster loose that will come to light someday. Please forgive me," he whispered, a tear falling down his cheek. Shocked at the sight, the other three heads could not speak. _

_"It will be defeated," Aranya replied evenly. "I'll make sure of it. One of my heirs can battle it the second time it reappears. I suppose centaurs' divination skills_ are_ good for something. Salazar, Godric, thank you for setting aside your bullheaded behavior for a moment. I know I almost ruined your friendship, but both Eva and I would prefer you to be the friends you always have been." _

_"Please," Evania added. They both nodded, and the vines that entrapped them broke and shriveled to dust. Godric and Salazar got up, faced each other, and pledged their friendship anew. _

_"Well, friend, it looks like these women _are_ superwizard," Salazar commented wryly, putting his arm around Evania. She embraced him, kissed him on the cheek, and pulled away. _

_"Aranya and I have something to do," she replied. "Go on, all of you." The four founders moved away, but she and Aranya remained. Aranya took a normal leather-bound book and placed it between them. Then they muttered a spell; a flash of white light enveloped the room. Then it was over. _

_"All right. Now to hide it," Evania murmured. She carefully pulled out a stone, then moved her hands along it. It became thinner and thinner so that she could fit the book behind it. They hid the book before replacing the stone. _

_"This is for the dreamer and his son," Aranya murmured. "His wife, too, something tells me. Perhaps especially his wife." _

_"Oh, don't you start divining," Evania teased. "How are we supposed to update it, Rani?"  
"Mentally," she replied. "See, the spell will automatically update it from the memory of what we see and hear. I, er, also put spells on Godric, Salazar, Helga, and Rowena. I am not divining, either. You know how inaccurate the centaurs can be, and they're the best diviners in the world. I just know somehow." _

_"I'm glad they do not know about the spell," Evania laughed. "It's so amazing- especially that Salazar thought he could separate us." She smiled. "I love him. I'm so glad-" Aranya hugged her. _

_"I as well," Aranya interrupted. "I am glad as well." Then all of the sudden the scene faded out; the veritas durmiendi potion had worn off. _

James opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. His dream had been strange, too strange. Hadn't Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor parted on bad terms? Since Salazar had put that snake- James supposed it couldn't have been Hagrid's spider- in the secret chamber, why couldn't he redo it if he had felt remorse? James closed his eyes momentarily and then reopened them.

"What does this have to do with Lily and Harry, anyway?" he grumbled hoarsely. "Aranya, Evania- must tell Lily," he murmured sleepily before falling asleep again. Then he began to dream again, muttering in his sleep about Lily, food, pink catapults, and strange hallways until morning.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Marianela spent half the night tossing and turning; her roommates and friends were sleeping oddly, save Ginny. Hermione rarely talked in her sleep, but tonight Marianela could hear her muttering random things about grades even though NEWTS were many months away.

Eventually she decided to check on Runa and Brenna through the portal; they were acting just as strangely in their sleep as the others. Brenna appeared to be clawing at someone, and Runa clenched and unclenched her fists as she dreamt.

"_Es loco_," Marianela muttered under her breath (It's crazy). "Todas mis amigas están durmiendo, pero ¿porque-?" (all of my friends are asleep, but why…?)

"How should I know?" Ginny whispered behind her. She whirled around.

"Why did you sneak up on me like that?"

"Because I felt like it, and I wanted to see if Bren and Runes were acting as strangely as Lils and Hermione were."

"Oh," Marianela responded. "When did you wake up?"

"Five minutes ago. Do you think they would wake up if we drew moustaches on them?" Maranela rolled her eyes.

"No, they wouldn't, and don't you dare. Let's go back and try to get some sleep. It's not like they're snoring or anything," Marianela added as she dragged her friend through the portal.

"Spoil sport," Ginny muttered. "Too bad I can't remember the guys' password."

* * *

_To be honest, today (6/30/2005) has been the worst birthday I've had my entire life. Actually, all week I feel like the devil has sarcastically been wishing me a "happy birthday." If I hadn't received that postcard from Italy and that scholarship today, I'd be completely miserable instead of just irritated and slightly depressed. The major awful thing that happened was the car crash Monday on my lunch shift the first day at work- less than a half mile from work. I know, I shouldn't have been driving since I had lost so much sleep from my wisdom teeth and was stressed out. But the complications from that have really, really been stressful- especially since we just got the diagnosis from the mechanics, and we'll have to have body work too, although the fe. (Oh: I ran into the curb with my dad's car. Evidently it's a big accident site.) _

_And you know what? Now that I think about it, I do have things for which I am thankful- family, friends, the ability to write (sometimes), and how God keeps doing all this mysterious stuff to say "I'm still there, things will be OK." Examples would be my friend offering a paid "demonic" parakeet sitting job ($130) and the aforementioned scholarship. Well, it was a relief to write this down anyway. _

_Thanks, Roguehobbit, for the postcard- it's one of the few things that made my day. And thanks, TigerLily21 (although I know you won't get this since you never read this work) for dedicating that chapter of Firebird (hint, hint check it out, people's! And especially her fairy tale works!) to me. _

_Thanks to all of you for reading and hopefully enjoying my work. _

_Please read and review- feel free to criticize politely. I appreciate it. :-)_

_-Auramistealia-_

_**P.S. Here is a quote from a friend's e-mail I thought y'all would enjoy:  
"If at first you don't succeed, hide the evidence." **_


	25. Chapter 25: Then Came the Morning

_Disclaimer:  
J. K. Rowling: Have you read the half-blood prince yet? I've sold-_

_me: Yes, I did, and you didn't get one red cent from me unless you masqueraded as a common American and received change from my cash register at Walmart.  
JKR: Well, how-? _

_me: I went to the library after work to wait from 11:00 P.M. until after midnight for a free copy to borrow! WOOT! That means I got it sooner than I would have if I'd paid you! NYA NYA! _

_JKR: -ahem-  
me: Right. Give to Jo what is Jo's and give to me what is mine! Reread the first 24 disclaimers if you have any questions. Oh, and it isn't wise to write disclaimers at 1:00 in the morning. -yawn- so sleepy! _

_Reviews: Sorry for the wait! Thanks bunches!_

_  
**pandasruletheworld**: Yes and no, like I said. This time thing is really confusing; it will be as if there were two pasts leading up to a present when the Time Turners return. _  
_**Jessesgirl11**:_ _First of all, while I am QUITE aware that I should not have been driving,not only was I fighting fatigue from lack of sleep due to my painful jaw (blasted wisdom teeth) and wrong medication- oh, GRR!  
Never mind; I am quite sane. Just don't be so condescending, K? It's not your style.  
I'm glad you reviewed. Have your parents gotten you that laptop yet? I haven't talked to you in forever, chica!  
**ZIPPIYGIRL:** Glad you like it! Sorry it took so long to update!_

_**Misao13: **¡Gracias! Es… pues, es difícil a veces para escribir cosas interesantes. El mes pasado no podía escribir todo el tiempo y- pues, espero que estés bien y que te guste este capítulo. _

_**Vividly Anonymous: **I don't blame you for not signing in. The people like making things harder for us, I suppose.  
I'm concerned about when they're going back, too. They'll have to ask for extra time, but since the turners will be going back to their sixth/seventh year in the future… well….  
So much to do…  
I'm not sure whether or not Harry's parents should find out, lol. That would be funny, though.  
I'm glad you enjoy this :-) I'm sorry the update took so long.  
**IamSiriusgrl: **sorry I took so long! I really am. I swear I've been so… well never mind. As for when Ginny and Harry will get together, probably the sequel because, well, a) it has to be realistic in time frames and b) I have so many couples here I might as well save a few for the sequel.  
**WierdRonnieLover: **Thanks. Everything worked out, though. We _finally _got the car back today! It's about time. Anyway, sorry the update took so long. The next one should be much quicker!_

_**Bissek:** Glad you enjoy it! Sorry these next two chapters aren't filled with pranks, but- well…they will probably get back to it. Muahahahaha! I hope you still enjoy this. _

_Oh, and thank you VERY much for the information about Harold Potter in 1969. Monty Python is made up of crazed geniuses, which means that they are good entertainment. Unfortunately, I haven't seen that yet but hopefully I'll be able to use some of the info. The carnivorous meat sounds like a Weasley's Wizard Wheeze, don't you think? (sequel).  
**Ashley: **Thank you very much for the reminder! At least I got this done a few days after your review. Now I need to write ch. 5 of Malgramer and more of this of course. Tell Wal-mart to give me more time off and to pay me for it. I'm half kidding. _

_And finally, it is time for the long-awaited fifteen page chapter (in MS.Word without the review comments) of When Time Turns Back! _

Chapter 25  
Then Came the Morning

Despite their odd dreams, the Marauders still managed to wake up the next morning. Remus, of course, was the first to wake. When he found Sirius slumped over a book, he panicked and started shaking him.

"PADFOOT! Are you all right? Are you-"

"GRR!" Sirius growled. "Of course I'm all right. Now what gives you the right to wake me up like that?"

"I was about to say the same thing," Harry added groggily.

"Oh," Remus replied. "Sorry about that. It's just that you were reading, and-"

"I told you I was going to the library last night, mates," he grumbled. "Is it that surprising?" he asked.

"Yes," Ron, Harry, and Remus replied. "I haven't heard anything from Prongs yet," Ron added. Then they heard the shower start up.

"The bugger-brain! He stole the shower!" Remus growled.

"Well, can we go back to sleep now?" Ron asked.

"No, it's a Hogsmeade day," Sirius replied.

"So, what were you reading?" Harry asked. His response was unintelligable. "What did you say?" he asked. "I couldn't hear you."

"The History of the House of Black," Sirius repeated, speaking louder this time. The rest of them gasped.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Remus asked. "How can you-"

"They weren't all bad, mates. Black is a nice enough color, you know. My great-uncle Orion was an Auror."  
"Ugh, veritas durmiendi is weird," Ron complained.

"It's interesting, though. Hey, Ron, did Ginny-"

"Don't even _mention_ my sister," Ron grumbled. "I'm hungry."

"Go to the kitchen or the dining hall," Remus replied mildly; now that he was fully awake and over the shock of seeing Sirius reading, he was in a good mood.

"All right, Moony. Hey, Moony, I know you're a werewolf and all, but could you re-apply for the Dark Arts position our seventh year? I mean, you're still a good teacher and Dumbledore shouldn't give a rap about what people think."  
"Um," Remus replied, not sure of what to say.

"He resigned," Harry reminded him.

"So? He would be better than Snape, and even You-know-who would be better than Umbridge."

"Who?" Sirius asked. Harry sighed.

"Voldemort." The rest of them jumped.

"All right, Voldy-wart then," Harry amended. The rest burst out laughing. "I think you need coffee," he observed.

"I hate coffee," Remus replied. "Hot chocolate or butterbeer, perhaps."

"Coffee?" Sirius asked. "What's that?"

"Yeah, mate, what is it?" Ron reiterated.

"It's a muggle drink with lots of caffeine in it."

"Oh," Ron replied disinterestedly.

"I want some!" Sirius announced to no one in particular. The shower stopped.

"Dibs on the shower," Remus said.

"Second," Harry added.

"Third," Ron said.

"Why do I have to be last?" Sirius asked plaintively, trying out a puppy dog face.

"Go see if you can visit Murzim," Ron suggested.

"I doubt Runa Soleine would appreciate it if I woke her up and asked to visit her dog," Sirius informed Ron. "Plus, Moony probably wants me to let his girlfriend sleep in. Although how he can spend time in her company when she's asleep in her dormitory is beyond me."

"When has Runa's irritation stopped you before?" Remus asked.

"Many times, actually. Maybe it's 10 percent of the time." Harry rolled his eyes, and James entered the scene.

"See ya," Remus replied, rushing to claim the shower.

"Not even a good morning," James commented.

"So what did _you _dream about?" Sirius asked. "Lily?"

"No, duh," Ron remarked.

"Actually, I didn't." Sirius's mouth flew open.

"But-"

"Get over it, Padfoot. What were you reading?" he asked.

"I'm out of here," Sirius grumbled, stomping toward the door.

"Wait! Padfoot!" Ron called after him. "You… er… might not want to leave without changing from your pajamas!"

EequalsfflateequalsfflatEequalsfflaT

"Grr!" Runa grumbled the next morning when she woke. "I can't believe- grr! MY NAME IS RUNA!" she screamed, waking Brenna.

"Runes! What's wrong?" She asked groggily, already holding her wand. "Of course your name is Runa." Runa blushed.

"Sorry," she replied meekly. "I just… well, mother kept going back and forth between Runa and Saffron Runa last night, and that drives me insane." Realizing what she had just said, she hoped Brenna would understand enough not to send her to St. Mungo's.  
"You saw your Mom last night? With the veritas durmiendi, I mean," Brenna amended. "Cool. I… well, I got to relive my childhood," she admitted. "I didn't know my father was-is a werewolf." Now Runa cocked an eyebrow.

"Your father is a werewolf?" Runa asked. "Yeesh, that's weirder than _my _dream, and now you're dating one," she continued incredulously.

"Yep," Brenna replied. "I'll cure them someday."

"Right," Runa muttered. Murzim, however, did not like how the conversation was going or the fact that he was being left out and he leapt onto Runa's bed.  
"Murzim," she protested. He answered with a short bark. "All right, already. Good morning to you, too, feather brain, and I'll get you a doggy biscuit." Murzim wagged his tail and then jumped from Runa's bed to Brenna's.

"Hey, Murzy," Brenna greeted him. "It's a Hogsmeade day. Wanna come?" He barked. "Translation please, Runes?" she asked her friend, who was unwillingly getting up from her warm bed to get Murzim's treat.

"He says there's no way we can leave without him," she replied. "Unfortunately- I mean, fortunately- he's right." By now, she had reached the magically locked container where she kept the dog treats; while Murzim claimed that no mtter how many dog treats he ate he would be fine, she did not believe him. Upon seeing the treat, however, he immediately jumped down from the bed to claim his treat.

"Spoiled rotten dog," Runa muttered as she gave Murzim what he wanted; he ignored her and immediately gobbled it up.

"Since he can understand us, why can't he speak our language?" Brenna asked. Murzim barked a response.

"Mainly because he doesn't feel like it," Runa translated. "Come here, you little brute. Wait! It's a Hogsmeade Day! I get first dibs on the shower." Brenna rolled her eyes.  
"Good. You need it," she teased playfully.

"Hey!" Runa protested. "Watch it or I'll use the hot water up."  
"Oh, no problem," Brenna replied cheerily. "I know how to use a warming charm."

"Whatever. In only minutes I shall emerge clean, fragrant, and-"

"Soaking wet?" Brenna suggested. Runa rolled her eyes.

"I was going to say 'beautiful,' but that works too. Ta ta for now," she added, and with a wave she disappeared into their bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily was the first to rise on the other side of the girls' portal. Immediately she took a shower to wake herself, and then she found her journal and scribbled down everything she remembered from her dream last night. For thirty minutes she wrote in peace, but after that Hermione woke up.

"Good morning, Lily," she greeted her. "You're up early."

"It _is _seven o'clock," Lily reminded her after glancing at her watch. "We get up earlier on week days."  
"And it's a Hogwart's weekend," Hermione agreed. "Well, I think I will take a shower before anyone else wakes up."  
"There are two stalls," Lily reminded her.

"Well, I still want one of them," Hermione replied. After grabbing a towel and a few other toiletries, she went off to revel in the hot water- and cleanse herself, of course. By now, Lily had finished writing down her dream, so she closed her journal and decided to work on an extra-credit Transfiguration essay; she figured that she needed all the help she could get in that subject.

"Hey, Lils, why are you doing homework on a Hogsmeade day?" This time, Lily looked up to find that Marianela had interrupted her work.

"Hi, Nela," she said absently.

"You didn't answer my question, _chica,_" Marianela reminded her.

"It's for transfiguration, that's why," Lily replied. She stuck the parchment in the textbook and slammed it shut, waking Ginny, who groaned and pulled the covers over her head.

"Come on, Gin," Marianela urged her from across the room. "You already woke up."

"No I didn't," Ginny replied groggily. "Oh, right, I did," she added. She sat up. "So, why were you and Hermione sleeping funny last night?"

"Are you referring to me or Nela?" Lily asked.

"You," both Marianela and Ginny answered.

"Oh," Lily replied. "Well, our potions teacher made us take a potion that affected our sleep and gave us an odd dream."

"Hmph," Ginny muttered. She slowly pushed the covers away and got up from her bed.

"Dibs on the shower," she added.

"Hermione is in one," Lily replied. "Now, will someone let me do my transfiguration essay?"

"No," replied Runa, who was coming through the portal. "I'm bored. Brenna is in the shower. Does anyone want their makeup done or clothes picked out?" she asked.

"NO!" three voices answered in unison.

"I'm going to take a shower," Ginny and Marianela spoke simultaneously.

"I woke up first," Marianela added.

"I dibsed it," Ginny protested.

"So? I was up first, _and _I need to see Dumbledore about settling things in Spain.

"So what are you doing here?" Ginny asked.

"Huh?" Hermione asked as she came out of the shower area with a towel around her. "Marianela is currently a resident of this room, and she has every right-" Ginny cleared her throat.

"As I was saying, since she lives here, I am curious about the reason for which you questioned her presence in this room."

"She hasn't asked about Spain yet," Lily replied. "Why don't both of you take your showers since both are open?"

"Okay," Ginny and Marianela replied. "As long as I get a shower, I'm happy," Ginny added. After grabbing a towel and a few other items, she ran to the bathroom in search of hot water. Marianela soon followed.

"So, who's first?" Runa asked.

"Pardon?" Hermione murmured.

"You are!" Runa turned to face her. "Now, 'Mione dear, you really don't want to go out wearing denim this time." Hermione groaned.

"Lily, might I have a bit of assistance?" she asked. Lily bit her lip.

"Mmm, " Lily said absently; she was buried in her transfiguration essay.

"She's not paying attention," Runa informed Hermione. "Now, open up the closet."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Marauders had finally managed to prepare themselves for Hogsmeade, although there were several pranks played before they could get going; Sirius had tured Remus's hair lime green, James had found a dead bee in the bathroom and levitated it toward Ron, and Harry had found some never melting ice cubes; he and Ron levitated them down the original Marauders' shirts. However, Remus managed to beat them all: he had put a hex on their clothing to change color based on their moods and thoughts. He especially enjoyed when Sirius's outfit turned pink when he first saw Runa; that was when the other Marauders knew there was something amiss. Fortunately for him, he had left the hex off of himself, so that when he caught a glimpse of Brenna across the cafeteria, his clothes did not change color.

Unfortunately for Remus, Ron knew the counter-hex; Fred and George had been giving him a few lessons during his sixth year to prepare him for a summer job with them.

"Darn," he muttered when Ron had successfully removed the hex from everyone's clothing. "I was hoping none of you would know about that."

"Oh, Fred and George were experimenting on it for a product," Ron explained. "I've learned a lot from them. You're their heroes, by the way," he added unneccessarily. James, Remus, and Sirius beamed.

"Well, they chose good models," Sirius declared. "Hey, why are we taking the open route to Hogsmeade again?" he asked quietly.

"Because it's relatively warm today and we wanted to see the scenery," Remus explained.  
"You mean that _you _wanted to see the scenery," Harry corrected him. "I don't mind it either, though. I just wish I had worn a jacket," he added.

"Use a warming charm," James suggested.

"They're too warm," Harry replied. "I've been working on one that it temperature sensitive-"

"That's easy, mate," Sirius told him. "Just say _aestas temporis_ instead of just _aestas,_ and you can mentally control the temperature"

"Okay, thanks," Harry said before trying out the charm. "It works," he added.

"I might do that too," Ron said to no one in particular. "Look, there's Zonko's!" he added excitedly. "I need to find more things for Fred and George to look over."

"Good idea, mate," Harry told him. "I'm glad their company is/will be/was- what tense am I supposed to use! I'm just glad that you and the twins are making money."

"Me, too," Ron confided.

"These twins sound intriguing," Remus commented. "Will I ever get to prank them successfully?" he asked.

"Not telling," Ron and Harry both replied.

"Hmph," James muttered. "Come on, let's go into Zonko's!" He dragged his friends into the store, glad to finally be there again.

"Hey, Marauders!" the owner greeted them cheerfully. "I'm glad you're here again. Would you like to try some beauty-isn't-even-skin-deep cream? I'll give it to you for half the price."  
"Let me guess, its name was too long for it to sell?" Remus suggested.

"That and the WFDA got on me for selling unsafe products," the owner sighed. "They've no appreciation for my art."

"You should try-" Ron immediately closed his mouth.

"'Scuse me?" Zonko's owner asked. "Did you say something?"

"I was just going to look for candied worms," Ron replied quickly.

"Oh," he replied. "Over on the right," he added disappointedly.

"Whew," Harry muttered when he had left. "That was close."

"Very," Ron agreed.

"What's this?" Sirius asked.

"Did you think of a new product or two?" Remus questioned. Ron nodded. "Do you have any scrap paper?"

"Sure," James said, reaching into his pocket and handing him a scrap of parchment. "I have a quill, too- self-inking."

"Thanks, mate," Ron replied, quickly using them to scribble down, 'sleeping powder/cream- b. sleep,' and 'improve mood clothing- imitate Muggle mood rings.'

"Oh, that looks good," Sirius complimented him.

"Fred and George will love those ideas," Harry added as Ron pocketed the paper.

"Yep!" he replied cheerfully. "Now let's get some pranking supplies!"

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Meanwhile, Runa had managed to drag the rest of the Secuestradoras into a shoe shop, Magic Steps Emporium. They had spent thirty minutes in there, and Hermione was sick of trying on shoes.

"Come on, Runes, let's go," she pleaded.

"Just try on the black heels," Runa suggested. "You're buying these three pair," she added, motioning to several boxes of shoes in a row.

"All right," Hermione sighed. Brenna, too, was irritated with the shoe shopping; Ginny had managed to hide in a corner, and Lily had escaped to the bathroom.

"Why don't you wear those out after you buy them?" she suggested.

"I might as well," she grumbled, picking up her boxes and walking to the cash register. Brenna followed, she herself being attached to some hot pink heels.

"So, you're going to wear those outside?" the lady asked.

"Obviously," Hermione replied, slightly disgruntled.

"Look, 'Mione, there's no reason to gripe," Ginny told her, having returned from her hiding spot. The cashier said as little as possible and completed Hermione's transaction quickly; soon Brenna was done as well. Then, as they were walking out the door, Runa heard her mutter, "uh-oh."

"What?" she asked the cashier, turning back.

"Finite incantem," she replied nervously. "I'm so sorry! It's-"

"Come _on, _Hermione growled, dragging Runa out of the shop. "It's time to go into another bloody shop." Lily, Ginny, and Runa stared at Hermione as they walked and she fumed; Brenna was a bit dazed and paid no attention.

"Look, there's the guys!" Ginny exclaimed when she saw them approaching. "Hey Harry, hey Ron! Hi Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs!" she shouted.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!" Hermione shouted. "GET YOUR HIDEOUS SELF OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Ron looked bewildered.

"Hermione, are you all right?" he asked. "You look a little pale."

"HOW DARE YOU QUESTION MY HEALTH!" she screamed. As she did so, Brenna started acting up.

"Hey Padfoot. You got a date tonight? REMUS!" she giggled, throwing her arms around him and staying extremely close. "How're you doing, honey? Le's find ourselves a-" by now, Remus had turned bright red from embarrassment.

"Brens! Are you okay?" Runa, Lily and Ginny asked simultaneously. Hermione was still yelling at everyone and everything, and Brenna was being very, very clingy.

"I'm fine," Brenna replied. "Better'n ever." She giggled again. Remus stood there, bewildered, not sure whether or not to shove her away when she was acting this strangely.

"What's going on here?" Harry demanded.

"I wonder," Runa muttered.

"You wonder what?" Ginny demanded. Now, Hermione had a terrified Ron against the wall and was about to hit him; Ron was trying his hardest to be chivalrous and not punch her in the stomach.

"_FINITE INCANTEM_," Runa shouted, her wand pointed toward Hermione's shoes. Then she did the same for Brenna.

"What?" Hermione asked. "Ron! Oh, I'm so sorry!" she wailed, letting go. "What on earth is going on here?" Brenna was just as confused; when she realized how close she was to Remus, she shot away from him, embarrassed.

"What- I- sorry," she muttered weakly. "I—"

"I wondered what the girl in Magic Steps Emporium meant," Runa interrupted. "Somehow there were mood spells on those shoes."

"You were in quite a hurry, Pouncer," Ginny added. "Ron, next time just punch her in the stomach." Hermione blushed.

"I didn't know-"

"Why didn't we notice anything different about Brenna?" Lily questioned. "Oh, right, it made her flirty, and there weren't any guys around," she realized, answering her own question.

"Next time you go shopping, please check for spells," Sirius begged. "Soleine, your temper is bad enough without you being under a hex."

"Where did you go?" James asked.

"Magic Steps Emporium," Brenna admitted. "I-I'm sorry," she apologized to Remus. He blushed again.

"No problem," he replied. "However, I think you may need to watch out." The other Marauders laughed.

"Where's Nela?" Lily asked suddenly.

"She's out with Sara for a little while," Ginny replied. "We're meeting them in fifteen minutes at The Three Broomsticks, remember?"

"Oh," Lily responded. Then they heard a beeping noise coming from Ginny's backpack.

"What's that?" Ron demanded.

"It's in Morse code, whatever it is," Remus commented. Brenna, however, was listening.

"It's Nela," she replied worriedly. "She needs back-up. She's by Honeydukes and the bookshop."

"Ok," Ginny responded, her eyes brightened by fury. "Let me at 'em. Wands ready, everyone, and let's get going," she commanded as she thrust herself through the crowd.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Marianela and Sara had found a second-hand store, The Thrifty Magician, next to Sara's favorite bookstore. She hadn't bought a dress for the ball yet, and didn't want to spend much money; she was saving most of what she had for Italy.

"I can't believe my luck," she enthused as she browsed through the racks. "This necklace is gorgeous, don't you think?" she added, picking up a slender silver chain with a purplish pendant. Marianela looked at it carefully.

"It's fake," she replied disgustedly. "It's not even a _good _fake," she added. Sarah looked over at her in surprise.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Well, I just have to look at it in the light," she replied. "My father was a jeweler."  
"Are you muggle-born, then?" Sara asked, surprised.

"No, not really," Marianela replied. "There can be wizard jewelers- my father was one of them. Can we go look at the clothes?" she asked.

"Sure," Sara agreed. "How else am I going to find something to wear at the ball?"

"You could just wear school robes," Marianela replied, half-joking. "It would certainly drive Annie and Rosa nuts."

"True," Sara admitted. She dragged her friend over to the clothing section. "Here they are; let's see if we can find anything." Immediately she began flipping through without success. After five minutes, she was grumbling and ready to leave.

"Why don't they have my size?" she moaned. "Honestly! This is insane."

"Because I was expecting you, silly," a voice behind them explained. They turned around and saw a short, old-looking witch who was smiling with almost toothless mouth.

"Oh, hi, Myra," Sara greeted her cheerfully. "How did you know I'd be coming?"

"Heard talk of a ball," she explained. "Besides, you're one of my regulars." Sara blushed.

"Thanks. So are there any dresses or robes in my size?" she asked.

"Just one," Myra apologized. "It's a Muggle dress, but if I clean it up a little it'll be fine."

"All right," Sara agreed. "Thanks. Where is it?"

"Over here. By the way, who is your friend?"

"Marianela Perez y Prado, I'd like you to meet Myra Goldleaf," Sara introduced them. "Myra, this is Marianela." Marianela curtsied and Myra peered closer at her through her glasses.

"Nice to meet you," Marianela said.

"Stop the pleasantries," Myra ordered. She turned around and probed Marianela's expression. "I think you meant that, though. Now, let's look at the dress." She led them to a storage room in the back of the store; it was cluttered with various items and there was barely room to walk.

"I get lots of things in from purebloods who are ashamed to wear anything more than once, or admit that they've got a tight budget;I've got everything here from dress robes to crystal balls to trunks to-"

"What's this?" Marianela asked, picking up a cork box covered in ornate leather designs and carvings.

"Oh, that? That's a keeping box that the Russian wizards liked to make in the 1600's. Actually, it can store more things than one thinks: everything in it is invisible and automatically shrinks. There's a spell somewhere to take everything out of it to find out what is in there if you don't know; I can't remember it right now. It's _Plethora _or something like that."

"Cool," Marianela said cheerily. "How much is it?" Myra tilted her head.

"It's outdated, you silly persnickety- wait, you're not silly or persnickety, are you?" she asked, not expecting a response. "Anyway, I guess it _isn't _that outdated. Erm… one galleon," she said. "And don't sue me if there's something in there that's harmful; I really don't know. Haven't had a chance to look at it or look up the spell."  
"Okay," Marianela replied. "It's like Ginny's handbag, only it's not a purse."  
"No," Myra agreed, "But I think you'll find it useful. It would be even better if it weren't so pretty."

"It's still nice, though," Marianela replied. "I'll take it," she added, pulling a gold coin from her purse.

"Thanks, hon," Myra said as she pocketed the galleon. "Now, Sara, the dress is back here in that corner." Sara looked in the direction that Myra was pointing and saw an old, dull yellow dress covered in sequins and brown stains.

"Um, it's got a lot of stains on it," Sara pointed out. "I really can't wear something like that to the ball."

"No," Myra agreed. "It's too bad I'm a squib; I _do _have a list of spells that will help, though."  
"I've seen you do magic before," Sara protested. The proprietress cut her off.

"I've got a trick wand with a number of useful spells put in it by my daughter. All I have to do is say the spell, and no one is the wiser." She walked to another part of the storage room, stepping over various objects on the floor. "Oh, here is is!" she beamed as she picked up a book. "Cleaning Spells: Everything a Seamstress Needs to Know About Refurbishing Clothing, Tapestries, and Etcetera."

"That's a long title," Sara observed. "Are you trying to sell me that, too?"

"Nah," Myra replied as she flipped through. "It's too useful; I have my daughter use it. Here it is!" she added, pulling out a piece of paper. "These are the spells you need to use. Try them here." She handed Sara the paper; Sara skimmed it and saw six spells written down that included stain removal, fabric strengthening, a softening charm, a quick-dye charm, an anti-fading and anti-stain charm, and a color strengthening charm.

"All right," she replied cheerily. Then she performed the first three spll. Amazingly, the dress now looked as good as new, but it was still banana yellow with silver sequins on it.

"Ugh," Marianela commented. "Please tell me you plan to change the color," she added.

"Obviously," she replied. "What do you think, Nela? Should I change it to green or pink?"

"It depends on the shade. How about coral?"

"Huh? What kind of color is that?"

"Erm, nevermind. I'll think of something else."

"You think of color in gemstones, don't you?" Myra commented. Marianela jumped up, startled.

"Somewhat, yes," she replied.

"Don't jolt like that back here," Myra grumbled. "You'll hurt yourself or, worse, break something."

"It's nice to know you're so concerned about your customers' health," Marianela replied sarcastically.

"Um, my dress?" Sara prodded. "What color should I make it?"  
"Pink," Marianela replied. "A deep pink, like- oh, crud! I can't remember the stones that color! Just make it sunset rose."

"How am I supposed to know-?" Myra flipped through the book again and interrupted her.

"Here you go. See it?" Myra asked. "This is what you'll say the color as in the spell if it's complicated.

"Yes, thank you!" Marianela replied. "This says it's FE78AA." (AN: I used paint and a calculator to find the hex numbers, like you use with html. R254, G120, B170.)

"All right," Sara decided. "That's pretty." She then used the quick-dye charm. "I like this," she decided before doing the remaining charms.

"It's old fashioned," Myra warned.

"No problem," Sara replied. "That means that it'll be unique."  
"Undique?" Myra asked, confused. "That means 'on all sides' in Latin."

"Unique," Sara corrected her. "How much is the dress?"

"Two galleons," Myra replied. Sara bit her lip. "However, since you refurbished it, I'll give it to you for one." Sara smiled.

"Thanks, Myra," she said gratefully. She got out a gold galleon and handed it to her.

"Thank you, Ms. Goldleaf," Marianela echoed.

"Myra," the squib corrected her.

"Myra, then. How do we get out of here?"

"Go that way, then turn into the second door on the left," she replied. "Here, let me bag your items." She used her trick wand to do so, then handed the girls their bags.

"Bye, Myra," they called before following her instructions.

"Hmph," she responded, chuckling. "Girls these days," she added before inventorying new items.

Only Marianela and Sara had exited the store. However, the sight of the outside world was not welcome; Rosa, Annie, and four boys from Slytherin and Ravenclaw had surrounded the entrance.

"Hello," Marianela greeted them coolly. "Mind if we pass through?"

"As a matter of fact, we do, Spaniard," Annie replied. "Now give me my necklace."

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Sara asked.

"Don't be an idiot," Rosa advised. "Hanging out with dirt really doesn't help your social standing, nor does shopping at second hand stores."

"If you won't let us pass, I suppose we'll just have to cut through," Marianela responded. "Excuse me, boys," she added, pushing the bag up on her arm and pulling out her wand. "I'd rather not have this get messy."  
"Especially since you're outnumbered," Annie replied. "Now give me my necklace."  
"Do you mean my mother's necklace?" Marianela smirked.

"As if your mother could own such a necklace," Annie sneered.

"Just give it to her, Franco," one of the Slytherin boys demanded. Marianela's eyes flashed; Franco and his men were responsible for her family's death, and she did not take that lightly. It was all she could do not to start the fight with that provocation.

"If I look like an ugly, middle-aged man to you, then you really need to visit St. Mungo's. You need your vision checked, not to mention your hearing. What is it like being a nitwit?" she asked. He growled.

"_Petrificus totalis!"_ he shouted.

"_Protego_," Marianela said coolly, putting up the shield just in time. By now, Sara was on the ground under a jelly-legs jinx.

"_Expelliarmus_," Sara gasped, gaining one of the Ravenclaw boys' wands.

"_Avada-_" Annie started.

"_Expelliarmus,_" Marianela interrupted, effectively stopping the spell and disarming Annie. She started casting hexes left and right, as well as putting up shields against the other hexes, and used the other hand to signal Ginny in Morse Code with her invisible MSCD.

"She doesn't give up, does she?" One of the Slytherin boys muttered. "_Cambio-" _

"You know, she actually looks kind of pretty like that," one of the Ravenclaws decided. "Rosa, why are we-" Rosa shot the full body bind at him.  
Marianela knew that she couldn't hold out for much longer; already she had bloody gashes all over her body and constantly had to put up shields.

_"Accio butterbeer,_" she shouted when she saw someone behind her attackers holding a glass of the beverage. The glass flew straight toward her, crashing through Annie and rendering her unconscious. Then, just as she was protecting herself from another hex, she saw a welcome sight: her fellow Secuestradoras and the Marauders racing down the street. Ginny was leading them; her face was red with rage, and her eyes were ablaze. She started throwing hexes as soon as she was in firing range; the others joined her shortly afterward.

"Wait," one of the Slytherin boys, now under the jelly leg jinx himself, protested. "We didn't mean any harm-"

"_Silencio!_" Brenna shouted, effectively silencing him. "We know exactly what you meant, as well as the fact that you are a disgusting pawn who can't even think for himself."

"Look, we give up, all right?" a Ravenclaw snapped. "You're too many for us."

"What makes you think we'll let you surrender?" Sirius challenged. To his surprise, none of the girls protested.

"You deserve to be hanging by your toenails in the dungeon," James agreed. "So, what do you say? Shall we call Filch, Marianela?"

"Just dock points and give detention," Lily interrupted. "James, you know I don't want you to be like- _them_, the cowards."  
"Cowards!" Rosa demanded. "I'll have you know-"

"Yes, cowards," Lily repeated. "Convincing guys to help you attack innocents, whom you outnumbered three to one, just because you don't like their nationality- there's not much more cowardly than that."

"Just let me hex the dung eaters," Sirius growled.

"Come on, Lils, just let us do a few hexes. We won't do anything harmful, just alter their appearance a little." Lily sighed; she could tell that all of her companions were excited at the prospect.

"All right," she agreed. "But first, let me dock points and assign detention. All of you, one hundred fifty points off your houses for each of you for attacking and using harmful hexes and detention with Filch for three weeks." She paused. "That includes the unconscious ones save Sara. Go ahead," she added. Her friends then proceeded to turn the purpetrators' skin green with orange polka dots and their hair purple. Rosa and Annie's heads were shaved, and Runa used a hair growth charm on their legs. Then Hermione, Ginny, Brenna, Remus and Lily used all the healing charms they knew on Sara and Marianela before reviving Sara; Sirius, Runa, James, Ron, and Harry put them on stretchers and tied them up.

"It's time to take them to the health wing," Lily decided.

"Aw, darn," Marianela muttered. "Sara, are you all right?"

"Yes, and so is my dress," she replied. "Thanks, guys. How did you know?" she asked the others.

"How _did _you know?" James reiterated, glancing toward Ginny. "What was the beeping coming from?"

"Brenna and I are the only amateur radio operators at Hogwarts," Remus added.

"Call it a stroke of genius," Brenna replied. "Come on, let's get the idiots to Dumbledore and Madame Waxley and then return for some butterbeer."

"Good idea," Harry agreed. "Make sure she knows the whole story, though, so that she'll make them suffer.

"Will we have time to do any more shopping?" Runa asked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The floating green bodies on stretchers guarded by the Marauders and Sequestradoras had quite a dramatic effect on the staff at Hogwarts. Staff of all four houses stared at the group; even the divinations teacher could not hold back her shock.

"I- not even _I _could have foretold a calamity such as this!"

"Calamity, my foot," Mrs. McGonagall retorted, glaring. "I presume that Ms. Evans would not allow an unprecidented attack in her presence."

"Hmph," the divinations teacher grumbled. The potions master took a different approach to the students.

"Why are you carrying _my students _on stretchers in such a state!" he demanded. "Fifty points each from-" James interrupted him before he could finish.

"I believe _we _should be asking why _your students _as well as some Ravenclaws ganged up on two students in an unprovoked attack," he replied steadily, barely holding back his rage as he kept one hand over Lily's mouth. Lily bit him. "Ouch," he protested, pulling away his hand.

"JAMES POTTER! WHY ON EARTH DID YOU THINK YOU COULD KEEP ME FROM SPEAKING MY MIND!" she yelled.

"I just wanted to keep you out of-" he started to protest; she wouldn't let him finish.

"AFTER ALL, I AM CLOSER TO NELA THAN YOU ARE, AND IF IT WEREN'T FOR-" The staff members stared with their mouths wide open; Lily was screaming louder than she ever had at James Potter, which meant quite a bit.

"Ms. Evans-"

"SHUT UP!" Harry interrupted. Lily and James stared at him in return. "Now, I presume that ambushing two students outside of a store from jealousy is incorrect behavior. Am I correct?" He did not wait for an answer. "Both of the victims, whom we healed, were Ravenclaw, as well as four of the six attackers. All of the boys were under the influence of the two girls whom you see on the stretcher." Mrs. McGonagall finally managed to interrupt him.

"I see, Mr. Potter. Very good." She glared at the potions master. "I am taking 100 points from Slytherin, both for the students' actions and a professor's unauthorized, erroneous accusations against students."

"Now, look, Minerva," the potions master protested. "You know you can't do that. Only the headmaster can dock points from houses based on a teacher's action, and what else should I have thought when I saw my students bound to stretchers, injured, and hexed green!" he demanded.

"He's right," Professor Flitwick, the charms teacher, agreed. "As much as the docked points are deserved- I believe they deserve more deducted- only Dumbledore can punish teachers." The potions master gave Mrs. McGonagall a smug look.

"We can easily settle this, then," Remus responded to Professor Flitwick's statement.

"Eh?" he asked. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Remus means that Professor Dumbledore would be more than happy to sort through this mess and deduct points from Slytherin and Ravenclaw under these circumstances, and that we may as well pay him a visit."

"Excuse me?" the potions master sneered. "Look, Minerva, your little Gryffies are all worked up over some poor little defenseless Ravenclaws-"

"Who managed to hold out for several minutes against six attackers and make idiots of a few slimy Slytherins," Sirius interrupted angrily.

"That's Lady McGonagall to you," Mrs. McGonagall added primly. "Now, shall we visit Albus?"

"Sure," replied everyone but the potions master.

"'Lady?' Why would I call you _Lady _McGonagall, _Minerva?_" he demanded.

"Simple. I helped with the defeat of Grindewald and was granted a title, you imbecile. Now, let us go get this taken care of. Some of us would like to enjoy the rest of the day." She turned around and briskly led the group to the headmaster's office. After she said the password the door creaked open and all of them crowded into the office.

"Albus!" she called.

"Yes?" the headmaster asked, suddenly appearing right behind her.

"What! How did you-" Professor Flitwick started to ask.

"You have got to stop doing that, Albus," Mrs. McGonagall commented. "Now, we have a situation-"

"Anyone could have heard the yelling down the hallway, Minerva," Albus interrupted her. His eyes twinkled with amusement; nothing but the Death Eaters or news of his friends in danger could faze him.

"So, if you know what's happening, you would know that Minerva wrongly criticized my character and attempted to dock points for my-" the potions master started to say.

"Priggish behavior and idiocy," Runa interrupted him. He glared at her.

"Fifteen points-"

"To Gryffindor for honesty and loyalty," Lily cut in.

"Thirty points-"

"QUIET!" Dumbledore boomed. "Now, I believe that Marianela and Sara were the ones wronged. Will you please explain the appearance of four Ravenclaws and two Slytherins bound to stretchers and hexed green?" Although he was quieter and calmer, Sara and Marianela knew this was not a question: it was a command. They looked at each other for a moment, trying to figure out who should respond, before Marianela spoke.

"Pardon our, um_, problema_, er, problem, _por favor_-please You see, these six attacked us outside of a store. We couldn't defend ourselves forever, and thankfully our friends came along to help us. They were so angry that Lily allowed the rest to turn their skin green before we bound them to stretchers; they revived and healed us, and we were on our way to see Madame Waxley when Professor Plieth so rudely interrupted us with unjust accusations." The potions master glowered at her.

"Do you have anything to add?" Dumbledore asked Sara.

"No," she admitted. "Only that Rosa and Annie have been rude to Nela all year, and when I sided with her, they started picking on me, too."

"Ah," Dumbledore said. "Well then, I suppose we shall have to dock 400 points from Ravenclaw- sorry Flitwick- and two hundred from Slytherin for the students' actions. I am adding 200 points to Ravenclaw on your behalf for your actions today. Furthermore, 1000 points go to Gryffindor for their bravery and willingness to help out other students."

"What about Minnie trying to dock points from me?" Professor Plieth demanded.

"Oh. Well, first of all, I'll have to ask Professor McGonagall to do a bit of research as punishment, and Professor Plieth, you will have to entertain us on February thirteenth with a few recitations of romantic Muggle poetry." Professor Plieth stared at him; everyone else started laughing.

"E-excuse me?" he asked. "Professor Dumbledore, sir, you are… er…"

"I can't be off my rocker. I don't have a rocking chair yet," Dumbledore informed him. "I asked Aberforth to get me one for my birthday, though." Professor Plieth stared at him, horrified.

"M-mudblood poetry!" he whispered hoarsely.

"Sappy _Muggle _poetry," Mrs. McGonagall corrected him. "Now, if you'll excuse me and the rest of my Gryffindors, as well as these two lovely Ravenclaws, we have things to do on this lovely day. I am sure that you do as well."  
"Of course, Minnie," Albus Dumbledore replied. "So, I shall see you later. Professor Plieth, you are free to go as well after you help me transport these six students to Mrs. Waxley's. I will get back to you on the selections you must recite."

The Marauders and Secuestradoras were surprised to see a triumphant smile on Mrs. McGonagall's face.

"Serves him right, the prat," Mrs. McGonagall muttered. "You didn't hear that, by the way," she informed her students before turning around and plodding to her office.

_I can't think of anything else to say except I hope you enjoyed this. I actually ended up splitting chapter 25 up because it was 28 pages long!  
The only "problem" is that ch 26 is more romance-only, and I like things to be well-rounded. I think things will work out, though. _

_Again, thanks for your patience. I really appreciate reviews, including those with constructive criticism, comments, etc. As for flames (I don't have many, thankfully- only one freezing-cold one from a random Someone on my second fan fiction piece which basically said, 'someone's done this before') they simply up a person's review count. _

_Well, I'm off to college in a month! Wow. I should update long before then, though. _

_73 (good luck), _

_Auramistealia_


	26. Chapter 26: Under the Full Moon

**_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Hogwarts and some of the characters, but if she (or anyone else) tries to nab my characters she'll be as futile as the seagulls from Finding Nemo shouting, "Moine! Moine!" (smiles)_**

_**Reviewers: (thanks, this will be quick since I'm going on vacation shortly).  
IamSiriusgrl: Yes, most Slytherins in the books do, and those certainly do. **_

_**Pandas rule the world: Yep, they certainly did:-) **_

_**ZIPPIYGIRL: Japan? How exotic:-) I've never been there. I'm glad you got your update right beforehand. **_

_**Lady Shadowsinger: First of all, I like your screen name. A) it's alliterative and B) well, the idea of singing in the shadows is cool. OK, enough of that. I'm glad you enjoy the story and that my O.C.'s aren't flat; it would be like having half of a character existence.   
Dumbledore finds a way for almost everything and so will I; Harry withdrew a bunch of money at the beginning of the year for Hogsmeade, as did the rest. He and Ron, however, can be very oblivious. Ginny took his money because a) he was closer and b) they're friends; he owed her anyway. She figures she'll repay him later. (note: yes, I'm making this up on the fly before 6 A.M. but I thought about it when I first received this. )  
iccy: thanks! Glad you like it. :-)**_

**_Maia Tamashii: I'm glad you like it, and you're right that the end of Half Blood Prince was utterly depressing. I still enjoyed the book, though, and I turn to fan fiction and other books for some cheering charms. :-)_**

_**Ash: Glad you liked it. This is sooner:-) Well, a little bit…. It's also very long. **_

_**Jessesgirl11: Very glad you enjoyed it. He had better order it! By the way, I e-mailed you with how to reach me on vacation; see ya sometime Friday!**_

_Chapter 26  
Under the Half Moon  
_

Remus paced back and forth across the floor in his room. In an hour, he was taking Brenna out for their first date, and he wanted it to be special. Actually, he just wanted her to, well, not be disappointed in him.

"Moony, you're wearing down the carpet," James commented, interrupting Remus's frantic pacing. "Things will go fine, and she won't care if they don't." Remus stared at him blankly.

"Huh?" he asked. "What did you say?"

"Stop pacing. It'll be fine," Sirius summarized. "Come on, mate. Let's get ze great Moony ready for his date."

"Do you think she'll wear silver jewelry?" he worried. "Will she like the-"

"Moony, do you plan to wear what you were wearing in Hogsmeade today? Your clothes got messy from the fight earlier," James reminded him.

"Er, what? Oh," he grumbled, rushing to his trunk and throwing clothes this way and that. "What do I wear! Padfoot, Prongs, help me. Please?"

"Haven't you been on dates before?" Sirius asked. "Yeesh. All this trouble over a girl."

"You'd do the same if you were dating Runa," Remus reminded him. "Now, what should I wear?"   
"These," Sirius told him, picking up a random shirt and a pair of Muggle jeans.

"Okay, thanks," Remus replied blankly. He quickly changed, accidentally wearing his shirt inside-out. "Oh no!" he groaned. "I forgot to buy the flowers! I've got to go!" he added before racing out of the dorm room.

"Moony," James called, about to tell him about his shirt. "Oh, never mind," he grumbled when Remus did not respond and zoomed out of sight.

Despite his frantic state of mind, Remus still managed to check for people around him before using the shortcut into Hogsmeade via Honeydukes. From there, he raced down the street to the flower shop, only to find it was closed.

"Oh, no," he grumbled. Although he saw the closed sign, he decided to knock anyway. After fifteen impatient raps, the florist finally answered the door.

"What?" she demanded. "Can't you read?"

"Yes, but it's an-"

"It's _never _an emergency if you're paying less than fifty galleons," she replied. "Yeesh. Transfigure some flowers!" she snapped before slamming the door.

"I don't see how she gets business," Remus grumbled to himself before hurrying back to Hogwarts. "At least she had a good suggestion."   
By the time he reached the library at Hogwarts, he only had thirty minutes left. Thankfully, Madame Pince was there to apprehend him about his noisy entrance.

"This is a library, Remus Lupin. I'm surprised at you for-"

"Sorry, Madame Pince. I'm just in a hurry," he interrupted her quietly. "I have a date in thirty minutes and the florist is closed at Hogsmeade, so I neeed to figure out how to-"

"Transfigure flowers," Madame Pince finished for him. "Oh, how sweet!" she added, delighted. "I know just where to find a book. _Accio _Intro to Transfiguring Plants!" Immediately the book flew into her hand, and she started flipping though. "Yes, this is the book I wanted. Here you go!" She thrust it into his hand and led him to a table.

"Now, PRACTICE," she ordered him, "And you'd better get it right. You aren't dating my aide, Brenna, are you?" she inquired.

"Er- yes," he admitted.

"Good. Now _start reading,_" she commanded. "By the way, your shirt is inside out," she added before moving on to another table, leaving behind a red-faced Remus hiding behind a book.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Brenna, what are you wearing tonight?" Runa asked. "You have a date in two hours."

"I know that," Brenna snapped.

"Well, why aren't you getting ready?"

"I would if you'd stop bothering me," she grumbled.

"Well, stop wearing a hole in the carpet. Want me to help you pick an outfit, do your makeup-"

"And torture me? No thanks," Brenna replied teasingly.

"Hey!" Runa protested.

"'Hey,' what?" Ginny asked, having just entered from the portal connecting their rooms.

"I just asked Brens over here if she wanted help getting ready for her big date, and she called it _torture,_" Runa complained. "Hmph; the thanks I get for offering my expertise."

"So, Bren, why are you so nervous?" Ginny asked. Brenna gave her a look that clearly asked, _"Are you an imbecile?"_

"First date. Remus. _Remus._" She muttered, already pacing again.

"Oh, bugger," Ginny grumbled. "I'll get Lily and Hermione. Then again, Hermione's oblivious enough-"

"Hey," Hermione snapped, having entered through the portal just in time to hear Ginny's last comment.

"I just meant- anyway, Windchaser is fretting about her big date tonight, Runa wants to help her get ready, and I was hoping you could get her to realize everything is fine."

"All right," Hermione sighed. "Brenna, first of all, this is Remus. You know him. Secondly, you need to get ready and calm yourself down because otherwise you won't enjoy yourself as much. Thirdly-"

"Whatever," Brenna grumbled. "Anyway, thanks for the help, Runes. It's casual, by the way."

"Is it casual, casual or semi-dressy casual?" Runa asked.

"It's casual. I'm wearing slacks and hiking boots," Brenna replied.

"HIKING BOOTS!" Runa protested. "Honestly. You'd think he was taking you through the forbidden forest!"

"No, we are _not_," Brenna snapped. "Perhaps we would if he were an animagus. I just like to be prepared, and I like my hiking boots."

"At least wear a nice shirt," Runa pleaded.

"Tell you what, Runes. You can do my makeup if you don't cake my face with the infernal stuff, and help me choose jewelry. I'll choose my shirt, but I will consider my friends' input."

"Deal," Runa sighed. "Anyway, you should at least wear _black _pants- jeans, perhaps, since they're sturdy. Your eyes are hazel, so you should wear- ooh, why don't you wear the 'Do You Know the Muffin Man?' shirt? I like it."

"Fine," Brenna agreed. She changed quickly. "All right, you can torture me now."

"Goody!" Runa squealed, quickly gathering up her makeup. "By the way, I'm thinking about dying my hair black again."

"Good. You're not a blonde, Runes, although you look fine both ways," Brenna told her. "You're just… well, black hair suits your personality."   
"So you're a recovering brunette?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Hey, just because I didn't dye my hair platinum blonde doesn't mean it was natural," Runa responded. She searched through her supplies for eyeshadow, mascara, and strawberry flavored lip gloss.

"Why didn't you buy dye in Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked before slapping herself in the forehead. "Oh, it's a Muggle thing."

"Dye?" Ginny asked. "What's that?"

"Didn't I tell you? It's stuff Muggles use to change colors of things. There are different types, and unfortunately the type of hairdye that Runa used must have bleached her hair for it to go from black to blonde."

"Oh," Ginny replied. "I remember now. So what do we do about that?" she asked Runa, who was applying light pink eyeshadow to Brenna's face.

"Order a box, I guess," she replied absently. "I don't see how else-"

"Well, we could get some when we go to Spain- if Nela can take us," Hermione suggested.

"I'd ask her, but she's asleep," said Ginny.

"Mhmm. Brens, relax, I'm just putting mascara on you," Runa murmured. "Thanks, Brens. Now for the lip gloss. Don't worry, it's flavored. It tastes like strawberries," she added.

"Are you wearing jewelry?" Ginny asked.

"Why don't you wear that silver necklace?" Runa suggested.

"NO!" Brenna, Hermione, and Ginny snapped simultaneously.

"What did I say?" she asked.   
"No silver," Brenna said firmly. "I feel like throwing away every piece of silver jewelry I own."

"Why?" Runa demanded.

"Because," Ginny replied firmly.

"That makes no sense," Runa grumbled. "Just because your boyfriend doesn't like silver shouldn't make you throw away something you like."

"This is different," Brenna replied absently. "Oh, here's something gold. That will be all right- WAIT!"

"Huh?" Hermione, Ginny, and Runa asked. Brenna was not acting like her normal self, and Runa was confused by the werewolf issue.

"My mom wore silver jewelry, even after—she DID wear silver jewelry."

"What does that have to do with anything," Hermione demanded. "Is he a-"

"Werewolf? Yes, I think my father is a werewolf. When I had that dream last night-"

"Did he transform?"

"No, not in the dream," she admitted. "There's a spell that turns you into a werewolf, and someone used that on him."

"Oh," Hermione replied. "Are you sure your mother's jewelry wasn't nickel or something like that?"

"Positive. There was a tag on her favorite necklace that said 'sterling silver.'"

"Interesting," Hermione murmured. "Perhaps werewolves' allergy to silver is mythical."

"I still don't see what this has to do with Remus," Runa reiterated.

"Don't worry," Brenna replied. "I'm owling my father." Immediately she got up from her bed, where Runa had done her makeup, and walked over to the desk to grab a piece of paper, a quill, and ink. She quickly scribbled a note to her father.

_Dad:   
I now know what happened that night when I was little. If you can't remember what I am talking about, I'm sure you'll figure out by the end of my letter. _

_I know Mom wore silver jewelry after that. I _know _she did, so don't deny it. Don't deny the other thing, too. How did you stand that? You should be allergic to silver. How do you resist that?   
Well, Runes is starting to peek over my shoulder, as are Ginny and Hermione (no, you haven't met them and probably won't. They're sort of exchange students). Runa is a bit dense at times (stop poking me, Runes!) but she's very intelligent and I don't want her to figure out why I need this information. I'd tell you but I don't want you to make preemptive judgments. _

_Things are fine here. I just had a Hogsmeade day, and my friends and I did a lot of shopping. Don't worry, I didn't spend too much money and we had a blast.   
Runa has a dog now. His name is Murzim and he's a cutie, albeit a smart one. He bit Malfoy for us!   
I am sending this with Lily's owl. She's chattery but good. _

_Please respond ASAP. _

_Love,  
Brenna_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Runa demanded. "Just because I dyed my hair blonde doesn't mean I'm dense."

"Sirius and James are dense," Brenna challenged her. "They aren't stupid either. Why do you think that I'm writing this anyway?"

"To find out how your dad is immune to silver."

"Duh- oh, never mind, Runes," Brenna sighed. Runa's expression suddenly brightened, as if a light bulb was appearing over her head. Immediately her expression changed to worry.

"You- you don't mean Remus is a werewolf," she worried. Brenna's face paled, and she muttered something under her breath that sounded vaguely like cursing.

"Watch your tongue," Hermione snapped. "Runa, please stop supposing things."

"You mean I was right?" she asked. "Brens, be careful!"

"I AM!" she replied passionately. "You know Remus. He's no different, and I don't really care. I'm an animagus, doofus, so I can transform into a horse on the full moons and his bites won't harm me."

"Don't tell anyone," Ginny warned Runa.

"Fine," Runa replied. "I solemnly swear upon all that is good that I will never tell a soul about Remus's condition.

"Good," Brenna said, relieved. "Does anyone want to come to the owlery with me to send the letter?"

"Sure, why not?" Hermione said. Let's ask Lily before we send it, though."

"All right," she agreed. "The heads' rooms are closer to the owlery anyway." They slipped through the portal, but Lily was nowhere to be found.   
"Well, I don't think she'll mind," Brenna sighed after they checked every nook and cranny of the room. "Let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Lily walked out of Hogwarts nervously and looked for a place to hide and transform. She glanced over her shoulder and craned her neck to see if anyone was around; she heard nothing but the normal rustle of the trees. No one was in sight. Relieved, Lily darted to the edge of the Forbidden Forest and changed into her fairy form behind a tree.

"Lily," she heard a faintly accented voice calling her in silvanic. "Over here."

"Fainche?" she questioned. "Is that you?"

"Who else would I be?" she retorted. "Now, come on. You have a bit of training and minor duties tonight."

"So, my initiation isn't over?" Lily asked.

"No, of course not," Fainche replied. "Anyway, Riona wants more English lessons, but that will have to wait. Follow me," she ordered, zooming off deeper into the forest. Lily didn't respond but simply flew after her mentor for several minutes until they reached their destination.

"Now, Lily, what do you know of this place?" Fainche asked after they had landed.

"This particular spot or the entire Forbidden Forest?" Lily questioned.

"The 'Forbidden Forest,' as you call it," Fainche clarified. Lily dimly realized that she was getting better at Silvanic; the words felt and sounded so natural that she could hardly tell that they weren't speaking English.

"Well, all sort of dangerous and dark creatures lurk here, and there are also animals such as unicorns." Fainche raised her eyebrows.

"That isn't much," Fainche told her abruptly. "Perhaps I should let Riona explain; she should be here soon."

"What are we doing tonight?" Lily asked. Fainche sighed.

"You'll see, impatient one. Where is Riona?"

"Look who's impatient now," Lily teased, smiling. Then she straightened her face for fear of offending her mentor. She then saw that she had no need to be afraid; Fainche was smiling slightly.

"I'm here. Hi, _Lili schwaer _(sister)" Riona greeted her cheerfully. "Hello, Fainche."

"Fie, Riona. Late again, _schwaer_," she scolded.

"A stag was following me, and I wanted to lose its track," Riona replied. _A stag?_ Lily wondered. _Is it James? Honestly, whatever the fool boy thinks he's doing, tracking us like that! _

"A stag!" Fainche laughed. "Riona, stags are good creatures, mostly, and it's ridiculous to-"

"This one seemed odd," she replied.

"Riona, you know we have a newling to train," Fainche groaned.

"Oh, right," Riona muttered. Neither of them noticed Lily's pensiveness on the mention of a stag.

"Now, we already have a few targets set up, and of course the best way of learning is experience. Riona, _schwaer,_ I was just telling her about the 'Forbidden Forest,' as she calls our home."

"'Forbidden Forest?'" Riona asked with a laugh. "To humans, perhaps- I've never heard that one before."

"Anyway, what else am I supposed to call it, and why does it _matter?_" Lily interrupted.

"The Lost Woods; Morgan's Forest; you can call it any number of things," Riona replied. "It has had so many names that it's hard to remember."   
"Morgan?" Lily questioned.

"Morgan. I thought you would have heard of her- supposedly humans have a legend about her and a king named Arter."

"King Arthur? Oh. I didn't know she was a fairy; we call her 'Morgan le Fay' the enchantress, and she's just a legend with us."

"Well, she was a fairy; she's gone now," Fainche replied shortly. "I'd rather not discuss legends right now. Riona, please train with her."

"All right," Riona agreed. "Come, Lily. This way," she directed before darting off deeper into the forest. Lily followed; she figured that it would be an interesting night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, where is Remus?" Runa asked; they had returned from the owlery and were now waiting in the head girl's room.

"I don't know," Brenna replied absently, glancing at her watch. He was now fifteen minutes and twenty-seven seconds late.

"I wonder if he's okay," Runa said for the tenth time. "I mean, I'm sure he'd be on time for something like this. Black, on the other hand-"

"Maybe he lost track of time," Brenna suggested impatiently. "What do you know about Black's promptness or lack of it?"

"Erm, never mind," Runa mumbled. "Still, this is Moony we're talking about."

"Really?" Brenna asked sarcastically. "You know, he could even be standing me up."

"Nuh-uh," Runa growled. "He's a Marauder, Brenna. He's friends with Mr. I-like-Lily-therefore-I-will-bug-her-and-never-give-up." Brenna smiled nervously in spite of herself.

"That's a long nickname," she commented. "Anyway, what makes you think that Remus is in trouble?" Despite her earlier skepticism, she was starting to believe her friend and wanted to hear a logical explanation."   
"All right, you know about the Death Eaters," Runa said. Brenna nodded; who didn't know about the attacks across both the wizarding and muggle worlds. However, before she could comment, Runa had continued. "There's also the Slytherin-Gryffindor rivalry that has existed ever since Salazar Slytherin decided to be an arrogant, muggle-born hating berk."

"Again, what is your point?" Brenna asked impatiently.

"Snape hates all the Marauders. So does Malfoy, and so do a ton of other snakes in the house."

"Oh," Brenna responded. She had known all this before, but had always dismissed this because she figured that Remus could take care of himself- especially with the other Marauders around. She glanced at her watch again: Remus was now eighteen minutes and forty-three seconds late.

"You know what? I think I'll ask the Marauders where he is," she decided.

"Will you change out of your hiking boots?" Brenna rolled her eyes.

"Remus could be kidnapped in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, and it will be much easier to find him when I'm wearing dress shoes," she teased her friend. As nervous as she was, she still enjoyed baiting her.

"Some friend you are," Runa grumbled. "Anyway, he had better be kidnapped or something or I will hex him silly for standing up my friend."

"It's a good thing that the head boy's room is so close, then," Brenna replied as they exited Lily's room. She crossed the hallway as quickly as she could and rapped on the boys' room. Sirius answered.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked confusedly. "You're supposed to be-"

"Where's Remus?" Brenna interrupted him.

"I don't know, he's supposed to be with-" Runa cut Sirius off with a growl. "Hey, stop being so- anyway, I'll ask Harry," he said. "Harry, where's Moony?" he called back into the room. Only moments later Harry appeared behind Sirius.

"He's in the library."

"The library!" Runa seethed.

"He must have lost track of time," Harry offered lamely. Brenna rolled her eyes; she was getting angry at Remus for being late- twenty-two minutes and twelve seconds late.

"Um," Sirius muttered. "Um…"

"You haven't been looking into Eastern Mysticism, have you, mate?" Harry asked him.

"Er… no," he said.

"Well, I'm finding Remus," Brenna decided. "Runa, don't follow me. I'm his girlfriend and have the sole right to pulverize him," she added sharply.

"Windchaser," Sirius protested. "Isn't that a bit- I mean, last I knew he was going to Hogsmeade to-"

"I thought Harry said he's in the library," Runa interrupted. "Make up your mind, Black, and stop being a git! Brenna, I don't care what his excuse is unless the bloody-"

"Runa," Brenna scolded her. Runa glared.

"As I was saying, I don't care what his excuse is unless he's bartering gold off of a student. I'm pulverizing him."

"No," Brenna replied sharply. "You're just mad that he's not captured by Slytherins."

"WHAT!" Sirius interrupted. "Moony wouldn't-"

"Well, Padfoot, what would _you _do if your friend got stood up?" Runa demanded. "And I didn't want him to get kidnapped, you dolt!"

"But Moony wouldn't-" Harry started to protest.

"Oh, bloody- I mean, just shut your gob!" Brenna yelled. "Stop fighting, and don't even think about spying on me," she added. With that remark, she pivoted and swept away from them determinedly.

The walk to the library gave her a chance to cool down; all the bickering and Runa's suggestions had riled her up- especially since a small part of her feared what her friend had suggested- but she knew that it was easy to get buried in a book- even Hogwarts: a History. It was certainly more entertaining than Binns's lectures.

She would have avoided Madame Pince, but as her library aide she knew it was futile; only two dozen simultaneous explosions would deter Madame Pince from greeting everyone who entered her library during the proper hours.

"Brenna!" Madame Pince beamed. "What brings you here?" she asked. "It's not your- oh. He's at the table over there in the transfiguration section," she informed Brenna, pointing toward the far right corner of the library. "I can't imagine why the boy-"

"Thanks, Madame," Brenna replied. "I'll see you later." Madame Pince nodded and moved on to greet another newcomer while Brenna strolled over to the transfiguration section. Sure enough, Remus was at the table Madame Pince had indicated. He had his back facing her and was entranced with whatever was in front of him; she noticed that his shirt was inside out.

_Now, how shall I alert him to my presence?_ Brenna thought. _There's the scream- not my style, plus this is a library. Poking is always fun, but so is just plain speaking. Why on earth is his shirt inside out?_ She made up her mind quickly. She tiptoed toward him until she was only about a foot away.

"Your shirt is inside out," she said in a low voice. He jumped.

"What? Huh?" he said, his face turning a deep red. "Oh, I-" he glanced at his watch. "Oh no," he groaned. She laughed, and then glanced at the table's contents. There was a pile of sticks, plus several wilted, flower-like objects; each had multiple types of petals on it in various hues (one "flower" was pink, chartreuse, yellow, and blue), and one sported purplish leaves. To the left of them were several books on floral transfiguration.

"What…"

"The florist was closed," he explained sheepishly. "Here." He handed her a less wilted flower with a brownish stalk and soft blue petals. "I saw something like this on a trip to the U.S.A. with my parents the other summer," he explained rapidly. She hugged him.

"You're so odd," she murmured. "Twenty-seven minutes and five seconds late," she added teasingly, glancing at her watch.

"Hmph. You don't deserve that flower," he grumbled.

"Nope, I deserve roses," she replied cheerily. "Come on." She then noticed he was staring at her shirt. "What's wrong with my shirt?" she demanded. "You were staring at it in Hogsmeade the other weekend, too."

"Erm, you know Padfoot likes to play practical jokes, don't you?" he asked, his face beet red. She gave him a look that clearly stated, "no, duh."

"So, what's the prank?" she asked. "Don't tell me. It says one thing to one person but something else to others." He nodded.

"Just take the spell off then, and tell me what it says." Remus removed the spell.

"What did it say?" she asked.

"You don't need to know." Brenna rolled her eyes.

"It can't be much worse than what Runa put on it," she objected. "I'll ask Sirius later."

"All right," he groaned. "Property of Remus Lupin," he whispered. She burst into laughter.

"That's hysterical," she gasped between bouts of laughter. "Sirius is so… _strange._"

"Brenna O'Brien," Madame Pince popped out from behind a shelf to scold her. "Disrespecting a library! Why-"

"Blame Sirius," Remus supplied. "Come on, Brens, let's go." Brenna tried to hold her breath while he led her from the library. _It isn't that funny,_ she supposed, _but after a long day like this, it's a relief to get this out. Sirius is going to get it! Oh, no, I left my MSCD on. _

"_Misceo_," she muttered as she pointed her wand at the MSCD.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily sighed and gasped for breath; Riona had kept her busy flitting about the Forbidden Forest. She had healed two rabbits and a unicorn with Riona's help- Lily herself wasn't yet adept- and Riona had taught her two shielding charms that she was struggling with.

"This is hopeless," she grumbled.

"No it's not," Riona protested. "You just aren't used to doing magic in fairy form, Lili," she explained patiently. "I have trouble doing magic in human form right now. I'd transform and show you, but that stag-"

"What's so frightening about a stag?" Lily asked curiously; she didn't know whether or not fairies could sense animagi.

"I don't know," she mused. "It's just an odd feeling. Maybe he's one of the animagi I've heard about. There are three in the forest sometimes on the full moon accompanying a werewolf, I've heard."

"Oh," Lily replied. "Is there a trick for these things? The spells, I mean." Riona shrugged.

"I'm not sure," she admitted. As I said, it's natural for me in this form, but I have trouble controlling my magic in human form." She threw a silent but relatively harmless spell at Lily; Lily barely managed to block it.

"You're learning," Riona encouraged her. "Now, try zapping the targets on those trees," she suggested. Lily nodded and started sending small bursts of light at them.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"Control," Riona replied absentmindedly.

"The light, I mean."

"Well, some of the darker creatures can't handle it. The stag is back," she added abruptly. "It's just beyond that bush." Sure enough, the stag came around the bush, sniffed the air, stared at Lily and Riona, and then limped a bit closer.

"It bothers me for some reason," Riona admitted. Lily glanced at the stag; she could tell that he was James.

"So you said. I wouldn't worry about the stag," Lily advised her.

"He's an animagus," she protested. The stag's ear perked up as if it finally recognized a word. "That just proves it," she added.

"I know him," Lily explained. "He'd never harm us."

"But how does he know about us?" she demanded. "I'm getting Fainche." She flew off, leaving Lily alone with the stag.

"You nut!" she murmured in English. "What did you do to yourself now?" The stag limped forward; Lily decided to stop hovering and landed by him.

"Honestly, I don't know why you're following me," she added sternly, still speaking English. "It's dangerous. Why are you limping, anyway?" she demanded. James just whined in a stag-like manner.

"All right," she sighed, moving her hands closer to his back right leg. "I'll take care of it, you nitwit." As light streamed out of her hands and onto the stag, she marveled once again at how un-solid her fairy form was. In the corner of her eye, she saw Riona returning with Fainche and a half dozen other fairies.

"Honestly, James Potter, you're causing a lot of trouble," she scolded him. "Hello," she greeted the fairies in silvanic.

"You're right, Riona; this stag is an animagus. Lili, watch out! Fly away from him."

"I know him, Thalia," she replied in the same tongue. "I don't know why he's here, but he would never harm you unless you harmed me."   
"A human knows about us?" another worried. "Fainche, what do we do?"

"Force him to transform," she replied. "Then question him with a translator." Lily rolled her eyes.

"So, how many of you speak English?" she asked. All but three did. "We'll just question him in English then." Thalia grimaced to show her disapprobation.

"All right, animagus," Fainche said in English. "You'll have to transform." James nodded and transformed into his normal self.

"What's going on?" he asked Lily. "I never thought fairies would be argumentative, but if they're anything like you-"

"Oh, shut up," she grumbled.

"All right, human. What are you doing here?" Fainche questioned.

"Being interrogated by mythical creatures," he replied. Lily rolled her eyes and whacked him before remembering that it wouldn't really hurt. "That and being abused by one in your ranks." Urania scowled when she heard the translation.

"Lili, control him," she scolded in Silvanic.

"Unless I put him under the Imperius curse or the habenarum hex, I can't control him," she replied, "And there are limits to what I will do."

"I was bored and curious what Lily was up to," James explained. "I had the choice to study, spy on my friend, or bother Lily." She gave him a dirty look. "For one thing, she's been avoiding me."

"All the reason not to follow her," Thalia replied sharply when this was translated. Lily was just glad that fairies did not blush. Otherwise, her face would be bright red. She translated the remark herself.

"He's already under a blood swear not to tell about me," she informed them. "He's just been under one too many spells. He's a lunatic," she added jokingly; however, James couldn't hear the teasing tone in her voice.

"No, I'm not," he protested. "Don't listen to her."

"Why not?" Riona asked. "She's fun; you're a threat."

"We should mark you or something," another fairy added. They then started arguing amongst themselves in Silvanic about how to mark or punish him. Lily listened intently; she was barely able to understand the rapid speech herself. Now and then she heard words and phrases like castration, hair removal, being hung in a tree inhabited by hawks, and being thrown to the dark creatures in the forest.

"Oh, stop this nonsense!" Fainche demanded in silvanic; James was staring bewilderedly at the bickering forms speaking a language he couldn't hope to understand. The other fairies immediately fell silent. "Lily, you'll have to find a mark for your friends; I know you have them under a blood swear, so they mean us no harm. Honestly, Thalia, you have to get over your phobia of humans."

"All right," Lily agreed. "You might notice a werewolf with the mark once a month, though," she informed them. The others gasped. "I'm just warning you," she added. She then summarized the conversation to James, leaving out the bits about Remus and some of the more graphic punishments. It was James's turn to roll his eyes.

"They're big on security, aren't they?" he grumbled. "It's a good thing it's me and not Sirius," he added. Thalia's ears perked up.

"Sirius?" she repeated. "What kind of name is that!"   
"Erm... one his crazy mother gave him?" Lily suggested.

"Look, fair ladies," James said. "I don't mean any of you harm unless you hurt Lily, and then I would most likely commit suicide by attacking you. Got it?" Most of the fairies started laughing; only Thalia remained unamused after it had been translated.

"Stupid humans," she grumbled.

"Puerile, close-minded prick," Lily responded under her breath. "So, may he leave now?" she asked Fainche.

"Only if you escort him," she replied. Lily blinked to show her confusion. "You've had a rough night," Fainche explained, "and even Thalia can't complain much when he is being escorted.

"Now you can explain why you've been avoiding me for weeks," James whispered in her ear. Lily groaned.

"In human form or fairy?" she asked Fainche.

"How about animagus?" James suggested.

"Any form I don't blush (literally any form where my face does not turn red) in is fine," she muttered in Silvanic. (AN: since fairies cannot blush, she used a combination of words to express the concept, not that you care).

"Animagus," Fainche decided. "I'm curious what you are," she added. Lily simply grinned.

"Do you have your cloak?" she asked James. He reached for it in his pocket, then took his hand out sheepishly.

"I lent it to Remus," he admitted.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you think they're listening in?" Remus asked anxiously as he and Brenna waited for their food at a restaurant. Brenna grinned.

"I bet they're trying to, but they'll get quite an interesting, er, conversation," she replied. "Scramblers are very useful, don't you think?"

"Yes," he admitted. "I'm wondering how they could listen in, though; we're not at Hogwarts, and the Marauder's Map doesn't have a way to spy on it that I know of- since I made it, I should know."

"Can't say," Brenna replied. "Secuestradora's honor." The waitress came to their table just as she finished.

"All right, here's the pizza," she said cheerfully. "Enjoy, and let me know if you need anything," she added.

"Plates might help," Remus said tactfully.

"Oh," the waitress blushed and waved her arms wildly. "Oh my goodness, I can't believe I forgot to-" a loud crash filled the room when the waitress's tray fell to the ground.

"Ohh, noo," she wailed. "NoOoOoO!"

"Calm down," Brenna pleaded. "The tray can't break, and our pizza is fine."

"But -sniff- it's my first night working," she wailed. She glanced across the table; she could tell that Remus was mortified. _It's all right,_ she mouthed to Remus.

"Come on, dear," Brenna said in a soothing voice. "Darlene, is it?" She picked the tray up and handed it to her. "See, no harm done. Now, why don't you go get us some plates and then clean yourself up?" Her tactic had been working until she mentioned the waitress's physical appearance.

"NOoOoO! I have offended!" she wailed. "MOM, I have offended!" she shrieked as she ran off to the kitchen. Moments later, the manager appeared.

"I'm very sorry about this," she said nervously. "I'll let you eat free- oh, you don't have any plates," she mourned. "I'll be right back. I'm the manager, by the way, and my daughter is a bit-"

"Don't worry," Brenna replied reassuringly. "Just get us some plates and I'm sure we'll have a very nice dinner, especially with your generous offer." Remus rolled his eyes discreetly when the manager wasn't looking.

"Oh, good," she replied, relieved. "Oh, you're related to Maddie Lupin, right?" she added when she saw Remus. He nodded.

"She's my mum," he explained.

"OOOH!" she squealed. "I haven't seen Maddie since primary-" she flinched when she heard a wail from the kitchen.

"My daughter is a psychopath. I'd rather have another squib like me," she grumbled. "Go and eat." She grabbed plates and (stainless steel) silverware from a nearby empty table, and then ran off to the kitchen after her daughter.

"Well, you can't say this isn't interesting," Brenna laughed as Remus plopped a large slice of pizza on her plate. "I wonder what the scrambler is making out of this."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can you hear what's going on?" Runa asked Ginny excitedly. "Has she found him yet?"

"Yep," Ginny replied.

"Shh," Hermione hissed.

**You're shirt is inside out, **said Brenna's voice through the MSCD.

"What kind of greeting is that?" Marianela asked.

**_Huh? Oh, I- _**said Remus's voice.

"You what!" Ginny asked.

"Shhh," Runa whispered. "I'm trying to listen."

**_The florist was closed. I saw something like this on a trip to the- _**Remus.

"Aw, is he giving her flowers?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Shh! We missed something!" Ginny snapped.

"Well, you're the one who-" Hermione started to argue before she was interrupted by a knock on the door. She quickly put an invisibility charm on the MSCD.

**You're so odd-**Brenna.

"Hey, what are you up to?" Ron asked loudly, effectively cutting off the next comment from the MSCD.

"RON!" Hermione yelled. Ginny put a silencing charm on her.

"WELL IF YOU WOULDN'T-" Ron started yelling; this time Harry used a silencing charm.

**What's wrong with my shirt? You were staring at it during that Hogsmeade weekend- ** Brenna.

Sirius started laughing crazily; it was Marianela's turn to say 'Silencio.'

"What's with all the silencing?" Runa whispered. "What was wrong with Brenna's shirt!" Hermione glared at her; Sirius was doubled over in silent laughter.

**Just take the spell off, then­- **Brenna.

"What spell?" Marianela demanded. "What's this about the-"

**… can't be anything worst than what Runa put on it-**Brenna.

"HEY!" Runa protested; Ginny repeated the silencing charm.

**_…Property of Remus Lupin._- **Remus.

-**laughter-** Brenna.

"Oh, my goodness, the prick!" Ginny gasped.

**-Sirius is so strange-** Brenna.

-**_DISRESPECTING A LIBRARY! I-_**Madame Pince's voice came through.

"Turn it down!" Harry gasped, holding his hands over his ears. Ginny immediately placed a silencing charm over the machine; Hermione protested silently but effectively with her wild hand motions; Ginny took the charm off the MSCD.

**Peanuts are good. So is makeup- quite tasty.**-Brenna

**_Yes, I especially enjoy lip gloss. What do you want for dinner, raw squid or fried squid?_-**Remus.

Ginny gagged as she listened.

**Sautéed. Coconut pineapple splashes automotive oil bites.-**Brenna.

**_In Xanadu Monty Python ate pickled humdingers and watched soap operas while doing their laundry with peach pie and petrified femurs.-_**Remus.

"What is going on here?" Marianela demanded. "They couldn't possibly-"

_ -singing horribly off pitch- **My BOOODY lies over the ocean!-**_Remus

****-also singing-** My BOODY LIES OVER the SEEAAA!- Brenna. **

"NOOO!" Harry screamed. "No more torture!"

"They used a scrambler," Ginny muttered in disbelief.

**_Cucarachita, tú eres tan bonita!-_**Remus. (Little cockroach, you are very beautiful).

"AACK!" Marianela screamed. "A COCKROACH!"

"That's it," Ginny decided, getting up and sitting down across the room where her body blocked the invisible MSCD. She reached for the MSCD behind her back, but before she could silence it, she heard an unfamiliar voice yelling through the machine.

**SPHINXES ARE CARNIVORES!**

"I suppose it serves us right for spying," Marianela sighed. The rest of them gave her dirty looks. "All right. I'll at least reverse the silencing charms."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So why are you avoiding me?" James asked Lily as soon as they were away from the fairies; he was still in his human form, but she had decided to use her animagus form. She pretended not to hear him.

"Lily Aranya Evans, I know you heard me," he informed her.

"I was afraid of that," she replied.

"Are you afraid of me?" he demanded. "I thought we were friends, at least." She stopped flying, landed on a branch, and began to preen herself.

"Grr," he grumbled. "You're hiding in that form, aren't you," he added, but this was no question. Lily puffed up her feathers in response. He sighed heavily and started running his fingers through his hair. _He's annoyed, _Lily realized. _He's annoyed, and rightly so. I guess I might as well transform._ She flew down from her perch and then returned to her human form.

"Are you happy now?" she asked him. He looked up, slightly surprised.

"Not completely, no," he admitted.

"I didn't think you would be," she sighed. _You're stalling, Lils, _she realized. _But how can I possibly explain this? It's not like I can- well, I suppose I could just tell him. Anyway, he can at least bother to talk; or, I suppose I had better. _"James," she tried again. "Do you remember when I started avoiding you?" He turned to face her and nodded slightly.

"The morning I woke up sounding like a stag and I couldn't wake anyone up." She laughed nervously.

"It's almost freaky that you remember that," she muttered. "Anyway, I-"

"'Freaky?'" he questioned. "Lily, I _care _about you, you-"

"Moron? Nitwit? Bloody wanker?" she countered. He stared at her. "Look, this isn't the easiest thing to say-"

"Then get it over with," he snapped. "I can't think of anything I've done to bother you, and it's been too long to be PMS-"

"Shut up about PMS," she grumbled. "Well, why do you think I started avoiding you, then?" she demanded.

"Guilt about the prank?" he suggested. "That _was _bloody annoying, by the way."

"N-not exactly," she muttered. "Have you ever thought about why you were the only one to wake up?" she tried again.

"You forgot to put a sleeping charm on me," he replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I also forgot to take the sleeping charm off of the others," she reminded him. "And your point?" he asked; she could hear the barely masked irritation in his voice.

"You know what, James?" she said tightly. "I'm sorry I avoided you, and I've been trying to explain this." _And I've been doing a horrid job of it for someone who made head girl._ She could see that he looked somewhat reassured, but was still tense. She felt her face heat as she thought of that night.

"Then do so. Do you want to find a place to sit down?" he asked courteously. She hugged herself and shook her head.

"No, I just want to… you talk in your sleep. Did you know that?"

"Lily, are you cold- WHAT!"

"You talk in your sleep, and I am fine." _I'm only a bit chilly. Merlin, is he really this dense? _

"But- I- what-?"

"You seemed to know I was there and you grabbed me, and then said that you loved me," she said as quickly as she could. _There, it's out,_ she thought, relieved. "And I didn't- that is to say, I-" Unconsciously James wrapped his arms around her. "James?" she asked, surprised. Realizing what he had done, he pulled away. "No, it's fine, I- what I am trying to say is that it confused me. I didn't know what to do, what to say, how to feel. I had to spend some time alone and think about how I felt about- well, _you._"

"So I guess I did do something," he said amusedly. "Sorry," he added half-heartedly.

"No, you're not," she scolded him; her blush was starting to recede.

"True," he admitted with a grin. They both stood in the Forbidden Forest staring at each other; an uncomfortable silence fell between them.

"So," James said.

"So," Lily murmured back.

"So what did you decide?" James asked. She could feel his intense stare boring through her, trying to figure out what she was thinking and practically ordering her to tell the truth. There was one problem: she didn't know how to say it. She wasn't quite 'in love' or 'in lust;' she just plain cared. She wanted to be with him, to touch him, to argue with him, and to keep him safe as he did with her. She wanted to laugh with him and have his arms around her when she cried, and she would do almost anything for him. _But if that isn't love, or at least part of it, _she realized, _then I don't know what is._

"Well?" he prodded.

"Patience is a virtue," she blurted out before throwing her arms around him and spontanteously kissing him. She didn't have much experience with that- the only times she had been kissed was when he or one of his friends had used charmed mistletoe- but she knew somehow that he didn't care.

She pulled herself away gently but stayed in his arms. Their kiss had felt wonderful, but she didn't want too much at once- no, she wanted it too much, but she still had her brains.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked.

"Almost," he replied.

"I think I might love you," she murmured in a small voice. He kissed her again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where on earth are Mum and Dad?" Harry asked suddenly. The others stared at him; having tried and thus far failed to unscramble the words, Hermione had suggested they play a trivia game. She was overruled by Sirius and the others, who wanted to play Exploding Snaps instead. Ginny looked up thoughtfully.

"I don't know," she said. "How long has Lily been gone, Runes?"

"Who knows?" Runa grumbled. Hermione tilted her head thoughtfully.

"Sirius, what is the moon's current phase?"

"Erm, the full moon is in about two weeks, so I guess-"

"Half moon! I knew it," Hermione muttered.

"Well, if you knew it, why did you ask then?" Ron snapped.

"I was confirming my hypothesis, you dolt!" she snapped back.

"You could have suggested your hypothewhatever," he grumbled. "But no, you think you're too smart to take the chance of being-"

"SHUT UP!" Runa yelled. "Grr, can't we play exploding snaps in peace?" Murzim took the opportunity to "wake up" from his pseudo-nap and tramp across the room. "Murzim," she groaned as the dog started licking her face.

"Bark! WOOF!" Sirius said (leave her alone!) Murzim stopped momentarily to bark his response.

"Ar-rarrr," he growled. (I want a treat!) Runa pushed him away.

"Well, you're not getting a treat when you are acting this way," she snapped. Murzim whined pitifully. "Maybe later," she relented, "but you have been a very bad dog!" Apparently satisfied, the dog wagged his tail and hurried away to scavenge.

"I'm bored," Ron commented to no one in particular. "I think it's time for another prank."   
"Ronald Billius Weasley," Hermione protested. "There's a _ball _tomorrow. We have to study sometime."

"We've _been _studying," Ron protested. "Shouldn't we be able to have some _fun?_ Honestly, 'Mione."

"Yes, but I-" she replied weakly.

"Whom should we prank?" Ginny asked. "The professors?" Hermione gasped in horror.

"Shouldn't everyone be able to enjoy the festivities tomorrow?" Sirius shook his head.

"Not ol' Plieth," he grumbled. "We could torture the Slytherins or those Ravenclaws."

"Sounds good to me," Ron interjected. Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"Normally I think House Unity is a good idea, but-"

"Hurray!" Ron cheered. Marianela herself was fighting a smile.

"I don't think so," she said, fighting a smile. "There _is _inter-house unity to think of, and revenge is best cold, isn't that what you say?"

"It's something like that," Hermione replied. Sirius was grinning from ear to ear and hoped Marianela didn't notice. Harry's head shot up as if he just rememberd something he had to do.

"Oh, I forgot about something I need to take care of! I'll be, er, somewhere." He hastily got up from the floor and dashed out of the room, almost forgetting to open the door before he left.

"I'll follow him," Ginny announced to no one in particular before she too left the others.

"Oh, yeesh," Marianela sighed. "What was that all about?"

"Who knows?" Sirius grumbled. "No one tells me anything, anyway. When do you think they'll be back?"

"Who, Harry and Ginny?" Runa asked absently.

"No, Padfoot and … oh nevermind," he said. "You know what? I think I'm slee-" He fell over from his seated position and started snoring mid-sentence.

"What was that?" Runa asked.

"Sleeping charm," Marianela explained matter-of-factly. "My Defense against Dark Arts teacher went over silent spells during fifth year. It will wear off in an hour."

"Shouldn't we put a silencing charm on him?" Hermione asked in a slightly pained voice. "I really need to study."

"Forget that," Runa said. "I think he needs a moustache first, or maybe a black eye," she explained, pulling mascara from her bag.

"That's the oldest trick in the book," Harry protested.

"No, it's not," Ron objected. "That would be-"

"At least it isn't permanent," Hermione interrupted. "You know what? There's no way I can study in here." She got up and left while Runa unscrewed the mascara wand and started painting the most ridiculous moustache Harry and Ron had ever seen.

"Add a black eye now," Marianela suggested. "Wait: is that waterproof mascara?"

"Yes," Runa replied gleefully as she started dotting his nose. "It should come offf with soap and water."

"Let's levitate him to his bed," Ron suggested.

"All right," Runa agreed, "Just remember that you know nothing about this," she added as she brandished her mascara wand.

_I hope you enjoyed it, but now I need to pack my razor: we'll probably leave when my parents wake up. Please R & R (not railroad tracks!) to greet me from vacation with comments and friendly tips, etc. :-) ¡Gracias!_

_-Auramistealia_


	27. Chapter 27: Preparations, Confrontations

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the one with the money; I only write fan fiction.

Chapter 27  
Preparations, Confrontations, and a Bit of Mascara

"I had a wonderful night, Remus," Brenna murmured as she kissed him goodnight.

"Liar," he replied. "That was awful," he lamented.

"But I did," she insisted. "Honestly, you are too perfectionistic for your own good." She rested in his arms, too comfortable to move. "I like being with you, and not even a psychotic waitress can change that." She waited a few moments for him to respond.

"Look who's talking," he replied mildly; she was relieved when she detected amusement in his voice. She pulled back to look at his face.

"'Look who's talking about what?" she demanded. "Are you calling me psychotic?" He laughed.

"No, Brenna, you're a perfectionist. You could be a waitress, though. All you have to do is bring me-"

"Get your own chocolate," she teased him. "Half of it would be gone by the time I got back with it."

"There might not be any if I had the task," he replied wryly. "Besides, I wouldn't have to share then."

"Yes, you would." She hugged him quickly and yawned. "I'm so sleepy," she explained.

"That would explain why intermittent yawns have interrupted our conversation." She smiled and yawned again. "Goodnight- I'll see you tomorrow." After shyly pecking him on the cheek, she turned around and walked into her room.

"Goodnight," he whispered in her ears as she left.

"Hey, mate, you didn't even kiss her?" a voice behind him demanded. Remus spun around and saw no one.

"Greetings, Prongs," he said mildly, ignoring the half-question, half-comment; while his friend had startled him, he was not surprised in the least. James pulled off his invisibility cloak.

"Why didn't you kiss her?" he demanded. Remus smiled infuriatingly.

"Perhaps I suspected you were watching," he said dryly.

"No, you didn't," James protested. "I was quiet." Then he whacked himself on the forehead. "Ow," he complained. "I forgot about your furry little problem."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I didn't hear you," Remus amended, "And my dating life is none of your business, genius." James grinned. "What are you doing out?" he demanded.

"I-"

"You what?" Remus challenged. "Went to stalk Evans?"

"'My dating life is none of your business,'" James mimicked him. "And I was curious where she was going."

"You can't say that after complaining about her for years and years, Prongs," Remus reminded him. "Also, since I believe (and what with my 'little problem' I doubt I would be mistaken about such a delicate subject) that tonight is the half moon, plus you know about her winged problem, it would be extremely dangerous and, for lack of better words, idiotic to follow her." James scowled.

"I was curious and bored," he admitted, "And I guess it _was _stupid. Would you rather have had me eavesdropping on your date?" he demanded.

"No," Remus confessed. "So what happened?"

"I nearly got myself killed by some feisty fairies." Remus laughed loudly; Brenna opened her door.

"What?" she asked groggily; she had dropped off to sleep. "What are you- _James Potter, were you spying on us!_" she demanded, wand poised.

"Not for long," he replied meekly. "I almost got myself killed once tonight; don't kill me now. Yeesh, he didn't even kiss you, the moron," James grumbled.

"I believe you are referring to my intelligent boyfriend who lends you notes," Brenna replied sharply, her face bright red. She shot a quick look of amusement at Remus. "As for killing you, I believe I will let Lily do the honors." James grinned.

"Thank you, oh merciful-"

"Let's see what Padfoot, Harry, and Stealth are up to," Remus interrupted him, pulling him away from Brenna's room and toward the head suite. Brenna's door closed soundlessly, but not before her laughter began again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Grr," Sirius grumbled as he woke up. "What's going on here?" His eyelashes were sticky, although he knew he could not have been sleeping for more than an hour. He had been talking with the others and spying on Remus and Brenna when he had suddenly gotten sleepy: that much he knew. However, the sticky feeling on his eyelashes was definitely unfamiliar.

"I need light," he grumbled. He searched for his wand in the dark; it was in his pocket. "_Lumos,_" he muttered when he had his wand in hand. The light was still too faint to tell anything, so he got up to turn on the lights in the room. He blinked, momentarily blinded by the light. Once his vision was back to normal, he glanced in a mirror.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed when he saw himself in the mirror; his eyelashes were ridiculously thick and long, his face was covered in stubble and an awful moustache, and on his cheeks someone had written 'slap me.'

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed again; he heard the door slam shut and cut off his cry of anguish.

"Oops," he mumbled feebly, turning to see James and Remus staring at him, their bodies convulsing with silent laughter. "I just woke up." That was all it took for their laughter to come out. Surprisingly, James was the first to find his speaking voice.

"Padfoot, what did you do to yourself?" James chortled. "You're-"

"I know your name is Black, but that doesn't necessarily mean your whole face has to be," Remus laughed. By now, they had both fallen over and were holding their stomachs.

"But I didn't-" Sirius started to protest; he stopped when the door opened and Ron rushed in along with Runa, Lily, Marianela, and Hermione.

"Oh, this is wonderful," Lily laughed. "However, James and Remus, it is not quite as amusing as you seem to find it." She glared at them sternly; they stopped laughing and instead lay on the floor, panting to catch their breath. "It might be funnier," she added quietly. They smiled, relieved.

"I must say I did a good job," Runa mused. "Good job with the sleeping spell, Nela."

"_Gracias, _Runa." (thanks…. )

"Hmph. Tell me this isn't permanent." Runa grinned.

"Maybe it is and maybe it isn't," she replied cheekily. "Girls go for the long eyelashes, but not that long," she added.

"Perfect coloring for you, don't you think, mate?" Ron added. Sirius glared.

"Let's try some red on you, then," he growled. He muttered a quick hex, and Ron's skin turned cherry red.

"You git," Hermione protested, removing the hex.

"Whose idea was it to spy on Moony and Windchaser?" Sirius challenged her.

"What!" Remus demanded.

"Not mine originally," Hermione replied, "And don't tell me you didn't play your part." Remus's face was bright red from embarrassment, and the other occupants of the room could tell that he was annoyed.

"We were just listening to an invisible thing, mate, and it didn't work 'cuz Windchaser put a scramble on it," Ron offered. "Unless you were really saying those scary things- that was frightening, really."

"Scrambler," Hermione corrected him. "It was undoubtedly a scrambler; corrupting Muggle literature in such a way is beyond you, Remus."

"Huh?" he asked.

"You said something about Zanthu and pickled humdingers, whatever they are," Runa explained. Sirius stared curiously at the object in her hand and was mortified when he saw what it was; it was relatively new on the wizarding market (comparatively; they were not allowed in the House of Black, but they had spread throughout the wizarding world rather quickly), but very popular: a Muggle camera.

"Not fair," he protested as she snapped photos of him. He tried to cover his face and then decided to just turn around and run to the bathroom.

"Not fair!" she echoed him. "So who was that person screaming about sphinxes being carnivores?" she asked Remus.

"What?" he asked. "Where did you- oh, the scrambler."   
"Where are Harry and Claws?" James asked.

"Who knows," Hermione sighed. "He left, and she followed him. I was considering-"

"_No es importante, chica,_" Marianela interrupted. "_Necesitamos-_" (It's not important, girl. We need to-)

"_Inglés, por favor,"_ Hermione interrupted. (English, please.) They stared at her. "I took advantage of the opportunity-"

"Stop using smart words," Ron interrupted.

"No! As I was saying, I took the opportunity-"

"Shut up!"

"Do not dare tell me to-"

"_Cállate!"_ Marianela interrupted. (Shut up!) "Both of you need to shut up. She wished to learn a bit of Spanish, and so I taught her a few phrases."

"Oh," Ron said. "So why didn't you say-"

"I was getting there when you so rudely interrupted me," Hermione replied. "I see that you have managed to remove the mascara from your face, Padfoot," she added as Sirius reentered the room. He growled.

"Darn," Runa grumbled.

"At least you have pictures," Remus comforted her. "However, this does not settle the eavesdropping issue," he added sternly.

"Would you spy on James and Lily?" Hermione challenged him.

"No, I would not," he replied indignantly.

"You wouldn't?" Sirius asked.

"No, I would press him for details when it was over."

"And hex him if he didn't give in?" Sirius prompted.

"Perhaps," Remus conceded. "Only if the other measures did not work."

"In that case, we shall leave to ask Brenna about her date," Lily decided. "Besides, I am exhausted. Goodnight, Marauders," she added before pushing her way through to leave.

"Goodnight, Lilikins," James replied cheerfully.

"Don't push your luck when I'm this tired, da-dolt," she replied.

"What was that?" Runa demanded. "I could swear she started to-"

"Prongs, where were you?" Sirius demanded.

"Shut up, Black, I'll find out information myself!" Runa snapped.

"Oh, so it's Black, now, Howler?"

"It's always been Black, Black, and don't call me-"

"Por Frestón," Marianela yelled. (By Frestón- that's the magician in Don Quixote that supposedly turned the giants into windmills). "Stop fighting! I'm tired too, and I'm lapsing into _castellano_- never mind." (Spanish/Castilian).

"Well, she/he-" Sirius and Runa started protesting at simultaneously.

"None of us want to hear it," Remus replied flatly. "We're all sick of your fights." He turned to Hermione and Ron. "Yours, too, I fear." Hermione and Ron blushed.

"I believe Lily's suggestion was the best- not counting yours, Nela," Hermione decided. "Goodnight. Don't do anything rash or foolish, boys." They rolled their eyes.

"That's nearly impossible," Runa yawned and then looked at her watch. "Wow, it's after one o'clock!"

"Good riddance. I'm sleepy," Sirius grumbled.

"Good night to you, too," she snapped. Hermione chose that moment to pull her out the door before she could successfully pick another fight.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Hey, Myrtle," Harry greeted the ghost, who was splashing water around her bathroom.

"Hi, Harry," she sniffled. "You're here for that potion, aren't you?"

"Well, yes," he admitted. "It should be done now, and I-"

"And then you won't come back- not for years and years," she wailed. "Nobody loves Myrtle. They call her-"

"I know, I've heard it before," Harry interrupted her. "But can I help it if I have to go back to my own time?" The door creaked open; he turned around to see Ginny enter.

"You thought you'd get away without me," she accused him.

"Why not?" he asked.

"You'd ruin the potion if it were up to you," she replied. Myrtle sniffled.

"Lovebirds," she gushed. "Here in my bathroom!" Harry and Ginny gave each other horrified looks.

"Erm," Harry stammered. "I think you're getting the wrong idea."

"No, I'm not," she protested. "Really. Just ask Almost Headless Nick."

"Ghost gossip," Ginny groaned. "We're ruined."

"So, is the potion all right, Myrtle?" Harry asked, trying to revert to the original subject.

"You're asking about a _potion _when- oh, I see. You're in denial, aren't you?" Myrtle accused him. He blinked.

"Don't worry, Myrtle, he'll get over it," Ginny interrupted. "How are you doing?"

"You, too," she sniffed. "I'm _fine,_ or as fine as a _ghost _can be."

"Almost Headless Nick is pretty genial," Harry objected.

"Except when he thinks about his stupid botched execution," Myrtle sniffled. "And you can't tell me the Bloody Baron is happy."

"At least he controls Peeves," Ginny argued. "Anyway, Peeves and the Bloody Baron aren't important at the moment. Is our potion unharmed and ready?" Myrtle sighed.

"Yes, it's fine. Go look," she suggested, swooping over to the corner where Harry's borrowed cauldron sat. They followed her; Harry peered at the smelly, bubbling violet potion with distaste.

"Is it supposed to be that color?" he asked.

"Surprisingly, yes," Ginny replied amusedly. "Your potions skill isn't exactly noteworthy, but I suppose mine counteracted your-"

"That's not the point- not the _whole _point, at least, so stop talking like Hermione!"

"Don't forget Lily and Brenna," Ginny reminded him. "Nela also uses big words because her English tutor taught a lot of those."

"But the potion-"

"Is fine," Moaning Myrtle sniffed. "I guarded it day and night. I drove out the mean people who made fun of me, too."

"Thanks, but how am I supposed to get them to _drink _it?" he asked.

"That's your problem," Ginny informed him. "You know, Bren is probably back by now, and I'm missing-"

"It's your problem too," he protested. "You care about them, too." She sighed.

"True, but death isn't-"

"I'll just give it to them in their sleep," Harry interrupted. Ginny tilted her head.

"Interrupting a Weasley is a bad idea, but the other one has promise. Put sleeping charms on them first, though, and remember to take them off."

"Oooh, sleeping charms- I hate them. Before I was a ghost some mean girls put one on me and hexed me and hexed me, and then they broke my _glasses-" _

"How do you know they did?" Ginny interrupted her.

"Well, they were broken when they woke me up, and I had boils all over me," she moaned. Harry sighed.

"You're really lonely, aren't you?" he asked her. She nodded and sniffled. "Why do you stay in the bathroom anyway?"

"I- I _like _it here," she sniffled. "It's where I was most of the time when I was alive here. People were so _mean._"

"They still are," Ginny grumbled. She yawned. "You know what, Harry? You're on your own. I'm going to sleep and checking on Brenna- good night, Myrtle." She pivoted and exited as quickly as she could.

"I didn't even bring a container. I'll get it tomorrow- g'night Myrtle," Harry said. As he followed Ginny out of the bathroom, Myrtle splashed water out of her bathroom.

"Oohhhhhhhh," she moaned. "Nooobody eeeeveeer visiiitts meeee!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls found Brenna sitting up in bed with her blankets huddled around her. Runa plopped down on her own bed, but the other two remained standing.

"So how was your date?" Hermione asked casually.

"You would know," Brenna replied with a half-amused, half-annoyed look. "You were listening in, weren't you?"

"Erm," Runa said, "What makes you say that?" Brenna laughed.

"You're too eager, and I know you all."

"I didn't listen in," Lily protested.

"You weren't there," Hermione replied. "We couldn't even find you beforehand."

"Yeah, where were you?" Runa demanded. "She was an emotional wreck!" Lily tilted her head to the side slightly and threw her delay tactic.

"Aren't we wondering about Brenna's date?" she asked. Hermione shot her a look that plainly said, "You're next."

"How much did you hear?" Brenna demanded.

"What!" Runa asked innocently. "You can't mean-"

"Don't try that," Brenna warned. "Hermione, how much did you hear?" Realizing it was futile, she answered honestly.

"We heard accurately up to where Madame Pince screamed at you for disturbing the peace in the library. Your scrambler worked well," she added. Brenna smiled mischievously.

"Good," she replied. "I thought it would."

"Who was screaming after that?" Runa asked.

"Oh, that was the-" Ginny popped through the portal, blocking the rest of Brenna's answer.

"Hi, what did I miss?" she asked cheerfully. Runa, Hermione, and Lily glared at her.

"Nothing much," Brenna replied cheerfully. "I was about to tell them about the insane waitress who started screaming about having offended us. She dropped her tray, forgot to give us plates, … I tried to calm her down."

"Poor Remus," Lily laughed. Brenna grinned.

"He was mortified," she admitted.

"I bet," Runa giggled. "Seriously, the Marauders get themselves into such… interesting situations."

"They do, don't they?" Hermione agreed. "Hopefully there was compensation for that mishap."

"Dinner was free," Brenna giggled. "I don't know which was worse, the waitress or the proprietress finding out that he was a Lupin and asking about his mother, whom she hadn't seen since _primary school_."

"Poor guy," Runa murmured. "I hope you kissed him for that."

"At least he got free food," Ginny protested. "Did he kiss you?" she asked. Brenna's face turned red.

"Yes, and before James Potter came up spying on us, too- he saw nothing." Lily looked enraged.

"James WHAT!" she demanded. "I cannot believe he had the audacity or time to-"

"He was using his invisibility cloak, I suppose," Hermione sighed. Her eyes narrowed. "However, Lils, that does not explain his lack of time."

"How do you know he saw nothing?" Lily asked Brenna to shield herself.

"You're stalling," Runa informed Lily. Brenna laughed.

"Well, he took off the cloak and complained after I shut the door, and then I opened it again to yell at him. I told him that I'd let you kill him, Lils; do you know why he thanked me?" she asked pointedly. Lily turned red. "Perhaps it is because you snuck out to be with a certain person."

"No, I didn't! It's the half moon! How am I supposed to help it if the idiot follows me and almost gets himself killed by fairies?"

"Well, he's still alive," Ginny pointed out, "And nobody blushes without reason."

"Except a Weasley," Runa muttered.

"Shut up," she replied, her own face turning red. "You're a lot of assistance, Runes," she added sarcastically. "You too, Hermione Jane Granger."

"So James Potter needed help for once?" Hermione asked the obvious. "I take it that you don't loathe him from the innermost parts anymore."

"Please don't tell me you kissed him," Runa pleaded. "We would have wanted to watch, although if you were in the Forbidden Forest- it would be so romantic!"

"We were," Lily admitted. "Obviously," she added.

"Oh, that's so _romantic!_" Runa squealed.

"No squealing," Lily protested sharply. "It was _not _romantic, and perhaps I should have let the bloody fool get killed!"

"You wouldn't," Ginny replied knowingly. "Not with Harry around."

"Where did _you _follow the aforementioned Harry Potter?" Hermione challenged.

"He needed potions help," she replied easily. "Dirty minded females," she added teasingly when she saw their disappointed faces. Brenna yawned.

"You're lucky that I was still awake when you came barging in," she informed them sleepily. Ginny yawned, too.

"Yawns are contagious," she explained with another yawn.

"I'm tired, too," Lily admitted.

"No, you're exhausted," Hermione corrected her after one look at her friend's face. "It's bedtime, Lily," she added.

"All right," she added, closing her eyes and falling asleep standing upright.

"Oh, dear," Hermione sighed. Ginny levitated Lily in the air to make it easier to transport her.

"Where's Nela?" Runa asked suddenly.

"Asleep," Ginny yawned again. "Let's go." She and Hermione levitated Lily through the portal together as they left with a pop. "Goodnight," they added just before they disappeared from view.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marianela was the first person to wake up the next morning; she was so sore from the previous day's fight that it hurt to move, but she did so anyway; there was so much to be done. First s he knelt down by her bed and prayed as she had with her mother; as an n upper-class Spaniard, she was Catholic; as both a Perez and a Prado, she had a magical heritage.

_"Padre nuestro que estás en el cielo, santificado sea tu nombre, venga tu reino, hágase tu voluntad en la tierra como en el cielo. Danos hoy nuestro pan cotidiano. Perdónanos nuestras deudas, como también nosotros hemos perdonado a nuestros deudores. Y no nos dejes caer en tentación, sino líbranos del maligno, porque tuyo son el reino y el poder y la gloria para siempre. Amén."_ She paused for a breath before adding her own prayer.

_Y por favor, ayúdame y ayuda mis amigos hoy, porque necesitamos valor y… pues, mis padres son muertes del mano de un hombre muy-" _she paused, unable to find a word that would describe Voldemort and General Franco_"De Voldemort y Franco y sus asesinos." _She sighed; she could hear Ginny stirring_. "Hágase tu voluntad. Amén."_ Rising from her knees, she reached for her bathrobe and hurried to the shower; she had a lot to do and hoped to see Dumbledore before the others woke up.

Although her aching muscles longed to stay under the hot water, she showered quickly and used a drying charm for her hair; normally she simply let it dry, but she was going to the headmaster's office and she had been brought up to make a good impression. She exited the bathroom in her bathrobe and reached for her best school robe, then did the best she could to change and make herself presentable in the darkness. She glanced at her watch; it was a quarter to eight. Thank goodness the room did not have a window; the others would have seen the sunlight by now.

After one last glance at her sleeping friends in the dimly-lit room, she grabbed the note from her parents' solicitor, opened the door quietly and left for Dumbledore's office. Surely he would be awake by now, and if she had breakfast first she would lose her nerve. She had never gone straight to the headmaster at either school.

The hallways were empty; because there were no classes, the other students simply slept in, and the teachers were taking full advantage of what they considered a much-earned rest. Soon enough the halls would be filled with noisy adolescents preparing for a ball and trampling the younger students who were just as loud. She stopped at the door to Dumbledore's office and hesitated; what was the password? _Lily would know, _she mentally berated herself. _Why didn't you ask anyone? Wait. Did someone mention he normally uses candy? I'll try that!_

"Chocolate frogs, cockroach clusters, peppermint toads, pumpkin pasties, lemon drops," she tried one after the other, thinking of all the candies she had seen or heard of in Honeydukes or when the Ravenclaw girls were taunting her. "_¡Ay!_ Blasted door!" she yelled; it creaked open slowly. She tentatively stepped in and looked around her.

"Up here, Miss Perez y Prado," a familiar voice said. Marianela glanced up to see Dumbledore standing at the top of a flight of stairs. "What brings you here so early this morning? Wait," he said, holding up his hand before she could answer. "Come here and have a seat." She obeyed. "Lemon drop?"

"Um, I- yes, please," she whispered as she adjusted herself in the comfortable seat. The lemon drop flew from his hand to hers. "Thank you," she whispered; her English was starting to disappear into the back of her mind.

"_Señor,"_ she tried. "_Necesito-"_ (Sir, I need-)

"English, please. My colleagues have been after me to learn another language, but I am afraid I have not had the time nor desire."

"Y-es, sir," she replied. "_Pues_- well- _mis padres_ -parents- have died and I need to go settle their estate as soon as possible. She handed him the letter, forgetting momentarily that he could not read Spanish. After glancing at the letter, he placed it facedown on a strange-looking magical contraption similar to a Muggle typewriter. Almost immediately the letter's words began to appear in the air- in English.

"Rather useful, isn't it?" he asked Marianela. "Of course, it has problems with different word order," he added, wincing at some of the atrocious grammar and the "him/her/it" seen many times in the letter. "So, you cannot wait until this summer to settle the affairs, nor can you let it sit for so many years when you change times."

"No, sir," she replied. "I need to go as soon as possible, and I was wondering if I could also bring my friends with me and perhaps use a time-turner so that we would not miss classes."

"Why?" he asked, his twinkling blue eyes staring into hers. "They have nothing to do with your parents' death. Are you afraid of someone?"

"No," she replied immediately; as she felt him probing deeper, lowered her eyes. "That is, yes," she amended. "Do _not _use _legilimencia_ on me. (AN: that's just something I made up from English; I figure that J.K.R.'s translators do the same in her Spanish translations). My parents were murdered. However, that is not why I wish to bring them. I want them to see mi España my home. I want them to see the swords of Toledo and the views in both Andalucía and in- in Galicia. I want them to see another market place, another world, but also I need support in the Spain of Franco."

"And Voldemort, you think," he stated.

"I know," she corrected. Dumbledore sighed.

"As a matter of fact, I have a potential contact in Galicia. He is a little-known auror who does a very good job concealing things. If you would be so kind as to visit him, I would be obliged to let you and however many people go on a trip to Spain."

"Thank you, sir," she said sincerely. "I would be glad to. Who is this contact?" She saw his face twitch slightly despite his beard. "What?" she demanded. "Who is this contact?" He sighed and wrote the information down on a sheet of paper.

_Miguel Perez y Prado,_ she read. She blinked and then read it again along with the address underneath.

"_Ay- está muerte_," she protested. (He is dead- implies that he just died) "_Ellos – usted- mentiras_! You lied to me!" she translated. "They have all lied!" She glared at him. "You think it's a game, _¿no?_"

"No, it's not," he informed her. "Your second-oldest brother is, indeed, alive. I do not know why many think he is dead. I know that he has taken another name, but not what it is."

"If he is alive, he is my guardian." Dumbledore sighed again.

"I wouldn't worry about that now," he told her. Her stomach growled. "Perhaps you should find yourself some breakfast," he suggested. This was too much for her; while at times she was nervous and timid, within a few months she had made friends in a foreign country, lost her entire family, found out she was supposed to go forward in time, and ticked off some popular girls in a new school- not all necessarily in the right order. The shock of discovering that her brother was alive shook her, but her anger came from the headmaster's stubborn secrecy.

"Who do you think you're helping?" she growled quietly.

"Marianela-" he protested. "Don't you think you are overreacting?"

"Sir, _normalmente-_ normally I am respectful of authority, but I need to know this information you are hiding. It is _necesar-_ vital," she insisted, looking up at him. Her voice crescendoed as she spoke. "My family is dead, murdered by Voldemort, Franco. _Mi hermano vive_- my brother lives after being dead, but he is not my guardian. Who is my guardian?" she demanded loudly, her reverberating in the small room.

"Now, listen, young lady," the portrait of Phineas Black protested. "In my day, students had respect for their headmasters."

"I HAVE BEEN RESPECTFUL!" she yelled at the portrait. She then glared at Dumbledore. "You didn't learn much from using _legilimencia_, did you?" she challenged him. "Galician and Castilian are hard to read when you don't know them." He sighed.

"While I am, indeed, a feeble old man, I am also your headmaster," he told her quietly. Fawkes chose that moment to return from his wanderings around Hogwarts.

"You are not feeble, sir," she protested vehemently. Fawkes voiced his agreement. "Now, don't change the subject. I deserve to know. I _need _to know." Dumbledore threw his hands up in defeat.

"Fine." He took a deep breath. "There is no comfortable way to portray this to you, but I shall try." She raised her eyebrows. "I am sorry to say this, Marianela, but according to the records you are dead." She glared at him.

"Can't you come up with anything better?"

"Plenty; I could have said that your parents made Moaning Myrtle, Peeves, or the Minister of Magic your guardian or found an even more far-fetched tale; it is the simple truth." She smiled in spite of herself.

"I'm dead," she murmured shakily, then burst into somewhat hysterical laughter. "I'm the first ever corporeal ghost," she laughed. "Oh, my goodness." Then her face straightened and she wrinkled her brows. "If this were true, why did I get an owl about my parents' inheritance?" she demanded. Dumbledore sighed.

"Vaults and owls are more knowledgeable than humans, I'm afraid," he replied gently. "When goblins constructed the banks, they put spells on them to locate the heirs in a will if they are alive. However, as far as the records go, you are dead." She listened intently, trying desperately to make sense of his words.

"I-I'm _dead,_ but I'm not. Oh, no," she moaned. "And the order to go to the future?" He sighed. "One of my colleagues thought it best to send you there." She raised her eyebrows, but did not comment; not used to defying her authorities, she already had made more outbursts over the past few weeks than ever before in her lifetime.

"There is nothing for you here," he added gently. She nodded ever so slightly. Her stomach growled again. "Perhaps I should get some breakfast," she mumbled.

"Yes, I should think that would help," Professor Dumbledore agreed. "If I may make a suggestion, the house elves are always happy to help." Marianela smiled weakly.

"Thank you, Professor, and- thank you for telling me." She rose to her feet, wiped her eyes quickly, patted the phoenix where he sat on his perch, and left.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Where's Marianela?" Hermione asked Ginny as she sat in a chair of the head room.

"I don't know," Ginny sighed. "Harry is the one with the map." She glanced pointedly at him.

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled. "You had to wake me up this morning, and why? Hermione wants a bloody meeting!" Hermione raised her eyebrows. "All right, fine," he acquiesced reluctantly and tapped the map with his wand. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The ink appeared gradually appeared onto the map.

"Let's see," he mumbled as he searched the map. "Not in the common room, not in- oh, she's in the kitchen," he said. "Why didn't we hold the meeting there?"

"Yeah, why didn't we?" Ron reiterated. "Honestly, we could have had-"

"Because you wouldn't have stopped eating long enough to listen, Ronald Weasley," Hermione interrupted him.

"Hey," he protested. "That wasn't fair."

"Truth is often unpleasant," Hermione retorted.

"Well, if you ask me-"

"We weren't asking for a full-blown fight," Ginny interrupted Ron before he could finish. "Are we going to find Marianela or not?" she asked the others.

"We are," Hermione replied. Harry and Ron groaned.

"Get up, you lazy bums," Ginny ordered the boys as she and Hermione rose. "You're going to the kitchen, remember?" Reluctantly they rose and followed the girls out of the head suite lounge and through the hallways toward the kitchen. Ron's eyes brightened as they got closer.

"Mmm," he said as he smelled the aroma of food and spices. "Now this is my kind of meeting place!" Ginny rolled her eyes at Hermione.

"Well, we may as well eat," she sighed. "First, let us see how Marianela is." She opened the door to the kitchen cautiously, where several house-elves greeted her.

"'Ello mees, come in," one said, ushering them in. "Flicky help you. Masters and Meeses eat."

"Thank you, Flicky," Hermione replied uncertainly, still not happy with the treatment of the house elves. "We... we appreciate it." He simply nodded and led them to a spacious table where a dark-haired girl sat with her eyes downcast.

"Marianela, are you all right?" Ginny asked quietly as the others sat down. "You look awful."

"I feel awful," she replied.

"What's wrong?" Harry inquired as he watched the house elves pile trays of food onto the table.

"Can I have some of that if you're not eating it?" Ron demanded, motioning to her almost full plate. "What is it, anyway?"

"_Churros y chocolate_," she replied absentmindedly. "It's good. Toby, will you bring me some more please?" she asked a house elf, who nodded and immediately brought some.

"What _is _wrong?" Ginny asked her.

"Not much."

"We're your friends," Ginny prodded her.

"Indeed, you have two Secuestradoras' honor," Hermione added. "Please. You are hurting, and we want to be there for you."

"I thought we were having a meeting," Ron objected between bites of breakfast.

"Later," Hermione replied.

"One moment she's in a hurry, and another moment she's not," Ron grumbled. "Girls: who needs 'em?" he asked Harry. Hermione and Ginny shot the boys warning looks.

"We're all going on a certain, er, trip together," Harry commented. "You might as well tell us." Marianela sighed.

"Do you want to know the dilemma?" Marianela asked in a low voice. "Here it is. I'm dead and still being manipulated, and my brother is alive." Juice spurted through Harry and Ron's nostrils. Ron started choking; Hermione handed him a napkin and whacked him on the back.

"Ugh," Harry groaned as he grabbed himself a napkin. "You aren't serious, are you?" Marianela raised her angry, tear-streaked eyes for the first time since they had entered the room.

"Of course I am serious," she snapped. "Do you think that I would make that up?" Ginny shot Harry an exasperated look before reaching a hand over to pat her friends shoulder.

"No, Nela, of course not," she soothed. "We're surprised." Her voice faltered, and then she started laughing. "I'm sorry," she cackled. "It's just that… well… you aren't dead. Whoever says so is an idiot."

"That or he's covering up the fact that you're alive," Hermione added. "Perhaps your family's murderer or murderers did not wish to confess to the fact that he, she or they did not accomplish the job. Indeed, family killings are difficult jobs. Why, when the Bolsheviks murdered the royal family-"

"The WHO?" Ron demanded.

"Muggle history," Harry supplied. "Hermione, this isn't the time."

"Well, just tell me who we are talking about."

"Whom," Hermione corrected.

"Oh, SHUT UP!" Ginny yelled, causing several house elves to stare. "Excuse me," she said to the house elves. She grabbed a tissue from her pocket and handed it to Marianela. "I should have given this to you earlier. I… Hermione?" she asked weakly. Hermione cleared her throat.

"It seems to me that this is not the time to talk about our business; therefore, I suggest that we give our attention to our friend." She paused. "Marianela, did you say that your brother is alive?" Marianela smiled slightly, but her eyes were downcast again.

"Yes, my favorite brother is alive," she replied. "The note said he was dead. Well, the newspaper article did," she amended. "The note spoke of my parents' inheritance and that I needed to go forward in time."

"What exactly did the article say?" Marianela answered in rapid spanish.

"_La casa de la familia Perez y Prado fue atacado por brujos oscuros ayer y toda la familia en casa murió. Sus cuerpos fueron destruidos pero las cenizas fueron identificadas y son de la familia Perez y Prado. Toda la ciudad-_"

"English, please," Ginny interrupted her. "No comprendo nada."

"Oh," Marianela replied sheepishly. "I… memorized it. Let me see… the house was attacked by dark wizards and the family in the house died. Their bodies were destroyed, but the ashes-"

"Ugh," Ron grumbled. "That's enough."

"Definitely," Hermione agreed. "I believe… do you need to return to Spain in order to … to…"

"Yes, and I have permission for you to accompany me. We have to check in with _mi hermano_, but we can… and we can use time turners and not miss classes."

"Darn," Ron grumbled. "Wait… we're going to Spain?"

"Yes," Marianela replied. "You will also meet my brother. I am told he lives in Muggle parts now. He … works in an armory and is an auror."

"Armory?" Harry questioned. "Does he make swords?" After handling the sword of Gryffindor in the chamber of secrets, he had become somewhat fascinated with them.

"Yes, I suppose. He is at least working at an armory, according to the address I have."

"Is he in Toledo?" Hermione inquired.

"Galicia," Marianela replied.

"But the best metal for swords is in Toledo," Hermione objected.

"Yes, the best metal _is _in Toledo, but you must ask him how it works when we are there."

"When are we leaving?" Harry asked.

"For Spain or for… for…" Marianela's voice faltered.

"Home," Ginny finished her question. "Well, for the rest of us at least."

"Well, for the future, I do not know. I hope that it is whenever whoever sent me there least expects it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry and Ron returned to their room to find the other Marauders sleeping soundly.

"Hey, it's morning!" Harry yelled, waking his friends. Sirius growled, and Remus buried his head with his pillow. James simply groaned before turning over again. Ron turned to face Harry.

"Do you think you've bothered them enough yet, mate, or shall we continue?" he asked. Harry shrugged.

"I suppose. It's Saturday; we may as well let them rest." He yawned. "Let's go see what the girls are up to."

"Good idea," Ron replied. "Think Hermione will be doing homework yet?"

"Who knows? What else would she do?"

"Shut UP," Sirius grumbled from his bed. "I'm trying to SLEEP!"

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

OK, I am so sorry this took so long! However, I _did _manage to get through my first semester of college with straight A's. Hopefully I will have more time to write next semester. Basically I just wanted to get this chapter, done or not, up before Christmas.

Excuse my grammar: it is late for me to be up.

-Auramistealia.

P.S. About that spot where Harry leaves and mysteriously doesn't return but is there anyway… that will be fixed eventually. Thanks for letting me know!


	28. Chapter 28: ch 27 part B

Chapter 27

_Chapter 28/Ch 27 Pt. 2_

Marianela knelt by her trunk and carefully placed its contents beside it on the floor. It contained mostly clothes, but there were also various books, notebooks, jewelry, and other random items. Most of it had been safeguarded during her stay in the Ravenclaw tower and she had not removed much other than her school robes, the Muggle television her father had altered, and the occasional magical record. She had recently thrown out the _tele _after much contemplation, but today she was ready to go through her other things: the only things she had left from her home.

Her mother had not realized what Marianela would wear at Hogwarts beneath her black robe; while more casual wear such as pants were allowed in this castle, her old school insisted on more formal attire. Marianela pulled out each dress and set of robes carefully; everything had been wrapped in tissue paper for protection, but she wanted to examine the contents carefully: after rifling through them for less "odd-looking" clothes and money for more plain black robes, she had left the contents as her mother had originally packed them. She had decided not to wear her flamenco dress because of how odd it would seem, and Runa was ready to pounce on her as soon as she finished with Hermione. There were three hours before the feast, four until the dance, and Marianela hadn't a clue what to wear. She was briefly distracted by some ceramic tiles, but soon delved into the search again.

"What are you doing?" Ginny demanded behind her, interrupting the girl's reverie.

"Searching," Marianela responded after a moment; she had been thinking in Spanish and had to find the proper language to answer.

"Searching for what?" Ginny wanted to know. "Runa says she will be finished torturing- fixing up- Hermione in five to ten minutes and that you had better be ready. Bring your dress with you," she added, rolling her eyes.

"I will once I find one suitable," Marianela replied.

"Oh, bugger," Ginny grumbled. "Look, we may have some prestigious guest- the reason for the idiotic Valentines Day Ball- but you should be… look at this!" she exclaimed as she saw one of Marianela's besequined dresses. "Any of these should be fine. What was your family like, anyway?" she demanded. "A lot richer than mine, that's for sure."

"Pick one out, then," Marianela snapped, moody from Dumbledore's earlier announcement. Ginny shrugged, although Marianela was not facing her.

"As you wish, my lady. Oh, these robes are a horrid shade of green!" she said gleefully. "I think they're perfect."

"That was my last school's color," Marianela replied, slightly amused in spite of her mood.

"Yuck! It looks like puke."

"Find another one, then."

"You're not upset about earlier, are you?" Ginny demanded.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Marianela retorted, finally looking at Ginny. "My parents and family are dead, my brother is somehow alive, and now I am considered dead. Moreover, I have to go to visit my homeland and watch for assassins or the like just to do business and hopefully see a brother who may or may not believe me dead."

"And moping will help?" Ginny challenged her. "Look, I may be being too tough, but you are going to find a bloody dress and have a jolly good time or I won't be the only one to strangle you." Marianela sighed. "If I can cheer up Harry Potter in a bad mood, I can cheer up anyone-- besides Voldemort and Percy, of course."

"Who is this Percy?" Marianela asked, choosing not to be annoyed with this comment.

"My pompous brother," Ginny replied. "The one that broke Mum's heart."

"Oh," Marianela muttered. "So, the shatter-chatter- chartreuse robes?" she asked Ginny teasingly. "Or is there something else you see?" Ginny surveyed the dresses Marianela had laid aside before picking up a yellow formal.

"Does this one fit?" she asked. Marianela glanced at it.

"Oh, it was my mother's! I don't know," she admitted.

"Try it on, then," Ginny demanded. Marianela shrugged, rose, grabbed the dress, and ordered Ginny to turn around. Soon she had the dress on.

"You may turn around," Marianela informed her friend. Ginny smiled.

"Okay, it fits, you look nice, and it works," Ginny told her. They heard a scream from the bathroom.

"NOOOO!! GET THAT CONTRAPTION AWAY FROM ME!" Hermione shrieked.

"IT'S AN EYELASH CURLER! IT WON'T KILL YOU," Runa responded in kind.

"DOESN'T THE WIZARDING WORLD HAVE-"

"Ay," Marianela grumbled, then sighed. "Shall we see what the problem is?" Ginny grinned.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked as the shouting continued. "It sounds like Hermione needs rescuing, though. SECUESTRADORAS TO THE RESCUE!" she called as she ran to the bathroom and opened the door. Marianela soon followed, gathering her full skirt in her hands. She took a step back at the scene. The sink area was covered in all kinds of beauty arsenal from both the Muggle and wizarding worlds; all were nonelectronic and therefore would still work well in Hogwarts. There was a strange contraption in Runa's hand that reminded her of a torture mechanism; it had prongs that were connected by a semicircle. Hermione, strapped into her seat somehow, had shut her eyes tightly.

"You'll wrinkle the eyeshadow," Runa was worrying, a look of annoyance on her face. "Honestly, have you ever seen such ungratefulness?" she demanded of the sixth year girls.

"If you can call it that," Ginny replied. "It looks like terror to me. What on earth is that thing in your hand?"

"It's an eyelash curler. See, you use it like this," Runa explained, demonstrating.

"Parvati almost put her eye out with one of those. Don't ask me how she got one because I don't know."

"I know what I am doing," Runa protested. "I got this from Lily last summer and I have been using it ever since." Hermione's eyes flew open with surprise. Runa noticed this and moved the eyelash curler toward her eyes, but Hermione closed them just in time.

"It's unsanitary," Hermione sniffed. "So is using another person's mascara."

"Mascara?" Ginny questioned.

"That black stuff one puts on eyelashes," Marianela explained.

"Oh, that stuff."  
"Yes, that stuff," Runa responded. "Hermione Jane Granger, open your eyes _right now._"

"Not unless you give up on curling my eyelashes," Hermione responded, her eyes still shut tight.

"All right," Runa agreed with a sigh. "Fine. I'll finish with your hair and makeup without that and then you're free." Hermione obliged her by opening her eyes.

"See you later," Ginny said cheerfully as she dragged Marianela out of the bathroom.

#

There were four hours until the blasted ball, Sirius knew, and those Ravenclaw girls still hadn't been punished properly for abusing his friends. Oh, he would leave the others well enough alone; they were slimeballs but they had been trying to impress girls and everyone knew that would deter anyone from behaving sensibly, even Sirius- _or, perhaps especially me_, he admitted to himself. Perhaps this wasn't rational; Merlin knew how stupid he had been when he wrote the note that brought Snape to the bloody Whomping Willow. Still, by Merlin he was avenging his friend. She was more of Runa's friend than his, but nobody attacked someone under Marauder protection and got away with it, even girls; especially girls.

He looked at the Ravenclaw tower on the Marauder's Map. There was much hustle and bustle going on, especially on the girls' side. Their common room was practically empty except for a dozen or so boys playing some sort of game plus Marianela's friend Sara. _Free passage, _he thought. _Especially with Prongs's cloak. _  
Grabbing a box he had prepared, he slipped under the invisibility cloak, checked to make sure the passage was clear, and left.

He needn't have checked this time; the hallways were almost completely empty. All he had to do in the main hallways was keep from bumping into people, and the hall outside the Ravenclaw tower was empty. He set the box down on the ground, knocked on the door, and stepped backwards. Momentarily a 5th year boy opened the door.

"What's this?" he asked himself, picking up the box and reading the note on top. "_To: Rosa Gunther with love from her secret admirer. P.S. I can't wait to see your lovely face tonight. Please save me a dance._ Yuck!" he exclaimed, opening the box. "Those are sugar-free peppermint toads." He sighed and returned to the common room.

"Hurray for Padfoot," Sirius muttered to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, crud," Harry grumbled as he straightened out his dress robes, which had been lying in his trunk. "I forgot about the bloody corsage."

"The what?" Ron questioned. "What's a kersmage?" Harry glanced at him.

"Didn't we get corsages for, um, well you know…" Harry's voice trailed off. "Back in fourth year at the ball."

"I don't remember that," Ron protested. "I certainly didn't buy anything for my date. Padfoot, what's a kersmage?"

"Dunno," Sirius replied, having returned to their room a half hour before looking rather smug. "It sounds like something Muggle, and you remember where I grew up." Ron nodded.

"Hermione told you already, but a corsage is, well, flowers," Harry explained. "You pin them to a girl's dress robes. I wanted to know what color Ginny was wearing so I could get her one, but no one told me and I forgot to ask again."

"Oh," Ron replied. "Do we really need them?" he asked, alarmed.

"Don't see why we do," Sirius replied, straightening out his own robes. "Flowers make me sneeze." Just before Sirius finished speaking, the boys heard a tap on the door. Harry opened it cautiously to find Lily's owl at the door.

"Hi," he said to the owl. "What are you doing here?" The owl flew in, landed on one of Sirius's bedposts, stared at Harry, and held out its leg.

"Oh, you've got a letter." Harry sighed and walked over to Sirius's bed. He opened the mail pouch, which looked like it was hastily conjured (definitely something Lily had done in a hurry), and removed the letter. "Thanks," he added. "Anyone got a nut or something?" he asked his friends. Ron sighed, removed a peanut from his pocket, and tossed it to Harry, who caught it. "Thanks, Ron," he said again before handing the owl the nut and placing a knut in its sack. The owl started chattering, but soon realized that no one could understand it. It made a motion to take off, and Ron opened the door for it; soon it was gone.

"Too bad we don't have a window," Ron grumbled as he slammed the door. "What's in that letter?"

"I haven't opened it yet," hereplied absently while ripping the envelope open.

"Well, read it," Sirius demanded. Remus approached just then, haing just vacated the shower.

"What is he supposed to read?" Remus asked.

"A note from Mum," Harry replied. "Just let me read it. It says,

'_Dear Harry, _

_I suppose this is a bit late but this is the best I can do. The other week you asked about dress colors for corsages- specifically with Ginny in mind. So, here is the information for everyone if it is necessary.'"_ Harry stopped reading. "This is pointless," he grumbled.

"Do I have to get 'Mione a corsage?" Ron asked.

"Well, if Ginny's getting one, I'd suggest it," Harry replied exasperatedly. "However, I don't know how I am supposed to- Moony! Do you still remember how to transfigure flowers? Dad will help, I swear."

"Sure he will," Remus replied sarcastically before grinning. "I'll try; I have nothing else to do," he added with a sigh. He glanced at Sirius. "Padfoot, why do you appear to be so pleased with yourself?"

"Because I am," he replied. "You'll see. Any actual information in Lily's letter?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Not much. She does say Brenna's expecting a visit from her Dad any day now." Remus winced.

"Great," he muttered.

"Way to make him nervous," Sirius cheered. "Moony li-ikes Bren-na, but Daddy's gon-na kill him!"

"_Libriwasi_!" Remus pointed his wand at Sirius's head as he said the spell, and his History of Magic book collided with Sirius's head with a thud.

"Ow," Sirius complained while Ron and Harry laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There you go," Runa told Brenna as she brushed a bit more eyeshadow on her friend's eyelids. "I'm almost done."

"Good," Brenna grumbled. "I'm sick of sitting here. I need to owl my father again; I haven't heard from him since I sent the last message."

"That was only a week ago," Runa reminded her. "You don't even know where he is."

"Yes, but owls do well locating people."

"Perhaps he is going to visit instead of writing," Runa suggested. "He may not trust the mail." Brenna opened her eyes.

"Oh, no," she whispered. "What if… what if he comes _today?_" she asked, horrified. "What if he meets Remus and judges him before… before I can talk to him?" she worried.

"You really are ridiculous," Runa informed her. "I doubt werewolves can look at each other and recognize lycanthropic traits."

"Probably not," Brenna agreed. "One cannot apparate into Hogwarts, so he could not enter without being admitted. Are you sure my hair will stay up?"

"Of course," Runa replied before raising her wand and muttering a charm. "It should stay until midnight," she added. They heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Um, Brenna?" Lily's voice said. "You have a visitor in Dumbledore's office." Brenna jumped up from the seat, knocking Runa off balance.

"Oof," Runa muttered as she caught her balance. At the same time, Brenna was trying without success to open the door and put on her shoes as she shook.

"Don't be nervous. It's probably just your father," Runa reminded her, opening the door. Brenna nodded and tried to put on her shoes while standing up.

"I know," she replied, still jittery. Someone rapped on the head girl's room door, where Runa had been messing with the makeup. Ginny rushed to answer it.

"Remus," Ginny said in surprise. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to Brenna," he explained. Brenna, already in her dark blue and gold dress, blushed.

"Hi Remus," she said, rushing over to him in spite of her heels and hugging him. "I have a visitor in Dumbledore's office. It might be my father," she added, forgetting to let go.  
"Your father?" he questioned. "Bren, what's wrong? Why-" She sniffled.

"Don't you dare ruin your makeup," Runa warned. "She sent him an owl a few days ago about a matter that did and didn't concern you." Remus looked even more confused. Brenna finally pulled away.

"Sorry, Remus," she sniffled. "There's no reason to be nervous, it's just that…" she sighed. "I'll see you later, okay?" She squeezed his hand.

"Do you want me to meet your father?" he asked.

"I… yes, I suppose," she sighed. "I need to speak with him first, though."

"He'll object if you tell him-"

"He'd better not," Brenna growled. "If he does, it's too bad. I'm of age."

"All right," he sighed. "Umm… I brought you something." Sure enough, in the hand Brenna hadn't squeezed was a wrist corsage with a few red roses on it. She smiled.

"Thanks, Moony," she said as he tied it on. "I'll try to bring my father up later to introduce to _everyone_," she added, emphasizing the last word. With one last nervous smile she rushed down the hallway as quickly as she could in heels. When she finally reached Dumbledore's office, she was out of breath and her feet ached. She didn't know the current password, so she rapped on the door. It soon opened at the headmaster's command.

"Professor Dumbledore," she gasped. "I heard I had a visitor- DADDY!" she said as she saw the tired figure standing next to him.

"Hello, Brens," he greeted her, coming over to give her a hug. "Let me look at you," he added, pulling back. "Why so dressy?" he asked. "Why are there flowers on your wrist?"

"Th-there's a ball tonight," she replied. "My, er, escort gave me the flowers." He raised his eyebrows.

"My little Brenna's growing up," he stated. "You're just like your mother- that is, if you add a few of my features," he added with a grin.

"Stop acting so fatherly," she laughed. "Oh, Daddy," she sighed. "Professor?" she asked, seeing that Dumbledore had moved aside so that they could have some privacy. "Would there be a place where my father and I could converse in safety without being overheard?"

"Certainly," the professor replied. "Two doors to the right of my office, as a matter of fact," he replied.

"Thank you, sir," she replied gratefully. "Daddy?"

"Let's find the place, then," her father replied. "Thank you, headmaster Dumbledore."

"You are welcome. Feel free to come to the feast and stay overnight," he suggested.

"I may take you up on your offer," Mr. O'Brien replied as Brenna led him from Dumbledore's office.

"So, Bren, what's this about silver jewelry?" he asked her as soon as she had shut and locked the door to the room Dumbledore had suggested. "You seemed rather worried."

"Yes," she admitted. "I-- that is, I was worried. For one thing, I had a chance to review some past memories and realize something I hadn't before." He looked a bit nervous at this.

"Brenna Maureen O'Brien, what exactly do you think you've uncovered?" he asked her directly. She stared up into his eyes lovingly.

"There is more than one way to become a werewolf, isn't there?" she asked him. "I had no clue what those spells meant back then, but I do now." He looked down at her.

"What exactly are you implying, Brenna? Do you really think that I'm … a _werewolf?_" he asked.

"Yes," Brenna replied. "You had monthly business trips, and there was that expression on your face…" she sighed. "Father, I love you. Please tell me the truth."

"And why should I?" he challenged her. "Is it not enough that I want to protect you?"

"No," she replied. "Because you can't. Not forever, at least," she amended. He stared at her; she stared back, not daring to blink.

"Fine," he sighed. "Yes, you are correct in your assumption that I am… a _werewolf,_" he growled. "Even without having been bitten. You are also correct about the jewelry. I found a way to make a werewolf invincible to silver and then destroyed my research."

"Wise idea," Brenna murmured. "Do you remember it?" He searched her eyes. "Who gave you those flowers?"

"A wonderful person whom I met years ago named Remus," she replied. "You'll love him if you let yourself," she added. "I cared for him years before I knew… and I still care for him." She blushed.

"Dating a werewolf?" he questioned.

"Dating Remus John Lupin, bitten by Fenrir Greyback at a young age," Brenna corrected him. Her father flinched at the name.

"Brenna, this really isn't safe," he warned her.

"You were made a werewolf by an evil person; you're not bad," she reasoned. "I've attended school with Remus for seven years; for several of those I have conversed with him via radio." Her father grew paler.

"You're entranced," he breathed. "My daughter's in love." He sighed. "How did you find out I was a werewolf?"

"_Veritas Durmiendi_ potion," she replied. "We made it in potions class recently and our professor forced us to drink it. Except for Malfoy and Lestrange, of course," she added. "Somehow Malfoy managed to glue a basket to his hands and, er, he had a bit trouble making the potion."

"He's a prankster, isn't he?" her father groaned.

"Malfoy? He's a pureblood git," she replied.

"No, this Remus person; I already knew about Malfoy."

"He's studious, but yes, he is a prankster. That wasn't his doing, though. I believe Sirius and Runa may have had something to do with that." Her eyes twinkled.

"Don't they loathe each other?"

"Who knows?" she sighed. "Would you like to ask my professors about Remus? I am sure that our potions master disapproves, but Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall surely wouldn't mind him. He _is _a prefect, after all."

"All right," he agreed. "I believe I will accept the headmaster's invitation to dinner, and I will be sitting with the staff." He grinned. "So, shall I meet these crazy friends of yours?"

"Will you tell me the secret about the silver?" Brenna pressed.

"Let me meet him first," her father replied. "Now, who are these new friends you referred to in your letter? How can anyone 'sort of' be an exchange student?"

"Well, they seem like they have been at Hogwarts for as long as I have," Brenna replied. _Perhaps because they have, _she thought. "So, where have you been for the past few months?"

"Germany, Ireland, Spain, and half a dozen other places," he replied.

"Wow! Why do you get to do so much travelling?" she asked shyly.

"Dark times," he replied. "I'm expendible. I have gotten to do some sightseeing, though," he added. "I found you a necklace in Spain," he added. "I was in this armory shop, see. The owner wanted me to get something to Dumbledore and gave me the necklace as payment. I see you're not wearing one," he added.

"Well, I certainly don't want to wear silver," she replied, bemused.

"It'll make Remus keep his distance," he teased her. She rolled her eyes.

"Precisely," she replied, winking.

"Don't worry, the necklace is gold," he told her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Peppermint Toads, the sugarless ones?" Annie questioned Rosa. "How nice of the person! And you really don't know who sent them?"

"No," Rosa admitted. "It was sweet, though; he knows I don't like to eat chocolate or sugary stuff. And he said to save him a dance! I don't think I will, though," she sniffed. "It could be Snape or someone equally horrid! Imagine," she giggled.

"True. I plan to be busy with Amos," Annie admitted. "Unless, of course, one of the Marauders asks me to dance; the exchange students are something to speak of as well." They giggled together. "So, who is your date?"

"I don't have one," Rosa admitted. "I turned down Snape and a Hufflepuff lad; you know our boys don't want anything to do with us after that incident with the Spaniard in Hogsmeade."

"They did get punished rather harshly," Annie sniffed. "Us, too; it's so unfair that we can only stay for half the dance."

"And cleaning _bedpans,_" Rosa shuddered. "To think that Flitwick _agreed _to this, and _condoned it_. Well, he is part goblin somewhere, I bet. We should have gone to Beauxbaton."

"Definitely," Annie agreed. "Well, shall we sample your peppermint toads?" she asked. "I hate to say this, but I am hungry."

"A peppermint toad it is." She opened the box and removed two carefully before handing one to Annie.

"One, two, three, go!" she counted before the two of them took a dainty bite at the toad's nose.

"Delicious," Annie decided. "Well, as delicious as a sugar-free sweet can be," she amended. She took a larger bite, as did her friend.

"Oh, what the heck; the boys aren't around, nor is that horrid Sara," Rosa decided before they finished off their toads with huge bites. She sniffled. "I feel odd," she said suddenly. Annie sneezed.

"Do you think there was something in the toads?" she worried.

"Of course not," Rosa protested. "Who would have sent it?" She sneezed. "It's not like _we _have any enemies worth worrying about. We're-- we're us."

"Still, we'd better quit munching; I don't want my dress to stop fitting." She broke into a coughing fit. "Ugh. Let's go see Madame Waxley." She sneezed again.

"Madame Waxley won't do anything," Rosa grumbled, now coughing herself. "Perfect timing," she added sarcastically.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brenna and her father arrived at the head suite only to find Sara waiting patiently outside the main door.

"Hey, Sara," Brenna greeted her. "You look nice." Indeed, she did; one of the fifth-year Ravenclaw girls had agreed to do her hair, and the girl was wearing more makeup than she usually did. "How long have you been waiting?"

"Only a minute," she replied. "It's a bit too loud for them to hear me, I suppose," she sighed.

"I don't hear any noise," her father commented. "Does the headmaster know that you have developed a sound shield for your rooms?"

"I'm not sure," Brenna replied. "Shall I go in first to see if it's safe?" she asked Sara and her father.

"No, I think it will be all right," Sara replied. Brenna looked at her father, who nodded.

"I want to see why you need those charms," he explained, amused for a reason that Brenna could not quite ascertain.

"There may not be any arguments," Brenna warned him. "Argelfraster." The door opened; immediately they heard shouting and shrill screams, which caused Mr. O'Brien and Sara to cover their ears with their hands. Angry and flushing with embarrassment because of bickering, Brenna pulled out her wand and pointed it toward herself. "_Sonorus_," she muttered.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "NOT ONLY HAVE YOU LEFT A FRIEND AT THE DOOR WAITING FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG BECAUSE YOU CAN'T STOP BICKERING ON A BLOODY HOLIDAY, BUT YOU HAVE TO MAKE FOOLS OF YOURSELVES AND ME IN FRONT OF MY FATHER!!" She paused for a moment, then, forgetting about the sonorus charm, began to shriek. "_WELL, I WON'T STAND FOR THIS!!_" The others had put their hands over their ears as soon as she raised her voice. Noticing this, she screamed even louder.

_"LISTEN UP, YOU PRA – _oops," she said in a more "normal" tone of voice as she remembered she had used the sonorus charm; her face reddened once more, but this time it was in embarrassment. She pointed her wand at herself again and reversed the charm before looking over at her father, who was laughing quietly.

"What?" she demanded.

"I haven't seen such a display of your temper for years," he explained, still chuckling. "Why don't you introduce them?"

"Oh, er, sure," she replied. "Of course, Daddy. That's Lily over there, and James, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Runa, Sirius, and Nela," she said, pointing at them in turn. You've already met Sara. Where's Remus?" she asked Sirius.

"How should I know?" he asked.

"Find out," she replied. The door into the guys' section opened slowly.

"Oh, good, it's safe," Remus said.

"That all depends on what you consider 'safe,'" Brenna replied.

"Of course. How silly of me to forget," he replied, stepping into the main room. "Hello, Mr. O'Brien. It's a pleasure to meet you," he added politely. Mr. O'Brien held out his hand. Remus walked towards him and accepted it.

"I assume you are simply being polite," he replied. "However, indeed it is a pleasure. Remus Lupin, I assume?" He nodded. "I have heard much about you." Brenna groaned. _Please be nice, please be nice, _she pleaded mentally.

"What about us?" Sirius asked. He smiled.

"Let's see. You're Sirius Black, the renegade who hangs out with muggleborns and wreaks havoc over the school with his friends, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Mortal enemy of Severus Snape and Runa Soleine…" Runa blushed at this while Sirius shrugged his shoulders.

"What is it?" Remus asked him. "Has Sirius Black become modest?" he teased.

"That'll be the day Snivellus washes his hair," he replied, grinning.

"So, Mr. Lupin, what exactly have you done to my daughter?" Mr. O'Brien asked gruffly.

"Um, Daddy?" Brenna interrupted cautiously. "Perhaps we should discuss something else."

"Of course, Brens," he apologized. "It's been a long day; a long month, actually." She took his hand and squeezed it. "It was a pleasure meeting all of you. Enjoy your evening; I'll be eating with the professors." With a small smile, he hugged Brenna one more time and left the room. Brenna plopped onto a chair and put her head in her hands.

"I'm so sorry," she muttered. "He's not normally like that, really. I overwhelmed him." Remus came over and placed a hand over her shoulder.

"You're fine. He needed to know about me."

"It wasn't just that," she replied. She put her hands down and sat straight up. "You know what? This doesn't matter now. Let's just go to dinner and the dance and enjoy ourselves." Remus smiled and stroked her cheek, but she could sense apprehensiveness in his touch.

"Moony, I told you he'll come around," she reminded him. "Even if he doesn't, I _will _be of age soon. I can't tell any of you what we were talking about; it doesn't matter tonight. He'll be in a better mood tomorrow, most likely."

"What were you fighting about?" Sara interrupted. "Sirius? Runa?"

"Nothing," they both replied quickly, turning red.

"Okay, I'll ask someone else, then," she decided. "Nela?"

"I don't know; they were talking too fast," she explained. She was decent with English, but she still had trouble understanding when people were speaking rapidly and in high-pitched voices. "Ron and Hermione were shouting as well."

"I can keep asking or you can tell me," Sara informed them. "Runes, who is your escort?"

"No one," she replied quickly while Sirius said, "Davies."

"They've been irritating the lot of us," James explained.

"It's his fault," Runa protested. "He's making presumptions of all sorts and making an idiot of himself! And then Ron and Hermione-" Runa was interrupted by her aforementioned friends.

"Hey! Don't blame us!"

"We're just trying to _help,_" Hermione added. "And then _Ron _comes in and-"

"_I _come in and what?" Ron demanded. "If you weren't such a-" Remus cleared his throat.

"I beg you all, speak sensibly in nonaccusatory tones. Padfoot, you first. Then Runa. Then, if necessary, Hermione, and then Ron. Padfoot?"

"Runes refused my kersmage, and said that I was an immature prick for playing a harmless little prank on those horrid twits in Ravenclaw," Sirius complained.

"Well of course I would, when Nela _told _you she didn't want you to get revenge," Runa defended herself.

"Nuh-uh, she said revenge was best cold and I gave them colds," Sirius replied. Marianela turned red.

"Remus, Brenna, _me permite_- may I speak?" she asked.

"Of course," Remus replied. She took in a deep breath.

"Sirius, you had no right to seek revenge; it was me they harmed," she pleaded passionately. "I thank you for your concern, but do not hurt to help me, and Runa, Hermione, Ron, please do not argue." Hermione pressed her lips together; Ron and Sirius opened their mouths and shut them again. Marianela sniffled. "Uy! What a night for this!" Everyone in the room felt somber from this business; the silence after this felt horrible, but no one wanted to break it. Finally Runa spoke.

"At least we get to hear Professor Plieth recite poetry." She grinned at their surprised looks. "You'd forgotten?" The others nodded.

"I hope it'll be Shakespeare," Harry said fervently, scuffing his shoes against the carpet. "He wrote some pretty stupid stuff." Hermione and Lily glanced at each other, not sure if they wanted to agree or disagree with him on the caliber of his works; they had enjoyed some of his plays, but some of the sonnets were a bit, well… ridiculously flowery. Those without the knowledge of Muggle literature merely looked confused.

"Um, let's forget about the shaky weapons and get to dinner," Sirius finally suggested. "I'm starving."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The group entered the dining hall of Hogwarts in pairs, awed by the decorations; having saved money by having the house elves cook the food, they had hired an outside company to decorate the dining hall. The sky had been charmed to appear like a cloudless night sky, but the moon was just a waning crescent. The chandeliers still hung with well-lit candles, and instead of the normal tables there were round ones all over the room covered with linen tablecloths, which had a pattern incorporating the various houses' colors. There were more candles on each table, along with freshly cut flowers (Sirius, who had allergies, started sneezing almost immediately before Runa cast a charm over them). Folded pieces of paper lay on top of each plate.

The Marauders and Sequestradoras took up two tables next to each other and sat down with their respective dates; Marianela and Sara sat with Ginny and Harry.

"What are these papers for?" Sirius asked randomly, looking at the menus the prefects had made up.

"They're menus," Ron replied helpfully, pronouncing it 'men-ooze.' "Muggles use them to order food at restaurants."

"They're menus," Hermione corrected. "That was a wonderful idea, allowing a wide but limited selection, mimicking that in restaurants."

"Yes, well, that way there are not as many complaints," Lily explained as she scanned the menu. Seconds later, the others at the table also started scanning their menus; they were glad to find a distraction from nervousness.

--

Marianela fiddled with her wrist corsage as she listened to her friends' chatter. She was feeling lonely tonight despite her company—lonely for her family. She missed her mother's kind words, her father's hugs, and even the teasing remarks her siblings always made and, while she appreciated the flowers the boys had given her, she still felt slightly left out. She glanced over at Sara to see how she fared; Sara was chatting with Ginny, who was trying not to look at her date. Marianela smiled slightly at Ginny before resuming her thoughts about her family. However, she was soon interrupted.

"Aren't you going to eat, Marianela?" Harry asked her. Marianela started.

"Pardon?" she asked.

"Aren't you hungry?" She smiled faintly in response.

"Thank you, I… not really," she admitted. Ginny and Sara now glanced up.

"Oh, Nela, we're sorry for neglecting you," Ginny apologized. "I just—I—" Marianela smiled again; this time it lingered for a few seconds before disappearing again.

"I was just thinking about my family," she whispered quietly. "However, I do not wish to bother."

"You're not," Harry replied. Sara nodded her head in agreement.  
"What do you think of Brenna's father?" Sara asked, trying to change the subject.

"He seems nice enough," Ginny replied, "although he doesn't seem sure about Moony." Marianela started to return to her reverie, but Ginny noticed.

"What?" she asked Marianela.

"Pardon me?" Marianela responded.

"What are you thinking about?" Ginny clarified, remembering for once that English was her friend's second language.

"The necklace Brenna is wearing—it is a design of my father's."

"Are you certain?" Sara asked.

"Quite. Either my father or brother made it."

"Your father was a jeweler?" Harry asked. "That's … different."  
"I suppose it is," she sighed, "But that is what I wish to be as well."

"Would you want a shop on Diagon Alley?" Ginny asked. "That way you would be close to England."  
"Or you could join me in Italy," Sara added eagerly. Marianela shrugged.

"I have not decided anything."

"How does one become a jeweler?" Harry asked. Marianela smiled.

"Well, one has an apprenticeship for approximately two years; I have studied under my father for the past seven summers and have studied in school during my spare time."

"What do you need to know? Don't you just have to bend metal and cut gems?" Ginny asked interestedly. Marianela smiled at her friend's sudden interest and wondered privately whether nervousness about Harry or concern for Marianela's welfare prompted Ginny's sudden interest in jewelry making. However, she proceeded to describe some of the things she had studied, being careful not to bore them with the intricate details of the trade.

……………………………………..

My sincerest apologies—between writer's block and etc. I have no time to write except for essays… but here is a bit more. Thank you for your reviews, and I hope you have enjoyed this much.

-Auramistealia


End file.
